I Gotcha Now
by Trynia Merin
Summary: Ani Comic: Jubilee aged 21 is losing control of her powers, and joins Alpha Flight with Wolverine as new Co Leader, and they must face some 'missing time' and old enemies out to get them both. Some adult situations and language.
1. Just a bad dream darlin

I Gotcha Now

By Trynia Merin

Disclaimer: Jubilee, Wolverine and the X-men aren't my creations, they belong to Marvel. With the exception of Dmitri and Lori, who are mine for the fun of it all.

This is a Jubilee/Logan thing, but there is no gratuitous sex. Jubilee's legal at age 21, and I've read all sorts of shipper fic with them by various talented authors. I hadn't intended for this to be such a story, but it happened, and I found myself going "gasp, I have to make her OLD enough so it won't be offensive'. What you see is the result of that change. Just WHERE and how much they're going to get into remains to be seen, but I hope this story isn't TOO much like the others out there… so if you see some common elements don't yell at me too loud…

This takes place in the Animated Series concept to some extent, with elements of the recent magazines and my own insanity, so don't worry about nitpicking TOO much because this is all for fun and it's just FANFICTION! So sit back, relax and enjoy, review and read please!

Part 1

__

"I gotcha now, you little runt!" he snarled as he licked his fangs. Eyes gleamed an inhuman beastly white, and she backed away from the chair.

"But you promised…"

"Lesson one, don't believe a word ya hear a caged beast say," Creed laughed. She seemed tiny, insignificant in comparison to the muscled mountain with razor sharp claws. Jubilee raised her hands, collecting herself, but the fear pounded in her chest. A fizzle of sparks flew into his face, but he batted the balls of light easily aside.

"Sparklers are for the fourth a July, brat," he laughed.

Adrenaline pounded into her system. Jubilee froze, and struggled to will her body to move. Each long legged stride brought him closer, and she couldn't move away fast enough. Every time she broke into a run, her legs moved through Jell-O. His breath was on the back of her neck, foul, and steaming hot. Her neck snapped back and she was jerked backwards to collide with a solid unyielding mass of muscle and bones.

Arms the size of tree trunks wrapped her in a grip of iron. Across her throat slid the tips of his talons, and she kicked and struggled.

"Say goodbye to your innocent ass kid!" he roared in wicked glee. Her hands were useless, her power fizzling. There seemed no way to break his grip.

"Nnnooo!" she screamed. Her mind drifted up out of her body and glanced down at the teenager caught in Sabertooth's clutches. With detached amusement it saw as it turned the girl in his arms, and jerked her head back to expose her throat. Hunching over he stared into her eyes.

"I smell yer fear… and it's delicious… wonder if yer blood's just as tasty…"

"The professor helped you… he…"

"I was just fakin it kid! You really ARE stupider than ya look you dumb skirt! I aughta put ya out of yer misery… useless…"

"If I could get my hands loose you…" she gritted, though her heart pounded.

"Save it… you're MINE!"

"Drop the kid an pick on someone yer own size, slimeball!" someone roared from across the room. At the moment he glanced up, Jubilee saw the flash of several bright skewers followed by a yellow, blue and black streak. It connected with her captor's chest and at the same time tore her free. She dropped as the momentum of her rescuer's pounce knocked Sabertooth over.

Metal pierced cloth, and drew blood. Another swipe and kick pushed him off. Jubilee shook her head, backing away to see two forces of nature colliding. One brown and tan, slashing and ripping at the smaller figure ripping triple cuts wherever he could reach. Whatever they were, they were not human, not even mutant. Something closer to animal than anything she could fathom.

Sabertooth jerked his body around, and threw his opponent across the floor. However Wolverine twisted and compensated, landing on his feet with his claws out and ready. There was less than a second between his first and second swipes, which connected with the massive thigh. A scrape across yellow and her rescuer bled his first. And then another flurry of ripping and tearing till he disappeared under the larger creature's talons. Jubilee struggled to move her arms, her legs, but the air was jello, and she couldn't move quickly enough, push herself to her feet. The distance between where she ran in place and the fury increased till it slipped down a curved horizon.

When she leapt up, her feet pushed her nearly into orbit and she came to land a mere ten feet.

Yellow and blue were being lifted like crash tests dummy and hoisted over the head of her attacker. Sabertooth threw back his head, roaring in triumph as he shook his opponent's body. Then with a heave, Wolverine sailed over her head and landed at her feet.

"It's yer fault girlie," he laughed. "Finally I got him! Finally… and it's all cause of you…"

"No!" Jubilee yelled as she cupped her hands and struggled to generate the spark that could still make a difference. But white hot light exploded, and all she saw was the approaching gash of teeth and bright gleaming eyes fixing right into her scared mind.

"Now I'm comin fer you!"

Her legs were tangled in his grasp, and she was snapped backwards and thrown on her side. She slammed hard and her breath gushed out as she lay trembling. Her voice filled an empty void and there was darkness as Jubilee jolted back. The sound of that cry was incredibly loud, her own scream, and she wondered how she could make such a noise in a logical corner of her mind.

"Omigod, omigod," Jubilee gasped, reality imposing itself. Her hands flailed out, touching soft cloth, tangled around her legs, and the flat surface of a mattress under her body. Sweat soaked her nightshirt and sweatpants, and she seized the side of the bed before she tumbled off.

The thump to her backside jolted her, and she lay with her back to the side of the bed, shivering. Her arms wouldn't move, and her heart wouldn't stop churning blood through the loud pounding in her temples. Silence was filled with shadow, and the sounds of the door opening and people's voices.

"Jubilee!" Jean Grey gasped as she stood just inside the door.

"What happin, that's what Remmy wanna know…"

"Easy kid, easy…" came another gruff voice, and she was surrounded by shadows and light that flickered on and stung her eyes. Jean Grey's hands held her, and she lay there panting, sweat dribbling down her. Kneeling on one knee in his sweatpants and oversize X-men shirt, Remy's red eyes blinked in confusion then concern.

Logan crouched over Jubilee, his one hand extended to just touch her shaking arm.

"Oh god… oh god, this just can't be happening now, not again after so long," Jubilee stammered.

"Another doozy, huh?" Wolverine asked.

"The absolute worst, Wolvie," she panted, fighting back tears. She gripped the front of his wifebeater shirt, loose and white and covering his chest.

"Shh, it's okay darlin… nothing's gonna get you," Wolverine whispered, and his hand tightened on hers. The simple clasping of short strong fingers around her small hand gave her a reality check she seriously needed.

"It's all right petit, Remy's here," Gambit said as he slid his arm around her shoulder.

Rogue poked her head in, and Jubilee closed her eyes, fear subsiding and replaced with embarrassment. The mask rose and set in place. "It's no big deal… I just fell out of bed…" she protested; though she couldn't stop the little quiver in her cracked throat.

"Kid… Jubilee ya sounded like someone was…" Logan started, and then snapped his mouth shut when he glanced at her face. "Anyway, you okay?"

"I'm fine… I just…" Jubilee panted. "Man, that was just… some nightmare, no big deal… okay?"

"If you want to talk about it…" Jean started.

"I'd rather not, okay?" Jubilee answered quickly.

"Jubilee, I know you've had these before, there's no shame in…"

"I'm okay, really," Jubilee cut her off. "Jeez wake the whole mansion… I'm awake; it's over, end of story… okay? Thanks guys for running to the rescue, but I totally just want to take my mind off it…"

"Doesn't sound like she wants ta share, Red," Logan said to Jean, as she opened her mouth to protest again.

"All right, but if you feel like it you know where I am," Jean said, confusion on her face as she reached out to Jubilee's mind, but found resistance. Something blocking her, something primal and thick and tangible. Base emotions a telepath had difficulty reading through.

Gambit and Wolverine gently helped her up, and she sat on the bed. Rogue walked in with a bottle of water, and passed it to Gambit as Jean backed away, blinking. "Here ya are, sweet pea."

"Gimmie a break, I'm not a baby," Jubilee muttered. "I'm not some little kid who needs mommy to pat me on the head and tuck me in cause the boogie man scared me!"

"We're only trying to help…" Jean said slowly. Wolverine and she exchanged a glance, and she turned her head away for a moment. Gambit raised an eyebrow, then glanced back to Jubilee.

"Maybe she don't want yer help," Wolverine muttered to Jean.

"I'm sorry Rogue… I'm just…" Jubilee trailed off.

"It's okay Sugah… ah understand…" Rogue said.

"Rogue, why don't you go back to sleep. Don't worry, Cherie, Gambit'll stay with her…" Remy offered. "She be fine…"

"Maybe you'd like someone to sit around here, and just help you take your mind off it…" Logan said as he sat down on the side of the bed opposite Gambit, on Jubilee's left side. "Will that be all right with you, kid? Just till ya go to sleep…"

"That'd be cool," she said. "If you really want to…"

"No worries," Wolverine said slowly, and watched in irritation as Gambit leapt off the bed, and started to lift the curtain on the window. He opened her sliding closet door, and leaned inside to knock on the doors.

"What are you doing?" Jubilee asked. "You big goof!"

"Gambit'll find the boogie man," he joked as he moved away from the bed and lifted the sheets. He leaned down to peer under the bed.

"Hah hah, so funny I forgot to laugh," Jubilee muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Stop foolin around gumbo," Wolverine muttered as he pulled up a chair. "Get some rest Jeannie… we'll handle this…"

"Thanks Remy, Logan," said Jean. "I'll see you in the morning Jubilee…"

Jubilee glanced up at Jean, and sighed, "Jean I'm sorry that I just don't wanna talk about it… I appreciate you doing all this… but I just wanna do anything BUT think about it… I guess it's okay if Remy and Wolvie stick around… I'll behave…"

"It's all right, you know where to find me just in case…" Jean said softly as she retreated. Gathering the long pink robe around her, she tiptoed out of the room. She kept the door partly open. Getting up from the bed, Wolverine grabbed the desk chair from in front of Jubilee's messy computer workstation and planted it right next to the bed. He rested his arms on the chair back and hooked his legs on either side. Gambit settled down next to Jubilee and slid his arm around her shoulder.

"One hell of a scream you got there," Logan said conversationally. "Considering you said it's no big deal…"

"Well, I guess it is sort of," Jubilee said. "But I really don't want to talk about it… sorry…"

"She's just makin' sense," Gambit said. "The petit' don' have t' tell us her nightmares… Gambit'll just stay here an' keep her company. Make some popcorn, watch TV…"

"That is so much like what I'd do if I were still in sixth grade," Jubilee giggled, relaxing. "But seriously it's sweet of you guys to stay here… but I don't think I'm EVER gonna get back to sleep…"

"You could use a little rest, Jubester," Wolverine urged.

"Gambit t'inks maybe th' petit wants him to watch over her… maybe keep close?" Gambit teased as he leaned over and gave her cheek a kiss as he draped his arm around her.

"Beat it bub, this ain't no slumber party,' Wolverine growled, glowering at Gambit.

"Gambit won't try anything… and the petit be a lady of age…"

"That's NOT the point, and you know it," Logan said softly.

"Get outta here you guys," Jubilee groaned. "I'm so totally embarrassed enough…"

"Sleep tight Cherie," Gambit said as he hugged her goodnight. Wolverine got up from his chair and leaned over to give her an embrace as well. Exchanging looks, the two men got up and crossed over to her door. Gambit opened it and glanced back. He waited to blow a kiss before leaving.

Wolverine turned his head slightly as he saw Jubilee slipping under the covers. She switched off the light, and saw him silhouetted in the doorway. He walked back towards her, and sat back in the chair. "You sure you're gonna be okay, Jubester?" he asked neutrally as possible.

"How am I gonna get back to sleep, Wolvie…" she sighed. "I don't want to have to sleep with the stupid light on… I just HATE this…"

"Hey, I know," he said. "It doesn't go away does it? Same as last time?"

Jubilee nodded, knowing that there was no use in trying to hide it from him. Whatever senses he possessed he could tell if she told truth or lies. Maybe it was body language, maybe scent. Whatever the method, she figured he came back because he wanted to know one way or another. It was always this way. Sneaking up on her and startling her was the beginning. Or showing up inexplicably when she was in some awkward situation, and simply stand there watching her till she asked for help.

"It… it's been a year… and I thought I was over it," Jubilee whispered, scrubbing at her eyes to hide whatever glistened there. "You'd think I'd be by now…"

"Why, darlin?" Wolverine asked sharply. "Cause Red and Betts did some head fixing?"

"Look at me, I'm a crybaby," she sniffled. "Here I go again… damn…"

"I won't tell if you won't kid, why'd you think I chased the Cajun outta here?" Wolverine asked. "You got a rep to keep…"

"I won't let him hurt you again, Wolvie," Jubilee sniffled.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Wolverine guessed as he turned his gaze toward the window.

"Been going on way long before you were born, Jubester, and it'll continue long after you're my age," Wolverine reassured her. "Ain't nothing you can do or did that'd make any difference one way or the other. He hates me long before you were in the picture…"

"That's just it, Wolvie! I saw him kill you," Jubilee said softly, looking away from him. "And there was nothing I could do to help you… nothing… useless…"

"Now that ain't true," Wolverine interrupted her as he got off the chair and sat down on the edge of the bed again. Resting both hands on her shoulders he felt them trembling. Piece by piece her wall was crumbling, and letting him see what was going on.

"It's because of me… that you got hurt so badly that one time…"

"Now darlin' I thought we'd hashed that out," Wolverine said. "I heard about the 'paff' ya hit him with. We've been over that more times then you can count. You're busted up about enough stuff on account of me n' my screwed up past. Like it or not yer involved, an' I ain't gonna stand by when I can show ya a few things that come handy in a fracas…"

"I won't let him hurt you like that again… no way. I promised then and my promise is still good" Jubilee promised. "He isn't gonna leave you alone is he?"

"Nope, he ain't. I'll level with ya… now that yer mixed up with me he'll come after both of us. Ain't no easy answer. Like it or not you're involved with the runt… He's never gonna leave either one of us alone… even after nine years… almost…" Wolverine said, deadly serious. He heard the bravado in her words, and saw the anger, the self-recrimination. False assurances were not what she needed, rather reality.

"I'll do whatever it takes… I DID whatever it took. Why should I be dreaming of this now… it's been ages…"

"Course you will. Like I told ya back then, we're a team… Stick with me an' you won't haveta let him getcha up here again," Wolverine said as he tapped his forehead. "Teaching ya to fight dirty, to survive and come out alive… remember what you learned from all those times…"

"Cyke won't like it," Jubilee chuckled. "He never did…"

"So?" Wolverine shrugged. "It ain't HIS say."

"Well, I just got back on the team again. Wouldn't he give me grief about picking a partner to work with already when he hasn't had a hand in it?" Jubilee folded her arms across her chest. "What if someone else says something… like the brit lady, or wings?"

"Like I said, none of their flamin business. They only just came back not one year before you showed up…" he reiterated. "Now, try n' get some sleep. Ye'll need it after a night like tonight… what about a turn in the Danger Room for old time's sake?"

"Including the polar bear swim?" Jubilee made a face.

"Including an especially that," he returned. He kissed her forehead, and rose from the bed. She saw him lower himself into the chair and prop his feet up on the side of the bed. Jubilee lay on her side facing him, and saw the moon tracing his outline in the shadows. Sleep came slowly as she heard the silence of her own breathing.

* * *

He felt like he wanted to skewer the bird twittering right in his ear. If he wasn't so comfortable curled up in the moss he'd pop his claws and finish it off in one swipe. Granted that'd be overkill, but he could sleep five more minutes. Muttering a string of obscenities, he turned over and curled up again so he lay on his side with his knees tucked up. There wasn't much room and he realized the ledge he was sleeping on wouldn't allow. So it was on his side.

Roses, honeysuckle, and shampoo bottles surrounded him. Footsteps vibrated through the floor, and their minute vibration jarred him to alertness. Not to mention a southern belle singing, "Wakeup y'all! Rise n' shine!"

"Shut up Rogue," Logan growled as he opened his eyes, and blinked in the sunlight streaming through lace curtains. Feminine scents bombarded him, and he froze still. The ledge he'd been laying on was in fact the edge of half of a twin bed, and against the wall on her side, facing away from him was a slender shoulder and cloud of black hair on the pillow next to his. The quilt that he lay on was wild with geometric flowers and posters of hair bands and unicorns formed a pastiche on the wall of the bed. Including Jim Morisson, The Ramones, Twisted Sister, and No doubt.

"Every teenager discovers ol' Jim," he mumbled. Great. Just terrific. Why was this an issue? The posters were left over from just when she left for Generation X, and the resulting college. Just how he'd gotten from the chair beside her bed to laying on it was beyond him. But he knew that a lot of questions would be raised if the southern belle suddenly decided to throw the door open and crow. Why was she so damn cheerful anyway? Could it be that Remy found a way to ring her chimes? He'd been whispering and conspiring all along with those bags from various lingerie shops and mail order adult catalogues that Logan happened to pick up and throw out if they were within eyeshot of Jubilee.

The other half of him told him it was no different than a mom or dad lying alongside their child to help them fall asleep. Or a kid climbing into mommy and daddy's bed for comfort. The fact there was no biological blood link between him and Jubilee was the kicker. It would be easier if it was. And if she wasn't approaching the age of legal legitimacy, which to him was the twentieth year.

He shifted to sit up, and swing his legs off the bed and plan his next move when he heard her moaning and turning over. "Wolvie, what the heck are you doin' here?" Jubilee muttered as she blinked at him in the morning light.

"Flowers ain't my thing," Wolverine muttered back as he got up off the bed. "Sorry kid… didn't mean to fall asleep in here…"

"Why should they worry? I'm not sixteen…" she joked. "Unless someone MAKES it an issue…"

"It's not okay," he said slowly. "Considering…"

"It's okay, really," Jubilee said as she caught hold of his wrist.

"Damn it's just that…" he trailed off.

"It was sweet of you to sit with me. You used to do it all the time when I was a kid," she started, and then realization dawned.

Their eyes met and a silent understanding happened. Eventualities and a sobriety settled in, and they didn't want to cross some boundaries. Even with almost ten years between them. Jubilee knew the answer, and felt the tension increase in the room. How easier it would be if she were genetically related. But even cousins were known to marry, at least according to Gambit in the south.

"Unless you say it's not… Wolvie…It's my fault, I didn't wake up. I saw you here on the bed, and didn't think anything of it…" She said softly. "I won't tell anyone if you don't… and nothing happened…"

"Bunch of nosy people around here. That's what I'm worried about. Scuttlebutt. We know the lines, but THEY won't butt out," he muttered.

"Well… if that's the case, I guess we'd better figure out a way to sneak you outta here before somebody…"

"Aw cripes," he said, and then froze. "Rogue… right ahead…"

"I'll distract whoever it is," Jubilee said urgently as she let go of his wrist.

"Rise n' shine everybody! Last call for grub!" came her voice and the thumping on doors up and down the hall. Wolverine suspected she must have had an extremely good night with the Cajun. Another good reason for chasing him out. There were enough problems without Jubilee getting mixed up in them.

"You get outta here… don't worry… I got it covered, Wolvie! The window…" Jubilee spoke in a hushed whisper.

Wolverine was halfway across the floor and working at the window latch by the time the last word was out of Jubilee's mouth. A bathrobe hit her in the shoulder and she quickly threw it on, leaping out of bed as she stumbled towards the door. She landed with an inelegant thump, while the window shot open with a loud creak.

"Jubes?" Wolverine hissed in alarm. "You ok?"

"I'm okay, just get outta here…" she hissed back.

"Thanks Jubester, I'll remember this," he answered. Wolverine leapt on the windowsill, and then dropped out of sight with a snort and crackle of branches. Jubilee pushed herself off the floor and stumbled over to the window. Quickly she pushed it down, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Rogue, I'm awake already!" she shouted.

"All right sweet pea. Just reminding ya that even though you're new here, doesn't hurt to keep a schedule. Ya know how the professor is… and Scott's on the warpath…"

"Lucky me," Jubilee said. "Who's cooking?"

"Bishop n' Gambit. Better hurry if ya want any pancakes or omelets… though I warn ya he's experimenting in honor of yuh and Warren n' Betsy showing up…"

"Omigod, that did not happen," she panted. Her cheeks were flushing red, and hot with embarrassment, thrill and a dozen other things. Nothing happened. It was all safe. She knew it, but the last thing either of them needed was some busybody jumping to conclusions. The one thing that did occur to her was that if she'd been three or four years older, it would be an extremely nice development.

But the rest of her was shocked she'd even think it was remotely possible. He was a surrogate parent. The teenage fantasies she held for him were akin to a 12 year old falling for her teacher. A psychological fantasy that would never become reality, and never should. But were parts of a healthy teenaged girl's development. At least according to Hank. Yet there was a difference. The numbers were the other way around. Why did she feel as if she were still worried about that sort of thing? One more day and it wouldn't be an issue.

She also thought about Gambit, and that tingle and flush crept over her. He was a big brother, but also like the boy next door who the girl next door would desire. Wishing he'd be the one to give her a first kiss. Jubilee cleared her head and flopped down on the bed, pressing her hands to her ears and moaning, "Omigod, omigod, omigod… I did NOT just have those thoughts… get a GRIP Jubilee!"

Like it or not, she was growing up, and there was NOTHING she could do to stop it. Things were going to get way more complicated sooner than she would have liked. All daughters were said to at one point fall in love with their fathers or brothers. It was another Freudian thing. But not something you wanted to have happen in real life. Even with father figures that weren't related to you by blood.


	2. Wakey Wakey!

Chapter 2

"Way to go, Logan," he muttered angrily as he brushed the leaves off his body, and dropped to the ground. Wolverine bent over and made his way along the hedge, wondering why he was even bothering with all this nonsense. However he had a reputation to keep, and something old fashioned about defending her honor came to mind. The fact she understood so well was a help. Even if it was within the realm of possibility there was a right and a wrong way to do such things. Especially when there was so much at stake.

The kitchen wasn't far away as he rounded the house. Waiting a few minutes he climbed up the wall, silently thankful that there was a tree nearby and he didn't want to leave incriminating hole marks in the wall with his claws. When he reached the window he climbed over the threshold and disappeared inside, rushing to make himself look like he'd just crawled out of bed.

It was ten minutes later when another knock startled him and he grunted a reply. "C'mon n' get it!" echoed Remy's voice. "Last call!"

"I'll last call you," Logan grumbled as he threw open his door, tying the sash of his bathrobe around him. It was one of the few nice pieces of clothes he owned. Red silk and scrawled with Japanese patterning.

Bobby walked by Wolverine, dragging his feet and scratching his hip as he yawned. Wolverine smelled the scent of female on him as he walked by, and smirked. So, it wasn't just Remy, because he smelled Rogue's essence, however diluted by whatever precautions they had taken on the Cajun. "H'llo runt," Bobby yawned as Logan overtook him going down the main stairs to the shared living quarters on the main floor.

"Hello yourself. Late night?" Wolverine grunted, rubbing at his eyes. He had to admit he DID feel a bit rough around the edges. Quelling the nightmares of a friend would do that to the best of them.

"Heh, you could say that…" Bobby smirked.

"Whatever," Wolverine muttered, borrowing a word from Jubilee, and shaking his head. This was going to be interesting.

"Wolverine, I meant to ask you…"

"What is it, flyboy?" he asked, knowing the smell of feathers and sweat anywhere as Warren passed by him on the way to the common dining room.

"Betsy and I wanted to let you know about the plan…"

"Whop de friggin do," he muttered. "Was there some all fired important…"

"You know, the PLAN," Warren whispered, and Wolverine removed the other man's hand from his shoulder.

"If ya don't mind pal, keep outta my personal space this early. I'm cranky before I'm fed," he growled, and it had the desired effect as Warren backed off.

"Okay, sorry…" he held up hs hand. As he walked through the French doors he saw the arrangement around the table. A door was open on the kitchen, and he heard Gambit and the clatter and clank of steel and scraping and sizzling of eggs and bacon. And a whole smattering of Cajun spices.

Bobby stumbled in as Wolverine surveyed the scene. Rogue leaned up and placed a handkerchief over her mouth. Remy leaned over; plate piled high with omelets and pressed a soft kiss to her with the cloth between them. He swung his plate out of the way and pressed her against the side of the table, their kiss becoming more amorous.

"Break it up, get a room!" Bobby snapped his fingers.

"Mon ami, you missed de last omlette for that," Remy shot back as he resumed distributing his contribution to the common breakfast.

"Wolverine, good to see you," Storm said as she sat down next to a chair where Bishop normally sat. The future Xman wandered out with a plate piled high with pancakes. Not real maple syrup, Wolverine smirked as he looked for a place to sit. Bishop handed Wolverine a cup of black coffee, and he grunted his thanks as he sat down automatically to the other vacant place, down where Jubilee was snagging a box of lucky charms from Bobby's plate. Lori was already setting two places as Bobby drifted back into view. Jubilee turned to see Bobby's hand snake out. Ororo sat near Rogue, eating a piece of whole-wheat toast in addition to the stack of pancakes Bishop provided her with.

"Dibs on the charms," he said, snatching the box away.

"Big deal…" she mumbled, giving it up. "Some things NEVER change…"

"Uh huh," Wolverine nodded, playing it cool and casual. "They're stale anyway."

"They're all his," Jubilee chuckled.

"An' for you, the best for last," Gambit said as he put a plate in front of Jubilee. She peered at the spice laden omelet, steaming hot, and picked up her knife and fork, pushing it around on the plate. Bishop passed the pancakes around to those who hadn't had any and as usually everyone piled their plates unless they had cereal.

It was a ritual Jubilee remembered, and she long ago abandoned huge amounts of protein, favoring juice or fruit.

"What is this?" she asked, prodding it with a fork as if it were an experimental compound.

"Gambit's special mix," said Bobby as he dumped the rest of the lucky charms and poured chocolate milk on top of them. Lori was watching him with rapt interest. The girl had the sort of mutant power that was akin to Cyphers, more scholarly. Instead of a heavy hitter, her talents lie with duplicating people's voices and sounds. Not exactly something you could use on the battlefield except in a clever way. As in espionage.

"Probably has cayenne peppers, chives, onions, mushrooms and cumin… to start with. Something you'd find at Dennys or Jack in the Box early bird special," Logan muttered as he made short work of his conglomeration. Jubilee sneaked a piece of bacon off his plate, for there was an excess, and Bobby had grabbed the last piece as the plate had gone round.

"You can have mine then," Jubilee said. "I don't wanna develop a mutant talent breathing fire… one power's enough…"

Thus her omelet ended up on Logan's plate and disappeared quickly. By the time Gambit glanced down, he noticed a clean plate. "Seconds Cherie?"

"Nope, I've had enough already," she said. What about that comment made it seem like it was double entendre.

"I was wondering Jubilee, if you knew of any particular brand of evening wear, and if so, what you'd pick out," Betsy Braddock said as she walked past.

Jubilee perked up, "Well I found a great shop in Massachusetts called Dawning, and they have the cutest velvet pumps and stuff… but I'd skip the sweater…"

"Thanks, I was looking for something to wear to a baptism. Brian and Meggan are having their second child and…"

"Oh," Jubilee said. "Well I dunno if THAT's the kinda store you want…"

"Any more pancakes?" asked Lori.

"One more," Bobby said, not even bothering to ask anyone else if they wanted one. Jubilee put a hand to her head and felt like the invisible woman because he snagged it off with a fork. She stole some more bacon off Wolverine's plate, because he'd left all but some of the second round of Remy's omelet without a hitch. Bobby felt a bit edgy because routinely those blue eyes stared in his general direction with a sternness he didn't care for.

"Wonder what his trip is," Lori whispered.

"Probably isn't getting any," Bobby whispered back, forgetting he could hear them well and good.

"You're happy today," Jubilee said, rubbing her temples. She was miffed about the pancake, but it was only one… and Bobby was known to be a bit rash when it came to food.

"It's a special day today," Bobby said.

"Oh?" Jubilee asked. "Any plans for today?"

"We're getting engaged…" Lori crowed, showing the sizable rock on her finger.

"Wow, that's one sparkler!" Rogue whistled. "When am ah gonna get one of those, Remy?"

"As soon as Gambit finds one larger, Cherie," Gambit answered smoothly. "What are you gonna wear? And when's the bachelor party?"

"You're not supposed to mention THAT out loud," Warren slapped his forehead. "And besides, I've been planning THIS since day one… Congratulations you lucky dog!"

"Yeah, way to go!" whooped Rogue.

"Ah, best wishes," Jubilee said, looking bored.

"What was that?" asked Storm.

"The Bobster is getting hitched!" Rogue pointed out.

"We've GOT to have a party then… why the heck didja keep this from us?"

"So much for that," Jubilee muttered, rolling her eyes. She felt something pushed in her direction, and saw that it was the last cup of coffee. Seizing it she slurped it down, hoping it wouldn't' disappear also in the frenzy.

She glanced at the plate that sat before her, seeing an omelet left standing. Desperate times called for desperate measures, so she snagged the plate and slipped it onto hers. A bottle of ketchup slid in front of her, and she glanced at out the side of her eye to see Wolverine picking up a paper and rustling through it. Maybe he was trying a BIT too much to play it cool. Or else he was part of the entire conspiracy that seemed to transform her into the Invisible Girl.

"She's a member of the Fan four, not the X-men," Jubilee said aloud.

"What was that?" Bobby asked. "About the Fantastic Four…"

"Oh, somebody actually heard me talking that's a new one," Jubilee mumbled.

"What Jubes?" Bobby asked.

"Never mind," she said, dumping ketchup on the omelet and cutting into it fiercely with the side of her fork. So hungry was she that Jubilee shoved a few forkfuls into her mouth and washed them down with some milk that happened to be available. Within minutes the omelet was considerably reduced to a few nuggets of egg.

"Petit scarfed the last one," Gambit whispered as he poked Rogue in the shoulder. "I told you…"

"Only cause everyone ELSE got here first," Rogue whispered. "Ah know we were supposed t' keep things low key so it didn't look like anything was goin' down, but ah think Bobby, Warren, and Scott are playing it TOO good…"

"Gambit t'ink our subject is looking mighty sad right about now," Remy muttered. "Is this necessary?"

"Well she's NOT talking about waking the whole mansion with that screaming fit," Betsy Braddock chimed in. "The poor dear. I felt the psychic distress so powerfully it almost hurt. She desperately needs something to snap her out of it or else she might have considerable problems later. The joy she's going to feel over this will override all the preliminaries…"

"Without sadness there is no happiness, without pain, no joy," Beast said.

"Where in tarnation did THAT line come out of?"

"It sounded eloquent. I admit it was of my own volition," said Beast.

"It's the end of the world," Storm quipped. "Beast not quoting someone…"

* * *

"Jubilee, could you do us a favor?" Scott Summers asked as he walked past again, carrying a bottle of orange juice.

"What?" she asked.

"I was looking for volunteers to stay behind. The Professor's got a special assignment, and wants me to put together a team, and I was wondering if…"

"I would stay behind?" she asked.

"Yes, it would be a big favor… and since you're just getting the hang of things."

"Oh sure I'll just hang around here, just like old times," she said half sarcastically. "No problems… how long will everyone be gone?"

"Not sure… but that would really help out," Scott said. "Thanks… hey, Jean…"

"Terrific," she muttered. "And he could have left the OJ…"

"Cheer up, we all get crap duty from time to time," Bobby said. "It was me last week…"

"Did anyone call from Massachusetts academy?" Jubilee asked.

"Why, were you expecting any calls?" asked Warren.

"Oh never mind…" she waved, putting on a smile that seemed a bit like a shield. Wolverine rolled his eyes, muttering to himself. They were pretty stupid if they expected to be THAT blatantly obvious that something was up. Considering Jubilee's state of mind, and what she'd gone through in the last few weeks, with the recurring nightmares and fear of sleeping, he wanted to get to the bottom of it. Nobody let HIM in on this. Time for some answers.

"Rookies," he snorted, getting up and grabbing something from the countertop. She noticed it was strawberry pop tarts of all things, and she laughed.

"Good grief, I haven't eaten THESE since college… freshman year," she shook her head.

"Last thing that wasn't eaten, or nailed down…" he shrugged. "Even though Chuck had this health food kick… you still like them…"

"Better than Gambit's experiments," she said. "I've got enough stomach problems…"

She nibbled on both, in between sips of black coffee, and the rest of the orange juice while congratulations continued for Lori and Bobby. Then eventually people got up and went about their business here and there. She heard something about Scott with the secret drill, and someone else mentioning gown shopping, and tuned it out.

"So, when are you going to introduce us to your beau?" Betsy Braddock asked.

"Huh?" she asked. Only Warren and she were still at the table with the exception of Storm and Bishop, who were cleaning up, and Logan of course who'd picked up the paper and was glancing through it.

"I heard you had some good news lately…"

"Um, just WHAT did you hear?" she asked tentatively. "If it's about Everett that's old news…"

"Actually we'd heard you met someone VERY nice at college… Dmitri was his name…"

"Who told you that?" She asked, glancing around at the others who were still sitting there.

"Well, it seemed pretty obvious from what…"

"You weren't trying to read my mind were you?" Jubilee asked, her forehead crinkling slightly in annoyance.

"Of course not, I wouldn't dream of it, love," she said quickly. "It was more of a case of putting two and two together… Storm had mentioned…"

"Storm? But that was three months ago!"

"No shame in admitting it… if you need some advice…" Betsy asked.

"That's my business, okay?" she sighed, inhaling deeply. "I appreciate the thought, but I don't appreciate people thinking they know stuff about me that I didn't get the news about!"

"So you aren't engaged to Dmitri?"

"Uh, no," Jubilee sighed. "Look, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go work out. Been too long since I hit the gymn… so see you later ok?"

"I didn't mean to…" Betsy got out. "I'm ever so sorry…"

"Jubes," said Warren as she got up and grabbed her dishes, throwing them into the sink with a clatter. She exited quickly before he could go after her.

"What did I say?" Betsy asked.

"And yer a telepath?" Wolverine asked sarcastically. "Maybe it had something to do with mentioning something that was none o' yer beeswax?"

"But we'd planned something special… and she has to have a date… we were sure of it…"

"Okay, someone MIND telling me the plan?" Wolverine asked, his voice deepening as his eyes sparkled more brightly and intently drilling holes at Psilocke and Warren.

"You know… the 'operation'. I can't believe You don't know…" Betsy blinked.

"Pretend I didn't know squat, and spell it out for me…" he said.

"Well we had been thinking that in honor of her graduation, and since it was her birthday… Warren and I have something special planned…"

"Oh for cryin out loud," Wolverine muttered. He stopped, and mentally cursed. Of all the stupid cliché ridden pieces of crapola they had to pull THIS one? Getting up, he tossed his paper down and wandered out of the room, before he decided to put three bright skewer like objects in Angel's brain to prove that he hated being out of the loop. Especially if it involved mind games and surprise parties. He knew Jubilee HATED them.

"Wings has his head up his ass, I swear," Wolverine growled as he sauntered out of the kitchen, past Storm and Bishop.

"Wolverine, whatever is the matter?" Ororo asked.

"None o' yer flaming business, if ya don't mind 'Roro. Now's NOT a good time," he snarled back. "Apologies in advance…"

"You do know about…"

"Yeah," he said quickly before he reached the main living room area where other members of the team were assembling in costume, and rushing out to the hanger and various other areas.

"There you are, I wanted to tell you your mission," Scott summers said.

"Make it fast, I've got things to do," he said, pushing Scott's hand off his shoulder.

"Did Warren fill you in… I mean you WERE away when we decided…" Scott said.

"We were wondering if you'd be up to doing us a favor… someone needs to keep Jubilee occupied for a few hours… and Bobby and Lori were going to originally and…"

"Oh sure, why the hell not," he said neutrally. "Considerin' all the other flamin' things going on around here without anyone sendin' me the memo…"

"We're sorry, Logan," Jean apologized as she moved to stop him from storming out. "It is short notice… but she HAS been working hard, and has accomplished a great deal, and we thought she would love a…"

"You've got her all figured out, haven't ya both?" he asked. "Every detail planned out. Who's the manager behind this mission? Flyboy?"

"Warren and Betsy had the main idea and since things were so tense around here… I figured…" Scott started before he recognized the stormy look.

"Next time you get a bright idea bub, mind running it past ALL of us?" he said in a low yet intimidating voice.

"Logan… is something wrong?"

"No, what makes you think THAT?" he asked. "Look Jean, anyone stopped to think this isn't the BEST idea for the kid? That whole 'let's pretend to forget your birthday so it's a big surprise' thing is older than I am…"

"Well…" Scott said.

"Will you help us? It HAS been a long time since…"

"Sure, whatever," he said quickly. "I'm yer man. But I'm NOT responsible for the fallout…"

"Keep her occupied till six or seven…" Jean said. She sensed the annoyance coming from him, and sighed. It was a bit of fun, but was something going on?

__

Is there something I don't know about Jubilee? She asked.

__

Oh nothing Red, maybe the fact that she had NIGHTMARES the past few nights… and this might be a shock to her system… and the last thing she needs?

It seemed the best to distract her…

Oh I'tll distract her all right… came Wolverine's answer. A wall flew up, and blocked Jean's telepathic inquiries, and she backed off. She knew when to quit, unlike Betsy who did have a hint of the spy in her still. Once a ninja, always a ninja, Wolverine snorted. The silver samurai considered him gaijin, but he was looking at an example of someone whose honor was at one time considered dubious. Sure she saw herself like some Robin Hood, but there was the element of elitism Wolverine didn't care for.

Especially when it came to controlling things. Such as assuming they knew someone better than he did, and when it involved someone he was as close to as he'd been to Kitty, a surrogate parent, that was the last straw. What seemed to them a harmless diversion raised hackles with him, because he HATED being manipulated or controlled.

Cripes Logan, aren't ya projecting here? He stopped himself as he rushed upstairs to put on some clothes and figure out what end was up in this whole fracas. The highway didn't stretch out easily before him, now it was curving without any road map. He'd have to adapt as always, especially to the adamantium that had been refused with his skeleton like a necessary evil. Those criterions that had caused him to leave four years ago did not exist now. There had been too much running away. Now was the time to stay and fight the crapola.

* * *

"What do you MEAN the Danger Room's closed for repairs?" asked Jubilee as she saw Beast poke his head out.

"My apologies Jubilation… there is ah… a major malfunction that is wreaking havoc with the holographic projection grid… it has to be taken offline temporarily today… but it should be up and running in about twelve hours…"

"How convenient," she muttered.

"I am most sorry," Hank said as he closed the door. Warren picked up his tennis racket, followed by Scott.

"Can you believe that?" she shook her head.

"Warren, we DO have to get moving," Scott said as they both passed Jubilee in the hall. Neither one said anything to her, nor she blinked.

"This is getting ridiculous," she shook her head. "When did I become dirt?"

"I dunno, maybe when you woke half the people in the mansion?" said Bishop. "Been some talk around here lately that I don't care for myself…"

"Excuse me?"

"Some people have been pretty stressed around here," the tall dark skinned X-man said, not unkindly. "They tend to jump as soon as they heard the most unusual noise. Tempers are frayed, strained, and all manner of things. Don't be too hard on 'em. They're just not used to having you back around again. You've been gone on and off for the last three years… and they need to get used to how much you've grown up…"

"Yeah, but does that mean totally ignoring me?"

"Well, you did get used to special treatment," said Bishop. "Maybe what you're misreading things. You can't expect the whole world to stop now that Jubilation's come home… you're not the center of attention anymore…"

"I never claimed to be the center of attention," Jubilee drew in her breath. This was getting out of hand.

"Bishop, there you are," Scott said. "We've got to leave now… Jubilee, there you are… here's the codes to the main entrance… and the encryption for Cerebro… sorry but we gotta run…"

"Fine, see you later…" she shook her head as Scott tossed the control panel to her as he took Bishop's arm and tugged him to follow.

"Where's Scott?" Bobby asked as he rushed past Jubilee.

"They went that away… if anyone cares to ask me," she threw up her hands.

"Thanks Jubester…"

"Anytime… I think," she shot back.

"Cheer up! You got the whole house to yourself… think of all the DVDs you can swipe… I think Jean and Scott have a whole mess of 'em…"

"Lucky me," Jubilee muttered, throwing her towel in the hamper and walking quickly through the hallways of the mansion, which was fast emptying.

* * *

"Is anything the matter, Jubilation?" asked Storm as Jubilee saw her rushing downstairs in her white costume. "Bishop's really got under my skin. Normally he doesn't do that, but he had the nerve to say I was demanding special treatment…"

Beast emerged from the laboratory, pulling off his glasses. "Ah Storm, Cyclops wants to know when you're ready to leave…"

"Excuse me Jubilation… in about three minutes…"

"If you're busy I'll just be typing in codes," Jubilee said, after counting to ten.

"No wait," said Storm. "Please, tell me what's troubling you…"

"If this is in regards to the Danger Room I am most extremely sorry," Hank said.

"No Beast, this isn't about the danger room… it's just… well it's ridiculous… I'm not trying to whine… or anything," Jubilee said. "But I feel like ever since I got here, I've been getting that cold shoulder. What is WITH people? Did I forget to bathe or something?"

"Perhaps it's a case of classic projection," he said. "Oversensitivity to people's reactions. Misreading people's intentions and failing to take things at face value."

"Oh so I'm imagining that everyone's acting like they have a chip on their shoulder when I so much as take up space?" Jubilee asked. "Maybe Bishop was right… about me waking up the whole mansion the last few days…"

"We understand you have an issue with your nightmares… but you have refused treatment from Jean, or Betsy…" Hank said gently. "Is there any reason why perhaps?"

"Maybe I don't like people poking around in my head maybe? Because Emma Frost did her share of it now and again… not to mention the others in my class… maybe it's because I don't like feeling as if people are playing games with me… if they have a problem with me being here they should say it to my face," Jubilee said. "Like I'm the only one who's had issues?"

"You may be suffering from post traumatic stress disorder," Hank said gently, putting his clawed hand on her shoulder. "Jean feels that perhaps a session with the Professor may be in order… to lessen the effects of…"

"You can tell him I'm not interested. Thanks but no thanks. I've had enough of people reading my mind," Jubilee said firmly.

"Jubilee," Storm said softly. "We are only concerned for your welfare…."

"First you're telling me not to expect special treatment and now you're telling me you're worried about my problems. Can someone make up their minds?" Jubilee shook her head. "I'm confused here… if people are so worried why are they pretending that I don't exist? Take breakfast for example…"

"When Kitty was in your shoes, she complained of the same thing," said Storm as she glanced in. "Do not be overly concerned Jubilee. When you were first here, you were the only student your age… and then you were no longer an individual in Generation X. So it's natural to assumed you want the same special treatment when you come home…"

"I'm not asking to be pampered, I'm just asking for people to at least acknowledge that I have feelings," Jubilee said. "I mean they might at least act like they're excited to see me… since I bothered to try rejoining the team…"

"Perhaps you are the one that needs to be sensitive to the needs of others… by seeking the appropriate treatment for your problems, rather than exacerbating them by avoidance," Beast said firmly, yet kindly. "You would benefit from counseling, or more conventional methods if…"

"Sorry Beast, I guess maybe I AM a little selfish," Jubilee said, resignedly. "All I know is that where I thought I could come home and find some answers is NO longer the place. I guess 'you can't go home again… huh?' Silly me, I guess I need to get real…"

"Jubilee, perhaps you can take this time to reflect in peace and quiet. Take advantage of the time given you by our absence. You will see it is not so bad," Storm suggested as she stroked Jubilee's cheek. "Consider it a gift…"

"First one I had mentioned of…"

"For your return," Storm completed. "Enjoy having the home to yourself… and by the way, I think Wolverine was looking for you…"

"If he's thinking of a session in the danger room, he can forget it," Jubilee said. "I think I'm going to just watch some television… don't let me keep you guys waiting…"

Thrusting her hands into her jeans pockets Jubilee walked away. Conflicting emotions roiled in her head. While she resented their harsh words, she knew they had a ring of truth. Perhaps she WAS running away by coming here. After all, there was the semblance of a life that Dmitri had offered her. He himself was a mutant of no mean ability. The power of igniting fires with his mind made him akin to Sunfire. But they had studied together at the Academy. But there was a fundamental difference. And then the nightmares had grown steadily worse…


	3. Birthday Blues

Chapter 3

Flashback to three months earlier:

__

"Jubilee, haven't you thought about yourself, about us?" Dmitri had said as he sat across from her that day at lunch.

"Is there even an us?" she asked. "You've been talking so much about what you think we should do after graduation, you haven't really asked me if it's what I want to do… marriage… and working for your father…"

"I understand you were a member of the X-men, and into helping mutants such as us with your special talents. But have you ever considered that you could use your abilities in a less… blatant manner? In scientific research…"

"Sure yes… I mean I HAVE helped Hank study the physics of that weather manipulator, and I found out I'm not so bad at chemistry as I thought… that enzyme experiment showed me a new facet of my powers…"

"Dad has such plans for both of us. We can totally revolutionize the way things are done for our kind…" Dmitri said as he reached for her hand across the table. "Both of us have so much to look forwards too…"

"But I don't know if I want to get married right after graduation," Jubilee said. "You're already picking out names for kids and I don't even know if I WANT any…"

"I've seen how you enjoy playing with the younger ones at your work study job," he said.

"I know, but Dmitri… I need time to think… to get away…"

"Jubilee, you can't just go away and leave every time you're presented with a major life decision… I've been patient before, but I'm beginning to wonder if you even care what effect that has on me… I worry about you…"

"If you were so worried, you'd have ASKED me if I wanted to get married after graduation instead of just showing me the wedding plans your mother had made," Jubilee said, voice rising. "I feel like all I am is some oversized Barbie filling a gown. And after that, are you going to want me to be some Stepford wife like your mom is…"

"Jubilee there's no need to be insulting…"

"Sorry, I didn't MEAN it that way… it's just that what you THINK you want and what I want seems to be two different things… that's why I have to get away and think… I'm leaving just after graduation… going home…"

"Jubilee, your home is here, with me…"

"I mean my original home…"

"Massachusetts…"

"West Chester," she said. "I'm going back to the X-men. There's something I have to find out. And maybe…"

"Is this about the nightmares?" he asked. "Why can't you do that here? I can get you're the best doctors money can buy… mutants like us…"

"That's sweet, but I have to do this alone," Jubilee said.

"You can't just leave," Dmitri said as she got up from the table. "Don't you care about what that DOES to me? You've run off before…"

"That's why we have to stop this… now," Jubilee said as she felt a bolt of uncomfortable déjà vu. Someone ELSE had left when things got tense. She'd resented it then, and now it was being thrown back in her face. Was she justified in this? He'd left when she needed him. Or when she THOUGHT she needed him. But what she wanted and what she needed were two different things. And it had only made her and him stronger. She'd had to let him go. He needed to be free.

"I'm sorry Dmitri. I don't think this can work. So I'm not running away, I'm letting you go," Jubilee said as she took the ring off her finger and put it down on the table. "I care about you too much to hurt you… so you belong with someone else who can fit your dreams. Not me."

"Please Jubilee… don't leave like this…"

"I'm sorry Dmitri. Have a good life. You'll forget about me, about all this. Cause I can't do this to you… I've hurt enough people… already…" she trailed off, her eyes brimming with tears as a spike of pain thrust through her heart. She was doing it to someone she thought she loved. Like someone had done to her. Now there was no turning back.

* * *

"Jubilee! Come back!" he called.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," she whispered, brushing tears out of her eyes. She wandered into the kitchen, her stomach empty. Food would fill the need inside her gut, but not the other place. There were far too many scars. Too many people she thought she could count on, and they'd all left. Or she'd left them before she could get too attached. She needed to be free after all.

Jubilee swallowed hard. She was running out of places to run to. But there was always Excalibur, and Angelo, and Everett and her other friends. Those people are your friends. They'd take you in. At least till you wore out your welcome, she thought as she walked up the stairs and started towards her room. Opening the door she walked into the space that had been preserved like a dusty time capsule. She drew her finger over the picture of her and the team, and then looked at all the posters. Choking, she felt the resentment and emptiness fester. Her fingertips misted a bright blue, and then Jubilee could not contain it any longer.

"Damn you," she cursed herself. "Damn you Jubilee!"

Snaps and pops shot across the room like her namesake, sending tiny missiles of plasma rain everywhere about the room. Light exploded, and the smell of burning cloth assaulted her nostrils, and smoke choked her as she let loose with her power that had been bottled up. Her eyes glowed bright white, and she let it all out at the past around her.

"Jubilee!" called a familiar voice. "Cripes, what are you doing girl?"

Jubilee dropped to the floor, coughing as she inhaled the scent of charred ashes and smoke. Where there had been her stuffed animals and her books were now smoking bits of ruined material. Water and foam drenched her, and she coughed as she waved the fumes away. A scratching sound of cutting and creaking wood assaulted her ears and she barely saw three adamantium claws cutting the door lock, and a booted foot kick it down. Logan rushed in and grabbed her under the knees, raising her to her feet and helping her out of the mess.

Jubilee coughed, feeling dizzy and lightheaded as Logan picked her up in his arms and rushed her down the hall. She gasped, almost blacking out from the inhalation of carbon monoxide. The room spun.

* * *

"Jubes, can ya hear me… Jubilee… it's Wolvie… Wolverine… say something…" he shouted, patting her cheeks and shaking her.

"Oh god," Jubilee moaned, tossing her head from side to side. "I really did it… didn't I?"

"What the hell were you trying to do? Set yourself on fire?" Logan scolded her, his voice deep and full of anger. "You could have burned yourself alive!"

"I couldn't help myself… I just…" she trailed off. Wolverine bit his lip, his face twisted into a scowl as he leaned over her. She rested on a bed, in another room, and blinked. Her sight was still blurry but she could make out the features and knew it was a bedroom or a suite.

"What's going on, level with me, Jubilee, now," Wolverine said sharply. "What are you trying to do? Because this isn't you!"

"I don't know who I am, Wolvie," she said dully, glancing up at him. "I feel like I'm drowning. All my reference points… the signs and familiar things are gone…"

"Jubes…" Wolverine sighed, as he lay a cold cloth over her head. "Out with it. I need more to go on… what's happened to you…"

"I don't know, Wolvie…" she choked, looking up at him with her blue eyes glazed over. "I guess I wanted to… wanted to come home, find something that would ground me. But there's nothing. But a room full of stuff, and that's not going to help me…"

"Help me out here, Jubes," Wolverine snorted in frustration. "This isn't LIKE you. You're scaring me…"

"I'm scaring me," she said with a sad laugh, as Wolverine sat alongside her on the bed. She smelled incense and ran her fingers over silk. Across the bed she saw various Japanese weaponry hanging, near a small shrine with other items of the Shinto persuasion. IT was his room. She smelled him all around her, and felt her head swim again.

"You burned up your room pretty bad, kid," Wolverine said as he turned away. "I guess you were bottling something up pretty bad. I'd bet he first to understand if ya don't wanna talk about it. But if you don't it's gonna happen again. And again... and you KNOW I know from experience..."

"Wolvie, am I inconsiderate… am I such a pill that people don't' want me around…"

"Now what makes you ask that, Jubester?" Wolverine blinked, whirling his head around with a wary look in his blue eyes. "What left field did THAT come out of, girl?"

"Figures," she said. "I was going up to my room to pack. Although I wonder if there's anything left…"

"You going somewhere, Darlin?"

"Yeah… I think I'm like fish… smelling after three days. You know…" she trailed off.

"If this is about me leavin' when I…"

"This isn't about you, Wolvie, it's about me. It's always been about me, and my own selfish needs. Me being angry cause the world isn't fair. Well, I just realized it wasn't, and that maybe I'm being too demanding on it. Maybe it's time for me to move on… cause I think that people are tired of seeing Jubilee in the pity party…"

"Aww Jubilee, you're so wrong it ain't funny," Wolverine drew in his breath. "I know there's a whole lot of hurt going on, an' it's all from that day years ago… with me n' Sabertooth. And it's cause it's yer birthday…"

Jubilee laughed bitterly, tears dripping down her face. She choked and Wolverine caught the cloth as it dropped. "I'm pretty pathetic, blowing up my room cause people forgot…"

"We're both pathetic together kid," Wolverine said as he glanced down at her. She accepted his hug, and buried her head in his shoulder.

"You see, I'd be better off just leaving. If I can't control my powers…"

"Don't say another word, darlin'," Wolverine sighed. He seemed to come to a decision, for there was a firm purpose in his blue eyes. "Wait right there… don't move…"

"Wolvie…" she trailed off, but he released her from his embrace and backed away, still facing her with his hand held out.

"Stay there… I forgot to give you my birthday present to ya…"

"You goof you didn't have to."

"Tough cause I wanted to," he said as he pulled something out of a large wooden trunk and lay it on the bed. "Since ya trashed yer jacket n' all, I guess now's a good a time as any t' give ya these…"

"What's this?" she laughed as she felt and smelled leather. Wolverine put it in her hands, and she touched it. Black and worked with fringe. A Harley Davidson custom fit jacket, and a pair of matching boots, which he set on the bed. She laughed at the irony of it all. Something she'd wanted when she was a girl of 14, but was now being presented to her like time hadn't passed.

"You always wanted something like that I recall," he said. "If it's the wrong size…"

"It's perfect," she laughed. "Although I stopped worrying about looking tough years ago…"

"Well, I know you've ridden yer own 'scoot, and I figured…"

"Let's just say I ended up giving it up when Dmitri..." she trailed off. "He thought I was too reckless."

"I know yer gonna tell me about who this clown is before the day's through," Wolverine mumbled, folding his arms across his chest. "So's I can show him a few pointers… about mindin' his own flamin business…"

His hands dropped to his waist and she heard the slip of metal on metal, and her eyes widened as she saw his claws extended. But this time they were gleaming silver, not the rough bones.

"Wolvie, what… when… I'd heard… but never thought…"

"Joke's on me, huh darlin," Wolverine laughed as he crossed them in front of his body and then let them retract. "Nasty little gift from Apocalypse…"

"Ooh god," Jubilee moaned, her head spinning. She was again thirteen, and she saw more clearly the lines of age had lessened somewhat on his face. He'd always looked so… old compared to her, but she hadn't seen him in a while face to face, other than letters every week or month, that she felt like she'd been blind.

"Since we're on the subject of leavin', I have something I wanna ask ya," he said slowly as he sat on the bed after he sheathed the claws and sent her into shock. "Are you okay…"

"I'm not sure yet," she said, glancing up at him as he stroked her cheek, and replaced the cold cloth.

"I was fixin' t' leave myself…"

"Oh god," she sighed.

"No, hear me out. Guess the jokes on both of us, cause I was thinkin' we've got the same thing in mind… and seeing as ya torched yer room, I did manage to save some of the clothes ya brought… there wasn't much left but I figure we can always get you new threads on the way…"

"Wolvie, what are you saying… you want me to run away with you?" she asked. She closed her eyes, laughing hysterically.

"Well, maybe not run away, but just get outta this loony bin for a while. Go north… see a few of my old friends. Get the hell out from under everyone's noses and just catch up on old times…"

"Won't everyone throw a fit…"

"Who flamin' cares?" Wolverine said. "You were leavin' anyway, weren't ya? Though God knows how, cause I didn't see anything you rode in on…"

"I was going to buy a motorcycle…"

"Time for that later on. How soon can you be ready to go?"

"Well you said you packed my stuff, right?" Jubilee said as she sat up.

"You sure your head's clear, darlin?" Wolverine asked.

"I'll live," she laughed as she sat up with his arm behind her head. He lay out a pair of clean bluejeans, and a turtleneck sweater of hers with thick socks. She saw he'd already packed a bag for himself.

"If you wanna shower and freshen up, I'll be getting things together… meet me downstairs darlin…" Wolverine said as he kissed her forehead and hugged her. Retreating he left the door partly open.

* * *

She slung her bag over her shoulder, and grabbed his as well as she trotted down the stairs. The boots were heeled, with a strap across the arch of the foot running from one ankle to the other. The fringe of them matched her jacket, and she zipped it up partway. Her hair was singed slightly and she tied it back with a hairband she'd found to at least get it out of her face. She reassured her it would grow back. The boots were knee high, and slid over her jeans. She figured they'd go great with a miniskirt she'd seen in the store. However the bag was laden with sweaters and woolen items, and even a parka neatly crammed into one of those airtight space saver bags.

Under that in a secret compartment she'd stashed her Gen X uniform of unstable molecules.

She heard the radio in the kitchen turned to some country western station, and walked out to see him stashing several objects wrapped in wax paper into a small Coleman cooler.

"Figured it'd save time bringing some grub for the road… hope you don't mind… some of 'em are that shaved turkey breast stuff…"

"Well I'm off atkins, but that sounds great," she said as she looked around in disbelief. She helped him place the other items into the cooler, alongside a six pack of beer and a six pack of diet coke, and he hefted it onto his shoulder. Grabbing his bag and hers, he walked in the direction of the garage.

"Wait, hold up…"

"You ready t' blow this popstand darlin?" Wolverine asked as he nudged the door open with his toe, and led her out to the garage where the vehicles were berthed.

"Yeah… but we're taking the cycle?"

"It's configured t' take the extra stuff," he said as he placed everything in the larger cruising compartments he'd added to the sides of his Harley. Polished chrome and steel were a welcome friend, and she saw he'd added a sissy bar to the back seat. Who'd live THAT down? The other items stacked and strapped behind it, such as the cooler. He tossed her something, and she grabbed the helmet she was so used to seeing, the one she called hers. But to her surprise he donned a helmet and sunglasses himself along with thick leather gloves. He climbed on the seat, and waited.

Jubilee felt as if she were stepping into the unknown. To get on that bike with him, or stay behind. Why was she making such a big deal anyway? Taking a deep breath she mounted the bike behind him, and slid her arms around his waist as she had so many times before. Glancing down she saw his steel toed cowboy boot shove down on the starter. Her doubts were erased by the sudden roar of the engine reverberating through the garage, and the smell of exhaust from the pipes. She lurched forwards, leaning into his back as they shot out onto the circular drive and down the main driveway towards Grimalken Lane.

"Wonder when they'll notice we've split," Jubilee giggled conspiratorially in Wolverine's ear. He smirked and propped his feet up on the higher set of pegs, set for leaning back. Her chest pressed to his back in a comfortable and nice position, and she leaned into his back and let her hand roam over his chest before stopping it where it should remain.

"We'll find out I'm sure, Jubester," he grinned.

"I feel so naughty," she laughed, and then stopped, hoping he didn't pick up any double entendre that was unintentional. "Wait… let me…"

"Whatever it is, it feels great playing hooky from school, don't it darlin?" he shouted over the engine.

"What a kick," she whooped as they roared onto the main highway, and headed towards the New York Thruway.

They slowed down to grab a tag in the toll lane, weaving among the trailers and campers. They were two bikers, a man and his girl, blending in the crowd. Jubilee stashed the tag and Logan shot out of the gate, blending into the flow of traffic easily. She glanced over his shoulder, sighting other bikers who had set up position. One of them, a large fellow with a handlebar mustache and half gloves nodded to him as they approached the formation. There were at least four other riders in staggered lines in the lane, and there was some unspoken respect that Wolverine could take his place to travel among them. Jubilee felt the pleasure of being anonymous, and a realization dawned on her.

If Dmitri could see her now, he'd 'have a cow'; she chuckled, allowing her arms to tighten a bit around Wolverine's midriff. Smooth leather under her fingers and the shelf his shoulder made were comfortable things she'd missed and she didn't' question what the nature of this comfort zone was. Rather just accepting things unnamed as they were, ready to take life as it was and see where the road went.

Logan felt her arms hug him closer, and his body tingled with fear and adrenaline. What on EARTH was he doing, he told himself? This wasn't quite what he had in mind, but he'd be blind and senseless not to notice the slippery slope they were on. Inevitable, like the pull of the moon on the sea. The lines were getting blurred, dotted, and he knew that today was the day that marked that invisible barrier they erected. It was in danger of being obliterated, and he prayed he wouldn't screw up. It was lightening in a bottle, and just what this all meant could only be sorted out away from the people telling him what to do.

"Too many people flaming sayin no," he grunted.

"Amen to that," Jubilee chuckled, breathing in his ear. Wolverine allowed himself another smile, and let the chopper effect blend into the long stretch of road and the smooth swiftness of his Harley vibrating under them both. He half hoped Jean or Chuck would catch them running away. Just seeing the look on Warren and Bobby's faces would be worth the grief he'd get from Scott about this.

* * *

"Should I rehearse a speech?" Jubilee asked as she reached for a soft drink. They sat at a picnic table surrounded by other bikers. They were left alone in a crowd, of well wishers and good-natured like-minded people. Part of a subculture that didn't dare question them. To them they were just a guy and his girl out for a trip to where they knew and nobody asked how or why. She munched on the turkey breast with provolone cheese and a dab of mustard, and sighed with pleasure.

"Maybe darlin'. Want some pointers?"

"Only if you keep those claws where they belong mister," she teased.

"Ouch," Wolverine commented as he sipped down his second beer, and got to work on another sandwich. Jubilee collected the wrappers and tossed them along with the cans in the trash, then came back to join him. IT was already three in the afternoon, and they were making good time.

"I get it," she said.

"Like what you see?" he asked. "Just you, me, and nobody else. The road, and the trees. Nobody telling ya what to do, where to go…"

"Feels great," Jubilee sighed. She saw him put a cigar between his lips.

"I know I said I was giving these up, but for old times sake," Wolverine glanced up at her with his best impression of puppy dog eyes, which made her laugh.

"Stop it, your claws are bad enough!"

"Just givin ya a taste of yer own medicine, darlin'," Wolverine winked. She paffed it alight, and he let the tendrils of smoke drift up and combine with the full essence of what she'd missed.

When he'd finished his smoke, he said, "Ready to go?"

"If you are," she said. "But don't you have to worry about…"

"That's why yer drivin," Wolverine said as he passed her the keys.

"No way… you can't be serious…" she half laughed in disbelief.

"I don't wanna DUI, even WITH my healin' factor. So yer elected," he laughed as he strapped the cooler onto position. "So what's it gonna be?"

"All right, you win. But don't kill me okay?" she said as she climbed on, and Wolverine leapt up behind her. This time his thick strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she felt his hard muscled chest press to her spine. IT was her turn to tingle with something that she was unsure of and she put her toe on the ignition starter. With a firm push she half stood up, for she was less than 1/2 his weight, and started the chopper to life.

"Relax, it wont' bite ya… hard," Wolverine whispered in hear ear, making her shiver.

"Easy, I'll wrap this around a tree if you do that!" Jubilee hissed in frustration as she lifted her feet, and the bike lurched forwards. Her knuckles were probably white under the gloves as she gripped the handlebars and struggled to shift as she pushed her heel back on one side. Logan's legs rested behind her, and she sucked in a deep breath as they rolled out onto the highway again.

The rising and falling of his chest made her aware that she had been holding her breath. She let it out in one fell gust as she realized she could hold it steady, and then set her feet up on the higher pegs and leaned back. Wolverine's thighs pressed under hers, and it was the closest she'd ever been to sitting in his lap she chuckled. Already it was half past three, and the day was quickly rushing by. Any minute there might be the call that would ruin the fun, and she wanted to savor ever moment of whatever was brewing between them. Intense friendship or something more, she welcomed the uncertainty.

* * *

So should I write more? Please let me know? Does it stink or is it ok? Comments good and bad welcome!


	4. Surprise Party

Chapter 4

My thanks to everyone who reviewed! Glad you like this! So here we go with the next chapter!

While Wolverine and Jubilee had occupied themselves, other events transpired. Betsy and Warren had made the necessary preparations, and everyone found their places that they'd hide and jump out of. They'd been drawing straws to figure out who'd be the best lookout. As more and more of them returned, the false starts increased.

"All right, we've got it set," Warren said as Betsy got excited. A car was pulling around, and it was then that they realized Bobby and Lori hadn't gotten back yet.

"Where's bobby?" asked Jean.

"Probably running late. We'll have to do this without them," Scott muttered looking at his watch. "Places everyone… I'm sure that they'll get here any minute…

"It nearly 7 PM," Gambit commented as he glanced at his watch. "Where's the petit…"

"Wolverine's chopper's gone," Rogue whispered, straightening a party had on her head.

"Good," Scott nodded. "At least we know he actually took his role seriously. Now we just have to count on him returning at the right time… give or take a few minutes…"

"Sure he'll be here?" asked Storm. "Jubilee looked rather upset when we left…"

"She'll forget her worries when we see the look on her face," said Betsy as she glanced anxiously around. Dressed in the pale lilac gown she passed out the bag of party favors.

"You've got to be kidding," Bishop muttered. "I'm NOT wearing this stupid thing on my head!"

"Well, maybe you could be content with another hat…"

"Forget it, I draw the line at that," Bishop mumbled as Storm chose a tiara with plastic jewels. Gambit and Rogue and others had chosen the conical party hats, while others were picking up the party horns.

"Bobby's gonna be sorry he missed this…" said Warren with a conspiratorial grin.

"I see a car!" Rogue pointed.

"Hurry, places everyone! "Scott summers shouted. The lights went dim, and everyone ducked behind sofas, up the stairs and hid in places.

The light increased in brightness, stopped, and everyone waited for the door to click open. However, the lights receded, and the vehicle pulled away. "Too soft to be a chopper anyway," Scott said.

"Wrong mental signature," Jean said as she narrowed her eyes.

"False alarm," Betsy Braddock sighed. "All right… I'm SURE it will be any minute now…"

There came the characteristic sound of a motorcycle, and they all tensed. Jean frowned for a moment, and was about to say something when footsteps traced up to the door, accompanied by laughing. The latch clicked and Gambit ran to flip the lights on.

"Wait a minute…" Jean hissed.

The door swung wide, admitting a male and female silhouette. Then the lights blared on, and everyone screamed, "Surprise!"

Bobby and Lori were showered with streamers and had party horns blaring in their ears. "What the heck?" Bobby got out.

"That's not them," Jean groaned.

"Whoops," Scott groaned.

"Go with it," Warren said. "We'll just bring them in on the joke…"

"How thoughtful! An engagement party!" Lori pressed her hands together.

"Well it was going to be a…" Warren got out before Betsy stepped on his toe and sighed.

"I guess I'd better get another cake fast," she telepathed to Bishop who shrugged and walked into the kitchen to pull the backup out of the box and squirt icing on it.

"Actually we're ALSO waiting for Wolverine to get back with Jubilee… where WERE you?" asked Warren.

"Um, I got… caught up," said Bobby innocently. "I thought they'd be HERE by now… didn't you get my message?"

"No," Scott said. "Do you mind if we try this again… according to the plan… it's seven thirty…"

"All right, what the hey," Bobby said. Betsy passed them a pair of party hats and other paraphernalia. Gambit gathered up the confetti, and managed to find some other stuff to recharge. Rogue rolled her eyes and pressed a hand to her head. This was getting to be downright silly.

"Is it me, Remy or is Scott bein' a bit too serious about this surprise party?" she asked. "An what's up with Bobby comin' late? I thought he was in on it!"

"Remy t'ink dat he's got other things on his mind," Gambit whispered. "An' maybe the Wolverine and petit might not be comin' back till late… if they do…"

"You can't be serious… can you?" asked Rogue. Remy whispered in her ear as he took her hand and led her behind the sofa.

"She was pretty upset… don' tell anyone yet, but I seen her room, and it's all tore up inside…"

"What?" Rogue exclaimed, resulting in a chorus of 'shhs' from the darkened room. "Oh for crying out loud!"

Beast and Carly were stationed upstairs, on the first landing. Bobby joined them, and they felt cold chill wafting nearby.

"I might enquire what your plan of action is that involves this sudden change in temperature… but I surmise it involves condensation…" Beast whispered as he draped his jacket around Carly's shoulders.

"I'm gonna dump the biggest snowball on the Jubester and the Wolvester… and run the other way," Bobby whispered.

"My knees are aching," Bishop complained. "I'm going to go wait in the kitchen. Bring me out when the action happens…"

"I'm sure it will be a little while," Betsy stopped him with an aura of purple energy.

"Lay off lady," he snorted. "I'm not in the mood. This is getting to be ridiculous…"

"Let him go," Storm sighed. "He's not used to this frivolity…"

"Well, we can wait, cant' we…" said Warren hopefully as people continued to sit in the dark. Whispers and cell phone lights went on and off as the time drew longer and longer. Jean sighed and swept with invisible psi probes, along with Betsy for miles. No sign of any familiar mutant mind traces.

At half past eight, Storm got up from behind the easy chair and walked into the kitchen, where a small light was turned on, beaming through the creak of a door. Betsy heard a soft muffled sigh and gasp, and swept out.

"Do you mind you two!" she sent a mental query to Gambit.

"Gambit just passin' the time…" he said innocently.

"Lay off us, it's getting good," Rogue complained. "After all, this is NOT what we expected. Are ya sure ya told Wolverine the right time to get here?"

"I specifically said seven!" Scott snorted. "How difficult is it for him to…"

"Remy wonders why you of all people ask that," Gambit muttered, and Rogue giggled as cloth rustled. Betsy snorted with impatience as Warren inhaled and managed to stand up. His wingers were getting cramped from his position by the weeping Benjamin fig tree.

* * *

At half past nine, it was getting old. "Where ARE they?" Scott tapped his foot.

"Gambit's goin' t' pack it in. Wolverine n' the petit might not be comin' back tonight…" he said. "Maybe it's better t' t'row the party for the engaged couple…"

"Remy's right. Ah'm bored. If Jubilee's not here by NOW, she's made other plans. So why not call it a night, or use all this food for Bobby and Lori… since they're the only ones HERE…"

"But we can't just…" Betsy Bradsock stammered. "The caterers... the food… the wine…"

"Stuff the wine," Bishop said as he stepped out, and switched on the lights. Everyone yelled and cursed as their eyes became flooded and the rhodopsin for night vision disintegrated.

"Do you mind?" Beast complained.

"Does she know about this?" asked Carly.

"Of course not, it was a surprise," Bobby said as he saw his snowball melting for the fifth time.

"Maybe the surprise is they aren't coming?" joked Lori, and everyone groaned.

"C'mon Rogue, let's open a bottle of champagne, and celebrate the happy couple…" Remy said as he grabbed the bottle and began to charge it with his power.

"Now Remy… you'd better take care with that…" Rogue started to say. A huge pop and explosion resulted as the cork sizzled into the air. A fountain of champagne exploded, and doused Scott who was glaring impatiently out of the window.

"Hey!" he protested. "What was THAT for?"

"Remy's sorry," Gambit apologized as Rogue thrust a glass under the bottle.

"C'mon ya'll drink up! Here's to Bobby n' Lori! Congrats!" she shouted loudly.

"Thanks everyone!" Bobby laughed as he grabbed Lori and generated a spiral ice ramp. She squealed as he put her on his lap and slid down it.

"No ice in the HOUSE!" Scott shouted as he dabbed at his jacket. "You KNOW that bobby…"

"Should I… or shouldn't I?" Beast asked as he winked at Carly. Scott desperately needed to lighten up, and he nodded to the forgotten snowball.

"Scott, calm down!" Jean said as she grabbed paper towels and dabbed at him. Gambit passed glasses of champagne around, and Bobby grabbed two and handed one to Lori. Rogue filled the remaining glasses, waving people to come over and imbibe. Storm walked out of the kitchen to hear Scott yelling at Bobby, who was ignoring him.

"Lighten up, man…" Bobby said angrily. "You really need to take the stick outta your butt, Scott… you always WERE a square…"

"Drake, back off!" Scott yelled.

"Look out below!" Carly laughed. Scott glanced up to see something white and precipitous inches above him. Too late to react, the snowball hit him and Jean right in the faces.

"Hey!" Jean cried. "Hank… you…"

"I suggest we enjoy the festivities," Beast said. Jean glanced up, and sensing the tense mood of Scott and the others, she knew what Beast was up to. Grinning wickedly, she stared at Bobby. He winked and the temperature dropped. A snowball formed in midair, levitated by Jean. It flew upwards at ninety degrees and Beast just managed to dodge it before it flew after him, following him around.

"Snowball fight!" Bobby yelled. Scott spluttered, opening his mouth as he shivered at the snow.

"Oh crumbs, what is going on!" Betsy asked as she rushed out of the kitchen. "There's SNOW in the house! The hardwood floors!"

Storm and Bishop exchanged glances. "Shall I?" Storm whispered. Bishop nodded as she generated her own cloud indoors, and suddenly the entire party was doused in a mini snowfall.

"Not in the house!" Betsy cried.

"Look sharp!" Bishop shouted, gathering a snowball that Storm generated. He hurled it towards Bobby, who had his back turned; making snowballs that Jean was throwing every direction with her mind. Gambit ducked behind the sofa, and suddenly a sizzling hot snowball fizzled past Bishop. The second hit and Bishop grinned as he absorbed the energy, and sent a beam of it straight into Gambit's posterior, which was protruding behind the sofa.

"Zut alors!" Gambit shouted, and that was the weakest of the string of French expletives.

"Y'all are crazy!" Rogue laughed as she slipped in the snow, and then levitated. A snowball hit her in the back, and she saw Storm looking innocent.

"Ah'll getcha, 'Roro!" Rogue laughed as she flew towards her friend. Storm extended her arms and hurled an arctic blast of ice at Rogue. She squealed with laughter and tackled Storm. Both women landed in a pile of snow, and Storm yelled as Rogue began to mush snow in her hair.

"Rogue, desist!" Storm gasped in the cold.

"Now you're going to get it!" Bishop laughed as he leapt on Rouge, drenching her with snow. She yelped as he pulled her off Storm, and began to tickle her. She shrieked and Remy shot out from behind the sofa.

"That's Gambit's job, mes ami!" he waggled his finger. "Storm be getting jealous…"

"Hold this for a minute," Bishop said as he picked up Rogue, who was still shrieking with laughter, because being unable to touch, being tickled was almost unbearable, and dropped her in Remy's outstretched arms. A snowball paffed his hair and he snorted, seeing Warren Worthington fluttering above.

"Now you did it," Bishop snorted, leaning over and helping Storm up.

"KNOCK IT OFF EVERYONE!" Scot bellowed. "On the double!"

"Sheesh," Bobby muttered. "Party pooper…"

"Scott, don't be a wet blanket," Jean said as everyone glanced at him, either in the process of making snowballs or pushing their friends into it. "We're having FUN. You should TRY it sometime…"

"But the house… if the Professor sees this… he'll…"

Another snowball landed in the back of his neck, and he tripped, slipping on the snow. "Who threw that!" he yelled.

"Hi professor," Bobby Drake said as he glanced over Scott's shoulder, where Professor X and Dr. Mactaggert were standing, with amused looks on their faces.

"Storm, I'm sure you have a good explanation for this, but I'd appreciate it if you'd clear the snow out with your unique abilities… and perhaps move this activity outside?" the Professor suggested, chuckling.

"Professor… I'm sorry… I didn't' see you there…"

"Quite Scott, I'm rather surprised…" Professor Xavier glanced around, as Storm spanned her arms wide, and Bobby helped her to dispel the snow they'd both generated.

"Where's the birthday girl?" asked Moira. "Id' be seeing she's not here."

"Yeah, who started the party without us?" Kitty Pryde asked as she glanced around. "And where the HECK is Wolverine?"

"That's what I want to know!" Betsy snorted. "We went to ALL the trouble of getting you all here… and look what happens…"

"It was Bobby!" Scott sputtered, as Jean telekinetically pulled the water off his clothes. He was soaking wet till the droplets rose off in small globules.

"Hey don't yell at ME, fearless leader. I wasn't the one who planned this, and got a fly up his…"

"Enough all of you. IT seemed to me that we were having fun, which I think that was sorely lacking lately," the Professor chided. "And I'm to understand that this was all planned for the benefit of Jubilation, and she didn't show up…"

"Pretty much," said Rogue, glancing around. Storm and Kitty embraced, rocking each other.

"What's going on?" Kitty Pryde asked as she pulled back from storm. "Where's…"

"We don't' know, Kitten," Storm whispered. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, what was Wolvie doing? Was he in on this?" Kitty asked.

"No, not really," Storm whispered.

"Oh boy, big mistake," Kitty shook her head. "You know he HATES this kinda thing… and if I'm not mistaken, Jubilee doesn't strike me as someone who'd care for it. That's why I'm surprised they went with this at all. I figured Wolvie had…"

"He only just found out today. He seemed rather resentful of it," Storm said softly as Scot continued to argue with the Professor. Warren began to explain just how things had escalated, while Bishop snorted and walked over to Storm.

"Why don't we continue this in the kitchen while they hash it out?" he said.

"Sounds good…"

* * *

The shouts were still coming from the living room, and more people were trickling into the kitchen to escape the heat. Bishop and Storm passed out cups of hot coffee, while Gambit and Rogue sat by each other, their gloved hands clasped. Kitty looked up at Storm, who sat by her, and the three X women picked up their mugs.

"Hi Kitty," said Rogue. "How's school?"

"Pretty good. I was hoping to run into Jubilee… but she's not here… did she tell you…" asked Kitty.

"Tell us what?" Rogue asked.

"About her bad breakup?" asked Kitty.

"Breakup, when?" asked Rogue.

"We thought she was engaged," Remy said, his red eyes widening.

"Boy are YOU out of it," Kitty said as she dumped two spoonfuls of sugar into her coffee. "I got an email two weeks ago telling me to meet her. She was crying her eyes out when I came into her dorm room, and was packing to come here…"

"She said nothing of the sort, except that it was her business, not ours," said Storm. "Or rather she told Warren and Betsy."

"Betsy needs to get a clue," Kitty snorted impatiently. "Jeez."

"What happened, Kitten?" Storm asked.

"I figured the best one to tell you is Jubilee," Kitty said. "But I guess you'll find out. She was engaged to Dmitry Ravina, and she broke it off…"

"Ah thought so," Rogue said. "From what ah'd heard he was a bit stuck up…"

"Dmitry?" asked Gambit. "Gambit didn't know the petit was engaged till now, and then…"

"She kept it to herself. Let's just say she was hurting pretty badly when Sabertooth came and trashed the Academy looking for her. When he didn't' find her there, he tracked her to NYU. Luckily I saw what was going down and got to her room before he did."

"Sabertooth… I heard NOTHING of this…" said Storm, eyes widening.

"She didn't want me to tell anyone. Only Wolverine and I knew, and Miss Frost. This was two years ago. Dmitri was there at the time, and he rescued her by singeing Creed's fur, and I managed to kick his butt using what Wolvie taught me… and a few dirty tricks of my own…" Kitty said, a dark look in her face. "He didn't expect me, and that was his mistake."

"What happened to Jubilee?" asked Gambit.

"She was shaken up pretty badly. Luckily Dmitri had come over to stop him. He'd knocked her around a bit, and she'd tried to fight him off, but he'd managed to knock her out… and that's when everything went FOOM… and I came out of the wall and kicked the sucker in the back…" Kitty said, biting her lip.

"Kitten… such language," Storm said.

"Gimme a break Ororo," Kitty rolled her eyes. "I think I know why Jubilee didn't come back… anyway…"

"Where's the monster now?" Rogue asked, her eyes dark with anger. Her connection with Creed was through her foster mother and brother, and she hated him even more for what had happened to Kurt, or almost happened to him.

"He went to a holding place… Dmitri used his connections and he was gone. Incarcerated and sent to Genosha of all places. Jubilee was swept off her feet. Course the fact he made sure she had the best doctors in the best hospitals helped…" said Kitty. "And then Wolverine visited her a few times. And then he had to come back here. Apparently Jubilee didn't want him to know that she had a thing for Dmitri. She didn't know it till when she was released, and he promised he'd protect her. So he got an apartment and they moved in together…"

"Good lord," Rogue sighed. "We didn't' know any of this…"

"Dmitry was a good boy, and he wasn't there much. I stayed over a few times while Jubilee was there, over the semesters. She made a lot of new friends through me, and we hung out. She seemed like a totally different person when she was around Dmitri, because he had all these friends who were mutants like us, but they had dedicated their powers to be used in his dad's corporation…"

"Of course," said Gambit. "The t'ieves guild knows about him. Gambit shoulda guessed… small world, non?"

"Tiny," Kitty said as she glanced at their concerned faces. "Anyway, Jubilee and he finally got engaged last year, and he took her on a cruise during the summer. She said he was a perfect gentleman. Made her forget all about what happened. Although Emma had part to do with that. She used her powers to block Jubilee's traumatic memories for a while. Big mistake…"

"She was having nightmares ever since she got here," Rogue said softly. "Got so that Wolverine or Gambit here or me was sleeping by her bed to make sure she didn't' hurt herself…"

"Those must've started when she and Dmitri broke up…"

"The conditioning didn't hold," said Storm slowly. "Emma shouldn't have done that…"

"IT was the only way for her body to heal so she could concentrate on school. She wanted to graduate in four years. That's what helped her hold it together for so long. But it was like she started becoming someone else. I went along with it fine, and didn't' tell Wolvie what was going on. All he or you guys knew was that life was normal. Everyone in Gen X knew though…" said Kitty slowly. "IT was her choice. When the graduation was over, Emma slowly was easing her off… but there were some side effects. Dmitri told us all she'd be in the best of care… and then next thing we knew, she was coming here…"

"Does the Professor know all this?" Storm asked.

"He does. He wanted to keep it from all of you till she was ready to tell… but I think she didn't get the chance… did she?" Kitty asked.

"No," Bishop said.

"Bright lady, we should have…" Storm trailed off. "But we were too busy thinking she was just sulking because…"

"Oh Storm," Kitty sighed. "Don't you learn anything?"

"Kitten…" she trailed off.

"Kitty cat's right," Remy said. "Gambit agrees. All of the X men should've paid more attention t' what was goin' on. Remy did, but there were t'ings she kept even from Rogue n' me…"

"Ah think she might've confided in Wolverine," said Rogue. "He's the one person that'd…"

"OF course," said Gambit. "It's all clear now. Don't you all see? The wolverine and petit aren't comin' back. Maybe they decide to stay away so she can get her head straight..."

"That makes sense with how he operates," Kitty said. "When I… had problems in Japan… he came all the way to help me… and he took me to a place and helped me work it out… without anyone else. I think he might be doing the same for Jubilee…"

"This is different though," Rogue said. "Ah think he likes Jubilee. An' maybe he's also seein' if she feels the same…"

"Wolverine? Rogue, you can't be serious!" Storm laughed.

"She's got something, 'Roro," Bishop said as he took Storm's hand. "I don't tell everyone much about the future… my future, but there's a big connection between the old man and the kid…"

"Like what?" Rogue asked. "You mean they're…"

"Let's just say they get real close… and not in the way you're describing, Kitty," said Bishop as he looked at Shadowcat.

"Huh…" Kitty said as she trailed off. "Figures. Took him long enough darn it…"

Now it was everyone's turn to look at Kitty, his or her mouths wide. "Kitten…" Storm trailed off.

"C'mon, you guys must be pretty blind not to notice," Kitty said. "But then again…"

"This is crazy…" Storm shook her head. "He thinks of her as a daughter…"

"He thought of ME as a daughter," Kitty corrected her. "Jubilee was already pretty much on her own like me. But unlike me, she was a lot tougher. I wasn't living in a shopping mall for most of my pre-teen years, then schlepping from one foster family to another. My parents were alive till I was 13, remember? By the time Jubilee was MY age she already was looking out for herself… I did a lot of growing up under you and Wolverine, Storm. But I grew up and realized you guys were more like older brothers and sisters. Not a replacement for my parents…"

"I don't see how that's any different from you and Wolverine," said Storm.

"Well, I had a crush on Peter, remember, not Wolverine," Kitty smiled sadly. "Jubilee's had a crush on Wolverine most of the time she's known him. Big difference."

* * *

They reached the border, and Jubilee inhaled deeply of the chilling air. Off the lake Ontario, the winds quickened and whistled against her leather jacket. She clung to Wolverine, her arms around his waist as he rolled up to the boarder patrol and stopped the chopper with his booted feet planted on either side. The guard strode up, and Jubilee reached into the saddlebags to pull out her driver's license. Wolverine grabbed his cards, and there was a slow whisper between them. The man motioned for him to step off, and Jubilee flinched.

"Easy, just stay here with the 'scoot and I'll be back in a few," he reassured her. Jubilee shifted up on the motorcycle, and walked it over to the side. She saw Wolverine speaking to the guard just inside but couldn't hear. Her stomach twisted in knots and she wondered if there was some problem.

Finally he emerged, a neutral look on his gruff face. He nodded to the man, who also saluted and Wolverine climbed on the cycle behind Jubilee.

"It's okay, darlin'," he reassured her. "We're good ta go."

"What was THAT all about?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"The usual stuff. Anything to declare and all that. He was pretty annoyed about the carton of Marlborough I was gonna bring in, so I left 'em at customs. Ya can't get that brand o' smokes. But he left the stogies alone…"

"Great, you bribed him?" Jubilee chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she pressed down on the start.

"Have a good stay," the man nodded, waving them through easily. Jubilee released her breath and they crossed over into Canada.

Highways seemed pretty much the same north of the border and Jubilee knew it was arbitrary. However to be the one driving the cycle instead of the native behind her was weird, and she felt her stomach crawling with the unknown. She'd been on missions before with him, but never had met anyone really from his past in this manner. He'd muttered something about the 'Alpha Bits' that he'd almost ended up leading in his Weapon X days, and some stories about the couple that had taken him in, Mac and Heather Hudson, but skirted around what the 'Alpha Bits' did as he called them.

She knew it was a moniker for something else, but she never knew just WHAT the moniker referred to. Logan sensed her tension and knew he'd have to come clean with everything sooner or later. Would she go along with what he'd had in mind? Stand by him as she had so devoutly in the past? He hoped so. His grip tightened slightly on her, and she leaned back to feel his strong broad chest blocking the wind from behind them.

He told her directions onto the backroads, and she admired the scenery. Vast stretches of land spread out, and she realized that this was where they filmed a lot of the movies lately to save money in Hollywood.

Way past sunset they pulled up to a small town. She guided the cycle into the small gravel parking lot of a multistory Victorian style house where other vehicles were parked. All she could make out in the light of the headlight was the sign, "Wayfarer's Inn." Probably a place to crash for the nigh she figured. Wolverine got of the cycle after she put the kickstand down, and held out his hand. She let him help her down, and then they walked around and stretched their legs.

"Nice place," she said, smelling hickory, tobacco, and only a small fraction of the spectrum of smells Logan was inhaling. He pulled off his helmet, and stowed it on the cycle.

"Let's go in and see if they can give us a place to rest up a few hours…" he said.

"What if…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry. Leave this to me," he reassured her as she walked in after him. She stowed her helmet, and they left the cycle to step into the warmth of the small living quarters and entry.

Inside, a fire flickered, and she saw the front desk, painted in weathered green. Someone had his or her back to them, wearing a flannel shirt much like she'd seen Wolverine wear. The innkeeper turned, and glanced at Wolverine.

"Been a while since I've seen you around here," he said. "You want the usual room?"

He glanced over Wolverine's shoulder at Jubilee, who was examining the furniture. Turn of the century, rugged pieces were mixed with older hardwood and mission style pieces. A few people sat here and there, some reading books, two people playing chess while the other couple talked quietly in two easy chairs by the fire. A small hallway led to what looked like a bar/tavern, and she heard music from inside. It almost made her think of that place in Four Weddings and a Funeral where the two main characters had first gotten together.

Wolverine signed the guest register, and Jubilee wandered back to peer over his shoulder. She chuckled at what he'd written, "Mr. and Mrs. Jack Logan."

"Congratulations you two," the innkeeper smiled. "I hope you have a nice stay…"

She arched an eyebrow, and glanced at him. He leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly, taking her in his arms for a brief hug. Jubilee played along, wondering what left field this had come out of, and if it was going to get more interesting.

"I'll get someone to help you with your luggage… and you can park in the garage around back with the other guests," the innkeeper said, ringing a bell for someone to help them.

Between the three of them, one of them being the innkeeper's son, about Jubilee's age, they lugged the bags up two flights of steep stairs.

Before a wooden door, the younger man handed them an old fashioned key. "Bathroom's that way, but you have a water closet in the room. Schedule's on the door… if you want breakfast brought up, just put out the sign… have a pleasant evening you two…"

"G'nite," Logan said as he handed the keys to Jubilee, and she gave a perplexed smile.

"Interesting," she said as she unlocked the door, and pushed in. The door stuck, and he reached around her to push it with his hand open. Grabbing the bags, he hefted them easily, and nodded that she should go in first.

It smelled the same to him, and he hoped that she'd feel at home and relaxed as he did when he stayed here. Jubilee turned to face him after she switched the light on. "Seems a bit nicer than I'd expect you to stay in… no offense, Wolvie…"

"This is where I come when I wanna stay in style. Just some nice place where nobody bothers ya, and everyone minds their own flamin' business…" he explained as he closed the door behind them and locked it. Jubilee crossed the hardwood floor and saw the four poster bed, draped with a sheer canopy of lace, and a crocheted bedspread to match it. Lacey and delicate like those lace doilies she'd seen in her gramma's house long ago. An easy chair and a sofa were positioned to one side, and there was another white painted door that led presumably to the bathroom. Her boots tapped on the floor, till she stepped onto the carpet, and then opened the bathroom door to see only a sink and a toilet, but no shower or bathtub.

"Everything but the tub, cute," she chuckled. "That's those European standards for ya!"

A small television was set across from them, where they could easily see it from the bed, and there was a phone. Other than those small concessions, there were little other modern touches. Rather it looked like it had been trapped in the mid forties or even earlier. Like a farmhouse. Very cozy, and Jubilee felt her mind settling down. Something about the place grounded her, and she guessed most of it was because of whom she was with.

Logan put the bags on a foldout luggage stand, and turned to her. "If ya want to turn in, I'll just step into the hall…"

"No worries, I'll just use the water closet," she chuckled as she grabbed her bag and unzipped it. Pulling out her T-shirt and sweats, she carried them into the bathroom, and closed the door. Logan glanced around, and sat on the sofa. It was quiet, eerily quiet. Why hadn't Chuck or Jean said anything telepathically? Had they gotten the hint?

Jubilee emerged in her nightclothes, seeing Wolverine setting a pillow on the head of the sofa, and tucking a blanket on it. "Dibs on the sofa. I'm smaller," she joked.

"Don't be silly k… Jubester," he said, his back to her.

"You can turn around, I'm decent, 'k?" she said. Wolverine turned and saw her in a comfortable ensemble that left much to the imagination, and she saw a bit of relief on his face. No real temptation unless a 2x-t shirt turned you on and loose baggy sweat pants that said NYU down one leg.

Jubilee walked over and sat down on the bed. She pulled her hairbrush and started to drag it through her tangled hair. Wolverine got up and said, "My turn darlin'. If ya want to, you can go ahead an' get settled… I don't need the light, remember…"

"Okay, but are you SURE you don't want the bed?" Jubilee asked. "That sofa looks narrow. You should've brought a sleeping bag…"

"Only so much room in the scoot darlin," he said as she pulled back the covers, and slid between the sheets. Jubilee lay down on the bed, sighing as she felt the firm mattress yielding under her tired back. The weight of the blankets cocooned her, and she felt embraced by the flannel sheets. Something about the contrast of the chilly arctic air and the warmth of the sheets was cozy. Unlike the mansion which seemed so far away. "Man, oh man am I sore from that ride. I feel like I don't' wanna move for a week!"

"Maybe you'll sleep better tonight, darlin," wolverine said as she leaned over and switched off the lamp. The light from the VCR clock blared a comfortable green across the room. Orange light from the streetlamp outside to illuminate the small lot filtered through the curtains that Wolverine drew over the windows. She saw his dark shape moving around and the rustling of cloth.

His head and shoulders moved closer as she heard the creak of the floor under his weight. Then the shift of the mattress indicated he was sitting on the bed next to her. She turned over and faced him, propping herself up on one elbow. "You all settled in, darlin?" he rumbled, his voice low.

"Yes, all comfy and cozy. I thought I'd go nuts without any noises, but it's so quiet…"

"Like it?" he whispered, and she felt his arms around her to give her a firm hug. She rested her chin in the groove of his shoulder and pulled him to her for a squeeze. Wolverine smelled lilacs and the adult version of the scent he attributed as Jubilee's. A sobering though made him choke a bit, and he reluctantly let go after depositing a kiss on her temple.

Jubilee meant to kiss his cheek, but she found her lips met another target. Instead she brushed the corner of his mouth, and lingered when she shifted to touch his lips in a brief kiss. Scared that she'd spooked him and crossed the line, she pulled back.

"Good night," she said nervously, not sure of which of the pet names to call him.

"G'nite Jubilee I'll be right here if ya need me," he grunted as he backed away. Not calling her kid or Jubester.

There came a creak as she guessed he was lying down, and the shuffling of something as she guessed he was settling in. Jubilee succumbed to the embrace of her comfort zone, and let the flatness of the bed support her. Before she knew it, she was out like a light.


	5. Hidden Dreams and Nightmares

A couple notes here…

_I'm reposting this through the advice and constructive criticism given to me recently on the other 'lemon' part of this fanfic posted under Fireworks and the Healing Begins. A few good points were brought out, as to the fact that I have Jubilee and Logan getting together rather quickly. The suggestion to stretch out their relationship was given, and I'm making some rewrites, which I hope won't disappoint too many of you who love the way the story's going so far. But it will make for an equally exciting buildup to their eventual culmination of their developing relationship. So bear with me! I will be archiving this original version of the story in a separate file, so don't worry if you want to still read it. This will be an 'extended' version. I'm working on the alpha flight parts. Hope you like it!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5

"Damn you! Let me go!" Jubilee heard herself scream. Wolverine heard the cry he'd anticipated, and before he knew it he was halfway across the room and by the side of the bed in seconds.

She was shaking, he could see with his night vision. Sweating and trembling as she clenched her fists. He saw the beginning of a blue mist, and then smelled the peculiar scent of her plasma. Was she awake? Something told him that she wasn't. Sliding next to her on the bed, he shook her roughly.

"Jubilee! Wake up! It's me… I'm right here… he's not here!"

"He… he…" Jubilee wailed as she charged up her power.

"Jubilee, stop!" Wolverine snapped. He gripped her tightly to his body, tucking her hand in between them, and praying it wouldn't hurt too much when she let it off. Her body jerked at the feel of his arms wrapped around her, and she fell limp. A second later and he sensed the alertness crash into her body.

"Logan…" she sniffled.

"Shh darlin… I'm here… you're safe… he's not gonna get you… I promise," Logan growled, or purred rather low in his throat. It was instinctive, and seemed to calm her down with its gruffness. Kitty Pryde had told him about how Pete Wisdom had the same effect on her, and he wondered why he'd thought of those two now. This wasn't the same thing, but Pete WAS ten years older than Kitty when they'd been going out. Damn shame that it didn't last. He was starting to actually like the chain smoking limey. Maybe he could do something about that. But not now.

Her nails dug into his arm, and he gritted his teeth against the pain as she clung to him, weeping. "C'mon you can cry… cry it out…" he found himself saying like a mantra, the same as the last few nights and other times.

"Oh god, I'm never gonna sleep again," she blubbered, her tears soaking his shirt. He wore a pair of shorts and the shirt for modesty's sake. Normally he'd be in little else than perhaps a pair of underpants or trunks if at all. Most men preferred the minimalist approach, and he was no exception. Separating himself from her once her crying jag abated, she slid her head into his lap, and shivered.

"Sorry ki… I mean Jubilee, I wish there was somethin' more I could do t' help ya get some rest…"

"This can't go on," she murmured as he stroked her silky hair. Something about the texture reminded him of Mariko, and he shivered at the similarity. Granted Jubilee was Chinese, not Japanese and there were some differences in bone structure. Yet the Asian look always did appeal to him, just as much as the red hair. Either the exotic or the familiar. Heather had been the reason that he'd been drawn to Jean Grey. A redhead had shown him kindness. Mariko and Yuriko and Ukyo had all been much different, their jet black hair and dark eyes and smooth skin unlike his thickly haired body. He could almost pretend that it was Mariko he was comforting, holding her body close to his, laying her down on the large bed and making love to her and hearing the music of her soft cries.

"Stop it right there, bub," he told himself. This was NOT Mariko, it was Jubilee. His Jubilee... like Kitty Pryde. She was a child, someone he'd raised. Wasn't she?

In the darkness, despite his night vision, he could smell the woman, and feel the alluring textures and scents that were all hers. That hinted at the women he'd loved and lost. Her body pressed to his was not the body of a 14-year-old, but of a 21-year-old woman in full bloom. The lines were dangerously dotted, and close to becoming obliterated the more time he spent with her.

"I'd appreciate it…" she murmured into his thigh. "If you'd… um… lay here next to me. I've got the covers all around me, so it'll be okay… right?"

"S'pose so, darlin," Wolverine muttered, his resistance worn to shreds from his own lack of sleep. Granted his healing factor allayed it, but even it had its limits. Grabbing the comforter, he stretched out on the bed on his side, facing her. They kept two inches distance from one another, and he reached to take her hand and kiss it. He'd seen gambit do it, and it was his own neutral noncommittal gesture. He felt like he would spook her or himself if he dared do anything inappropriate. As if some great offense would strike him down, or whisk her away if he teetered on the balance that would pitch them both into the oblivion that yawned in front of them.

At least there was plenty of room on the queen-sized bed. They could both lie there, with space between them, and sleep pretty well. Jubilee threw the covers over him, except for the duvet, which she pulled around her. Lying across from him, she knew that he could see her.

"Relax, I won't bite," she said.

"Don't make jokes like that, I might," he mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothin' darlin', just relax…" he said quickly as he reached out and stroked her sweaty hair from her face with a rough hand. She closed her eyes at his touch, his other hand clasping hers as he rubbed her hair and shoulder.

Leaning over he pressed a kiss to her lips, and struggled to think of something to say.

"Darlin I…" he got out before her heard the exhalation of her breath, and a small snore. Her body was totally relaxed, and her hand was slack in his grip. Figured. Saved by the sandman.

"Flamin' perfect," he told himself. Got lucky that time. With her small hand clasped in his large one, he lay on his side with his knee tucked under him, and changed hands so his right clasped her left. From the lack of tension in her body and the flicker of her eyelids he guessed she was sliding into a deep sleep. He hoped her dreams were pleasant ones. Soon he was able to release his hold on sleep and drift off himself.

* * *

The pheromones were close and hot as he reached out, and touched Mariko's cheek. She looked like Silver Fox for a moment, and then blurred into the features of Jean, before merging into others. He wanted to close his eyes and not focus on the face, just the strength of them all beneath. Before they'd slip away into nothingness. Reaching out he drew her into his arms and felt the soft press of lips to his, that tasted fresh and young, and strong. He rumbled in his throat with desire, and the kisses increased as she rolled over into his arms, and he stroked her.

Something was bright orange through the dark of his eyelids, and he realized he smelled someone else. To total alertness he snapped, realizing that someone WAS kissing him, and lying partly on their side with their body pressed to his with blankets between them both. His arms were around a warm body, and someone was softly returning the kiss he thought he was giving someone else.

Pulling away, he panicked. "Cripes, Jubilee, I'm sorry!" he stammered, jolting back.

"Don't stop now," she said, her face scrunched a bit in confusion.

"Aw hell… I…" he got out, almost tumbling out of the bed. "I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry!"

"Logan, it's okay… it's okay…" Jubilee said quickly as she grabbed his hand, he was stunned at her reflexes, and clung with a viselike grip. "Don't pull away… it's okay…nothing happened…"

Wolverine panted, heaving in and out as he felt his heart racing, and the flight or fight response fired up. He wanted to either leap out of the bed, run out the window and as far away as possible. Or take her right then and there and… _Logan cut it out. You're losing your touch! How in hell could you not wake up and notice what you were almost going to do to her! She's a kid for god's sake…_

"No she isn't, and that makes it worse," Wolverine muttered, hand over his face. He didn't let go of Jubilee's hand as the mental dialogue continued.

"I thought you were awake… you started kissing me, and it felt so good… I didn't realize you were still asleep…" she trailed off. Her grip released, and he sat up in bed, his eyes fixed into hers. He started to pull away, but seeing the pathos on her face jolted him even more awake. Why did she look like if he pulled away and put distance between them he was going to make a huge mistake?

If that was the case, then why was he yelling at himself to stop being an animal and abandoning all reason? Wasn't this wrong? Inhaling deeply, he took mental note. No smells on his body other than the gentle contact of hers. There was nothing that had happened that suggested anything but what it appeared to be, two people sharing a bed, fully clothed and he lay between the sheet and the bedspread, while Jubilee was under both the sheet and the blanket and duvet.

"Um… you sleep all right… Jubilee?" he asked, feeling nervous and edgy, his instincts fully alert.

"I slept fine, thanks for sticking by me… I REALLY appreciate it," she said, responding to the change in subject. She knew him well, and he saw the hurt vanish into comfortable familiarity as she lay there looking up at him. He sat up, propping himself against the headboard, and stretching.

"I've never slept that sound… since…" he got out, rubbing his hand through his hair, making it stand up more than it usually did. "Well anyway, at least you got some decent rest. About flamin' time…"

"I'm sorry… if I… um…" Jubilee trailed off. "But it wasn't like you did anything I didn't want…"

"I know darlin', I know, but that doesn't make it right," he sighed as he closed his eyes and looked down in shame. This couldn't go on. Something had to give. He couldn't cut and run with her needing him so much though. Just how she needed him was yet to be seen, but he had a feeling.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help it, but I can't…" Jubilee sniffled. The last words were blurted out, and she turned on her side, her eyes burning with tears as she anticipated the gruff reply.

"Jubilee please don't say it… if it's what yer gonna say…"

"It doesn't matter if I'm 21 or 41, does it," she said as she curled up, her back turned to him.

"It makes it worse that you are, Jubilee and that's the problem," he gritted. He sat there for a long time, torn as he heard silence, and knew she was trying her damnedest not to cry. He didn't want to leave the bed where he lay, and yet he thought he probably should have. Each of her quiet sobs tore at him, and he wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her every way possible. However that would make it worse.

Realizing he was being a jerk for not at least explaining better, he tugged her shoulder, "Aww Jubes, don't cry I hate it when ya cry…"

"Leave me alone… just… you made your point…" she sobbed, pushing his hand away.

"C'mere… just turn over an' look at me… I need to make something clear to you," Wolverine pleaded, rolling on his side to face her as he grabbed her shoulder again.

She rolled over to look at him, her eyes red. Logan wiped away her tears with his finger, his face creasing into anguish as he saw her torment there. Her face was too young to carry such grief. Although with those tendrils of hair hanging around her face, and the curve of her lips and the depth in her eyes, there was innocence lost that no longer resembled the child he once knew. It was not puppy love, but something far deeper. "Logan, even if it's just that one kiss we just had, I don't care…"

"Jubilee, please don't…" he shook his head. He couldn't resist tucking her hair behind her ears, the long strands irresistible to the touch. A primal urge to protect, to extend his reach to what belonged rightfully to him overwhelmed Wolverine, and a low rumbling vibrated his throat. It was almost impossible to deny what his body was telling him, and what his heart was urging him to confess to himself. Nature told him that he had every right to the female in front of him, for the pheromones and body temperature she exuded had awakened his own desires. Animal urges that all humans, mutant and normal shared were touching him with a vengeance, and he gritted his teeth as he started the battle he hated.

"You don't know what its like fer me, with these senses. Any minute I could go wild and take you… an maybe really hurt ya, like some animal… if I was to let go. But I'm a man, not an animal, and you're family to me," Wolverine gritted as his hand slid down and gripped her arm, pushing her away from him. Jubilee's fingers slid up and gripped his arm, sinking into his flesh. He grabbed her hand and pried it off her arm as he turned over and faced away.

"I just want you with me… don't leave me alone again… please… I didn't mean to make you think that…" Jubilee whispered, her fingers digging into his arms. "You don't have to do anything more than just be with me… I know I should be scared of what you are, but you know that I can hurt you just as badly as I can you… healing factor or not," Jubilee breathed deeply her body aching with passion because his strong arms were drawing her towards m, and his body vibrated with the rumbling in his throat.

"I won't darlin', I won't…" he said as he pulled her head to rest on his chest and shushed her. Her plea tore at him, and he knew the battle she was facing. "Creed almost killed you. I won't leave you alone if he's after you, and if I ever hurt ya in any way I'd never forgive myself… and if he did…"

Jubilee pushed against his chest, releasing him as she sighed, "Maybe then if you believe that, you should just take me back now… that'd be easiest… cause I don't want to hurt you…"

"Yeah, but do you want to go back. I should go, but you need me… an I can't just… that kiss proves that it's dangerous…"

"I don't want to make you hate me for this. I enjoyed it when you kissed me… but if it means losing you as a friend, I'll go… I'll back off, and we'll pretend it never happened… that we never almost…"'

"Stop right there darlin," he said as he put a finger over her lips. "Let's stop before we say something we can't ever take back."

Jubilee leaned up, her lips parted but she could find no words. The sincere look in his blue eyes was filled with a quiet determination. The lines in his face deepened, and he seemed to be struggling to find the words to express whatever was running through his head right now. Each word he seemed to be picking and hanging on to. Jubilee wanted to reassure him, but felt as if she dared not speak.

So many things were running through his head as he glanced down at her. She needed him, but in what way? How many other people would he lose because he was who he was? He'd missed her, and she was there, available and devoted to him. She loved him, he could see that clearly written. Wolverine would have to have been blind or stupid not to notice that it went way back to their first times being around one another. What would people think… what would Kitty think? She'd told him he was nuts. A nut to think that age was a reason to stop hoping. There weren't many people his age anyway. And it was the highlander syndrome. So flamin what if she was a teenager when he met her. He always treated her like an adult in most ways except this one. Logan pulled her back into his arms, and they were lying alongside one another again.

Jubilee began to lose her own control as tears dripped down her cheek. Logan smelled the salt and the chemicals released. He pushed her away, resting his feet on the floor as he got up from the bed, and began to pace the room. "This has to stop, Jubilee if' I'm going to help you. We'll just chalk it up to lack of control. And…"

"I know you'll never hurt me, you're not like him… don't even THINK that…. I trust you, I need you… don't worry about letting go with me… you could always be you before…" She leaned up and kissed his ear as she hugged him from behind. Opening her lips slightly and ran her tongue teasingly against him.

Logan turned over and grabbed her hand, shaking her head. "Don't do this to yourself… please… I'm beggin' ya kid… this isn't the right time or place for any of this… you mean too much to me… yer not thinkin' clearly…"

Jubilee felt his words crash over her, effective as cold water to dampen her passions. She blinked, feeling his hand pushing hers away, and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry… damn… I'm NOT thinking clearly, Logan. You're right… my brain REALLY must be mixed up to expect that you…"

"It's okay darling, we all lose our heads… just means it was the RIGHT decision getting you away… but we have to be VERY careful if…"

****

"Logan, I must speak with you," the Professor's voice echoed in his head.

"Aww cripes," Logan muttered as he glanced up. Jubilee heard the telepathic summons and groaned.

"Not NOW," Jubilee protested.

****

"Jubilation, this concerns you too. I'm sorry for intruding, but I must speak with both of you…"

"Can't this wait?" Logan growled, his body blocking her from the astral projection. Ludicrous because she was still fully clothed in her pajamas as he was in his sleepwear, but the instinct to protect was overriding all else.

"Your timing reeks, Professor," Jubilee said sullenly as she turned over on her side, and they both saw the astral face of the professor appearing.

"Gimmie one good reason… I shouldn't just tell ya t' get lost, Chuck," Wolverine gritted. "We're doin' fine without yer help…"

"If this is about the birthday party…" Jubilee said. "I'm sorry to disappoint everyone, but I'm doing well enough on my own…"

****

"I can see that," the Professor commented neutrally. **_"Which is why none of us have intruded on your privacy till now. I've done all I can to prevent Scott and the others from searching after you. I've assured them you are safe…"_**

," the Professor commented neutrally. 

"You've been spyin' on me, that's what yer tryin' t' say, right Charley," Wolverine gritted, as he sat bold upright in the bed, pushing Jubilee behind him as his claws slid out with a metallic 'snickt' jubilee knew all too well.

"Calm down, Logan," Jubilee whispered. "Professor, could you make it quick please?"

"It's cause of THEM that ya needed t' leave in the first place, darlin…" Logan grunted

****

"I'm aware of the events leading up to this decision. I did not condone what was done," The professor said gently.

"That makes it all better chuck, doesn't it?" Wolverine laughed harshly. "So, are we supposed to toddle back home like good little X-men now cause…"

"Logan, stop!" Jubilee said. "Professor, I needed to get away. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but ever since I came

back I've been nothing but a pain. It was easier to leave and get things straightened out for myself. Logan came with me of his own choice…"

"An' if ya don't like it, tough luck, bub," Wolverine interrupted. "So just mind yer own flamin' business."

****

"You are still an X-man… both of you…"

"Yeah, but as I recall, we're free to come an' go as long as we don't' disrupt the team," Wolverine said.

"You can tell him, Logan," Jubilee nodded.

"Jubes here was losing her grip, and if it wasn't fer me interruptin' and such, she'd blown the whole room to smithereens. Everyone else was just too caught up t' notice what was really goin' on…"

****

"I know," the Professor said. **_"I'm not ordering you to stop what you are doing, but I must know if you intend to come back, and when… you're part of a team…"_**

the Professor said. 

"When things are settled," Wolverine said flatly. "I've got some other business to take care of, some old hurts to be smoothed over. An' Jubilee needs me. End of story. If Scott an flyboy don't like it…"

****

"There is the question of your current pursuit… if it is out of need to protect her… it is possibly dangerous…"

"Stuff it Chuck, I'm sick o' you all tellin' me what I can n' can't do…" Wolverine shouted.

"So am I," Jubilee said.

****

"I'm aware of your feelings for one another," he said.

"Excuse me but that's NOT what's goin' on here…" Wolverine started.

"Kitty herself told me that she and Colossus were lovers. I was shocked, but they were both consenting to this…"

"So what does THIS have to do with me?" asked Jubilee.

"Chuck, don't EVEN start with me. This is NOT what you're sayin so… it's cause she looks up to me… like some father figure… but it's not the same thing like Colossus n' Kitty…"

****

"She told me herself that…"

"Kitty told ya?" Wolverine's eyes widened. "Pun'kin? My little Kitty Pryde? What DOES she know about…"

****

"I must apologize," coughed Xavier, embarrassed.

"You should be. It's NONE of your business," Jubilee said quickly. "And if you're reading our minds you'd know better that…"

"So what DID she say?" asked Wolverine quickly.

"**_She came to your defense, both of you, with regards to why you left. My initial reaction was to condone Scott's search for you, but I am beginning to see that if I reject your relationship as it is developing, it will only serve to drive the wedge between you and the X-men even further. To do so is counterproductive and futile…"_**

"So, what's it gonna be, Chuck?" Wolverine asked.

"I'll make you a deal," Jubilee said. "We'll agree to come back, if you leave us alone and keep everyone else from trying to find us, till we get my problems under control. And we'll even keep in touch and let you telepathically trace us. But you gotta promise to keep this all to yourself where we are… an then we'll come back…"

"You sure darlin?" Logan asked, surprised by her sudden boldness.

****

"That is acceptable," Charles said with relief.**_ "I would hate to lose you as members of the family. Both of you. It will take time to accept what is transpiring, but it is not worth losing your respect or love. I only want what is best. I urge you both to carefully consider what you are about to embark upon…"_**

Charles said with relief. 

"If we need any advice, we'll ask you first, but please don't tell Scott n' Jean yet, I don't want them messing this up!" Jubilee said quickly.

****

"They won't interfere, you have my word. But don't be rash. I know the significance of your relationship. It would be a pity to jeopardize it. I shall bid you good luck. And take care of one another. You always have a home with us…" Xavier said.

* * *

The radiance faded, leaving Jubilee and Logan alone together. "Wow, I'm glad that's over with," Jubilee said.

He sighed, sitting up and looked at her, unsure. Logan grumbled as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Logan, you aren't going to leave are you…"

"Darlin, I gotta think," Logan sighed as he walked over and slid his bathrobe on. He had his back turned, and Jubilee sighed with the implications.

"Please don't walk away from me, we need to talk about this…" Jubilee said. "You can't just ignore what happened here…"

"For the lovva Pete, this is tearing me up as much as you, darlin…" Wolverine said as he kept his back turned. Jubilee slid out of bed, and walked up to him, reaching to touch his shoulder. "Don't start again…"

"I'm not going to let you just…" Jubilee started before she choked. "You're not going to just leave are you…"

"No… but…"

"I know you need to sort this out. So do I… but I don't want to lose you again…" Jubilee whispered, laying her head against his back as he stared out the window. She hugged him from behind, and Wolverine turned in her arms. They were both of equal height, and she was able to look him directly in the eyes. They were a shade or two lighter than her own, but they burned with seriousness.

"Ya said that before, darlin," he said. "We're talking in so many circles we're repeating ourselves. So we don't know what's gonna happen."

"Do you want us… to keep going like this… cause if you don't say so now, and we cut it out," Jubilee said firmly. "I couldn't stand being jerked around again… and having you hate me cause you think I'm forcing you to fall in…"

"Knock it off, Jubilee that's not what I'm saying…" Wolverine interrupted her with a finger on her lips. "What I mean is… I guess the best I can do is figure out just WHAT this all means…"

"That's all I wanted to hear," she whispered as he continued to hold her to his chest. She felt weary, and the last few months were catching up to her with a vengeance.

"Why doncha order us up some breakfast? You know I can't think on an empty stomach?"

"You get cranky," she said with a chuckle. Wolverine grunted in reply and pulled her into his arms possessively.

"You got it darlin'. Now, what about some grub? I'm famished, an' I know you didn't have the best breakfast yesterday with those yahoos…"


	6. Professor X's Advice

Chapter 6

Rewrite (this WILL make the story more fun guys, trust me! Just be patient… :grinsJ

* * *

The door opened and the young man glanced at Jubilation in a plaid shirt, and a pair of oversized boxer shorts. Her hair was all askew of her face, and she blushed deeply with what he guessed was the afterglow of two newlyweds. "So, is everything to your liking?" he asked.

"Everythin's fine," Wolverine grunted as he moved up behind Jubilee, and slid in front of her, blocking the man's view.

"Easy, Logan, he's not touching anything," she whispered. They both laughed when they realized how much this man presumed, and how much of it was totally unfounded. However they could use it to their advantage as a cover story.

"Your breakfast sir… and my apologies for disturbing you," he said, nervous at the feral gleam in the other man's blue eyes, though he topped Logan by a foot.

"Thanks," Logan said levelly as he pulled out a twenty, and passed it to the man. "Keep the change. An' no more interruptions, bub, got it?"

"No phone calls, no nothing…" the man nodded. Nodding, Logan closed the door and locked it.

"Jeez Logan you didn't have to scare the snot out of him," Jubilee scolded him as he turned from the door, and carried the tray over to the small table in their room.

"Force o' habit," he said simply, yet gruffly. Possessiveness was overriding all else with a vengeance, and something about his deadly gaze that moment frightened and thrilled her. She was fast becoming closer as they had been exploring their ease with simple touches and endless kisses the past half-hour after the Professor had almost killed the mood. What had stopped the further progression was Logan's reluctant direction that they take it nice and slow.

"Black or light?" she asked, glancing at the coffee as she poured two mugs for them. He sniffed bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and the whole nine yards of cholesterol clogging goodness. A small box of cereal had been procured for Jubilee with some fruit salad. He was half hoping she'd cut the birdfeed and eat something that would keep some meat on her bones. He'd suspected she didn't' eat much, falling under the pressures of the modern society.

"Flamin' skeleton broads on TV, makin' every woman think she's too damn fat unless she has her ribs showing. Ain't natural," he mumbled as Jubilee flipped channels in an attempt to slow things down as he'd suggested.

He took the coffee from her, and sat opposite her, smirking at how she was glowing. He hadn't even gotten started yet and she looked far more relaxed and happier than she had in years. Just how fast should he go? Granted possession was nine tenths of the law, and Jubilee was all but that last few fractions before he'd feel it was safe enough to cross second, third, and home plate. He still didn't want to overwhelm her with the full force of his passions, so he was being as delicate as he could.

"What was that, Logan?" she asked.

"Nothin' darlin, just jawin' with myself," he said.

"Last time you were talking to Ilyana and Mariko, mister. Better be up front and not be talking to other people without letting me in on it," Jubilee cautioned him as she spooned sugar and poured cream into his coffee.

He swallowed another swig, and realized she had the need to play domestic, so he let her. Logan waited for her to pour her cereal before he began attacking the large portions of breakfast before him. However he ate with precision and a certain formality that didn't suggest his inward nature. Table manners were never an issue unless he was in a bar, swigging down brews and arm wrestling at Cracklin' Rosa's. Then he'd cross the line and let his hair down proverbially. Jubilee had seen both extremes. She didn't drink in front of him for fear of him slipping into parent roll. If he knew she'd gotten wasted at that frat party sophomore year with Kitty he'd kill her.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, darlin?" he asked, noticing her pensive look.

"Nothing really, except that I feel pretty good here, with you. I know it's mushy but…"

"Ain't nothing wrong with saying what you feel," he said neutrally, not giving too much away for fear of coming on too strong. Once he'd decided this was the way to go, he knew he had to tread lightly. There were enough women either wanting to kill him, aching with broken hearts, or six feet under because of his difficult life.

"Oh man I forgot to take my meds, 'scuse me," she said as she got up and walked over. As she passed him, Wolverine grabbed her around the waist and planted her in his lap.

"What's this about pills darlin? You have something else ya wanna tell ol' Logan?"

"It's nothing… anti depressants n' all…"

"Maybe I've got a better cure all," he said. "Such as some things I learned in Japan… about meditation…"

Jubilee's glance wandered over the silk of his Japanese robe, a last gift from Mariko. She wondered why he was intent on her on banishing any desires she had to turn to chemicals for comfort when she had something he that would do just as well. Just what it was, remained to be seen.

"So, what is your big secret?"

"First things first. Stop with the twigs n' leaves n' sugar and forget about lookin' like those women on TV… they sure as hell don't exist in nature."

"Are you saying you prefer large women?" she joked.

"No I'm just sayin I don't want ya to disappear when ya turn sideways," he joked, then indicated the plate before him. "More than I want here darlin. Half of it's yours… if you decide to behave that is."

"Well, maybe I'll just have a bit of this… with the right incentive," she flirted, and found it so easy to illicit a response from him. Dmitry would choke if he saw this side of her. Quivering she felt a flush of desire sitting there, and leaned up for another kiss before he directed her attention to his food.

Jubilee had some fantasy of using food flirting, to show her seriousness. Especially when she remembered Rogue and Gambit in the kitchen with his gumbo soup, and Rogue had taken some from a spoon, and rubbed her belly. Gambit had seized her, and put the dishtowel over her lips and smooched her as he backed her over the table. As she thought of them she chuckled, and syrup ran down her chin.

Wolverine shook his head, and swore under his breath. He felt it was high time to change the subject, and said, "Look, let's get serious. What is going on with this medication? Is it for yer nightmares?"

"It's just something to help me get centered. Some of us don't have a healing factor…"

"Sooner or later it might not matter so much," he said slowly as he glanced at her.

"What does THAT mean?" Jubilee asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"Somethin' to do with what'll happen to ya… if you listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you… there's a way you can get your head on straight without all this…"

"Logan, what are you getting at?" she asked. "That meditation stuff?"

"Pretty much that… and some other techniques…" Wolverine said. "But there's something else that might come into play. It's never been much of an issue before, but I was askin' Hank about it since you joined the X-men…"

"Uh huh, and just WHAT have you been telling him that you can't share with me, huh?" Jubilee lifted an eyebrow, the tone in her voice half-annoyed, half-teasing.

"Settle down, Jubes, it's all good. He told me yer powers… and you know this from the tests he ran since ya came back to the X-men… give you this ability to not only create fireworks by plasma… but something else… having t' do with…"

"The fundamental structure of atoms, yes don't be so shocked. I already know. But what has THAT got to do with my not needing pills? Unless you're going to tell me that cause I can do this, I can somehow make my own mind stop..."

"That, an something else. It's because you and I've been pretty much a team for the most part… granted 4 years we weren't around each other. But it happens that sometimes… close friends n' family of mine, and colleagues… there's some side benefits that happen to 'em…. And it has something to do with my healing factor… sort of…"

"Glad you made THAT clear," she said. "Spit it out ok? I'm legal…"

"Well, ya noticed Mariko, an' others I've been with in the biblical sense, n' then there's people who've been in close physical contact, cause of fightin' all the time… or happening to touch my skin for extended periods over years… I mean been with…" and here Jubilee blushed and pulled away slightly with embarrassment. "Well you remember Silver Fox…"

"She was part of an experiment like you… but you said she had your healing factor…"

"Not really… well yes she did, but she n' Maverick, N' Sabretooth an' me trained together. There was lots of chance fer us t' be in close proximity."

"You are really starting to scare me here, Logan, this makes NO sense…" Jubilee said.

"Work with me… I'm tryin' to say, the healing factor… well Sabertooth n' me were the only ones at first who had it… but since we worked elbow to elbow w/ the other 2, after a time, our healin' factors started to rub off on our team mates. N Silver Fox was the one who benefited most…"

"Oho you mean…"

"Something like that. Look at Yuriko…"

"Asian women are pretty notorious for looking young," Jubilee said with a hint of pride. "And it ain't pearl cream…"

"Work with me… what I'm sayin' is that in some cases my healin' factor… can rub off on someone I'm… pretty darn close to on a regular basis…'

"You're joking, right?" Jubilee stared at him in disbelief.

"Ask Hank about some research he did on me and Sabertooth. If ya don't' believe me," he said. "But when ya get down to thinking about it, with all the physical contact, my healing factor extends through all of me. Inside AN outside… on the surface of my skin… in my blood, an in my sweat… but it's NOT what yer thinking darlin… not THAT…"

"Every time you…" Jubilee trailed off. "Wait a MINUTE, Silver Fox, and Yuriko were your girlfriends… I can pretty much GUESS what you mean there… but come on…"

"Any physical contact for prolonged periods, includin' breathing the same air, touching skin to skin… shakin' hands, holdin' hands, fighting n' sparring… the effect's diluted… but apart from Kitty, you're the only other X-man who I've been close to as much as a parent n' a child," Wolverine explained. "Every embrace, every time I've held your hand… cause of yer unique mutant power to change atomic structures to make plasmas… somehow some of my mutant immune system… the skin cells on my hands, the immunoreceptors or something have been extending to you."

"So cause you were closest to me like a blood relative, you're telling me that your immune system has somehow reached out to me? That' s hard to believe," Jubilee shook her head.

"I know its nuts, darlin. But you n' me have gone through hell together. Been there for one another. It forms a bond. And given enough energy, my mutant healing factor can regenerate body tissues. I don't know HOW it could extend to other people I consider family… but because of the energy of yer mutant powers… each time I've hugged ya, or kissed ya goodnight, or sparred with ya, or held yer hand cause you've been scared to death… my skin touches yours, an for that brief instant, your body takes up some of those skin cells and somehow the immunity gets passed on. Same thing if you're breathin' some of the air I am…"

"This is just… way too weird," Jubilee shook her head.

"Think of how some mutants connect in some weird way. Mind t' mind. You n' I share a bond, kiddo. I've always looked out fer ya and you for me. We've saved each other's lives more times then either of us kept track…"

"And that's why I consider you like a parent," Jubilee trailed off. Her headache was gone, but that was silly. A few kisses couldn't just…

"When ya think about it," he coughed, as if admitting something very personal. "I gotta level with ya about it. Like yer scent is all over me, and mine's all over you now. That's what makes you so vulnerable… and dangerous. Cause I've marked ya, to put it blunt, and you know what that means…"

"Creed," she gritted. "Not just me but…"

"The rest of the X-men too," said Wolverine. "But my scent's on you the most lately cause we've been spending lots of time together… that means anyone else who's got a nose like mine'll know it. An if anything happens to ya, heaven help the guy who's responsible. Cause he'll have to reckon with these… cause I take care of me and mine," he said, wrist flexing. "An that's one instinct I can't stop all the time…"

"So I'm a piece of your territory? That's Neanderthal caveman stuff…" she joked. "Next you'll be draggin me around by my hair."

"It ain't funny, darlin, I'm dead serious here…" Wolverine said. "You know that animal side o' me. I'm a man, but I'm also wild. An' when animals are in the same pack, they'll die for their fellow pack mates. I'd have died for Silver Fox, Maverick, n that bastard Creed…"

"You almost killed him because you thought he 'wasted' them…" Jubilee nodded, shaking her head. "And when the other X-men have always been in trouble, you've been willing to die for them… because we're your family…"

"Yep," he nodded.

"Even Yuriko," she said softly. "But she rejected you…"

"Bond's strong, be it lover or best friend, or teammate. Lovers most of all. That's why she was so angry n' stuff, and able to take whatever they did to her t; make her as deadly as me. I can reject it, but it's like losin' a piece of myself, an Silver Fox… the thought of never seeing her again flamin' near drove me over the edge…"

"God Logan…" she said softly.

"So ya see, I want ya to know now what we're up against here. Because you're here with me, that makes you vulnerable. But at least the X-men are spared. An there's a damn good reason I'm sure that these nightmares started again with Creed, since it's been exactly one year since you said he attacked. Because I've been havin' the same kinda dreams…"

"You could have TOLD me," she glared at him.

"What, and totally freak you out even more?" Wolverine glared at her. "You've got ENOUGH going on… why'd you think Charlie gave us that warning about what we're 'embarking upon'? He knew what was happening… and he has this blame idea that if we follow these 'dreams' I'm only gonna lead you to some mess like I almost did when I met up with my old teammates…"

"You mean you and me are in synch?" she asked, choking on the last word.

"That's the size of it darlin'…"

"Speaking of… I have another question," she blushed.

"Ask away," he said as he watched her eat another piece of bacon. The food was fast disappearing as they talked to Logan's relief. She seemed pretty open to all of this. There were more tests ahead to see if she was really on the right road to regaining her sanity. To judge if the journey that he was taking her on would reach its logical conclusion. He had to be absolutely sure she was up to it.

"How long do you think I'm gonna have to stay away… since you decided to tag along… I mean I was thinking of leaving… but I didn't really have anywhere in mind I was going… except maybe…"

"Back to Dmitri?" he asked. "Was that where you were thinkin' of maybe going?"

"Yeah, I guess that was gonna come up sooner or later…"

"No secrets darlin', what does he mean to you," he asked gruffly. "Is he a friend, or something more? Did he HURT you in any way cause if he did…"

"You can't get angry and skewer every guy who's looked at me funny!" she said angrily.

"I don't intend to. Should I want to hurt him?" he asked with a low growl.

"No. You should trust me, when I say he didn't hurt me. Not the way you think. In fact we were pretty close… till recently" she said angrily.

"How close?" Logan asked. "Was HE your fiancée? Why didn't you let me in on this?"

"Stop worrying about that… do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Ya said you had a friend named Dmitri, but ya never told me you were…"

"You weren't there, so whom COULD I tell?" Jubilee snapped.

That hurt, Wolverine decided. But he deserved it; at least he figured he did. Those few times at the Massachusetts academy when she needed him he'd showed up. However in college he was dragged into other matters. "So, how serious WAS it?"

"Pretty serious. But I guess I put off telling you just HOW much cause I was scared he'd have difficulty breathing when you got through with them…"

"So, he did or did NOT hurt you?" asked Logan.

"Logan, please, I know you can go nuts, but you gotta promise me you won't flip out just when I'm trying to explain!"

"He wanted to own ya, is that it?" Logan growled, getting up from his chair. His wrist flexed, but he didn't pop his claws. He knew it wouldn't help.

"Yes, and I don't want to be a thing someone owns…"

"When I say yer mine I don't mean like own ya as in as if you were my MATE or anything," he blurted out, and then fell silent. Jubilee felt a flush come over her, and she hugged herself. "I meant that you're part of my family… a close part and if he's…"

"I was engaged to him. But he wanted more from me than I could give him. And there were things he was wrapped up in that scared me… and I HAD to get away… Promise you won't shish kabob him…"

"So, you broke it off, right? And that's why you didn't tell me cause…" he trailed off.

" Had a feeling if I did marry him I'd hate myself for the rest of my life… because of some underhanded stuff he and his family were involved with. Criminal activity. He was TRYING to set it right, but I didn't like the way he was going about DOING it… and how he wanted to involve me in it…"

"That's a pretty tall order darlin," Wolverine muttered, flexing his wrists back and forth as he willed himself not to unsheathe the claws and make another threat on whoever had designs on Jubilee to make her theirs instead of his.

"It's over. That's why I didn't marry him," she trailed off, almost going to bring up Everett and Angelo, but trailed off when she saw the dangerous look on his face. "

"So he didn't hurt ya did he… or mind twist ya… but what was it he wanted to drag you into? I need to know Jubilee. And what did it have to do with Creed and yer nightmares?"

"He never abused me or put his hands on me. But he was possessive and jealous. He always talked like we were already married for five years. He had all these plans for 'us' and he didn't ask me first. So Logan, I'm asking myself why I was so stupid not to see it till almost too late…"

"The nightmares darlin' tell me all," he said. "Creed got close… and then… if it wasn't for Kitty… and somehow it's ALL connected to Dmitry… you never explained just HOW he's worked into all this. I know Kitty mentioned I'd have to ask you…"

"Creed never got past hitting me. Dmitry saved my life. I let that have a claim over me… and almost lost myself to him and the dream he had for us. I was alone, you were gone… you'd lost your adamantium. I needed something to anchor me… and Dmitry was my world. Kitty was there too, but she promised me she wouldn't tell you because I was worried that you'd blame yourself… and never want to trust me because I didn't let you in on…"

"Darlin, I'm sorry," Wolverine closed his eyes and flopped on the chair again. "If I'd known… I took ya for granted…"

"I forgive you," she said with a sad smile. "So I ran away… I guess I learned from the best…"

Wolverine growled again. Sighing he turned his head to look at her as she turned to him still a few feet separating them. "So, what are we up against with Dmitri? He still want you?"

"I don't know, Logan. Part of me still loves him. He only acted cause he loves me. But when I left to come back here, I didn't tell him where I was going… except I was leaving to go home. He's a powerful man on account of his daddy. And one of the reasons I broke up with him involved his family's association with the Hellfire club…"

"Ooh so little mister right was caught with his hand in the cookie jar?" Wolverine smirked despite himself. "He wasn't the good little golden boy."

"Logan," she chuckled. "Well Sebastian Shaw and his dad were old business partners. And I think Creed was somehow connected to him. I remember seeing pictures and old computer files with images on them after I started digging, with Kitty's help. Turns out that the Creeds have ties to Dmitry's past. Victor Creed was an arms runner smuggler and an operative with his dad's company…"

"Cripes," Wolverine groaned.

"I didn't want to believe it at first. We both started digging, but someone managed to trace that we were tapping into company files. Before I knew it, Creed had been spotted around the apartment I shared with Dmitry…" she said, and noticed Logan's eyes widening at the admission she'd been living with a man that he'd hardly known.

"Go on…"

"And then one day when I came back from class my senior spring semester, I couldn't find him. That's when I heard Sabertooth, and saw broken glass. And then… if it wasn't for Dmitry coming home… and using his mutant powers to barbecue Creed, I'd have been dog food…"

* * *

Another round of pancakes, and Jubilee was stunned with how much food they ordered till she consumed at least half what he did, and that was enough to feed a linebacker. She shivered as she caught herself watching his tongue licking syrup off his chin. _Get a grip Jubilee_ she told herself while watching him eating a piece of bacon.

Wolverine poured her more coffee, and sat next to her on the sofa. It was two hours later since she'd been relating her story, and he slid his arm around her shaking shoulders. Feeling her trembling leg pressed to him shot a strange bolt of something forbidden through his body, which he quickly banished. An entire segment of her life fell into place, and he knew their mutual enemy strengthened the bond that connected him to her.

"W hen Kitty came to get me at the hospital after… after Creed almost… well she said she had some bad news… and then the rest you know…" Jubilee said. "Emma Frost used her mental powers to block out my memories. Only more recently have they been bubbling up… I guess coming back to the X-men made them resurface…"

"Creed was a slippery jerk, but this takes all, darlin," Wolverine said as they sat together at the table. He had her hand in his, and she told everything now. It was easier after the confessions started.

"I think that's why he attacked me, because of you and because of Dmitry. Because Dmitry wasn't using his services anymore. His dad was setting the record straight. Creed had gotten too difficult to control…"

"Wish I knew this, damn…" he muttered, rubbing his face. Just when he thought he knew everything about his enemy…

"I guess it goes back before the project…"

"Yep," Wolverine winced. "So, anything else I shouldn't know?"

"Dmitry wants to use mutant powers to profit mutants. Not to fight like the X-men. He wanted me to quit and settle down. And promise never to have anything to do with the X Men ever again."

"Pretty tall order," Wolverine growled, suppressing his anger again. "Who does that clown think he is?"

"So you see that's what I walked away from. That and the fact that Emma frost's whammy on me was coming loose…"

"Kitty had said you'd had your memories blocked. Of all the flaming stupid…" Wolverine trailed off. The similarities were too painfully obvious. They were two of a kind.

"I refused Jean and the Professor's help. I didn't want them to know all of this. I didn't want them to think they couldn't trust me…"

"Jubes, you can tell me anythin'. I'm glad we did get away. Damn…"

"I wanted to be free…" she said softly.

"Sounds familiar, don't it," he mumbled. "So what do ya wanna do? You can't seriously look me in the eye and tell me you want to go BACK to Dmitry..."

"I have to face him sometime, but not yet. Besides, where were YOU going? You mentioned the 'Alpha bits'," she chuckled. "Does it have anything to do with…"

"Department H," he said. "Funny thing is, it might eventually tie into your problem…"

"Okay, now you're holding out on me?" Jubilee twisted her lips into an ironic smile.

"I didn't tell ya everything. Creed was a mistake on their part. I was their perfected little weapon. An' that wasn't ALL that they had on the plan for me… they wanted me to be a flamin' leader like Cyke... for their pet team..."

"Alpha Flight," Jubilee said. Wolverine froze.

"Who told ya about them?"

"Oh come on Logan, everyone knows about them. Like Excalibur. They're only a bunch of superheroes like us! I could figure out what was going on… and your connection to 'em."

"Sorry bout that," he apologized. "Didn't give ya much credit."

"I'll forgive you for now," she said half seriously, but the twinkle in her blue eyes reassured him she was teasing. "But is that where we were headed?"

"Partly yes. I got some email the other month from Heather Hudson. Seems her hubby's had an accident. He can't lead the team no more… spinal injury, from the neck down…"

"So... he's vindicator?" Jubilee said. "And the same man who found you…"

"Yep," he said. "An I guess I feel sorry for the poor guy, especially Heather. So I'm gonna throw him a bone…"

"You're going to… do what you never wanted?" she asked.

"I'm gonna have to train Heather t' put the threads on. She said she wanted to do it. I wanna convince her she might be better off not doin' it. It's too dangerous for…"

"If you say it's too dangerous for a woman I'll bop you!" Jubilee held up her hand, sizzling with a low power paff.

"Sorry, but she's not Storm. She's a scientist. And she has no business putting on that monkey suit…"

"So's Hank. And he's…"

"This is different darlin. She's had no combat training like you, Storm, me or any of the other people. So I haveta find someone in the team who can lead. An' I gotta be an example…" he muttered. "Even though I didn't think I'd see the day I'd be their damn leader…" Logan muttered as if spitting out a bitter taste. "So… if yer up to it, I'm gonna put on the threads and meet up with them… near their trainin' camp about three miles from here…"

"What about the people here… won't they get wise to us if they see two costumed superheroes come outta here?" Jubilee asked.

"Nope. They've got a tie to the Department," Wolverine said. "Why else didja think I chose this joint…"

"No way, they're agents?" asked Jubilee. Wolverine nodded as he got up, and walked over to his duffle bag. He started pulling out the black, blue and yellow suit she was so familiar with. But there was no x buckle logo on the belt. Rather just a simple wide red belt with a brass buckle. No ties to the X-men.

He lay it on the bed, and Jubilee saw him remove his robe. He blushed and then stopped. "Sorry takes getting' used to…"

"I won't look if you don't want," Jubilee laughed at how silly he was being. "Besides, I've gotta get my gear on too, huh?"

"I was hoping ya'd be in for this. I need yer backup…" he said. "Even if it's just moral support… Heather's a tough broad… and maybe I could fight fire with fire if it came down to it…"

"I'm your girl," she said as she grabbed her bag.

* * *

Jubilee was annoyed about the bathroom situation. She normally wouldn't have cared, but it seemed that if they WERE posing as honeymooners, and acting out in every sense except for the ceremonies, they'd have the sense to put a tub in their bathroom. As she walked down the corridor she got a strange look from one of the other hotel guests. Rubbing her wet hair with the other towel, she tied Logan's red silk bathrobe about her body more securely. She reached for her key and unlocked the door quietly.

Stepping inside, she caught a glimpse of his bare back, rippling with muscle as he tugged his tights on, and slid his sleeveless top on over his shoulders. He turned quickly at the sound of her walking in, and then glanced back at the wall. "Jubes, don't creep up on a man when he's about to skewer ya!"

"You wouldn't hurt me, Logan," she laughed as she closed and locked the door behind her. "I've got my eyes shut, k? I'll just go into the bathroom…."

"Forget it darlin'. I'll just look the other way like I've always done," Logan said. "And I DID hear you halfway down the hall. I just figured you'd knock…"

"So sue me," Jubilee joked back, stopping her heart from pounding. She saw him grab something else from his bag before glancing in the opposite direction. Digging into her bag she pulled out the small neat bundle of red and gold. Wolverine had not seen her often in it. She picked up her bodysuit and wriggled into it, fastening the seamless zipper with a grunt. The unstable molecules yielded and she pulled her gloves on. She hesitated putting on the simple red facemask, and realized Wolverine had probably gotten a glimpse of her bare back while changing. Not that she minded at all. He'd have to get used to a lot more if they were going to continue this trip together. She wasn't a child anymore, and he would have to deal.

Wolverine stood there once more, as he tugged his mask on. She pulled on hers as well, knowing they had to transform from what they were to the heroes that people knew. She glanced at her GenX logo and toyed with taking it off before he stopped her.

"Don't bother Jubilee, you're not leaving the X-men. I'm not either, but I gotta look convincing for them…" he said.

"I'm your partner, right?" Jubilee asked as she pulled off the badge and tossed it into her bag. "So… what do you think?"

"Suit's too damn tight," he growled. "Can't leave anything to the imagination…"

"If I knew this would get your attention, I'd have worn it sooner," she teased.

"Don't mess with me, kid. Better be careful what ya wish for," Wolverine growled audibly, stepping up the volume as he let the costume do its work. "Cause ya may get it…"

"Is that a challenge?" Jubilee asked as she opened the window.

"No, just a friendly warning that I don't like mind games. An you shouldn't either," Logan said curtly. Jubilee glanced out the window, seeing if there was any sign of anything that shouldn't be there.

"Sorry," she said slowly. "So, who's going to meet with us and where?"

Wolverine tossed her jacket to her. "We need a bit o' cover for a while."

"All right," she said. "But out things…"

"Leave 'em here. Who's gonna know? Ready to roll?"

"Always," she nodded as she followed him down the stairs, and locked the door to their room. They didn't get so many stares with their tops covered at least, and she followed him to the cycle. Both of them climbed on, and Jubilee fastened her helmet. Wolverine kickstarted the Harley and it rumbled to life beneath them. She hugged him close and he grunted with satisfaction that she was close to his body still. Every part of her still tingled, and she lurched into him as the cycle sped away from the inn and into the winding road that led deeper into the mountains.


	7. Return to Alpha Flight

_Thanks to all of you who've reviewed so far! So here as promised I present Alpha Flight! Keep in mind this is based on the Alpha Flight you saw in the TV series, except Heather is the leader… as in the first few Alpha Flight books… And don't worry, things will heat up soon with Jubes and Wolvie… Also, this part contains a homosexual relationship between two teammates Puck and Northstar, which is implied, so if you're offended, don't be. It's just part of the story.

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

She saw what a flash of bright light, and had just pulled her goggles down in time. Wolverine cursed, and threw her clear of the cycle. Both tumbled off as it landed harmlessly into a snowbank. As he spat out snow and rolled over, he felt someone grab him with a large hand and haul him up.

"Well lookie here, who'd have thought…" came a rumbling voice.

"Let him go!" Jubilee said as she turned.

"Worry about yourself honey bunch," another gruff voice said. Just in time, Jubilee flipped out of the way as a small squat figure flipped by. She turned to face him, and Wolverine used the distraction to plant his feet in the face of the very large hairy creature that grabbed him.

As he flipped free, a large snowy owl swooped down, and he battered her off. Features blurred as she shifted into the form of a white polar bear, and landed on all fours growling. Jubilee spun out of the way of Puck, and suddenly found herself facing two hovering figures that streaked by her. A blaze of light flashed.

"You're not the ONLY one who can do THAT!" she whispered as she cupped her hands and flared several paffs at them. Nimbly the two streaks avoided her, and she felt someone grip her by the back and tumble with her.

"Sorry honey, but don't want your pretty self to get hurt… catch Walter!" he called. She spun through the air and landed in Sasquatch's arms.

"Well what do we have here," he grinned. "You a friend of Weapon X?"

"Lemmie go…" she got out as she squirmed in his large grasp. She struggled to think just how she'd fight back.

"Jubes, use your head!" Wolverine barked. She twisted her wrists round, but was unable to get the leverage to break free. Sasquatch tossed her up, and someone caught her by the back of her neck and tossed her into a tree.

"Mademoiselle, observe," said Northstar.

"Do not underestimate her, brother," Aurora cautioned as she streaked by. Wolverine growled and turned his attention to the next member who was levitating by. Woodcarvings were made short work of as Shaman flipped by.

Jubilee had a good vantage point of the action. Six team members swung into action. First the twin threat of Northstar and Aurora sped by, followed by a punch from Sasquatch, which Wolverine leapt over and spun. His claws gleamed as he tagged Snowbird's cape. Features morphed and blurred into those of a white owl, whose talons extended. He grabbed her quickly and hurled her towards Shaman, who was reaching into a small pouch at his belt.

"Too slow," Wolverine taunted. Something planted t heir feet into his back, and he went flying.

"Who's talking now?" asked Puck as he recovered. Wolverine flipped back, his claws still out.

"Forgot about you…" he muttered. His ears picked up the sounds of Sasquatch's footsteps, and he leapt out of the way of another punch.

"Wolverine!" Jubilee shouted, standing up in the tree as she saw Northstar and Aurora join hands and streak towards him. She rained a series of paffs at them, knocking them apart. As Northstar streaked by, she leapt off the tree and landed on Sasquatch's shoulders.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as she paffed a blast of light in his face, momentarily blinding him.

"Leave the light show to an expert!" Northstar shouted. "Now!"

Lights flared and flashed in intensity. Jubilee leapt off Sasquatch, righting herself as she landed in the snow. Northstar and Aurora grabbed her arms, pulling her up with them.

"Want a ride?" they chorused. Jubilee bit her reply off as she left her stomach behind.

"Great," Wolverine gritted as she glanced down.

"Don't worry about HER, worry about yourself," Puck taunted. By now Shaman and Snowbird had untangled themselves, and moved to intercept. Wolverine tumbled to the side, and then grabbed Puck around the neck.

"Tag, you're it!" he called.

"What about your lady friend?" asked Puck with a laugh.

"She is NOT my…" Wolverine started, and then stopped as Northstar and Aurora streaked back, then abruptly stopped. Hovering nearby, they each held an arm and dangled Jubilee between them.

"Let me go, you doublemint twins!" she called.

"You're a bright one, but there's MUCH more to the northern lights t hen they teach you in the lower 48, Cherie," Northstar laughed. Jubilee muttered something in French.

"She has a mouth on her, brother, doesn't she?" Aurora laughed. "Walter… catch!"

Jubilee yelped as they tossed her up, and Wolverine struggled out of Puck's grasp. She landed in Sasquatch's arms, only to be tossed over to Snowbird's talons, and then over towards Wolverine. He caught her squarely in his arms, only to see her fuming.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled at Northstar.

"Easy darlin, they're only playing," Wolverine chuckled.

"You think this is a JOKE?" Jubilee huffed. Snow showered her as Shaman levitated overhead, and then landed in the snow.

"Nice show people, but sloppy," Wolverine clicked his tongue. "Classic form, but what the hell is Department H teaching you?"

"Don't start with us…" Northstar started.

"Brother… hush!" Aurora scolded him.

"He's here for a reason, you know," Puck barked at Northstar. "So zip it!"

"Why do we need HIM… he left US, remember," Northstar growled.

"You wanna try leading this crew?" Sasquatch laughed. "Otherwise, pull the fly outta your…"

"Can we stop the colloquialisms please?" Shaman snorted.

"What do you suggest that we should change, Wolverine," Snowbird asked, her melodic voice cutting through everyone's bantering. "Since you came to such great lengths to find us…"

"Where's Heather?" Wolverine asked as he set Jubilee on her feet. She glanced at the eyes of all of his old teammates regarding her. Northstar was hot; she had to admit, and had a grade A mad on against Wolverine. Great.

"With my luck he's gay," she mumbled. A glance shared between Northstar and the one called Puck confirmed her suspicions, and she clicked her tongue.

"Right here, Logan," said another feminine voice. Jubilee saw a slender shapely figure stride out into their midst. Her body was swathed in a red and white body form-fitting suit, with a maple leaf motif. She pulled back her hood, exposing long red hair a shade or two lighter than Jean Grey's.

"No wonder," Jubilee muttered in disbelief. She bore a striking resemblance; minus the glasses she pulled out and slipped on her nose, to Logan's old flame.

"Nice to see ya, Red," Wolverine said as he pulled back his hood. "Or should I say Guardian…"

"I didn't think you'd be here so soon, considering," Heather Hudson said as she shook her head. Wolverine moved over and grabbed her in a hug.

"What, and miss out on seeing you in Mac's boots? Whatcha doin' with this loony outfit…" he teased as he swung her around and set her down.

"Ugh," Jubilee muttered. "I'm NOT going to be jealous… I'm not…"

"I think the girl's jealous," Puck whispered to Northstar.

"He's such an idiot," muttered Northstar back, and he yelped as Puck gave his shapely butt a punch, and then feigned ignorance.

"Knock it off ladies," Sasquatch snorted. "Or get a room!"

"You see what I have to put up with?" Heather cocked her head at Logan, who chuckled.

"I see yer point, darlin," he grinned. "So, how IS Mac?"

"Pulling through," she said, her features twisting into a look of pain.

"By the way, this is my teammate Jubilee…" Wolverine indicated her.

"Oh, so she's the firecracker?" Sasquatch chuckled. "No kidding…"

"A rather different sort of mutant power than we're used to seeing… instead of just flash, there is actual substance," said Shaman.

"You wish," muttered Northstar.

"Firecracker?" Jubilee shot Logan a withering look. "That's so original…"

"You forget your manners as always, Logan," Snowbird interrupted. "I am Snowbird. Pleased to meet you, at last…"

"Let me guess, you've heard ALL about me?" Jubilee asked.

"He has had a few rough edges polished since we knew him… I think you're a good effect on him," Snowbird whispered.

"Um, thanks I think…" Jubilee glanced up at her. "So you're REALLY a shape shifter? Way cool… people, animals or…"

"Animals," she said.

"Sorry for bein' rude darlin," Wolverine interrupted. "Jubes, may I present Heather Hudson… one of my oldest and dearest friends…"

"Likewise, I'm sure," Heather said as she shook Jubilee's hand. "Also known as Guardian. These are my teammates…"

"An pains in my side," Logan chuckled. "The twins are Northstar and Aurora… the other runt is Puck… the big guy's Sasquatch…"

"And I am codenamed Shaman, for obvious reasons," he said as he extended his hand, and Jubilee shook it. "If you don't mind me saying so, I may have some suggestions for maneuvers against flyers…"

"You gonna give her a magic charm or hocus pocus?" Northstar asked.

"No way, one flying firework's enough," Sasquatch shot back. "Sorry about throwing you around, little miss… it was just part of the training…"

"No hard feelings, Tiny," she grinned as she shook his massive hand.

"Name fits," Northstar narrowed his eyes at Sasquatch.

"Depends on what she's referring to," Sasquatch zinged back.

"Boys, if you will STOP acting like babies," Aurora snorted. "Do excuse my brother and teammates… Jubilee… I hope we didn't rough you up too much… and as Shaman said, perhaps we can learn from one another… I am MOST interested in your illuminator powers…"

"Sure thing. By the way, love your hair. How you get it to STAY like that in a fight?" Jubilee asked.

"I HAD thought of getting it cut," Aurora said, flipping it over her shoulders.

"No way… I've got the BEST idea for a haircut that would look tres cool on you," Jubilee responded.

"I don't think we'll have any trouble getting along with HER," Northstar sighed. "But him…"

"Don't worry," Puck whispered back. Northstar smiled charmingly as he strode up to the two women.

"Enchente, mademoiselle," he said as he took Jubilee's hand and kissed it.

"Right back atcha, gorgeous," Jubilee winked. "And you might want to try some aqua net…"

"Never," chuckled Northstar. "That'd annoy some of my partners… if you know what I mean."

"Okay people, social hour's over," Heather said as she clapped her hands. "We have a lot of business to cover… Wolverine… Jubilee, if you'd care to join us in the training center…"

"Allez oop," Aurora said as she lifted Jubilee under the arms, and she shrieked as they took off.

"Yikes!"

"Sister, stop showing off!" Northstar shouted as he grabbed Puck and streaked off after her.

"So, where you been hiding the kid?" asked Sasquatch.

"None o' yer business, Tiny," Wolverine shot back with a grin. "Better keep it down, or Jean Marie will get jealous…"

"I wouldn't even dare look in her direction. Considering she's rather young," Sasquatch said. "She was with you as a teammate for long?"

"Long enough to know more than most," said Wolverine.

"She's a lot like you," Snowbird said as she reached down and grasped Logan's hand. "Allow me to give you a ride…"

"Wait for us will ya?" Sasquatch called as he ran below the fliers. Heather Hudson grasped Logan's other arm as Shaman levitated himself and flew after them.

* * *

"Try and catch me, brother!" Aurora shouted as she flew along with Jubilee. The tops of tall pine and fir trees were shrouded in snow, and stretched out like a miniature christmas scene as they streaked overhead. Her skin tingled with the chilly air rushing by, and Jubilee felt her teeth chattering. Aurora realized that she must have little insolation to her costume. 

"Heyy put me down!" Jubilee cried. "YIKES!"

"Relax, I won't drop you…" Aurora reassured her. "I'm just trying to show my annoying brother that he can't be the ONLY one who shows off…"

"You guys can only do your light show if you're touching hands, right?" Jubilee asked.

"Unfortunately yes," she shook her head as they approached a large enclosed area, which sprang into a clearing. Aurora dropped gracefully to the ground and set Jubilee carefully on her feet. Northstar reached them seconds later, setting Puck down and glancing around.

"The others are ALWAYS late," he grumbled, tapping his foot.

"Is he always this moody?" Jubilee asked.

"You should see him when he first gets up in the morning," Puck tossed his head. "This is NOTHING."

"Much like Wolverine, yes?" Aurora whispered.

"Um, yeah if you forget the coffee," Jubilee chuckled as she leaned close and shared the knowing grin.

"So, has he actually… you know…" she whispered.

"We're close, but not in that way," said Jubilee slowly.

"Ouch," Northstar muttered to Puck. "Logan's more hard headed then ever… I thought him and the girl…"

"Get your mind outta the gutter," Puck whispered. "You know how Logan is. Mr. Honor code. Way they interact he thinks of her like his own kid… and you know how THAT works…"

"Idiot," Jean Paul snorted. "Although the way that Walter is looking at her… my sister and she…"

"Walter flirts with anything female," muttered Puck. "Although he only has eyes for your sister…"

"Don't remind me," Northstar grumbled.

"Just because he didn't go for you… doesn't mean you have to be jealous…" Puck whispered. "Besides…"

"Very true," Northstar said as he rested an arm on Puck's shoulders and they turned to see the others arriving. Wolverine landed in the snow not far from Jubilee and Aurora. Shaman and Snowbird landed up from them, while Guardian dropped next to the main group. Sasquatch leapt over the fence, and strode up towards Aurora. She slid her arm around his massive waist, and he cupped her back in an enormous paw.

"Talk about the odd couple," Jubilee muttered.

"Tell me about it," Northstar grumbled.

"Hey, he's not THAT bad… he reminds me of Hank," Jubilee said. "Except I think Hank's got several dozen more IQ points…"

"That would not be so bad…" Northstar muttered. Puck slapped him on the back.

"Cheer up. Fearless leader's about to talk…"

"Team, we're going to take a dinner break, and rendezvous back here in an hour," Heather said loudly. "Be sure to make our guests feel welcome…"

"Oh no trouble with that," Northstar muttered.

"Training exercises?" asked Shaman. "Same as usual tonight?"

"Wolverine will be conducting them," said Guardian. "After he and I catch up on old times… Jubilee, feel free to spend some time getting to know the others…"

"We'll show the kid around," said Sasquatch.

"I'm not a…" Jubilee started to fume.

"Maybe she'll baby-sit you," Northstar shot at him. "Instead of my sister…"

"Hey," Sasquatch protested.

"Come on, Jubilee, there's much to see," Northstar said as he motioned to her. "Puck and I can show you where you can freshen up… and get some decent food…"

"After tangling with us, I'm sure you'll need it," Puck said.

"Logan?" Jubilee asked.

"Go with the Alpha Bits, Jubilee. They won't bite… I have to talk to Heather…"

"Okay, but later…" Jubilee said as she let Aurora and the others whisk her off.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine with us," Puck called back.

* * *

"No worries there," laughed Shaman. "I think she'll fit in nicely. Heather do you want Snowbird and I to…"

"Go on and eat. We'll join you later…" Heather said. "For now, just do what you can to make Jubilee feel welcome… and perhaps issue her a costume that has more insulation. I doubt that one is adequate…"

"She was shivering," said Snowbird.

"Kid seemed fine to me," Logan shrugged. "How could you know…?"

"She's not like you," Shaman said. "If she is going to be training with us… she needs the appropriate gear… I'd be happy to assist in designing…"

"Whatever, just stop talking my ear off," Logan grumbled. "I forgot just WHY I like peace and quiet…"

"It seems things have changed very little since you left us, Logan," Snowbird said neutrally. "We will await your instructions, Guardian…"

"Relax you two… its dinner, not a board meeting," said Heather with a sigh as she pulled off her hood. "Logan and I won't be too long…"

"Later folks…" Logan said as they looked at one another, and then headed after the rest of the team towards the main dormitory complex.

"So Logan, you've seen us in action…" Heather said when they were alone. "What do you think?"

"Not bad. They've managed to maintain their forms pretty well. But there's a LOT of rough edges," Wolverine muttered as he pulled his cowl off, and heather saw his face. He felt her blue eyes taking him in, and tried to control his body's response to them.

"Are you going to stay with us, Logan?" Heather asked. "You had said…"

"Yeah, I might stick around… much longer," said Wolverine.

Heather coughed and blinked. "What? But I thought you were…"

"I've been an X man for years, Heather. I think it's time I stopped running away from all my responsibilities. If I hadn't taken off, you and Mac wouldn't be in this mess…" Logan said plaintively.

"This isn't LIKE you… to be so…" Heather trailed off. "Of course we'd LOVE to have you, but why are you so suddenly wishing to…"

"Grow up?" Logan laughed bitterly. "Maybe it's cause I realize that every time I tried to escape you guys, there was another reason…"

Heather nodded sadly. "You know I love my husband…"

"Yeah. That's old news. I'm not here to try and… I mean you two are happy together. I'm here for old time's sake. You two did so much for me, and all I did was just bail on you…"

"We tried to hurt you," she said softly.

"Well, what else is new," Logan shook his head. "I'm still pretty sore about that, but I realized why. I was being a bit selfish, although you do understand…"

"WE don't own you, we never did," said Heather with a rueful smile as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "And now you're coming back of your own volition…"

"You need me now more than ever, since Mac's not able to lead the team…"

"You don't think I can, do you?" Heather said as she bit her lips.

"That's not why I…" Logan trailed off.

"Come on, Logan, I know you better than most people," Heather twisted her lip. "You wouldn't drop everything to come here and pretend to leave the X men if it wasn't because I…"

"Heather, don't put words in my mouth…"

"You don't think I have what it takes?" she asked.

"I didn't say that… I just…"

"Can't you give me a chance?"

"I want to, Heather… that's why I'm here at all. But I just don't know if…"

"I will prove to you, Logan that I can…"

"You've got nothing to prove, lady," he said. "Because I can do what I should have done from the start. What I've been fighting all these damn years…"

"You mean lead Alpha Flight… but…"

"Yep," he said simply. "At least till you get your bearings…"

"Logan this is… this is…" she trailed off.

"And for the kid's sake," he added.

"Jubilee," she nodded. "She means as much to you as you do to us…"

"She's family, and she's hurting. She needs a family and friends. But the X-men aren't the place for her. And I' can't help her the way she needs to… by myself. I thought that… well if I brought her home… to the home I knew and felt safe in…"

"We'd be happy to help her in any way, Logan. You know that," Heather said as she took his hand. "But… are you sure we're the answer you need?"

"You're the best option. Kid's going through some nasty stuff. Kind of like me… I figured you had the experience in dealing with…"

"We do," Heather said softly. "And we'll do all we can…"

"Her power's like Aurora and Northstar's," he said. "I figured they'd be a good choice to teach her about that aspect… and Shaman and Snowbird might know some… alternative means to get her mind to be at peace…"

"I thought you'd have taught her what she needed to know, from your Japanese," Heather said.

"That only goes so far. Kid needs some TLC, and I can't give it all. The X-men are wrapped up in their own issues. She's got a lot of hurt because she lost teammates in Generation X. I figure you guys don't have the baggage that would make it difficult. She needs a clean slate. I figure you guys are the best thing…"

"Do you think she can find it with you leading a team, when she might need you the most?" asked Heather.

"I can't let her get so close to me, she needs others to help," said Wolverine. "A family. My family… that is if you guys would take a stubborn runt with anger issue back…"

"You see yourself as the prodigal son," Heather pursed her lips. "But when you left the last time, we realized how much hurt there was. I tried what I could to ease the bad blood… and I like to think it's eased the pain over time…"

"The others… they're not still sore at me, I take it," Wolverine said.

"No. They know why you did what you did. They were just amazed that you were coming back at all, to train with us… and hopefully try and bridge the gap. They're willing to put it behind them if you are…" said Heather. "But I don't know how they'd feel about you leading…"

"Call it temporary," Wolverine said softly. "Through you. And the kid will keep me on good behavior…"

"One thing though. I think our team would benefit from having you both evaluated. While you are an Alpha Class, Jubilation has not been classified. If you are to have her involved with Alpha Flight… she must pass the qualification…"

"I figured so," Wolverine rolled his eyes.

* * *

In the cafeteria were two or three large round tables. A buffet table was set up, and plates were piled high as the members of Alpha Flight lined up to dish out food for themselves. Real cloth napkins and silverware were set at each place, but wooden trays were available for each teammate to load up with plates of food. Steak, steamed vegetables, soup, and other items were all neatly served in large metal trays with electric heating elements to keep them warm. She'd seen the vast complex of the Alpha Flight training camp, with Aurora and Northstar as her tour guides. The longer she spent chatting to Aurora the more she realized she had in common with the female half of the speedster duo. Now, the women were chatting and going through the buffet line after Northstar and Puck. 

Puck grabbed his tray and sat down next to Northstar, who nodded with a small smile. "So, what's the topic today?"

"I think she's going to be evaluated…" Northstar said quietly as he watched his sister Aurora talking to Jubilee as they stood in the buffet line. Snowbird was walking up behind the two young women, and both men were trying to look as discretely as possible without being obvious that they were eavesdropping.

"I guess we could just cut the crud and ask Heather," Puck said. "Invite 'em to sit with us…"

"You know my sister hates it when I spy on her," Northstar shot him a withering look.

"Not MY idea," Puck muttered as he saw the ladies pick up their trays and head over.

"Aurora, perhaps Jubilee would like to join us, and tell us more about her," Northstar said as he waved to Aurora.

"Merci," she nodded. "You can sit next to me, Jubilee…"

"Thanks. Say, this is really some setup you have here… best food and five star services…" Jubilee commented as she set her tray down, and pulled up a chair.

"Nothing but the best from Department H," Northstar commented. "So, what do you think?"

"I'm impressed," Jubilee said, dropping her voice to a whisper. "How long have you all been working as a team?"

"Mac recruited us together," Aurora said as she poked her chicken Cesar salad with her fork. She nibbled a bit, while Northstar cut off another piece of steak, and settled back to listen.

"I was recruited earlier, but they had not yet evaluated my powers," Snowbird said softly as she set her tray down, and sat on Jubilee's other side. "Shaman trained me on how to use them for combat…"

"You're all mutants, right?" Jubilee asked. "To ask a stupid question…"

"Most of us, save myself and Shaman," Snowbird said. "And that isn't a stupid question at all."

"What's this deal about the name?" asked Jubilee.

"You wanna tell her, Jean Paul, or shall I?" Aurora asked.

"Take it a way, sister dear," Northstar waved with a smile. "It's your turn…"

"Well Alpha flight is the top team of mutant superheroes working for Department H," said Aurora. She glanced at Puck, and then Snowbird with a question.

"You may tell her. If she is a friend of Wolverines, I see no harm," said Puck. "I mean we all were in her shoes…"

"There is alpha, beta, and gamma flight," said Aurora. "All mutants working for the Government are given a standard test going in of their abilities…"

"Like the X-men, I'm sure," said Northstar.

"Yep, that pretty much covers it," Jubilee said. "So you're all Alpha Class, and so that's why you're…"

"Exactly," said Northstar. "We're the cream of the crop."

"Best of the bunch…" Puck said. "Although some people have other opinions…"

"Such as?" Jubilee asked, with a slight smile.

"Alpha class doesn't mean that you're automatically going to get the royal treatment," said Puck. "Some of us had to work up from Gamma and Beta flight…"

"Was Wolverine an Alpha… he mentioned…"

They all exchanged glances. "How much has he told you?" Snowbird asked politely.

"Enough," she said. "I know you guys had some hard feelings…"

"Let's just say he wasn't mister sunshine all the time," Puck said. Northstar spit out his soda, almost showering Jubilee.

"Sorry," he coughed.

"Brother!" Aurora snapped, throwing her rolled up napkin at him.

"He's not mister sunshine with the X-men either," Jubilee chuckled. "Don't worry; it takes more than that to tick me off…"

"I mean no offense, but he wasn't always… easy to get along with… people wise," Northstar coughed as Puck slugged him on the back.

"No worries," Jubilee shrugged.

"What he means is, that Wolverine was supposed to lead us, but he had other plans," said Snowbird. "And many of us were very resentful of the fact that he was allowed to leave, without repercussions… the reality was that he was extremely dangerous…"

"I could've told ya that, duh," Jubilee folded her arms.

"But he's much improved," said Northstar. "You have a good effect on him…"

"Along with the other X-men, I trust," said Aurora as she saw Jubilee blush.

"Let's get one thing straight. You can be honest and open about Wolverine with me. Don't pull your punches because I hate people saying one thing and meaning another okay? I can take it, I'm a big girl," Jubilee said.

"Of that I have no doubt," Aurora smiled.

"You and he have trained together much, have you not?" Snowbird asked as she took a sip of herbal tea.

"You could say that," Jubilee chuckled. "But I was in Gen X for a while… we only just got back to working together…"

"There you are, Jean Marie! You breaking in the newbie without me?" asked a deep laugh. Jubilee turned to see Sasquatch standing there, towering over them all.

"We would have asked you to join us, but they complain about cleaning hair wads off the carpet," Northstar sniffed.

"Brother," Aurora glared at him. "Don't be so rude!"

"I'm housebroken, contrary to what they think," Sasquatch whispered as he leaned down towards Jubilee and Aurora.

"You and Beast should go bowling," Jubilee chuckled.

"Still, you can transform, I mean we aren't training right now," Puck said. "We're all friends here…"

"Yes," Jubilee nodded. "So you can shape shift…"

"Not like she can," Sasquatch said as he pointed to Snowbird. Jubilee watched as he shrunk in size, and his fur blurred into nothingness. Before them stood a tall blonde haired man, in trunks.

"Walter, you forgot again," Aurora shook her head.

Pressing his belt buckle, he suddenly was swathed in a white bodysuit that covered his muscular body "Sorry, haven't made the uniform yet that can change when I do… Other than your basic unstable molecules… I've gotta tell it when I'm changing back. You can call me Walter…"

"Or Doc Langowski," said Snowbird.

"Walter's fine," he said as he plunked down his tray loaded with two helpings of steak, a mountain of potatoes and cabbage, and three portions of dessert.

"So, mutant or mystical?" asked Jubilee, nodding towards him.

"Both," he said.

"Did someone say the magic word?" Shaman asked as he pulled up a chair and joined them at the large table.

"I'm confused, you guys are both mutants and magical?" Jubilee asked. "That's a new one on me…"

"I and Shaman are beings of magic," Snowbird explained patiently. "Walter's powers are enhanced by mystical energies…"

"Northstar, Puck, and I are mutants like yourself," said Aurora.

"Can I have a scorecard to keep this straight?" Jubilee joked.

"Pop quiz at the end of dinner," Walter quipped. Aurora smiled and he got up to sit down next to her. Sliding her hand around his, she stole a bite of cake off his plate. Northstar momentarily rolled his eyes, and Puck jabbed him in the ribs.

"So, you been told about your test yet?" asked Shaman.

"My what?" Jubilee asked.

"Didn't they tell you… if you're going to be hanging with Alpha flight, you're going to be evaluated," said Puck.

"Say what?" Jubilee asked.

"You didn't forget to tell her," Shaman groaned.

"Well, we were busy showing her around the place," Aurora said. "I thought Wolverine had…"

"He didn't say anything about a test," Jubilee blinked.

"It's no big deal," said Northstar. "You should do fine. If you can throw around plasma like that… I'm sure you'll be at least a Beta…"

"But she has to be an alpha to…" started Snowbird before she shut up.

"Is this like a Danger Room test?" asked Jubilee. "Cause don't worry. It should be a snap…"

"You think so now," Puck said. "But trust me it's a lot worse… it's a pretty tough entrance exam. Three parts…"

"The first is a physical exam of your mutant or mystical powers," said Shaman. "Followed by a run on the test course…"

"And the third is facing against someone in single combat," said Northstar.

"So which one of you do I get to fight?" Jubilee joked.

"Someone whose powers are vastly different from yours," said Snowbird.

"Seems kinda easy," Jubilee laughed. "You haven't seen Frosty's final…"

"Don't worry," Aurora laughed. "It's cake…"

"Don't be so hasty, Jean Marie," said Shaman quietly.

"So, when do I start?" Jubilee asked.

**"Attention members of Alpha Flight, please report to the Conference room," **came a voice over the loudspeaker, which startled Jubilee. She dropped her fork.

"Easy, it's only the go call," said Aurora.

"I'm used to a voice in my head, not outside," Jubilee mumbled.

"Look lively people," Shaman said as he got up. "That means you too, I think, Jubilee…"

"Where the heck is Wolverine?" asked Jubilee.

"Talking with Guardian," said Snowbird. "I thought he was supposed to join us for dinner…"

"He had to iron some things out with Guardian," said Shaman. Northstar coughed, and got slugged on the back again from Puck. Aurora shot her brother an evil glare.

"What?" he asked.

"No comments from the peanut gallery," Walter growled in his throat.

"Am I missing something here?" Jubilee asked.

"Nothing important," said Snowbird with an exasperated sigh.

"I'll explain later," Aurora said as they all got up from the table, leaving their plates behind.

"You can leave that there," Northstar said as Jubilee started piling the plates on a tray. "That's not our job… we've got hired help…"

"Okay," Jubilee said, shaking her head at the differences. Northstar was polite enough, but she caught the arrogance just beneath the surface. She followed Shaman and Snowbird, with Aurora and Northstar walking nearby, followed by Walter and Puck.

* * *

Down a long hallway they walked quickly, till they reached a set of double doors. Jubilee chuckled as they slid open with a hiss, and figured that was nothing new. However the room furnished with walnut conference table and plush chairs confused her. She had expected an ultramodern setting like the X men's war room, but there were bookcases lining three of the four walls in here, and a sideboard with bottles of liquor and a small fridge. Northstar opened it and tossed a bottle to his sister, and one to Puck. He grabbed a bottle of wine and uncorked it, before taking a glass from the sideboard. 

"Want anything?" asked Aurora.

"Um, any diet coke?"

"Don't see any," said Aurora as she passed Walter a Molson, in its glass bottle, while Snowbird accepted a glass of wine from Northstar. The others assembled around the table and took seats as if waiting for something to happen. No doubt Guardian, Jubilee figured.

"Um, then some of that wine," she said, unsure if Wolverine would throw a fit if he walked in and saw her drinking. Northstar poured her a glass, and handed it to her with a smile before taking his seat between his sister and Puck. Shaman helped himself to a wine spritzer, and they all waited quietly while sipping their drinks.

Jubilee took a tentative sip of her wine. Aurora indicated Jubilee take the place on her other side, and she did so; glancing around in the hopes that Wolverine would suddenly materialize out of nowhere. While everyone was polite and friendly, she felt a pang of homesickness for Massachusetts academy. White sweet wine slid down her throat, and she felt the warmth start to radiate.

Through the door on the other end walked two people. Wolverine followed Guardian, both wearing their costumes, without the masks, and both had smiles on their faces while continuing a conversation. Jubilee felt something swim in her stomach, and tried her best to smile as Aurora and Snowbird cast her concerned looks. Northstar inhaled and sighed, shaking his head. A small frown twitched the corners of his shapely lips, and Shaman's face was a serious line.

"Good to see you all here," Heather said. "Are you feeling welcome and at home, Jubilee?"

"Sure," she said. "Good food, good friends… what more could ya ask for."

Wolverine waited as Heather motioned for a place for him to sit. He was directed towards the foot of the table. Jubilee wanted to shrink out of sight when he glimpsed her taking a sip of wine, and frowned slightly. Why should she feel guilty when all the other team members were imbibing, she wondered? After all, she was legal the last time she checked. He reached for a beer in the mini fridge before sitting down at the foot of the long conference table. Heather sat at the head, and looked down the lines of faces on either side.

"Now, the first order of business is welcoming back one of our own. Wolverine here has agreed to assist me in the running of Alpha Flight, a job for which he was originally trained. I've spoken with Mac, and he agrees that this is in our best interests…"

"You sure?" asked Puck.

"Yes," she said.

"Not to be rude, but he's not aware of how we work," said Northstar.

"That is why we intend to show him a typical training exercise first thing tomorrow," said Heather. "This leads us to the second item on the agenda. The question of Jubilee's entrance qualifier…"

"Which nobody mentioned to me," she muttered.

"Someone SHOULD have," Wolverine said with a dirty look towards Shaman.

"Who cares who didn't tell who," Walter shrugged. "Point is that she knows now."

"Okay, I've got a question," Jubilee said. "Am I considered a team member, and if so, why wasn't I asked?"

"Any mutant on this base is required to undergo a test and evaluation of their powers, whether they are in Alpha Flight or not," said Heather patiently.

"Sorry I didn't mention that," Wolverine said. "It's been a while…"

"That's my point," said Northstar. "Not to be rude, Wolverine, but you've got a lot of catching up to do if…"

"Jean Paul!" Aurora protested.

"No he's right," said Wolverine as he held up a hand. "Isn't he, Heather?"

"Yes," she nodded. "But I will be working with Wolverine in the leadership of the team. His experience and my knowledge of the regulations will be an effective combination…"

"I bet," Jubilee muttered.

"If she's been an X-man, how much of the testing is relevant?" Aurora asked.

"Good question," Jubilee said. "I know we're not in the same country and all… but I WAS evaluated by Emma Frost at the Massachusetts academy…"

"WE have those records," said Heather. "What is your opinion, Shaman… as second in command?"

"I'd have to review them. But if she HAS served alongside of Wolverine, perhaps he can fill us in as to what testing she might skip…"

"Jubilee only needs the last test, in my opinion," Wolverine said quietly. "If she'll agree to it…"

"But one and two…" trailed off Puck.

"She's served in a superhero team," said Aurora. "And also, she's got as much raw power as me or Northstar. I say we skip the whole thing…"

"We have to do things the right way," Snowbird said.

"I'll take the test," Jubilee said. "I'm sure it's no big deal… fighting by single combat, right?"

"She doesn't know, does she?" Heather asked. Wolverine shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably.

"Know what?" she asked.

"I move first that we decide on whether or not he's leading the team," said Northstar. "We can't decide anything further without…"

"Very well, I second," said Shaman.

"All those in favor of Wolverine as co team leader of Alpha Flight, say Aye…" said Heather. A chorus of ayes sounded.

"Those opposed?" asked Heather. One nay came from the direction of Puck, and Northstar nodded.

"I abstain," Northstar said.

"There are four in favor, one opposed, and one abstention… So moved. You are officially my co leader," said Guardian.

"What about Mac?" asked Puck.

"You should know better than to ask that," Northstar elbowed him.

"Now that that's been taken care of," Guardian said. "We welcome you back to the team. This leads us to the order of business regarding Jubilee…"

"What's the big deal with it? Who do I go up against, and when?" Jubilee asked.

"Normally it would be the second day after the first two tests," said Shaman. "Are you sure that she should skip them?"

"We have the data from the Professor's files transmitted," said Wolverine. "However…"

"I see no reason to delay," said Heather. "If you are up to the challenge, we can have things ready in two hours…"

"Let's get it over with, already," Jubilee said.

"You sure?" Wolverine asked. "Because we can give you a day to rest…"

"I'm ready," she said, and everyone exchanged glances. "What?"

"You don't realize who you'll be up against, do you?" Puck asked.

"She has to fight the most experienced of us," said Northstar. "And considering who that is…"

"Does it count if he's been in another…" got out Walter before a look from Aurora silenced him. Everyone fell silent, and Logan flexed his wrists uncomfortably.

"Wolverine, Logan… why's everyone so quiet?" she asked. "Is my nose dirty?"

"You didn't step on a duck, Jubilee, if that's what you're talking about," Wolverine said after a long pause, and gases in his direction. "You have to fight someone with the most experience in your test…"

"Who? This is really getting annoying…"

"She has to fight Wolverine," Shaman said.

"Are you sure about this… surely she can go up against you or myself…" said Aurora. "Or Snowbird."

"It has to be him, and he knows it," said Snowbird. "Don't you, Logan."

"Wait, I have to fight… Wolverine?" Jubilee blinked.

"Yes Jubes, I'm sorry," he said as he glanced past her, his face twisted into a frown. "I should've told ya…"

"No way," she shook her head.

"It's the rules," said Puck. "You so sure you want her hanging around here…"

"Shut up," Northstar hissed. "Can you be anymore blunt?"

"I thought he liked it when you were…" Walter joked, but Aurora glared daggers at him.

"Not now Walter!"

"I'll give you both time to prepare," Heather said. "Aurora, take Jubilee to guest quarters, and give her a fresh uniform."

"Hey now wait…" Jubilee got out.

"Is this necessary?" asked Northstar.

"You know it is," said Puck.

"Go with them, Jubes. I'll be waiting," Wolverine said as she got up and cast him a helpless look. "I'm sorry, I should have thought of this…"

"No going back now," said Heather. "Unless…"

"All right if it's that so damn important let's get this over with," Jubilee said quickly. "Right, this is what you wanted, right?"

"Yes," Wolverine said quietly. "But I didn't expect…"

"You should know the regulations better," Shaman said as Jubilee was escorted out between Snowbird and Aurora. She didn't even look back at Logan as she exited, with a brave grim look on her young face.

"Hope you're happy, pal," Northstar said as he glared at Logan. "I though she meant something more to you than…"

"Shut up, Jean Paul," Puck said quickly. "He's in no flamin' mood to argue…"

Northstar felt Puck grab his hand and drag him out quickly as Wolverine glared at him. Shaman got up and walked over to where Heather stood. Wolverine turned and faced the wall, shaking his head. She reached out to touch his shoulder, and he flinched away.

"Logan… you knew this might happen if you brought her, why didn't you tell her?" asked Heather gently.

"I thought it wouldn't matter. I figured the rules were the same…" Wolverine grumbled angrily.

"That's the risk you run," Shaman said. "I'm not trying to be indelicate but you could have insisted on running the first two qualifiers so she could get used to the idea. Why didn't you TELL her?"

"I figured it was something we'd face together," he said, still facing away.

"Aurora will stay with her… but you have to get ready… you know you can't talk to her just before the test…" said Walter Langowski.

"I know that flaming part," he snapped. "Excuse me. Where the hell's the drill room? Or did they change THAT too?"

"This way," said Walter as he nodded his head. Wolverine sauntered past him, glaring at Shaman and Heather.

"Terrific," Heather sighed as Shaman shrugged.

"He'll have to catch on, if he's committed to this," said Shaman. "I hope you know what you're doing…"

"He gave his word, that's good enough for me," Heather said as she bit her lip, and watched the door slide shut behind her teammates.

* * *


	8. Vindicator and Guardian

__

My thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Things are about to heat up in other ways. IT wouldn't be a reuinion without Mac, the Vindicator, so keep reading… I've found everyone's suggestions helpful! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**__**

Chapter 8

"Mac wants to talk to you, Logan," Heather Hudson said.

"Where's he being kept? At home or here?" he asked.

"At home for now. They won't let him on the base because he's still undergoing extensive therapy…"

"I need to see him face to face… now," Logan said. "Not just on the flamin video… but man to man…"

"But your qualification with…"

"That can wait," Wolverine said curtly as he pulled off his mask, and picked up his leather jacket. "I'm guessing you pulled the 'scoot outta the snowbank?"

"I'll drive you myself," said Heather.

"Okay, but are ya sure you wanna leave the team here?" Logan asked.

"I see your point," Heather said softly. "I'll stay here. You know the way…"

"Uh huh," Logan nodded as he zipped his leather jacket, and grabbed up the helmet he'd purchased for his cycle.

"Wait," Heather said as she moved to catch up with him on the way to the vehicle storage facility. Cold air sliced through and around the buildings as they walked from the Main complex to the Garage. Her insulated Vindicator uniform kept her warm enough without a coat, but she shivered from more than just the quickening Canadian winter.

"Yeah Red?" he asked, turning his head for a moment.

"You could have saved all this trouble if you'd…"

"Do me a favor n' don't flamin' remind me, Red," said Logan. "The kid's gonna get grief from me for this…"

"Maybe you should go to her…"

"You know that's against the damn rules," Wolverine snapped. "I'll be seein' ya Red…"

"Don't leave like this… I can see you're angry…"

"I'm fightin' a member o' my own family! How do ya expect me to feel, Red?" he asked angrily as he entered the large Quonset hut that housed various Alpha Flight vehicles. He swung his leg over the 'scoot and fired up its engine with a downward press of one of his boots. Heather's protests were drowned out with the loud roar. She didn't bother to chase after him because she knew him too well.

* * *

Mac Hudson's chair moved with the slight motion of one arm that still had limited mobility. A respirator attached to his neck, and he glanced at he videoscreen with his wife's concerned features gracing it. "He's on his way to see you… alone…"

"Been a long time… it'll be good to see him…" Mac said. "He was in good spirits, right?"

"Till he found out that he had to face his own student in the third qualifier," said Heather. "He's in a mood…"

"That's one thing that's never changed… I still can't believe what you've told me… after all this time… he wants to do something he swore he'd never do…" Mac shook his head, as much as it could turn.

There was a chime of the doorbells, and Mac glanced anxiously. "Go on honey I'll see you later… I hope it goes well…"

"So do I," Mac muttered. He shifted the control stick and his jazzy moved forwards with a fine electronic motor. Unlike Professor X's chair, he had the standard veteran issue model. Not everyone could get one of those hoverchairs that were based on some futuristic technology.

With a press of the button on his console, the door clicked open, revealing Wolverine with his helmet under his arm, blue eyes fixing into his for the first time in years. "Mac, ya wanted to see me?"

"Logan, it's been ages… I thought you'd never come back here in person… even after those emails…" he said quietly.

"Damn, what happened to ya, pal?" Logan asked as he walked into the foyer, and closed the door behind him. His face creased in worry and anger as he took in the view of his old friend and comrade at arms. Eerily he could be a young Professor X.

"Motorcycle accident," Mac chuckled. "Won't you step inside? You can help yourself to something to drink… I have some Labatt's in the fridge…"

"Mac, I didn't realize," Wolverine started, and then stopped, realizing he had to be careful. This was a matter of pride, and he walked after the motorized chair.

"Place is pretty much the same, considering the years that have gone by, but we're doing well," said Mac.

"Any chances you'll be getting outta that fancy chair anytime soon?" Wolverine asked as he unzipped his jacket and hung it on the rack by the door before walking towards the kitchen. The chair whirred as Mac guided it after him towards the small economy sized kitchen.

"Well, they've been working on my hands. Heather's got some eggheads trying to rig my Vindicator suit so I can control it with EM mind impulses…"

"Maybe Professor X could help ya out… get ya a better chair… one of those hover doohickeys like he got from the Shi'ar," Wolverine said as he opened the fridge and pulled out a frosty bottle of Labatts. The sound of metal on metal of one claw unsheathing was followed by the escaping hiss of the bottlecap popping off.

"Guess there's no sense in telling you that was a screwtop," Mac joked.

"Force o' habit," Logan chuckled sadly, masking his anger and sorrow at seeing his friend in this way. For a moment he thought it should be him in that chair, not Mac. Then again, he almost WAS in that situation.

"I heard about your situation… loosing your adamantium," said Mac. "Looks like you got it back… I'm out of the loop… last time you emailed was a few months ago…"

"Courtesy of Apocalypse," Wolverine said as he pulled up a chair and sat down at the kitchen table opposite where Mac pulled up his chair. "No guarantees. I always wondered what happened to the adamantium ol' Maggy leeched outta my bones… and I found out that someone here had appropriated it…"

"We'd hoped to do something with it, but somehow it had gone missing," Mac confessed. "I think in some odd way it's the same that you were given back."

"Wouldn't THAT be flamin' ironic," Wolverine mumbled as he took another swig of beer.

"Speaking of the which, what are you doing back here, Logan?" Mac said. "Last time you made it crystal clear that hell would freeze over before you'd ever think of coming back… after the times we dragged you kicking and screaming... and lo and behold you're here..."

"As Jubes would say, 'what's up with that…' " Logan laughed harshly. "Well I guess it wasn't just the accident that brought me here… it was Jubes, and some other stuff I had to sort out. Ghosts from the past n' all that stuff… figuring out the real memories from the implanted ones…"

"Maverick and Silver Fox," said Mac. "I remember the email you sent me that you'd met up with them seven years ago…"

"Never heard from 'em since," said Wolverine. "Better that way… but I'm here I guess to help out an old friend… cause we left with some pretty bad blood between us…"

"I'm glad to see you again, Logan. But you don't have to do this to prove any thing to me… you don't owe us anything anymore…" said Mac.

"This isn't about that… well maybe it is a little bit… but I can't help thinkin' that should be ME in that chair instead o' you…"

"But it isn't," said Mac. "I never wanted to be the hero. That was YOUR job. And now I see you've decided to play the part… I still can't understand why, after all we've been through. But I'm glad… for my sake as well as Heather's… I'm frightened… frightened of what may happen to her…"

"So'm I…" said Wolverine. "She's not had trainin' fer this…"

"I've done what I can to help her. I tried to put my foot down to stop her, but she's a stubborn lady," Mac smiled ruefully.

"So've been seein' again," Wolverine chuckled. "I wanna make sure that yer not gonna lose someone else ya love… like she almost lost you… like you both…"

"Lost you as a friend?" said Mac. "It's over Logan. That hurt has been closed over for a while. Ever since you started corresponding with us again. It's done a world of good… but…"

"Heather asked me to come," he said quickly. "An I did. Just needed an excuse t' take off from the X-Men, and Jubilee was the best one that came along…"

"Jubilee… I've seen her dossier. She's had some issues with nightmares and her powers… and you're thinking of adding her to Alpha Flight," said Mac.

"Yep… but I didn't flamin' figure that I'd be the one she'd…"

"I was the one that instituted that rule. I was always the one that they fought… and since Heather… I'm sorry Logan… you have the power to change it… as co leader…"

"Nah, I have to stick to your rules," said Wolverine. "But the kid…"

"She's not a kid from what I've seen…"

"So I've been findin' out," Logan mumbled, flexing his wrists uncomfortably. "I guess I'm asking…"

"How would I handle it?" Mac asked with a knowing smile. "Well, if you'd like my advice, it's free for the taking. Since she's been emotionally involve with you, I'd suggest you use some of that old Department H training and flip the switch…"

"I've been working to combat all that, and it'd be so easy to do, but the kid… I never should have brought her here… I'm afraid that…"

"She'll come apart if you really have to hurt her? Logan, you KNOW that from taking me on, that the contest is only to show what a potential Alpha flight member can do… not to win… it was you that had that misperception…"

"That started the whole shebang," Wolverine finished as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Cause I had to flamin beat ya…"

"You said the Wolverine never loses, and if he does, he doesn't let anyone forget it…" said Mac.

"Somethin' like that… but never mind… I'm still that psycho ya dragged outta the forest, but that part of me stays locked up now… thanks to Professor X's mind treatments. Only when I need him do I let him out… but against Jubilee…"

"You fought her in the danger room, didn't you?"

"I almost flamin' killed her when I was Death," said Wolverine in a low voice.

"You don't have much faith in her or you, if you believe that you could hurt or kill her," said Mac sharply. "That's not the Wolverine I remember…"

"Mac…" he trailed off. "Are ya tryin ta piss me off? Cause it ain't funny…"

"Look at yourself… you're doing the noble thing, aren't ya? Well mister, you've got a job to do, and since you accepted the mission, are you going to bail on your team when they need you the most?" Mac barked. "

"Nice try, Mac," Wolverine said as he let a low growl escape.

"She's not just that…" Logan trailed off.

"No excuses. You want to help lead this team, you decide so, or else cut out… and the wolverine I know, doesn't walk away from his problems… or a fight!" Mac shouted. Logan turned away, his back to his friend as his muscles heaved in and out. He reached up and pulled the mask on over his face, his arms dropping to his sides as he twisted his wrists. But there was no characteristic 'snickt' sound that Mac expected, nor three skewers at his neck.

"Ten years ago that'd made me slit yer throat. Now it just makes me realize how much things have changed…"

"It's simple to me," Mac barked.

"Pal, you don't' know what yer talking about, I ain't the psycho you can rile up with words…" Wolverine inhaled deeply, knowing what Mac was doing, and hating himself for the responses that broiled up.

"Jubilee's a soldier, you're her commanding officer… that's what this is…"

"Maybe and maybe not… she's more than that…"

"That's no excuse. She needs you, and so does Heather. I need you. Since you came to the trouble of coming here, are you going to see it through? What would Professor X think…"

"Professor X isn't flamin here," Wolverine growled in his throat. Mac saw the light gleam off claws unsheathing, the body moving over as the blur of yellow and blue crossed the room, and a hand seizing his collar as the other positioned his claws inches from Mac's face.

"And you bub, aren't him," Wolverine snarled as he thrust his nose into Mac's face, his breath hitting the respirator on the man's neck.

"Now that's the Weapon X I remember… the one I figured could take this job in the first place…" said Mac with a smirk.

With a 'snackt' the claws slipped back into their sheaths, and Wolverine stepped back. He released Mac's shirt and folded his arms across his chest. "If you say so, Mac… trust ya to know the right thing to say to push my buttons even after all this time…"

"Use that to do your job," said Mac. "That's the best advice I can give you…"

Wolverine turned away from him and then stopped. "I should thank you… shouldn't I?"

"It's your life, your decision," said Mac.

"Thanks pal," Wolverine said quietly. "I guess I needed that."

"Get on out of here and give that test, Wolverine, they're waiting for you," Mac said. "And by the way, it was good to see you again… don't be a stranger…"

"I don't intend t' be Mac," Wolverine said as he glanced back at his friend. He strode out into the foyer, and out the front door. Left alone in the room, Mac smiled. Half-sad, and half-happy, he knew he'd done what needed to be done. Things had come full circle, and he hoped that it would work out to everyone's favor.

Depressing a button on his console, he said, "Heather, are you there?"

"Yes Hon," she said as her image flashed on the small screen to the left of his face. "Logan's there… how did it…"

"He was just leaving," said Mac.

"What…"

"I think he's going to be fine," said Mac with a smile. "Although I can't say much for his mood…"

"What did you say to him?" Heather demanded, her brow furrowing.

"Only what I'd have told you when you put on my suit," he said. "Guardian…"

"I'll see you later… Vindicator," she said softly. Her image clicked off, and Mac closed his eyes with exertion. He hoped Heather would have good news later on, and that Wolverine and his young friend would emerge emotionally intact.

* * *

"How does the uniform fit?" Aurora asked as she sat on Jubilee's armchair in the small guest quarters she'd been assigned.

"Are you kidding? Why do I even NEED another uniform?" Jubilee called back.

"This one's insulated. The other one looks pretty, but this one's more durable, and warmer…" said Aurora. "All of Alpha Flight wears this model… even Wolverine's costume was originally like that…"

"I dunno…" said Jubilee as she stepped out of the bathroom. The red and white suit conformed to her body as tightly, but was one piece. Half was red, the other half white, like Guardian and Vindicator's costumes.

Instead of a belt, she had a small utility belt around one thigh. A small maple leaf design cut across the chest, between the boundaries of white and red, while a white star like Aurora's was on her left hip. The hood had a hole that let her hair free about her face, and the mask had a visor that was almost identical to the one she wore with her Gen X costume.

"It looks great," said Aurora. "I think that's your biggest weapon against him… he's going to go into shock seeing you in that!"

"Not funny," Jubilee fumed. "I look like Captain Hoser! Or miss Maple Leaf 2000!"

"It's a standard issue Alpha Flight trainee uniform… we all got them till we were awarded our regular individual costumes. It was either that or the black one, and it DOES come with a matching jacket…" Aurora said as she tossed a waist length parka jacket that was black with yellow piping on the sleeves.

"Now THIS I like," Jubilee said as she slipped it on. The small red maple leaf flanked by two bars was patterned on the back, and she noticed the pockets in the jackets were for the same things she'd store in her X-men or Gen-x belt.

"Looking good, Jubes," said Aurora.

"Thanks J. Marie," she chuckled. Her face still betrayed the rising resentment present, and Aurora caught the slight wrinkling of her cheeks and nose.

"It will all be over sooner than you think, and then you can come back here and get a warm shower, and go to bed…" Aurora said. "It was just as bad when I had to fight Vindicator…"

"But he wasn't your best friend!" Jubilee snapped.

"He was at one time… even though he was married, I did have a crush on him," said aurora softly as she sat on the bed where Jubilee had flopped down.

"I know, damn it… it's just…"

"He must have his reasons for it… I mean he did tell you he wanted you to join along with him, didn't he?" asked Aurora gently as she rested her hand on Jubilee's shoulder.

"Yes I guess," Jubilee sighed. "It's just that…"

"You're falling for him," Aurora said. Jubilee fell silent, her eyes wide and her lips opening to protest. Aurora patted her shoulder and said, "It's all right, I'm your friend… you can tell me… it seemed pretty obvious…"

"It's been a long time since I had a gal pal," sighed Jubilee. "My best friend Paige…"

"I'm sorry," said Aurora as Jubilee closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "She was like a sister, no?"

"Yeah," said Jubilee. "Damn, I even miss her whining about me hogging her share of the shelf space… I used to get really po'd when we roomed together at the Massachusetts Academy… it's hard to believe that she's… gone…"

"When Jean Paul and I were in Genosha, I thought we'd never see the rest of Alpha Flight again… I was so sure I'd never see Walter again… but then we were rescued… you don't remember but I remember you… you were the girl who convinced my hard headed brother to join a little revolt…"

"Oh jeez no way!" Jubilee groaned. "I was such a dork then!"

"You were a brave 'dork'," said Jeanne Marie. Jubilee glanced at her, and Aurora reached out her arms. She let her new friend give her a sisterly hug that was so reminiscent of Paige, it hurt.

"Ohh, here I go again," jubilee sniffled.

"It's all right, Mon ami," said Aurora as she stroked Jubilee's back and let her cry on her shoulder. "I won't tell if you don't…"

"What makes it worse is that I… I've always had a Jones for him, and now it's a major league…" Jubilee sniffled into Jeanne Marie's shoulder.

"I know, Cheri, I know," said Aurora as she continued to comfort Jubilee. "But remember, he's still the same person under that mask that you know. And so are you… but when you put on the uniform, you can also take it off…"

"I had to spar with him before, but this is for real…"

"You only have to hold your own against him," said Aurora. "Neither of you has to actually win… just match his powers with your skills. Use everything you know to put up a good fight… and you don't' have to end up hating him if either of you defeats the other… we'll be watching you from the observation area…"

"Who's judging this WWE thing?" Jubilee asked as she drew back, and took the tissue Aurora handed her.

"Heather. And Mac…"

"Her husband?" asked Jubilee slowly.

"Yes… and Shaman. He's the resident physician… as Walter is, but he's more responsible for monitoring your mutant powers and your bodies responses. The other reason you have an Alpha Flight uniform is because it contains the sensors necessary for him to take your body readings…"

"So my suit's wired, great," Jubilee rolled her eyes.

"So is Wolverines," said Jeanne Marie. "Each suit lets the others know where they are… by the implants… and there is a built in communicator as well in the mask…"

"But he's using his old X-man uniform."

"Au contraire, Jean Paul said that he overheard Heather saying she was issuing Wolverine a new version of his old uniform…"

"I figured he had other threads, cause I saw the picture of him… he wore this way cool black jacket and…"

"That was the uniform for when he was Weapon X… he chose the Wolverine codename and costume himself when he started getting antsy about what we were doing…"

"Just before he joined the X-men," asked Jubilee.

"Oui," nodded Jeanne Marie.

* * *

Mac's hands moved over the buttons on his console. An image of Wolverine walking out to the beginning of the training area flickered next to another image of Heather and Michael Twoyoungman, better known as Shaman. Yet another image flickered on the large screen in his office of the rest of Alpha Flight gathering in the Observation Area.

"Are we ready?" asked Mac.

"Vindicator, they've reached the commencement point," said Northstar from beside Wolverine, on the display screen.

"All systems ready?" asked Mac.

"All functioning normally," came the voice of Heather.

"Is the trainee ready?" asked Mac.

"She's on her way now," Aurora answered.

"good," Mac Hudson nodded. "Shall we commence with the testing exercise? Have the combatants been briefed?"

"Yes sir," said Heather. "Both of them are in the starting position at opposite ends of the Zone now…"

"Excellent… commence phase 1…"

"Phase one… referees and combatants are the only ones that should remain on the field… Northstar, Aurora you will keep in light contact then join the others in the observation area till called… make ready to drop your agents…" said Heather Hudson. He pressed another button with his good hand, and called up the image of Wolverine being carried under the armpits by Northstar.

"Well this is it," said Northstar.

"Can you go any flamin' faster, I wanna get this over with, pal," Wolverine mumbled as they streaked across the mile or so towards the red end of the training field.

"So do I… but I don't think the others agree… they're taking wagers already…"

"Perfect…" Wolverine grumbled. "They have a sick sense o' humor…"

"What can I say? You're a popular event lately…"

"Just cut the jabber n' drop me off already, Northie," Wolverine growled at him.

"As you wish, Monsieur," said Northstar with a smirk. "Best of luck to you…"

"Hah flamin' hah," Wolverine answered as Northstar released him. He chuckled as he heard the surprised "HEYYY!" as Wolverine plummeted earthwards.

He flipped into a small ball and caught the tree branch nearby to twirl around and flip to the next one before dropping onto his blue boots. They crunched into the new fallen snow as he hit. Breath misted around his mouth and in front of his face as he sniffed the air for his quarry.

A smell of ozone and light receded, and the streaking hiss of air vanished as Northstar streaked back to the observation dome. He was alone in the Red Zone, glancing back and forth and opening all senses to the task at hand. Memories surfaced of the last time he'd done this… back when he'd joined Alpha Flight.

Ahead of him were the winding paths receding into tall trees. Snow lightly touched his bare arms, and he ran lightly along the snow, making little more noise than a deer. Stealthily he crept from the cover of one tree to another, tracing that distant feminine scent he knew only too well.

"All right Jubes, this is it… hope ya forgive me darlin' cause this ain't gonna be a Danger room workout…"

* * *

It had been Heather Hudson's idea to have Aurora take her to the White end of the Zone. Jean Paul and Jean Marie had chuckled to themselves as they released hands and drifted off. Jean Paul winked at Puck, who also nodded. The unlikely couple seemed just as unlikely as Sasquatch and Jean Marie, while Snowbird and Shamen had equal, but more casual interests in one another.

"Ready?" asked Aurora as she streaked towards the White Area, and Jubilee swallowed hard.

"Do you just… drop me?" she gasped.

"Yes… but I'll try to find someplace soft…"

"I'll manage," said Jubilee. "After all, flying's one thing, landing's another…"

"All right…" said Aurora. "Good luck to you!"

Jubilee felt Aurora's hands let go, and she spread wide her arms. Twin streams of sparkling plasma cascaded from her fingertips onto the fast approaching ground. She jarred a bit as they held her up, and she slowly reabsorbed them as she broke her fall.

Glancing around she saw the dark shapes of trees and rocky terrain, which blocked all but a small patch of sky. A white streak shooting across like a comet indicated Aurora was on her way back to watch. Inhaling deeply, Jubilee took one step forward, followed by another. There was no sound except for trickling water, and the whistle of the wind. Each step crunched the snow, and she was sure that Wolverine wherever he was could pick it up.

For a time she moved towards the west, hoping that the receding sun was indicating the direction of the Red Zone where she'd expect him to come towards her. The rules were simple: whoever could make it closest to their opponent's zone first, or fight their opponent to a stalemate was considered successful. If there was any blood drawn, that was a penalty.

Despite this, she steeled herself to expect Wolverine to come crashing out of the trees with a snarl any minute. It would be far better than flinching at ever crack of branches, or every stray rustle of leaves. Jubilee tired of the next half hour of wandering the trees aimlessly, and decided to show him once and for all just WHERE she was. Raising her hand, she shot up a flare of gold that hissed upwards. It exploded into a starburst of purple, gold and silver. For a brief moment the clearing was washed in blinding light and she saw a dark shape moving.

"Gotcha," she grinned to herself, moving towards it.

* * *

"Cripes," Logan thought to himself when the blinding light seared his eyes. Pretty much what he was expecting, he thought ruefully. Not a bad start, considering she just gave away her position to draw him out. But he wasn't buying it. He could hear the inhalation and the hiss of her fireworks, and smell the smoky plasma mingled with Jubilee's scent.

__

What the flaming heck was she wearing, anyway, he wondered as he tracked back to the mental image he had before the Fourth of July blinded him temporarily. Red, white, and black, which didn't conform to what he recalled her uniform resembling. Then he scolded himself for forgetting they would have given her a trainee uniform in these conditions.

__

"You think I'm coming out to get ya darlin… you know me better than that…" Wolverine said to himself as he scrambled up into a tree, and then waited for her scent to approach. A few twigs snapped, and he grinned to himself. She'd fallen for it.

"Come out and get me already!" Jubilee's voice hollered over the wind. "C'mon already.. .it's COLD!"

Her voice echoed on the rocks, and Logan had to admit it was bold as brass of her to expose herself so soon. She could have done any number of things to get him now, and she was walking right into his trap. Hadn't he taught her anything?

A searing blast of white and red exploded against the tree, and he leapt out of it as the one next to him caught fire. He ducked out of the way, as the blaze was siphoned off with a huge burst of snow. So jubilee had learned how to use her power to propel missiles to a limited extent. Nice trick. Probably made her plasma tangible and cold enough to cup the snowball and shoot it towards him like Gambit tossed cards.

Shaking snow off him, he crept around the trees, hearing the crunch of her feet in the snow, and the inhalation and exhalation. Her scent was tangible, almost on top of him when his sight slowly returned in a gray blur. Healing factor worked well, and soon he was able to see her red and white uniformed shape hurling snowballs left, right and center. Another exploded against the tree ten yards away, and he chuckled.

It was now or never, as her back was turned. So obvious, but he knew he had to do something sooner rather than later. He let himself drop, not bothering to unsheathe his claws and give himself away. There was not a sound as he landed behind her, and pounced.

Jubilee barely whirled in time when she heard the thump, and a shot of plasma hit Wolverine square in the chest, knocking him over. It stung, but there was not much heat behind it, except enough to get his attention. He let escape a snarl as he rolled over to face her.

"There you are," said Jubilee. "Took you long enough already!"

"Where do ya think yer going, Jubes?" he asked, his voice low and gutturally. She seemed unfazed, a small smile on her face as she drew back her hand, and tensed. However he waited, his fangs bared a bit as he waited for her.

A shower of pyro sizzled, and he had left the ground while Jubilee flipped over on her hands. Wolverine missed her, but turned to see her send off another round of plasma in his direction, fanning out from her hand like an arc.

"Nowhere now," she laughed, her pink visor hiding those blue eyes as effectively as his mask obscured his. She flipped again, and then gained enough momentum to scramble up the side of a tree, and grab the nearest branch. Beast must have taught her that, for he saw the smoking holes left by heated fingers that sizzled into the trunk.

"Cute," he muttered. _Note to self, the firework can climb_…

Wolverine circled the tree, and then leapt upwards towards her. The SNICKT of his claws was a welcome sound, and she knew he wasn't playing with her anymore, or was he? Jubilee leapt off the tree with a laugh. Wolverine growled, baring his fangs as she dropped. . There was no thump, and he saw she was pushing down with two streams of fireworks like she'd seen Havok do those years ago when they fought X Force.

"C'mon and get me," she teased as she made tracks in the snow. Wolverine launched himself off the tree, both sets of claws extended as he plummeted face first towards her.

She rolled out of the way, hoping she'd missed, when something stung her thigh. He'd tagged her, and she felt disbelief. _He'd drawn blood. Wasn't that against the rules?_ She barely recovered before she heard his roar, and rolled over and over away as fast as she could.

"Shit," she cursed. It hurt and stung, and she saw the blood dripping from a small cut on the white side of her costume. Angrily she hurled a paff towards him just as he hovered above her, and managed to knock him away. She had just enough time to break into a run and duck behind a tree to catch her breath.

"You're in for it now," he growled from just a few trees away.

Jubilee thrust herself right before him, bursting a shot of light to blind him, or so she hoped. She couldn't help shout, "Let's see what you've got. You owe me a workout in the Danger room!"

Wolverine heard her laugh increase in volume and then fade. Her voice sounded less muffled, in an open space and he knew she had reached the clearing he'd scoped out.

"My kind of words," he laughed as he pounced on her with a roar. She twisted and flipped him over her head. Spitting out snow, Wolverine growled and leapt again. He was playing with her. She hurled a paff in his face, blinding him. However he smelled and heard her easily as she dodged a swipe of his fist. Something connected with his back, and he grunted with the force of her kick. Another paff bombarded his chest, and he flexed his wrists. The 'snickt' of his claws extending echoed with a metallic ring in the woods. Jubilee saw that he meant business now.

"Try n' stop me, woman," Wolverine said with a low guttural roar that startled her. Jubilee realized he was testing her. He'd hardly ever used his claws when they drilled. Except when he knew that it was life or death.

Before she knew it he was almost on top of her. She twisted out of the way as he shot past, and swept out her leg, catching him in the knees and knocking him.

He flipped and landed easily, his legs wide apart. Slashes hissed out and she backed away, her fingers crackling with her power as blasts knocked at him. They didn't stop him, and for one moment her heart pounded with fear as he again leapt at her. Gen X training kicked in from Penance, and Jubilee's fists blazed as she attacked him with a full grade paff.

Wolverine roared in anger as the energy pushed him back. He lay stunned in the snow. She walked up, unrelenting as she bombarded him. He rolled to his feet shakily and then the claws flashed, batting off her barrage. Jubilee was tiring fast as she hurled more energy at him.

"Can't keep me away like that, woman," he called in his battle voice. "I keep comin' back for more…"

"Not if I get you first," Jubilee laughed in a battle hardened shrill. She leapt up, flipping over on her hands and knees as she came at him, and her sharp kick connected with his knee. They were hand to hand, her fists crackling with her power as she hit and punched, and he blocked easily. Wolverine suddenly swept out with his leg and she went into the snow, on her back. She barely had time to bring her legs up to push him off when he moved. She backed away, her eyes gleaming white as her power increased.

A wall of fireworks stopped him, but he kept slashing away, unrelenting. Jubilee couldn't keep it up, and turned away, firing another blast as she retreated. "You can run, but ya can't hide," he said. "Big mistake!"

She felt him slam into her, tackling her waist as she crashed under his weight, and twisted in fear, her heart pounding. This was a more serious game. For a second she felt he'd really kill her if he could, relationship or not. He twisted her under him and knelt on her legs, his fist shoved under her chin. His other hand pinned her wrist.

"Now what, darlin?" he asked, his face twisted into a snarl. "I gotcha now… now do I pop these one by one, and shis-kabob your pretty brains?"

A rasping slide came as his first and third claws went SNIKT on either side of her face, almost cutting her but not quite. Steel caressed her skin, and she trembled. He was seeing her as the enemy, and she swallowed hard. What was he doing?

* * *


	9. Initiation Rites

**__**

Chapter 9

"Mon Dieu!" exclaimed Aurora as she saw the image on the screen.

"Oh great, she's in for it now," Northstar shook his head. "She forgot that it's no use drawing him into the open…"

"You have to admit she lasted a long time against him…" Puck said.

"He won't hurt her, surely, it's all for show… sooner or later Heather's going to stop it…" Aurora whispered.

"How's she gonna get out of that… he looks like he's gonna pop his claws!" Walter shook his head.

"HE can't do that, can he?" Aurora whispered.

Wolverine's fangs were bared, and his fist was pushed up against the skin of Jubilee's exposed neck. Her own lips were twisted into a gritting defiant expression as she squirmed under him. Those remote cameras had tracked it all, and everyone fell silent as the seconds ticked into two full minutes.

"Look at that…" Northstar pointed. He saw a quick jerk from Jubilee's hand that was snared at her side. He blinked, watching as her hand grabbed the side of Wolverine's masked face.

"What's she doing?" Puck asked.

"Activating her power…" Northstar whispered.

"She won't hurt him will she…" Aurora whispered back.

"I knew she'd pull something… power's building up…" Northstar laughed excitedly. "YES! She's got HIM now…"

"How can you sit there and watch this?" Aurora yelled at him.

"Better question is why the hell Heather hasn't stopped this!" Walter shouted "Guardian! What's going on… they're in a stalemate!"

"Not till I see clearly… it doesn't look like either one's going to yield!" said Heather.

Michael Twoyoungmen's voice cut in, "Both their respiration and heart rates are through the roof. Adrenaline's surging… I think they might kill each other if we don't'…"

"He won't do it, I know he won't…" Heather gritted. "He's just showing her what he's made off…"

"That's the weapon X I remember… damn…" Puck mumbled in awe.

On the screen they saw the two faces fixed in each other's stares. Jubilee's teeth were bared considerably, her eyes glowing white hot behind her visor. The misting around her hand had increased to a steady glow, and Wolverine began to snarl low in his throat as the heat increased.

* * *

"Give up, darlin', give up now…" Wolverine gritted. "It's over…"

"You can't stop me like one of them… not before I'd barbecue your brains!" Jubilee hissed.

"Seems we're at a standoff," he breathed.

Wolverine's fist pushed harder into her jaw, and her fingers clamped down on his cheek, her hand increasing in heat on his skin. For five seconds their eyes met, wild and unfettered, Jubilee's body rising and falling under his hips as he pinned her, and he saw himself in her eyes. Her heart pounded audibly, and her scent reeked of violence, and an anger that burned deep. This was not the Jubilee he had reckoned with. Rather the glazed sleepwalker who was about to snap and incinerate him.

"Yeah, how about that… you are the best at what you do, but when it comes to what I do…" she trailed off before Wolverine snared her wrist and pinned it and her other hand behind her head. Why hadn't Heather stopped the test? What was she waiting for?

"I'm still the best at what I do, Jubilee, you have to give up now…" he panted, the animal rage supercharging him as it had so many times. With the adamantium he was now unbeatable.

"I won't give up," she gasped, unable to stop the anger that was growing inside her ever more and more. She was teetering on the edge of something, and couldn't stop the rage that coursed through her stomach. Everything was screaming this was wrong, but why couldn't she stop her powers from heating up? He was groaning from the pain, and some small part of her was glad to see him suffer. _What am I doing… and why can't I stop… before I hurt him… I can't hurt him…_

"I don't wantcha to, darlin' but you gotta calm down… this isn't about me beating ya… you've gotta stop whatever's building up inside you now, or you'll get worse," he growled. He still leaned over her, and she looked up at him, torn.

"I don't want to hurt you, don't make me…" she gritted.

"Jubilee… stop it… now…" Wolverine growled, retracting his claws and shaking her. "It's over… it's over…"

"I can't stop… I want to… but I can't!" Jubilee cried.

"Jubilee, don't' do this… this isn't about who's better. This is just a test… just you and me… I won't hurt ya… you know I never actually would… it's only a test… please snap outta it!"

Jubilee quivered under him, letting out a startled cry and choked as her hand dropped from the side of his head. She tossed her head back and forth, sniffling, "You almost made me hurt you… what if you WERE trying to hurt me… I wanted to hurt you back… but I can't…"

"Darlin I didn't…" he trailed off as she closed her eyes, and tears steamed down her cheeks as she went limp under her body.

"Logan how could you do this to me… " she sobbed.

"Aww cripes Darlin'… it's over… it's all right… I'm here Darlin…" Wolverine sighed. He tugged off his mask and reached down to stroke her cheek.

"I'll never be as good as you…never be good enough to…" she trailed off. Then he tugged off her mask and she knew he wouldn't have killed her. But what had possessed her to want to harm the one person she cared about most? The anger that he used for his purpose was now inside of her. Although she knew it was for the sake of the test, for an instant of a second she'd wanted to cause him pain. It shamed her. She would never be able to have him trust her again. It was a test, and she was sure she'd flunked it.

"Shh," he urged, kissing her cheek and tasting her salt there. "I've got years o' experience on ya… you're lots more dangerous than I thought… but there's a lot more ya gotta know… you need to be here darlin… this proves that…"

"I failed the test… Logan…" she sobbed. "I almost hurt you… killed you…"

"You'd never do that… That's why they… I'm gonna teach ya so nobody'll be able to hurt you, and you'll never go out of control like I can…"

"Logan…" she sniffled. "I wanted to hurt you… I couldn't help myself…I failed the test…"

"No ya didn't darlin, you didn't, I shouldn't have…" he trailed off.

"No you shouldn't have!" she yelled at him. "How could you put me through this… I thought you cared about me… I thought…"

"Jubilee, what's going on? Is this about me testing ya? Cause if it is… I didn't know… they had to be sure..." he asked her as he shifted his weight on her.

"You big jerk, why didn't you TELL me that this was gonna happen?" she yelled at him.

"Jubilee," Wolverine got out.

"I thought I could trust you, I thought I could…"

"Does that count as a win, lose or a draw?" Aurora asked.

"Logan, you idiot," Puck groaned as he put his hand to his head.

"Took them long enough," Northstar snorted.

"You just met them, how can you possibly have anything to say about this?" asked Snowbird as she sighed in exasperation.

"Come on, Snowbird, you can't deny they wanted to get into each other's pants the second we saw 'em together!" Walter chuckled.

"You have a very eloquent way of putting things, sir," Northstar glanced at him witheringly. "I can see why my sister is drawn to your rapier wit…"

"Don't even start with me, brother," Aurora shook her head. "If I wasn't so happy for Jubilee and Logan, I'd kick your backside all the way to Quebec!"

"You're a lover, not a scrapper, love," Walter smirked. "Don't waste your time on your brother… especially since he's more than hot and bothered…"

"Shaddup Walter," Puck whacked him in the back of the head. "Wolverine just blew his big chance at leadership… doncha get it?"

"I thought you'd be happy about that," said Snowbird.

"Well, I was just starting to get used to having the runt around again," Puck muttered.

"So, it was a draw, big deal… that doesn't mean anything does it?" asked Aurora. "She can still join the team… we saw she could hold her own…"

"But when the chips were down, she still couldn't bring herself to…" Puck said.

"Are you mad, she had that same look in her eye at that moment," Snowbird interrupted. "They are of the same fire…"

"Great, two psychos for the price of one," Walter wisecracked.

"All right people, enough with the MST3K," Heather barked over the intercom. "This observation's over…"

"So do they flunk or not, boss lady?" asked Puck.

"I'm still deciding, Puck," she answered over the intercom.

"You have to admit she almost whipped his backside," Northstar said. "Not bad… for a newbie…"

"Be careful brother, or I'd think you'd switched allegiances," Aurora joked.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," he glared at her.

"So, who's going to break the lovebirds up?" asked Walter.

"Good question," came Heather's voice over the intercom. "You and Michael will go over the test readings and compare them to her profiles. I hope that one of us will find a way to convince Wolverine that the test is more than over…"

"I'm not gonna volunteer. Especially since he's got six reasons to argue against it…"

"He's co leader of Alpha Flight, I don't think we can pull rank," Puck mumbled. "You're the leader Heather, you cool him off…"

"Good idea actually," said Walter. "You hear that Heather…"

"Michael, perhaps you can pull something out of your medicine pouch to calm their passions?" Heather said.

"As good as done…" came Michael Twoyoungmen's voice. "I'll be waiting for your input Walter…"

"Good as done. But what if he doesn't get the hint…"

"Perhaps I can provide an argument if he doesn't get it," said Puck. "If I have some backup…"

"This is a bad idea," Northstar mumbled.

"Since you idiots are intent on courting suicide, I will attend you," Aurora shook her head. They left the observation area.

* * *

**__**

"Attention combatants, please get ready to leave the testing area… the trial is over…" came Mac's voice.

"Damn, I went and hurt you, just like I promised I wouldn't," Wolverine cursed as he squeezed his eyes shut. "You've done nothing all these years but trust me, Jubilee, and this is how I thank you… I must be like him…"

"Logan," she sighed as she saw the anguish creasing his face. "No… you aren't like him don't even SAY it!"

"Jubilee, I'm not the person to help you through this, don't you see?" Logan gritted. "The others… they can, but after what I just did…"

"Don't say it," she choked as she raised a finger to his lips. "You're NOT like him… I know you didn't do it deliberately… you didn't know you'd have to fight me… please say you didn't know…"

"I didn't, darlin'," Wolverine whispered, his eyes fixing into hers. "You believe me?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Even though I feel like I want to beat the living daylights out of you… I can't stop what I feel. And maybe I deserve this for what I tried to do… to you… to us…"

"What?"

"What?" Logan asked, sitting up. "How dare you say that! You don't deserve to be jerked around, by anyone… least of all me…"

"I could have killed you as you killed me," she whispered. "That's what you were trying to test me on…"

"It was a test exercise, nothing more Jubilee. You KNOW I'd never do anything to hurt you…" Logan said quickly. "I couldn't… not after all we've been through together…"

"After all we have been through together…" Jubilee choked. "God Wolverine… all these years…"

"Jubilee, this isn't about what I think it is, is it? You're hurting WAY worse than if I…" he said as he saw the grief on her face. "From your scent and body reactions, you're hurting like someone whose hearts been broken…"

"What would you care?"

"Jubilee…" Wolverine said. "Damn... there are not enough words to tell you how sorry I am…"

"Then don't keep saying you're sorry," Jubilee choked. "You don't know what it's like to have someone you thought you could count on suddenly just take everything you ever thought was… and just twist it up and shove it in your face…"

"I do," Wolverine said gruffly, as he stroked her cheek and she flinched from his touch. "More than you'd ever know darlin. I'm not blind, and I'm not stupid. All these years, you've carried it inside."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't try to hide it. Darlin I know the way you feel about me. I've always known. An that's why I tried to stop things before they started. Because you'd hate yourself and me. I'd end up tearing your heart out cause it's just not something we should do…"

"Dammit to hell Logan!" Jubilee cried. "Just tell me once and for all that you don't feel the same way I do… look me in the eye and tell me…"

"Jubilee, I can't tell you that… because…"

"Why? For nine years I've done nothing but… oh shit, forget it…"

"Forget what? That you've been hurting for me longer than I have been for Jean. That somehow all those years that I've been raising ya, helping ya grow up, that it would turn into something else? I can't forget it. And you can't… and we're both stuck with what to do… I don't want you to hate me Jubilee. Don't you think I figured this might happen…?"

"I can't stop how I feel. You know that!" she shot back at him.

"Darlin', I know. But if something DOES come of this, I couldn't stand to lose you… if I couldn't…"

"Tell me now. Tell me that you could never be with me the way you wanted to be with Heather, and Jean, and the others… because you only see me as some stupid little KID!" she screamed.

"No," Wolverine said quietly as he shifted his weight. "I can't. I won't. This has gone on long enough…"

"You son of a…" she sobbed as she grabbed his face, and pressed her lips to his angrily. Her kiss was furtive and desperate, and she clung to him with all her strength.

However Wolverine pulled her face lightly from his, and moved his lips over to cover hers with a force that stunned her. He turned the desperate angst ridden gesture into something far more. Jubilee trembled as his lips caressed hers with a balance of force and delicacy that spoke of years of experience. "I don't want to lose you, Jubilee… Jubilation," he whispered against her lips.

"You won't lose me, you won't," she sobbed. "I won't let you… I…"

"Shh," he whispered, rubbing her lips with a gloved fingertip.

"Don't push me away Logan, I…"

"I can't… I daren't darlin," he said with his voice deepening.

"Because you feel sorry for me, or what?" Jubilee asked, voice cracking.

"Uh uh, never… I never feel sorry for you," he growled angrily, and she shivered. Lips moved together, and she moaned against the incredible hunger building up in her body at that moment. Jubilee wrapped her arms around his neck, dizzy with the sensation of his kiss burning through her like one of her plasma paffs.

"Jeez Logan," she gasped as she glanced up at him. His fingers brushed her hair from her face as he leaned heavily on her, and she didn't want him to move.

"I didn't want it to happen like this, Jubilation," he growled deeply. "You deserve far better than a burned out ol' soldier with a screwed up mind and a body that won't burn out when it should've decades ago…"

"Shut up Logan, knock it off, okay?" Jubilee scolded him. "Or I'll do it for you!"

Wolverine's last protest died in her next kiss, and his sounds were unintelligible. Jubilee pushed all the desperation and longing into that gesture, pulling up all those years that she wished she'd have this moment. Again he responded, cupping the back of her neck with his hand. Although she was shivering through the insulated uniform, Logan's body heat seeped through her quickly with its force.

* * *

"Logan," Jubilee whispered against his lips.

"Hmm what darlin?" he growled softly.

"You weigh a damn ton with those bones… I'd forgotten," Jubilee groaned. "And my back's all wet… you big goon!"

"Sorry darlin," he chuckled. She saw the gleam in his eye as he leaned down and caught her into another kiss. However he slid his hands behind her back and tugged her up so she was sitting in his lap in the snow. It was just too irresistible, and she seized his lips roughly in return, trying to see how far he would take this.

"So, did I flunk?" she chuckled.

"Well, I can't be more proud of ya… for a minute there you looked like you'd polish me off the same instant I would you…"

"That's not funny," Jubilee said soberly.

"No it ain't, darlin'," Wolverine agreed. He stood up with her in his arms, and gently set her on her feet.

"Are you two done?" asked a voice that made her jump, and she moved close to him instinctively.

"So, what took you so flamin' long to come bring us delinquents back?" Wolverine commented mildly as he kept his hand at the small of Jubilee's back.

"Did we flunk out?" Jubilee asked. "Gimmie the bad news now… I can take it…"

"Non, mon ami," said Aurora with a light laugh as she soared up to levitate a few feet about them both, while Northstar approached them from the opposite side.

"I am sorry for the interruption," said Northstar. "But Vindicator is most insistent that you return for a debriefing…"

"So, how annoyed is she?" asked Jubilee, worried.

"The usual amount," Aurora chuckled.

"Recess is over I guess," Logan mumbled to Jubilee.

"Great," she mumbled back, wondering if he'd push her away. He didn't, instead continuing to pull her closer to his hip.

"One of you clowns gonna give us a ride back in style, or shall I take the long way back?" Wolverine asked as he pulled his mask down over his face again.

"Allow us," said Northstar. "Unless you feel the need to…"

"Stop fooling around and let's go… you may be our co leader, but you still have responsibilities," Puck said.

"Oh let him abuse his power, he's earned it," said Aurora.

"Can it, three musketeers. I'll behave…" Wolverine waved them away dismissively.

"Want a ride?" Aurora asked Jubilee.

"Go on, Jubes, I'll catch up…" he said. "I think you could use some hot chocolate and a nice hot shower… since I pushed ya into the snow…"

"I'll be waiting for you," Jubilee said meaningfully as she grabbed Aurora's hands and the two of them rose into the air. A streak of white and black, and they were gone.

"Monsieur?" asked Northstar.

"I'll find my own way back, pal, thanks," Wolverine said.

"You shouldn't keep your lady waiting," Northstar said as he grabbed Logan under the armpits and shot off after his sister.

"Hey!" Puck shouted.

"Consider it a training exercise," Northstar teased.

"You sob," Puck shook his head and laughed as he swung up into the nearest tree, and catapulted himself over the fence. It didn't take long for him to catch up in his own way.

* * *

"I did flunk, admit it…" Jubilee groaned as Aurora landed in front of the main entrance to the training complex.

"Oh if you did, you'd have known by now. But let's get you changed and full of something hot… before your beau comes back…"

"Jeez Aurora it just happened so fast," Jubilee whispered.

"You must tell me all about it," Aurora smiled as she whisked her inside, where Snowbird was waiting with the others.

"Nice going Firecracker," Walter said, and Jubilee shot him a withering look.

"This firecracker would whip you into shape in no time flat," Aurora grimaced at him.

"Guestrooms are ready," said Snowbird. "If you'll come this way…"

Heather Hudson entered the room, and looked at Jubilee standing there. "Good, glad to see you back here in one piece…"

"So, what's the bad news?" Jubilee asked.

"You actually passed," said Heather. "Considering the antics at the end… but that will be stricken from the official record…"

"C'mon Heather, you remember what happened when…" Walter said.

"Don't remind me. And just for that, you get the joy of showing Wolverine to his quarters… I'm sure you'll make sure he's settled in…"

"Um, no thanks… from the look on his face, I'm one of his least favorites…" Walter muttered as he saw Northstar drop Wolverine off at the front door.

"What do you have to complain about?" Heather shot back. "I'm the one who interrupted their little…"

"Later!" Walter said as he rushed off towards the medlab. "Gotta help Michael with those test results…"

"So, Red, what's the verdict? In or out?" asked Logan as he strode up to her, his eyes gleaming with something between irritation and anxiety.

"She's in. But I am worried…"

"I figured as much, Red. Do me a favor and let's just say I should've shown better judgement…" he sighed.

"I need your expertise Wolverine. I can't do this alone," Heather said. "Don't start beating yourself up because you abused your power…"

"Heather, knock it off," Wolverine muttered. "I'm already doing a good enough job beatin' myself up over this. It was a royal screw up, and if I'd just thought before I'd jumped into this…"

"No, you knock it off, Logan," Heather said sharply. "You care about the girl. The only screw up you did was denying it to yourself and the rest of us, and causing this mess in the first place. Stop twisting the knives deeper and just…"

"I thought you'd be pissed royally that I…"

"It was bound to happen," Heather said with a wry grin. "And in a way I'm glad. About time you stopped pining over me… just kidding…"

"Well, jokes on me, Red," he chuckled. "But I don't want to mess this up. She's so fragile right now… I just…"

"We're all here for you, trust us."

"How can I think of leading when…"

"We need you, and you promised. So just give yourself a chance to help me, help Mac. What better place for you both than here…" said Heather. "I know she means more than just a casual thing. You're afraid that you'll ruin nine years of friendship with her…"

"I almost raised her," he said softly.

"We almost raised you, if you think about it…" Heather said quietly. "And that didn't stop you from having feelings for me, or me for you… she's not your daughter."

"You don't understand," he said with a sigh. "It's not healthy to fall in love with your parents…"

"Wolverine, from what you've told me, you weren't the only one she reached out to. What of your friends Gambit, and Hank, and the Professor? In more ways he was the father figure to all of you. I can't explain what I'm saying here, except that if this was so wrong, why would you have kissed her then and there?"

"I'm confused as hell. It feel so right, and wrong at the same time," wolverine said.

"Ask yourself this. Is your friendship strong enough to survive if you pursue this, and break up? You give her too little credit. After all, you and Jean Grey…"

"I didn't almost raise her," said Logan. "It's not the same…"

"You could have fallen in love with any number of your young charges, and you didn't," said Heather.

"I never had feelings like this for Kitty," he muttered. "But I guess I always saw Jubilee as an adult on some level… don't know quite how…"

"You're two of the same kind," said Heather. "This I knew from the first few minutes we engaged you two in battle…"

"I need to think," Wolverine muttered.

"Then do so with a hot bath, and some decent food… we've brought your things from the inn… I've made sure your room is ready…"

"Same one?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Mac and I always kept it ready, I guess we had some high hopes," Heather laughed. "Come on…"

* * *


	10. Mantle of Leadership

**__**

Chapter 10

* * *

"Damn, looks the same," Wolverine muttered as the door slid open, and he smelled familiar scents that had clung to Heather.

"I know, but I hope it isn't too uncomfortable…" Heather said as she turned on the lights, and Logan stared at the patchwork quilt draped on the bed, which was off to one side through an open door from the sitting area. Pictures lined one dresser, and he picked them up, slowly perusing them. On the wall hung various military decorations and other momentos from his commission on Department H. A whole chapter of his life he'd shut when he joined the X-men. For his room there was decorated with Japanese motifs and stuff he'd acquired studying under Master Oku.

His battered leather travel bag was sitting alongside his backpack on the luggage rack near his bed. He saw a fresh change of casual clothes had been laid out on the bed just as it had all those years ago each time he and Mac would come home from training. A pair of the steel-toed boots was even sitting next to the bed, and he looked at Heather with a strange weariness.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Why don't you turn in? There's everything you need…"

"You always did make me feel welcome, Heather," he said. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll let you get settled in. Tomorrow's another day. Briefing's…"

"At 0700 sharp," Wolverine answered automatically. "Yep, I remember THAT part of the drill…"

"Good night," Heather smiled as she walked towards the door, and he sat down on the side of the bed with a sigh. Darn healing factor did take care of most of his needs, but he still needed rest and sleep. It was far more active than it had been prior to losing his adamantium. Somehow the addition of it again was boosting his factor to almost its pre X-men levels.

Reaching for the phone, he punched the buttons for Jubilee's room. Enough with the formalities, he had to see if she was all right or not. "Hullo?" he asked.

"Hello, this is Aurora…"

"Aurora, what are you doing on this number?" Logan asked in slight irritation.

"Ohh, just helping your gal get settled in…"

Wolverine felt a flush of slight embarrassment followed by something else. He said, "enough with the commentary, Jeanne Marie… is she doin' okay? I got tied up with Heather an' Jubes an I were supposed to meet up after…"

"Oho well I can give her the message… she's in the shower right now… a hot shower…"

"I'm not askin' ya to flamin' go in there and disrupt her," he muttered.

"Well perhaps she could join you for a nightcap…" said Aurora. "Your room is more private…"

"So they got you and her as roommates? Figures," he muttered. "Anyway, fer yer information she doesn't drink… and secondly…"

"How do YOU know she doesn't drink? You ever actually backed off the chaperone mode?"

"Got somethin' to say, Jeanne Marie?" he asked in a low quiet tone that challenged her observation.

"Oh Logan, don't be ridiculous! I saw the dirty look you gave the poor girl when she was simply enjoying a glass of wine!"

"That's non o' yer business," he mumbled. "Besides, she's not used t' it… an I don't want her to have another problem t' deal with, considerin' she was a binge drinker in college…"

"Ohh so you DO know she drinks…"

"Yep, and I also know that it's best that she doesn't start up. She doesn't have my disposition… so I've got me an excuse… wait, why am I talking to you about this?" Logan grumbled as he paced back and forth. "Could ya just tell her to head on down here, or maybe put her on if she's decent?"

"Would you WANT her decent, considering your…"

"That's enough Jeanne Marie. Just send her on over… cause it's clear she's not gonna get any peace n' quiet when yer Walter traipses in…"

"Touché," said Aurora with a laugh. "Although he DOES have a room of his own…"

"Are you kiddin' me? He likes the view from yer place better…" Wolverine joked back.

"I'll let her know you want to see her," said Aurora with a chuckle.

"Yeah… that'd be good… just tell her to drop on by when she's done… I'd appreciate it Jeanne Marie…"

"You're being polite… that's a new one," she chuckled.

"Yep, tell it to yer brother," he laughed. "See ya tomorrow in the training room at 0700 sharp…"

"I'll be there… and have fun!"

"Uh huh, and I'll ask you about yer situation…" he shot back into the phone and hung it up.

"Cripes, this is just as bad as the mansion…"

Or was it? He recalled that the personal business between team members stayed personal. He had his own share of encounters when he would bring women back to his quarters, but everyone knew better than to ask. The only reason Jeanne Marie was being so gossipy was because she was in favor of whatever was developing between him and Jubilee. Logan smiled ruefully, and shook his head with a laugh. Something WAS developing, and he did like what it could blossom into. However he still wanted to tread carefully, because she was one of his closest friends and confidants. The worst thing she needed was someone breaking her heart when she'd already left a fiancée.

"No rebounds," he agreed as he glimpsed himself in the mirror. Logan pulled off his uniform, and reached for the towels nearby. A hot shower would help him relax. Yet he wondered if Jubilee was up to a visit. He was anxious to talk to her more about what had happened, and see if he'd made a tragic mistake or not in that kiss he'd given her. They'd kissed before a few times at the inn, but they were on their own, private and out of the public eye.

Here he was surrounded with former teammates and friends who didn't know his history with Jubilee. All they saw was a young attractive woman traveling in his company and automatically assumed she was his girlfriend. He laughed ironically as he stepped into the shower and felt the water hit him full blast. He reached out to turn the knob to cold because he wasn't sure if he should continue thinking about the implications.

When he emerged, he realized he didn't have his red silk robe. _Trust them to forget to bring it_, he muttered to himself as he wrapped one towel around his waist, and rubbed violently at his mop of wet hair with the other. Scents of clean soap and dust mingled with the faint traces of Heather. He could inhale her distinct aroma on the bedsheets and other places, and it made him feel that strange crawling feeling he'd first felt around Jean. However it wasn't nearly as much torture as it had been so long ago.

Selecting a fresh change of clothes, he lay them out on the bed and began to get dressed. No sense in making her uncomfortable. Just best to keep going as casually and gently as possible to get them both used to the idea that things were deepening.

* * *

He heard the footsteps in the hall long before the door chimed, and knew who it was. Walking over he slid open the panel and stuck his head out to see Jubilee standing there, in his red silk robe. Granted she was wearing something under it, to his relief. But he was glad to see both her and it simultaneously, albeit rather surprised when she had been walking down the corridor in her nightclothes of all things.

He grinned and realized it was one of the most Jubilee things he had seen lately. That was part of the casual relaxed spitfire he knew all those years. She always slipped into sweatpants and a T-shirt, favoring them over the frilly nightgowns that Jean and Storm wore. He was glad she wasn't trying to impress him in any way, for he thought she'd look attractive in anything. The more comfortable, the more relaxed she'd be.

"Hi Logan… hope I'm not interrupting something…" she chuckled.

"No Jubes, why do ya ask?" he said.

"I got the go call to drop by… my roomie told me you were checking up on me…" she teased.

"C'mon in," he said, glancing into the hall, although his nose told him there was just the routine patrol. He urged her inside, and slid the door shut, locking it. Jubilee whistled as she took in the sight of his quarters. The comfortable leather sofa and armchair faced the generous sized plasma TV. He'd turned it on for the masking noise, primarily because he didn't care to hear anyone else but her in the next few hours. He resumed buttoning his favorite red flannel shirt as he saw her glancing around the place at his keepsakes.

"I was hoping to see you before ya turned in," he said as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

Jubilee's gaze dropped on a picture on his mantelpiece. She examined the shot of Alpha Flight, recognizing all the members she'd seen except for two. Vindicator must be the tall man to the left, while the guy hunched over with his claws unsheathed must be Wolverine. However he wore a form fitting black leather costume, covered by a black jacket identical in design to the one she wore that afternoon. Except it had yellow piping that matched the gloves and yellow utility belt girding his waist? His hair was shorter, more severe, and there was a bright keenness to his eyes that seemed much wilder. Quickly she looked away.

"I brought your robe back. Those buttheads brought it in my room… you think they'd know it was yours… cause it was Japanese!" Jubilee chuckled.

She was nervous, damn it. That pheromone scent was clouded with an acrid tinge of insecurity. He could also hear her heart beating through the rumble of the TV even. Her muscles seemed tight under his hand, and he slid that hand down to the small of her back. With a small push he urged her towards the sitting area. She had to relax if they were going to have any sort of a conversation.

"You don't have to. Looks fine on you," he said, and then caught himself.

"This is your place… Aurora told me how to find it…" she trailed off as she saw the relative dimensions and nicer furnishings. "Sweet pad… I guess rank has its privileges…"

"Don't start with me darlin'," he rolled his eyes.

The look of surprise in her blue eyes worried and fascinated him at the same time. However that limp she walked with worried him, and he caught her as she stumbled over the edge of the carpet.

"Watch it…" he said.

"Whoops, sorry," she chuckled as his arm steadied her.

"Sit down over here… I'll get ya something to drink if ya want…" he said as he guided her towards the sofa where a coffee table sat opposite, with a sizable television. She took the remote from him and switched the channels. Good because at least now her hand stopped shaking.

"Hoser vision," she joked. "Hope it has cable…"

"No reason why it shouldn't," he winced, chuckling at her dig at his nationality. "What do you think this is? A log cabin in the middle o' nowhere?"

"Well we ARE up pretty far north," she teased. "Where's your next door neighbors? All I saw were penguins and polar bears…"

"They live the next glacier over," Wolverine joked as he sat next to her on the sofa, and handed her a caffeine free soda. He opened the beer he'd picked up, and Jubilee glanced at the drink as she turned it over in her hands.

"Thanks," she said, cracking it open, and taking a sip.

"You're welcome. So, did Aurora get ya squared away?"

"Yeah. Nice place sorta like the one I burned up in the Mansion," she teased. "Except this one has another roommate… which is kinda nice for a change…"

"Not something to joke about, darlin'," he commented, watching her as he swigged his beer. He propped his feet up on the coffee table, and set down his beer. Scooting the large green glass ashtray over, he reached for the box of cigars.

"They let you smoke in here? Now I know this is the woods," Jubilee joked.

"Got a light, darlin?" he asked. She obliged and soon the tendrils of familiar smoke curled around the room. IT smelled far better than the Marlboroughs he smoked did. Jubilee drew the bathrobe around her and shivered a bit.

"Not quite used to the great north, although you did take me here often enough," she chuckled. For some reason it was hard to talk to him, and she felt the wall of awkwardness that settled in. He slid his arm around her shoulders as he held the beer in his other hand. Jubilee lay her head against him, and pulled one leg in front of her while the other rested next to his on the coffee table.

"You okay, Jubes?" he asked slowly as he always had. "I mean considering…"

"Yeah… I'm fine," she said.

"Now I know you're putting me on," Wolverine said as he shifted closer so his thigh touched hers, and Jubilee shot him an innocent look.

"What makes you say that? I passed the test with flying colors… or by the skin of my teeth right? So I'm in… no big deal…"

"Heather seemed satisfied. I know I am as well. Still, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm wondering if you're happy here or not, or if it was a royal mistake dragging you here when…"

"Are we gonna start THAT again?" she asked with a sigh. "Jeez Logan your head IS as hard as a rock! I wouldn't have signed up with this circus if I didn't' want to be here… wasn't it part of your big plan to get away and get my head screwed on right?"

"Not if it's making things worse darlin'…" he said sternly.

"Have you changed your mind about…" Jubilee trailed off, her stomach plunging into a pool of ice.

"Only if it means that if it doesn't… well you know… that we end up damaging something that means a world of good to us both… and that's what scares me, Darlin…"

"So you're asking if I become one of those psycho bitches that are trying to kill you, if we break up?" she blurted out. "I'm not LIKE them, Logan… and if you're gonna start that kick about being too old for me…"

"Jubilee," he raised a hand as he stubbed out the cigar. "You've made your point… I've got my answer…"

"Could you be any less clear than you are now?" she snorted. "I mean who the hell IS old enough for ya? C'mon give me a break you never said how old you were anyway and even…"

"Darlin'," he interrupted her. "You're right… to some degree I'll take it. But that's not what I'm talking about here… even though those ARE issues…"

"Then what are you bitching about?" Jubilee muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Whether or not ya can put up with my crap as well as my good points," he said as he raised an eyebrow. "Seeing as how you're still working things out, and so am I… and that if we end up hatin' one another, that's not worth some exploration of…"

"You butthead, how could I ever hate ya?" she said as she elbowed him in the ribs, and then winced. "Ouch! I forgot…"

"Sorry, Jubes," he said with a chuckle as he rubbed her elbow, and her hand in his. He slid his other hand to rub the muscles, which had tightened, and she relaxed under his even touch.

"Figures I get a roommate here, and the only thing I can think of is how glad I am to kick her out, or sneak out," Jubilee chuckled, changing the subject to Wolverine's relief. She lay her head against his chest and he rested his arm around her shoulders again. Her body relaxed against his, and he allowed the lowest bit of purring in his throat to vibrate through his body to keep her calm.

Jubilee felt the noise, and snuggled closer with the warmth increasing through his flannel shirt. He was comfortable and familiar, despite the crazy surroundings, and she loved just sitting here with him. No words, just being. Her thoughts wandered to Dmitry, and she frowned slightly. "You know it's funny, I betcha she's going to have Walter over the second I left…"

"You know it darlin'," Wolverine chuckled, and Jubilee grinned as she allowed her hand to stroke over his shirt. He reigned in the shiver at the change in touch, knowing that it was far more than a platonic one. The pheromones sweetened, and he heard a small humming in her throat that was inadvertent. Especially since his fingers had slid into her hair and was running the silky strands through one by one. Twisting a lock between his fingers he fingered her scalp.

"I know why you love this robe," she murmured.

"You can borrow it for as long as ya want," he said as he continued to stroke her scalp with even touches.

"Hey, it was available, and since it was getting kinda late… and I figured that…"

"You were already on your way to bed before I called, not necessarily in the shower?" Wolverine said.

Jubilee sat bold upright. "How did you know…"

"I figured the way you look all bleary eyed…. You'd just dozed off when I called. An yer roomie was playin' with me when she picked up the phone. Didn't hear any shower goin'… an you smell nice…"

"Can't put anything past ya, dammit," Jubilee exhaled sharply, and then smiled a bit. "Do I even want to ask how else you knew? You smelled the bed lint?"

"Well, you smell like that soap Jean gave ya for Christmas, that lavender kiwi, and yer wearing your favorite pj's… and you usually don't do that till you're laying in bed watching TV or reading a good book… and yer hair's all mussed up like you've been laying down," he said, as he tousled her hair that was wispy.

"Okay, I confess already," she yelped as she felt his hands tickling her scalp. "So sue me. I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay… and I guess I was a bit miffed ya didn't drop on by…"

"I was about to do the same thing, but you beat me to it," he confessed. "Heather talked my ear off about Alpha Flight business…"

"Oh…" Jubilee said, stiffening.

"Comes with the territory, darlin'," Wolverine said as he slid his finger down her arm, the one that had been playing with her hair till a few minutes ago. Jubilee shivered and chuckled. Her breathing increased, her chest rising and falling against his hip more rapidly now.

"I'm not jealous…"

"It's okay if you are," he chuckled. "Considering' how I acted when ya told me about Dmitry…"

"I'm not going back to him, so you can get over that," she said quickly.

"Ya don't have to tell me anymore. I get the message. He's history, end of story, no more questions asked," Wolverine said reassuringly, indicating the matter was closed.

"Absolutely," Jubilee nodded. He picked up his beer and tipped it back as she reached for her soda, and her hand was shaking slightly.

Wolverine took the can of soda from her hand after putting down his beer. "I guess yer still getting' used to the Great White north?" he teased.

"Don't start with me," she shivered. "Even in the warmest room it's cold!"

"New uniform was a surprise," he said quietly, taking her hand in his large one and stroking the back lightly. Warmth exuded from every part of him, and she drank it in.

"Oh that thing? Do I have to look like Madame Maple leaf?" Jubilee joked.

"Actually as long as you wear the jacket…" he started.

"I thought you were going to tell me it was too tight…"

"Doesn't matter, just as long as whoever looks at ya in it remembers to keep their hands to themselves," he joked, with the undertone of a growl in his voice. This provoked a shiver, and she intertwined her fingers with his. A slight smile twitched her lips, and she closed her eyes partway when she rubbed her cheek against his flannel shirt.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I was for losing it…"

"No need to apologize," he said quietly, reaching with the hand that was attached to the arm across her shoulders to stroke her cheek lightly.

"I'm scared… I just… and if you ever tell anyone…" she trailed off.

"Familiar story, Jubes. Different cast. No less dangerous, no less of a problem. But this time ya got someone who's been there on yer side…"

"You know what I like about here the most?" she asked. "Other than the obvious…"

"Shoot darlin," he said.

"No telepaths poking around our heads…" Jubilee sighed, drawing both legs up and folding them against her body. She shifted so she was lying against him, and he turned so he drew one knee to slide behind her while his leg was propped up on the table. This brought her back resting against his chest, and her hair full in his nose. He raised an eyebrow, wondering if that was deliberate or an instinctive response to how things were progressing.

"Amen to that," he nodded, finishing off his beer before tossing the empty across the room. It landed in the trash with a clink that startled Jubilee.

"Two points," she joked. She downed her soda and tossed the can after it. Unfortunately it missed, and clattered to the floor.

"Leave it fr tomorrow darlin, nobody'll care if ya don't pick it up…" he chuckled. She peered up at his face as he leaned back more against the arm of the sofa, and brought his other leg to rest alongside her hip. Jubilee stretched both her legs out in front of her. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and threw it over her legs.

"Anyone ever tell you how annoying it is that you're warm all the time?" she asked.

"You're the first in a while," he said, voice lowering. A shiver jostled her body ever so slightly against his. An ordinary person wouldn't have noticed it, but he did and knew its implications. Wolverine couldn't resist wrapping either arm around her to cross both over her stomach, just missing her chest. Jubilee's hands clasped on her belly, and his hands moved over them gently, taking the cold flesh and transmitting his warmth to hers.

Jubilee sighed in pleasure, drinking in the warmth and sensation of his skin moving over the backs of her hands. She let out a small gasp when she felt his nose brush the sensitive back of her neck, and then trace through her hair with a slight purring growl. It seemed like some strange dream that things were sliding into comfort, and yet she knew it felt right just going this slowly. There were few men she knew that actually were into cuddling, and it was odd that someone so masculine as Logan would even consider this as a come on. Upon further thought, Jubilee realized that her was experiencing her with all five of his senses. Inhaling her smell and touching her skin, drinking in the sight of her there just before him while listening to the low soft moan that crept out of her throat.

Considering she was already melting with just this contact, she shivered again at the thought of what anything else would entail. Those kisses in the inn after Professor Xavier had caught them were just simple touches of his lips to the corners of her mouth. The only openmouthed kiss he'd given her was the one that was meant for his dream subject. Even the kisses on the battlefield had been with closed lips, but what he could do with just those was staggering.

Impatient, she turned over in his arms so her chest pressed to his, and she scooted up so her face was right in front of his. He didn't push her away; rather he kept his hands where they were, his eyes challenging her with their constant blue gaze. An eyebrow was arched and she chickened out from giving him a full kiss to pressing one to the corner of his lips, and then to his cheek where the long sideburns started, and then down the edge of his jaw, as if it were a sin to kiss him on the lips.

His purring increased in volume, and she realized he wasn't stopping her. His arms with muscles like steel cables wrapped around her, securing her body towards his. However he made no move to deepen her kiss, rather letting her take the initiative. Her lips trembled on his, unsure, waiting as she then diverted to his cheeks, and then nibbled on his ear. The growl vibrated in his throat, choked back but she shivered all the same.

He smelled nervousness, fear, and arousal all bundled together, and smiled to himself. She was trying so hard, and although he might have been insulted if it were anyone else acting so antsy around him, he didn't mind. He knew what she was thinking from each tension of her muscles, she was afraid that he might grab her and throw her to the floor with some savagery.

"Actually I couldn't sleep," Jubilee said, looking away as her voice quieted. "Imagine that, huh?"

"More nightmares?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno, I guess I got used to ya sleeping and snoring next to me… sawing logs n' all…" she teased.

"I do NOT snore," he protested.

"You do so! I bet they think the lumber mill's going full blast when you're asleep…" she teased.

"You talk in your sleep," he commented with a serious face. But his eyes were twinkling.

"I do not," she protested, as she grabbed his ribs and started trying to tickle him back. "No fair… this NEVER works…"

She fell over his thigh and looked up at him, surrounded by the soft smell of fabric softener, cigars and other things Logan. Far less than he must have smelled with her, because he had his eyes partly closed as his hand slid up and down her back. Her heart pounded and before she lost her nerve, she reached up and grabbed his sideburned face and kissed him quickly on the lips. His arm curved around her back, holding her in place before she could pull away. Sensitive lips returned her kiss with the same delicacy, and she froze there in the moment.

Time to reassure her that she was approaching him just fine, and that she did not have to prove anything, Logan thought to himself. As she lay the next soft-teasing kiss to his lips, he turned his head to the side, and returned it. Jubilee stiffened in shock at the increasing firmness of his lips on hers, while one hand slid up to grasp the back of her neck. Her immediate moan excited him all the more, and he took it a step further, teasing her lips apart and taking the first consensual taste of her.

* * *

The smell and taste of youth invaded Wolverine's mouth, and he felt her teasing at his lips. He allowed her access and she went slack in his arms from the deepening of it alone. He caressed up and down her spine, eliciting a small moan through their merged mouths. Jubilee felt like she was going to pass out with the realization that this was no platonic peck, but a real kiss. The sort that lovers exchange. Lying across him she didn't' know what to do with her hands as she tasted beer, tobacco, and an overwhelming taste all distinctive that she couldn't describe. Except that he tasted like Logan and nobody else she'd kissed before. Funny how she'd not stopped to think about that before, how a guy tasted. She hoped he didn't mind that she'd had a shot of schnapps before coming.

Wolverine chuckled to himself, tasting the liquor on her tongue in addition to her own sweet flavor. A hint of wintergreen toothpaste, and her own buried beneath it. She swooned as he kissed her in the way that she'd wanted Dmitry to for all the times they dated, and this was the first of many real ones. Those two on the battlefield paled in comparison.

Her fingers tightened on his shirt, and tugged, and he slid his own hand around them, stroking the back as he moved her hands so one was around his neck, and the other was on his back. She felt a pang of disappointment, but then realized how inviting exploring those muscles along his spine were. Strong, rock hard and gliding under the fabric of his flannel shirt. Her lips parted and she blinked with half shut eyes.

"I want to wait darlin', till the right time. There's no rush… want to enjoy this…"

She nodded, unable to speak, and leaned up for another mind-blowing kiss. Who needed her clothes ripped off and a tumble in bed when the making out was so intense? It was as if wolverine put his entire concentration into the kiss, and it made all the difference.

Which was why she hated the yawn that split her head in two at the next moment. Her head was buzzing and her body felt exhausted. Logan glanced at her with a slight smile on his lined face; his eyes liquid blue and staring right into her mind. It was as eerie and thrilling to know that he could tell truth from lies, without the cumbersome talent of mindreading. There was no b.s. with him. Everything was straight and above board.

When she released from the kiss, she looked half asleep, her eyes partly closed but looking up at him with increasing desire. Which spoiled the moment when she yawned loudly. "Sorry…"

"You can crash here if you want to darlin'," he said. "Providing ya follow a few rules…"

"Let me guess, it's way past my bedtime," she winced.

"More like I don't want ya incinerating another room on account of those nightmares, and it's probably safer if ya stayed where I could keep an eye on ya…"

"Good, because I can't get to sleep without you," she said. "Can't believe I just…"

He nudged her off his lap, and she got up shakily. However he was at her side, helping her along as she stumbled, and half carried her towards the bedroom. Peeling back the covers, he picked her up and set her on the left side of the bed. He pulled the quilt and sheets overtop, tucking them in around her.

"Comfy Jubes?" he asked.

"Yeah," she yawned. "I think… I might just… drop off here… I just don't wanna have that damn nightmare Logan… don't be too far away…"

"I won't be," he said. "Gimmie a minute darlin…"

He switched off the light, and then she felt his weight shifting as he sat on the edge of the bed. The thump of steel-toed boots hit the floor, followed by the jingling of him tossing his watch and wallet on the nightstand. She saw him momentarily stand up, and walk away from the bed towards the dresser. When he returned, he lay down on the other side of the bed, so he was facing her. To her surprise he slid between the covers so all that separated them was their nightclothes. Hell of a turn-on, but he was easing into this and it made it all the more maddening that she was too tired to appreciate it.

"Thanks for staying here," she whispered as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly, followed by her forehead and the tip of her nose.

"Not a problem darlin," he mumbled as he tucked his knee to one side, and lay on his belly partway. His hand closed around hers, and she hung on tightly. He heard her soft breathing wafting in his face, and relaxed his body when she at last began to snore gently.

* * *

A soft cry snapped Logan out of a deep sleep, and he saw her writhing on the bed. A blue misting from her fingertips illuminated the bed from underneath the covers. Quickly he yanked the covers off her body, and pulled her hands so they were tucked into his stomach. "No… no… Creed you bastard… let Dmitry alone… no… please don't hurt me…"

"Jubilee," he whispered, shaking her. "It's a dream…"

"No, please don't… please don't do it… I promise I'll… oh God no…" Jubilee whimpered and Logan shivered in anger as he pieced together whatever possible scenarios were going through her head.

"Jubilee, it's Logan… you're safe…" he said quickly, and then his words fell off with a growl added to them. "Nobody's gonna hurt you…"

"Logan… you came… back…" she whispered as her body went limp.

"Darlin I never left," he said, then stopped himself.

It was cold, and Wolverine sighed with relief as he pulled the covers around them both. He wrapped his arms around her, and settled her so her head rested on his chest. Lying on his back, he got as comfortable as he could. His hands closed over hers to stop any possible plasma discharges before they incinerated everything around them. From deep in his chest the rumbling started, passing from his body to hers. Letting her know that in some way he was there with her in sleep as well as waking moments.

He was aware of her body shifting next to his after a long silent interval. She was turning over so she leaned partly on his stomach, and her hands pressed against his chest. Wolverine opened one eye and saw that she was still fast asleep. However the soft touches of her lips on his were driving him insane.

Lightly he returned the kiss by touching the corner of her mouth with his, and then to the other corner and along the cheek. He rumbled in his throat, as Jubilee murmured in her sleep. Then her lips captured his, and he felt the resulting bolt of desire shoot through him. Terrific.

When he returned the kiss, her body went limp in his arms. With regret and relief he positioned her so she'd be against his hip, and her cheek rested on his chest. Her dark hair tickled his nose, and he inhaled her mature scent as he dozed off to the time of her breathing.

* * *


	11. Team Meeting

****

I Gotcha Now

__

Chapter 10a

By Trynia Merin

__

Notes: This is a short addy to chapter 10, I hope it keeps you satisfied till I write chapter 11! Kudos and thanks to all who are reading this and reviewing it! Stay tuned, because it's going to keep getting more interesting!

* * *

Wolverine curled around warmth, and murmured into softness. Surrounded by warmth and protecting warmth he felt snug in the artificial den. Although he'd slept in caves and cabins, the scent of all around him was home. Only the whistling of snow outside, and the sounds of people's footsteps awoke him now. All around him he sensed the openness of the place that contained this zone of comfort. Distant voices of people laughing, and the rumblings of vehicles were the same sort of din he remembered from.

He knew immediately he wasn't in West Chester. However for that split second the continuity of his experience was broken. Suspended between sleep and the sensate world he imagined that he had always been here. Then the sensations gelled into the reality that he knew was Alpha Base. It superceded the realities of other dens remembered. Only the now was important to him just waking up. The rumbling in his stomach that indicated the need for food, and the other appetite that involved what or rather who he surrounded.

His arms encircled her, his nose only inches from the nape of her neck. The bumps of her spine pressed into his chest, while the rest of her was curled into a tight ball to which his body conformed. For a moment he was glad he had such excellent control over his body when he came to his higher processes above instincts. His left arm tingled under the slight weight of her body, but he didn't mind the numbness.

"Six a.m." he told himself, knowing the time of the day from his internal clock. "An hour till that all fired important meeting…"

A rumbling clank just outside the window sounded and he clenched his teeth. Also, the whistling that increased and then receded didn't help. He mumbled and lay his head down on the pillow, tightening his body around the ball of warmth he protected. Burying his nose in the back of her neck, he lay to regain all sensations of his environment before moving again.

She moaned softly in her throat, and he released his grip to let her body shift. Shoulders twisted around and her chest faced up one second, then her knees touched his. Her fingers reached out, groping for him, and he saw a momentary frown on her sleeping face. Wolverine lifted his arm and repositioned it so it lay across her body lightly, and turned slightly on his back. Settling her cheek against his chest her body again relaxed. She tucked her knees together so she curled like an unborn baby in the womb. He pushed her head gently to pillow on his left biceps, and slid his knees under her calves. Lightly he draped his right arm over her side, and massaged the back of her scalp.

Only now did he awaken from a deep sleep since the last time he heard her protests and squirming. Wolverine smiled and warmth flowed over him. She had slept through the entire night at last without screaming him awake. The balled fists tucked between him and her chest had remained no warmer than his and her body heat. There was no smell of burning cotton or flannel. No nocturnal fireworks. At least of the Jubilee variety.

Tensing muscles against his alerted him. She blinked and untucked her knees, sliding them her legs downward from her chest where they'd been tightly pressed. Wolverine lay motionless for a minute. Then Jubilee leaned in towards him and he felt warm softness contact the corner of his lips. Her warm breath fanning his face and a blast of her scent flowing through his nostrils followed it.

"This feels darn good," he thought to himself.

Light feathery presses rained gently on his cheeks. Fingers slid into his sideburns and tugged his face gently towards hers. He angled his cheek slightly to receive her lips. She unclenched his hair and roped her arms around his neck as he fastened his around her body. Her taste he already knew from before. The progression of their bonding was natural not forced or accelerated like some might imagine an instinct driven mutant would act.

Growing closer together from the mentor student into the protector and protected. If it were the wild, it wouldn't be so odd to have an older male claim a younger female for a mate. History was riddled with marriages between older mature men and younger women. The instinct for a healthy and seasoned male was to seek the most fertile and vigorous female. So far his instincts concerning this felt comfortable, felt right. His instincts never lied. Humans were the ones that failed to tell the truth. Now his instincts were telling him to simply touch, taste and hold, not grab and rut. Man and animal were balanced in this moment.

"Good mornin' darlin," he purred against her mouth.

"Good morning yourself," she whispered. "Do we HAVE to get up?"

"Six fifteen now," he murmured back, burying his nose in her neck and nuzzling against it. "Depends on how fast we can get ready…"

"I left my uniform in my room…"

"Wait here…" he said. "I'll be back in a few minutes… you can have the shower first if ya want…"

"Don't be gone long!" she whispered as he kissed her lips briefly and then she felt the weight shift and heard the thump of his feet hitting the floor.

Jubilee blinked and extended her arms and legs to their absolute limit. A sharp pain erupted in her knuckles when they hit the solid wood above. Now she was fully awake, gasping and panting with pain and the realization of where she'd spent the night. Nothing was out of place, and she did not ache in any part that would indicate more than just two people sharing a bed did. Waking up next to Wolverine was far more satisfying than waking up next to Dmitry after a night of body slapping and heart pounding that led to an abrupt stop at third base.

__

I'd rather wake up next to him for the rest of my life, and it would be enough if we never DID… but damn… if this is how good I feel now, I can't imagine what the morning after… it would be…" she chuckled. Jubilee slid out of the warmth that she and Wolverine had generated and grabbed the red silk bathrobe. She stumbled towards the thin glow from the bathroom night-light and found her way to the shower.

* * *

She was just retying the robe around her when she opened the door, and saw the lights were still off. Tying her hair in a long towel, she stepped out and fumbled for the light switch. Footsteps sounded, and the door slid abruptly open, cold air leaking into the warmth around her.

"Yipe!" she gasped, and then felt a strong arm steady her.

"Light's over here, darlin'… figured I didn't wanna burn your vision out though… cause I know how ya hate that," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her ear. "I got yer uniform… and some coffee…"

"Only fifteen minutes, is that part of the training course?" she teased, accepting the cup from him along with the wrapped parcel of boots and her costume.

"Just about," he chuckled, retreating and setting something down on the coffee table across the room. "Go on an' get decent… I'll be only five minutes myself… then it's go time…"

"Okay," she nodded, sipping hot java, double sweet with a touch of milk. Exactly the way she liked it, she reflected. Jubilee grabbed her hairdryer and squeezed her eyes shut to turn on the light.

Exactly five minutes later she was dragging a pick through her hair while zizzing it with the dryer. She saw the motion of the bathroom door open over one shoulder, for she was glancing at her twin in his dresser mirror. Water soaked his hair as he emerged with the towel hitched around his waist; rubbing at his hair with a towel covered his head and face. The hairdryer flew out of her hand and she yelped in surprise.

"Sorry darlin, though you'd be in the threads by now… I'll just…"

"No it's okay, I just got startled," she whispered, as he handed her hairdryer back.

"Bathrooms all yours… I'll just be out here when you're done," he said, with an apologetic look staring past her.

"Don't stroke out, I'm still borrowing your robe," Jubilee joked, not looking directly at him.

"Maybe I shoulda left the lights off darlin?" he said neutrally, cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't have your night vision, remember," Jubilee chuckled, voice quavering. She grabbed her costume and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Didn't mean to scare ya Jubes," he started, but realized he was talking to a closed door. Really smart Logan… poor kid almost had a stroke only seeing him in a towel! She'd seen him in just swim trunks or boxer shorts and a robe, but something about seeing him freshly showered with just the essentials masked. He'd have to be more careful to get her accustomed to his habits if this was going to work out. Funny that just six years ago she wouldn't have batted an eye at him like this on one of their missions, and now she blushed red and retreated.

"Shaddup Gary Pucket," he mumbled when he thought of "Young Girl…' echoing through his head at the moment. "Flamin' song… I'll union HIS gap…"

* * *

"I'm okay Logan, don't be so apologetic!" Jubilee chirped when she walked up behind him and hugged him. Wolverine grunted as he pulled on his gloves, and didn't push away. Over his shoulder in the mirror, Jubilee's chin dug into it. The wrinkles in his face and sideburns sticking every which way contrasted with her smooth cheeks and slicked blueblack hair that she let hang loose to her shoulders.

"Just don't' want ya to be uncomfortable around me," he grunted, fastening the bandoleer strap around his shoulders. A gray and black hood hung behind his neck, a copy of his yellow and blue ensemble. Jubilee slid her hands around his chest over the blue black and yellow piping of his sleeveless top.

"What's with the new threads?" she asked.

"Why not?" he said simply.

"You look amazingly gorgeous in black you know," she teased. "Is this payback cause I have a new uniform?"

"Could be," he winked as his hands slid up and clasped the ones rubbing over his abdomen. She saw the tips of his fingers exposed, and her belly pressed into the bumps of the compartmentalized utility belt girded around his waist. He turned around and tugged on the ends of her jacket.

"I AM wearing this, promise," she whispered. "You said the other uniform was too tight…"

"Good, cause I don't want anyone getting any ideas… anyone but me, that is," he said, sliding his arms around her waist to pull her chest to his momentarily.

"Well, what about you?" she joked. "This costume has the dark guardian thing going on… all you need is a long cape and a butler… and a secret hideaway cave…"

"Cute darlin'," he rolled his eyes.

"You already have a sidekick," she teased, as his hands stroked up and down her back.

"More than just a sidekick," he said gravely, his blue eyes staring directly into hers. Jubilee leaned up, and didn't even have to move forwards because his already covered her lips in a second. He drew back, and pushed a piece of hair behind one ear.

"Do you get a jacket like mine?" she teased.

"Actually," he said, picking up a leather jacket from the bed, which was a replica of the one in the photograph. Jubilee flinched momentarily as he slid it on. "C'mon, let's go for roll call…"

The door slid open, and Wolverine turned, holding his hand out to her. Jubilee stared at him, all muscles in her body tensing, and those on her throat and jaw clenching the most. He turned his hand palm up and beckoned her with his fingers. Jubilee inhaled deeply and stepped towards him, her hand extending. Wolverine's fingers closed around hers and she exited the room.

Holding her hand he guided her down the hallway of the sleeping quarters. Other security personal passed them in the hallway, their namecard badges glistening in the fluorescent lights. Into a stairway and then a connecting hallway they finally emerged into the open area of the main building. Wolverine still held her hand when they walked into the conference room and saw Heather there with Mac.

"Where's everyone…" she trailed off, but stopped when Wolverine's fingers squeezed her. He led her to a chair at the head of the table, and nodded that she should sit to his left. The other door opened, admitting Jeanne Marie with her arm around Walter's hips. Puck and Northstar walking closely together followed by Shaman, and Snowbird.

Each took a chair around the rest of the table, and sat down. Heather sat at Wolverine's right, her hood down around her neck and her glasses on her face. Wolverine glanced in surprise as Mac guided his jazzy chair to a screen halfway around the table.

"Good to see you all here…" Mac said.

"I thought you said he was…" Jubilee whispered. Wolverine's hand slid around hers and she saw his lips purse into a 'shushing' expression.

"So did I," Wolverine whispered as he leaned close. "Just sit back and relax Jubilee…"

"I know it comes as a surprise to see me here… but my therapy has reached the level where I am sufficiently able to operate on the Alpha base without too much assistance," Mac said as he glanced down the lines of faces.

"I thought that Wolverine…"

"All will become clear," Heather said. "I know this is a shock, but something has come up that warrants all of your attention. So listen closely…"

A murmur came from the team, and Jubilee saw Wolverine lean back in his chair, crossing his legs. "So Mac, what's the all fired important development?"

"Good that you asked," he said. "As you know, Wolverine has graciously offered his services as co leader. He will continue in that capacity as you have all agreed."

"Only till Heather's able to function," said Wolverine.

"Indeed. As that will be difficult to determine the length of time, I will request if you would be willing to stay on indefinitely till…"

"We'll talk about that later, Mac," said Heather. "Tell them what has developed…"

"Huh?" Jubilee asked.

"I'm only requesting that Wolverine remain till Guardian completes her training. I in the meantime will be directing a new round of training, implemented by our co leaders for an important and vital mission that has been passed to us from the Department. I would also like to introduce you to our newest team member of Alpha flight, agent Firecracker…"

"That's Jubilee," she started. Wolverine held up a hand.

"I am assuming that your request to stay means that you intend to serve alongside Wolverine as a full member?" Mac asked.

"Yes but what's all THIS about…"

"She'll be staying as long as I will," wolverine said quickly. "But perhaps you could explain to her just why you tagged her with a new moniker…"

"It has become necessary for security reasons. Our latest mission requires this, because any former association revealed with the X-Men or Generation X might compromise the integrity of this mission…"

"What does that mean…" Jubilee whispered.

"It's all right," Wolverine said. "So, you care to explain more of what you expect me to do? As co leader?"

"You and Heather will lead two separate teams. This latest mission involves illegal transfer of contraband across the Canadian boarder…"

"Babysitting boarder patrol because of smugglers?" Northstar exclaimed. "We're not wet nurses…"

"If you'll pipe down he'll tell us," Wolverine barked.

"These smugglers are mutants. Who have been genetically enhanced to the point where their powers are specialized for such a task…"

"Big deal, that's just like the time that…" started Northstar.

"Genetically enhanced by who or what?" Wolverine asked.

"That's just it. Department H's been checking into that very problem. It seems that from intelligence reports, they are ex members of the Hellfire Club, the Genoshan freedom force, and the Brotherhood…"

"Magneto," gasped Jubilee.

"Not Magneto, but former associates," said Mac. "Each one has been an enemy of the X-men specifically for the past twenty years. Which is why that your associations with the X-men must be kept secret. Both you and Wolverine are valuable assets because you can provide us specific information and devise a training pattern for Alpha Flight to counteract these smugglers…"

"Why not get the X men?" Jubilee asked.

"Because they'll be expecting the X men," said Heather softly.

"So it's a pride thing?" Wolverine chuckled. "Heaven forbid Alpha Flight's gonna challenge anybody?"

"You got a problem with that?" asked Shaman slowly.

"Hell no," Wolverine chuckled. "Sounds like an interesting caper t' me. I'll do it, providin' a few things are made clear…"

"We will be asking the team to specifically respond to your drill instruction," said Heather.

"Sounds jake to me. But the other things are a bit more tough…"

"Shoot," said Mac.

"First, any other surprises yer gonna spring on Jubilee here, clear it with the whole team first. Second, everyone minds their own flamin' business about people's private lives, and third…"

"We've always been discrete," Mac said. "Nothing has changed… what you do outside of costume is irrelevant… provided it doesn't compromise Alpha Flight…"

"And Third," Wolverine said, uninterrupted. "That when I finally DO choose to leave, there will be NO questions asked."

"You volunteered for this, Logan, you can come and go as you wish. Hopefully not in the middle of a mission…" said Mac carefully.

"Fourth, that I have say over how the teams are divided if separate squads are allocated, and nobody's gonna get in my face about it…"

"And…" Heather asked.

"That nobody gets in my face about how I chose t' train people…"

"You're the best at what you do," said Mac. "It's your game."

"Then I want full profiles on all the goons we're up against… an I want to know what trainin' you've all had…" Wolverine started.

"I'll be happy to assist you with that, myself," said Mac.

"One more thing…" Wolverine said.

"Which is…?" asked Mac.

"That we remain clear on who does WHAT around here," Wolverine said.

"What are you asking Logan?" asked Heather.

"Heather and I are co leaders. What's YOUR job?" asked Wolverine carefully.

"I function as your contact between Department H, and the government. In an advisory capacity, with executive powers," said Mac.

"In other words, he's our patron and our chief," said Shaman. "He gives us the missions…"

"So, yer our contact, the guy who's showing up on the video screen given the go call," chuckled Logan. "Figures."

"Now, are we clear?" asked Heather.

"Yep, crystal," said Wolverine. "Now, what's the story from day one…"

* * *


	12. An Important Question

__

My thanks to dizy, b oots, and all of you other great people who have reviewed this story so far! I hope this chapter is worth the wait!

****

Chapter 12

* * *

"The story from day one involves **Dnepper-Kiev** Conglomerates," said Mac. "They supply many of the electronics components used by Department H…"

"Dnepper… who?" asked Jubilee, shivering.

"Yes, that is correct," said Mac. "You are familiar with the name?"

"Yeah… they're some electronics firm all right," she mumbled. Logan noticed her flinch, and grumbled to himself. Of all the rotten luck! But it was coincidence, wasn't it?

"Apparently Genosha was manufacturing **Dnepper-Kiev's** electronics components in a factory that had been opened there ten years ago. There was protestation that jobs had gone to the 'mutate' workers. That mutants were being 'exploited' and working under unsafe conditions… naturally the Genoshan Freedom Force investigated, and the operations were 'cancelled.' When the owners learned of the situation, they apparently cleaned up their act. **Dnepper-Kie**v became one of the top corporations, known for employing mutants in their own version of Affirmative Action..."

"I remember that," said Northstar. "I worked at that stinking factory till I was brought back from Genosha… things weren't as nice and neat as they wanted us to believe. But thankfully the Freedom Force got our butts out of there…"

"Ex Freedom Force members?" asked Logan.

"Well there were a few who had questionable pasts. Like the Blob, Pyro, and Avalanche…"

"Oh God, those clowns," Logan groaned. "They're working for the Brotherhood!"

"They were part of the Genoshan Freedom force for a while…" said Northstar. "At least till Department H brought my sister and me back to Alpha Flight. Then the team found out the unsavory past of them and they were suddenly 'deported' and returned to the US…"

"Brotherhood of Mutant Terrorist plants," said Heather Hudson.

"That was a nasty caper," Walter shivered. "God."

"Don't remind me…"

"Focus people, focus," Logan said firmly. "Anyway, so there's THAT connection. Now what is…"

"I'm getting to it, Logan," said Mac. "Five years ago, Department H was called in to stop the smuggling of Supernova in from south of the border…"

"Supernova's a mutant enhancing drug… boosts mutant powers through the roof," Aurora explained to Jubilee who shivered. "Outlawed in the US… but there were some hospitals in Canada that used it and till lately used with other Weapon X projects…"

"Did you guys take it?" Jubilee asked.

"Only till we had completed training. Then Shaman realized it was nasty stuff. Took a long time to get us detoxed," said Northstar angrily.

"Those were not Alpha Flight's best years I remember," Logan rolled his eyes. "But moving on…"

"God you guys were on some mutant version of STEROIDS?" Jubilee widened her eyes. "God…"

"An unfortunate mistake which was NEVER repeated," Mac said firmly. "WE had thought that the drug smuggling operation had been broken. But two years ago, reports surfaced of mutant smugglers supplying Supernova to many of the criminal elements. Alpha Flight and X Force were facing more and more crime lords and criminal elements with enhanced strength."

"Criminals who were ordinary humans," Shaman corrected. "The Supernova when used by a mutant enhances the natural mutant powers to up to five times their usual performance for a period of 12 hours. But when used by non-mutants, it boosts strength and endurance ten times. The drawback is that the user suffers extreme fatigue for two days afterwards… however the body soon recovers."

"God," Jubilee flinched. "So these goons were superjuiced?"

"Yes. Non mutants were not as susceptible to Supernova's addictive and secondary effects," Heather Hudson said. "Thus criminals such as the King Pin, and the Hellfire contingent had ready made thugs to do their dirty work. Mutants could be suspected, but there was no proof…"

"**_Dnepper-Kiev_** electronics deliveries were often used as a fence for Supernova transport up to Canada. The situation was temporarily alleviated when the company passed into public ownership by wealthy mutants such as the Worthington Foundation, and Braddock Enterprises. But the latest CEO has reported that his company is again being utilized for illegal transport of Supernova into Canada…" said Mac.

"What's so all fired special about Dnepper-Kiev?" asked Logan.

"They use mutants with natural flight capabilities to transport their components. All the employees are in fact mutants. They save money by employing mutants that have abilities capable of being commercially exploited," Heather Hudson nodded.

"Exploited's a 'harsh' word," Jubilee mumbled.

"Well not so much 'exploited'… more like put to good use," said Shaman. "Heather… try to watch the lingo?"

"I apologize," said Heather as she blushed.

"S'ok," Jubilee mumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

"And we're being called in to stop this latest drug operation?" Wolverine said. "Is that it?"

"Yes. The CEO of Dnepper-Kiev himself is flying up sometime today to supply us with the latest particulars. According to the memo he supplied to Department H, he was conducting a personal investigation into his company, and he found Shaw Enterprises was attempting to buy him out and initiate a hostile takeover. Shaw bought his eastern branch from the former CEO. However the damage was done…" said Mac. "Key employees were replaced by new hires, and each one of them were Brotherhood members…"

"God, how did he pull THAT off?" Logan asked.

"One of his former employees had some pull with the former CEO. He knew that some of the CEO's immediate family was addicted to Supernova. He is currently recovering and has been clean of Supernova with help from Department H..."

"A drug user in his family?" Jubilee shivered. "It can't be…"

"This makes NO sense, but continue," Logan mumbled, shaking his head.

"One of the major symptoms of Supernova addiction is memory loss and loss of control of powers. The CEO has managed to have the best scientists available through Department H to come clean. He's pledged to help us by supplying the inside information on the employees who were Brotherhood members…"

"So, who's the CEO?" asked Wolverine. "Or is that his codename?"

"He's named Mr. Ravina. You will meet him in an hour. His plane just landed in Toronto," Mac said as he glanced at his display.

"And who are these 'employees or ex employees'?" Logan asked.

"They are known by their monikers. Avalanche, Pyro, Misty, and Sabretooth…" said Mac.

"Oh god," Jubilee shivered. Logan frowned.

"And what does HE want to do with us?" asked Logan.

"He wants to see how we operate. And he himself will pick the operatives for a team to go undercover in his company… and then catch the brotherhood mutants as they try to complete a supply run…" said Mac. "So he'll be training with all of you…"

"It can't be," Jubilee mumbled.

"This is gonna be interesting…" Logan said. "Some pencil necked mamma's boy working as an operative?"

"He has considerable mutant powers. Considering that the Brotherhood members had previous rivalries with the X men, your former association with them could be detrimental. Hence the code name changes," said Heather.

"Fine. Let's all take a powder and figure this out," Logan said as he saw Jubilee grow very quiet. "And meet on the training course for a morning shakedown. I wanna see what you're all made of…"

"Sounds good Logan," said Mac. "Then we'll introduce you to the CEO… and see if your prediction is right or not… you might be rather surprised…"

* * *

"Jubes, ya okay?" Wolverine asked as she got up and followed the others.

"Oh I'm okay… it's just…"

"Sabretooth huh," Logan nodded. Jubilee smiled weakly as he slid his arm around her shoulders.

"I'll be ok… I just…"

"I promised ya I'd make sure you'd be safe. These clowns might be crazy, but they are a good team. We'll be able to knock his ass off balance. He's not expectin' Alpha Flight… the X men maybe, but not us…" Logan reassured her. She treasured the feel of his arm around her hips as they walked past Shaman and Snowbird. The two of them were quietly talking.

Puck and Northstar walked by hand in hand, and Aurora and Walter Langowski were grabbing coffee from the back of the refreshment area. "So, one of your old enemies on the slate, huh?" asked Northstar.

"You know it, pretty boy," Logan grumbled.

"You know what THAT means," Puck grumbled back. "Tote out the old moves?"

"You bet," Logan nodded.

"I hate to even ASK what that is…" Northstar grimaced. "But we HAVE fought that flea-bitten mongrel before… and succeeded…"

"Barely, brother," said Aurora. "If not for Walter here…"

"Got a pretty nasty pounding from me," said Walter. "But his claws almost gutted the crap out of me. If not for Shaman's fast healing charm…"

"How DID you settle his hash?" Wolverine asked.

"Snowbird did," said Shaman.

"Don't remind me," she shivered.

"What didja do, sweetheart?" Logan asked.

"I… I took the form of a ferocious animal. And tore him within an inch of his life…"

"What animal?" Jubilee asked.

"That's the funny part. Since YOU were around, no offense… she picked your namesake…"

"Good Lord, you didn't," Logan groaned. "You KNOW that could be a problem Queenie… you could get stuck…"

"I know," she said softly. "Shaman made certain to use his transformation spell to free me…"

"I'm sorry I wish I was there," Logan said as he rested his hand on her shoulder. "Shit…"

"It is all right, Logan," said Snowbird with a brave smile. "It could not be helped."

"This time, he's dead," Jubilee said angrily, her fist sparkling.

"Got some plans on him yourself?" asked Northstar.

"Yeah, hell yeah," Jubilee gritted.

"Stand in line," Northstar said. "Cause he almost killed my sister. I owe the bastard a good slam in the a…"

"Brother, don't," Aurora winced. "This is no time to be pulling the testosterone out…"

"This ain't a macho craphead trip," Jubilee said angrily.

"Jubes, getting angry without focus ain't gonna help. Beserker rage woulda served in the past, but he'll be expecting us to ape out," Wolverine said. "This time I'm gonna settle him with something he's not expecting… a hell of a lotta finesse…"

"Sounds interesting," said Northstar.

"And he's not the only threat. Remember the others…" said Snowbird.

"Don't remind me…" said Jubilee. "That Misty bitch and I go way back. Bad blood and all. You really gotta watch yourselves around her…"

"Let's go then… what are we WAITING for?" Northstar asked.

"Go call," Logan said as he motioned to the door. Everyone fell in behind him, and Jubilee hung back for a moment.

"Coming?" Northstar asked her.

"Yeah…"

"Come on… we'll need your help," Northstar said.

"Jubes?" Logan asked.

"Go on ahead…" Jubilee said. The others rushed to the transport bus, while Northstar and Jubilee stood just outside the entrance.

* * *

"I noticed you seemed disturbed at the mention of the company," Northstar said as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah… no… I mean…"

"You can trust me," Northstar said. "We are teammates. Be assured what is mentioned will stay between us…"

"Thanks, Jean P…" she said with a sigh.

"How do you know of **Dnepper-Kiev**. Do you know the CEO?"

"IS it that obvious?"

"It's written on your face. You were horrified at the thought of him coming here… did you have some personal involvement?"

"Yeah… but don't tell Wolvie… please… I don't wanna mess things up…" Jubilee said as she grabbed his wrist. "Please Northstar…"

"You should tell him. It might be extremely important…" said Northstar.

"My problems don't' matter."

"They do to Logan," said Northstar. "I'm no idiot, Jubilee. I've seen the way he looks at you. He loves you!"

"I… now wait a minute…"

"You think because I like men that I don't understand your problems? You're wrong, Jubilee, because I love Puck just like you love Logan. And if either of us kept anything like THAT from the other we'd have some serious garbage to face…"

"No it's not THAT," Jubilee shivered. "I mean I… I'm cool with you liking men and all. That's NOT the problem here okay? It's sweet of ya to try and be my friend, but I can't let my personal feelings…"

"Why ever not?" said Northstar. "Maybe the X Men were different, but Alpha Flight knows how to separate business and pleasure, but still allow for relationships. We find strength in interpersonal connections. It's not discouraged for members to be romantically involved. Because when one is in danger we fight all the harder. We're a family… and we stick together."

"Family, yeah," Jubilee sighed.

"You and the CEO… did you have a very personal history?"

"Close to it. The CEO was gonna be my father in law. The CEO's son and I… were engaged…"

"Merde," Northstar whispered. "When?"

"Up till three months ago, just before I rejoined the X-Men. My powers were going screwy… and I couldn't remember what had been going on the last year…"

"Jubilee…" said Northstar. "You can tell me… I think you'd feel better having SOMEONE know…"

"We'd better get to the course…"

"I can fly you there in a blink. Tell me first," Northstar insisted, taking her hand. "Please."

"Well that's just it… I can hardly remember all of what happened in the last two years. I was in college and I was engaged to him. And he saved me from Creed… who worked for his dad… just like Mac said. And he was good to me… but the rest is a blur. I've been remembering things… things that were sealed away…"

"Sealed away?"

"Emma Frost, the lady who ran my old school the Massachusetts academy… she used her powers to try and get me to forget. Cause she figured that my powers were going screwy cause of the trauma. I went to college, and I met my fiancée. Then I started having more problems with my powers. My fiancé Dmitry had another telepath START to work on me… and for a while I had forgotten EVERYTHING. But I knew something was wrong because I forgot a WHOLE lot more than I should… and then the nightmares started…"

"Nightmares?" Jean Paul asked, frowning even more than she thought possible. Those arms crossed over his muscular chest, and she saw the anger was out of brotherly concern, just like the look Remy would often get when he heard of her problems.

"I started having major flashbacks only at night. Setting fire to things. And then I remembered that I had been an X Man… and that somehow his psychics had tried to block THAT out…"

"Mon Dieu… you mean he tried to get you to forget who you were? Why?"

"He didn't get me to DOWNRIGHT forget. Only the bad stuff. And try and soften it…" said Jubilee. "I was taking medication to help me… and then…"

"Why are you defending him?" asked Northstar. "Seems to me he was a looser."

"No he wasn't… he saved me from Creed! And his doctors gave me the best treatments. I was happy… but then I realized they had made a mistake. Suppressing the memories… and then I started to remember EVERYTHING when I came to the X mansion… being around familiar surroundings. I was furious at him, but I understood why… because…"

"_Merde_, Jubilee… you shouldn't have someone screwing with your head it's NOT right!" Northstar exploded.

"But he cared for me…"

"If he cared so much why are you here with Logan instead of him? Seems to me that if he was so helpful you wouldn't be here talking to me now…" asked Northstar.

"I know you're right but…"

"Jubilee, you HAVE to tell Logan. He's the leader… and he's the man who supposedly loves you…"

"Northstar… Jean-Paul, I can't…" Jubilee said as he gently took her shoulders.

"Jubilee… Logan might be a jerk sometimes, but he's really turned into a human being since we last ran into him. I think you have a good effect on him. If you love him, you have to let him protect you. I know of all people how hard it is to open up to the ones you love. Before I was with Puck, I didn't let anyone know anything. But when you have the one you love on your side, anything's possible. There isn't anything that's so nasty that you have to face it alone…"

"Jean-Paul, that means so much to me…" Jubilee choked, squeezing his hands and he slid them off her arms and clasped both gently before them. "God you and everyone… it's like Gen X… and the X men used to be…"

"You're not only a teammate but a friend. Both Jeanne Marie and I are on your side. And I know the rest of Alpha Flight would back you up whatever the problems were. I mean any outfit that accepts a prodigal son like Logan can easily list you among its members. You passed the test, and I don't give my trust easily."

Jubilee chuckled sadly, and let Jean Paul pull her into a hug. It felt comforting, just like when Remy, or Storm, or Rogue would, and she felt a kindred spirit in this man that she didn't think she'd find since Angelo and Paige. Or Jono. Jono would have gotten along great with Jean-Paul she was sure. God knows he might have been a riot when dealing with the others garbage. Monet would have her hands full keeping up with Northstar and Aurora both, and their attitudes.

"I won't tell him. Not YET anyway…"

"All right Jubilee, it's up to you…" Jean-Paul sighed.

"Jean Paul, thank you…" she said softly.

"You're welcome. Now are you all right?" he asked, releasing her.

"How fast DO you fly?"

"Let's find out. But this discussion's NOT over, Cherie," Northstar said. Jubilee sniffled at the endearment because it reminded her of Gambit. Gently he picked her up and streaked off after the transport with her. She knew she had found another friend and confidant in Alpha Flight.

* * *

On the very training course Logan and Jubilee had dueled upon, Alpha Flight was conducting their first combat training under the direction of Wolverine. Instead of his mask, he let his face visible to the open air, his dark hair fluttering free. Blue eyes judged each team member's reaction to a stressful situation. It was a modified Danger Room drill he had seen Cyclops perform so many times.

Each teammate would attack another, and then another would come to the rescue. They had to think on their feet, how to complement each other's weaknesses with their strengths. Some of the teammates were obstacles, while the others were the targets. Just who was who when depended on Logan's directions, and his private signals over their comlinks. He was judging how easily they followed his orders and directions.

So far they were impressing him. The X Men weren't quite so responsive, and Logan was feeling some degree of frustration the irst ten minutes. He realized what Scott and Professor X must go through each time. Little by little he had gotten the feel for what everyone could do, and he had to say he was very impressed. Alpha Flight had a lot of raw power, and they were defering to him in a way he hadn't expected. Whether it was Heather's insistence or the fact he really HAD mellowed, he was greatful. And also, Logan realized he DID like being in charge for a change.

"All right, Northstar, you get Firecracker and let it RIP…" Wolverine barked. He streaked forwards, bearing her and a series of fireflashes slammed left and right. Puck cartwheeled away, and Aurora shot past, bearing Walter.

"Drop the Bigfoot!" Wolverine barked. Walter shifted form and landed right in front of Vindicator.

Heather Hudson yelped, sharply correcting her course just in the nick of time. However Aurora streaked past, and extended her hand to Northstar. Fingers touched, and a blinding flash erupted in front of Guardian.

She spun out of control. "Snowbird!" Wolverine yelled.

The elemental shifted, and streaked out to catch her in a pair of talons. Heather moaned in the grip of a great snowy owl, and recovered slowly as Snowbird flew her past the safety zone. "Shaman, hit it!" yelled Wolverine. "Stop the twins!"

"One fog coming up," Shaman said as he streaked past on his levitation charm. A mist cloaked the battlefield, blinding and disorienting everyone.

"Firecracker, vaporize it!" Logan yelled. Jubilee set out a series of bursts that lit up around the zone, and Logan rushed out, using his sense of smell alone to locate their 'target'.

He felt Northstar taking hold of him, and gasped as he flew over the snow quickly. He leapt up, and onto the man's back. The speedster twisted into a corkscrew configuration, dropping Jubilee, who was caught by Aurora. A quick sharp course correction sent Logan plummeting like a stone.

He landed opposite a savage white tiger, whose fangs were bared. Snowbird leapt on him, and they rolled over and over, claws and fangs gleaming. Aurora and Northstar managed to rejoin hands, and the white flash made the fog glow in an eerie white radiance.

They gasped as a pair of hands plucked them out of midair, arresting their stop. "Gotcha!" Sasquatch boomed.

"Oh no!" Aurora groaned. Northstar gurgled, his chest constricted by the massive paw. He flew headlong towards the snowbank, only to be intercepted by a tumbling Puck. The series of flips broke his fall, and he was shaken but unharmed.

The fog dissipated, showing the team in their positions. Logan shook snow off his head as Snowbird shifted back into her form. He released her, and she shakily stood on her feet. Aurora started to kick and pound Sasquatch who laughed as he carried her over one shoulder. Puck and Northstar helped one another up, both not having minded ending up a pile of arms and legs in the snow. Shaman dropped beside Heather, helping her up.

"Nice going people…" said Wolverine as he clapped his hands together.

"Very good, that's the BEST we've seen in weeks," Heather shook her head. "Tag teams and all…"

"This is WAY better than that crappy indoor course," said Northstar.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, pretty boy," Wolverine laughed.

"Comes from being a champion downhiller, huh?" Jubilee laughed.

"You know it, Cherie," Jean Paul laughed. She high fived him, and Aurora grinned to see her brother making such a close friend so fast. Jubilee and Northstar just clicked, and he had grown quite protective of her.

"Now… everyone okay?" Logan asked.

"Just peachy," said Puck.

"Ready and raring for more. You call THAT a work out? It was just a WARM up!" Sasquatch laughed.

"That's the spirit, Tiny," said Logan. "Now…"

"Alpha Flight, report to the training base… ASAP!" came a voice over everyone's communicators.

"Go call strikes again," Jubilee snickered to Northstar. He grinned.

"Fearless leader wants an update," said Walter as he swung Jeanne Marie into his arms and she laughed.

"Put me DOWN you hairy brute!" she squealed.

"I resemble that remark, my sweet shooting star," he laughed in his deep voice.

"It's almost time for our contact to arrive," Heather muttered. "God the time just FLEW…"

"Okay everyone! Let's move people! Flyers take the non flyers and GO!"

"My ride," said Northstar as he grabbed Puck, and then Aurora grabbed Walter, who had shrunk down to his human form.

"Hey what about ME?" Jubilee protested.

"Allow me," said Snowbird. She swooped over, grasping Jubilee's hands and flying gracefully up. Her cape spread around her shoulders like Storm's. Wolverine felt Heather Hudson hold him under the armpits and lift, jetting off with the others. Shaman streaked after them with his own elemental powers giving him light than air flight.

* * *

"This is SOO cool!" Jubilee laughed as Snowbird sailed soundlessly after the others. Nothstar and Aurora had already beaten them, but she liked the slower and more deliberate whistle of the air past her cheeks instead. Flying with the twins was fun, sure, but this was a nice change. They burst with a huge spurt of speed that took her breath away and made her shiver even through her thermals.

"God it's so cold!" she shivered as Snowbird let her land gently. Her cloak folded about her shoulders, and she saw Shaman levitate noiselessly down.

"Nice form people…" Logan said. "I'd suggest a brew, but it's kinda early…"

"Coffee for all!" Northstar said as he clapped his hands together. A lunch truck rattled in and the members of the team rushed over toward it.

"God just in time, I'm FREEZING," Jubilee gasped. Wolverine pulled off his mask, and walked towards her. She gave a shy smile as the others hustled about getting their various hot beverages.

"Nice goin' Jubes… how are ya holding up?" he asked.

"Fine… this is WAY better than the Danger room… do they train like this EVERY day?"

"Well when I'm the boss they are," he laughed, his arm sliding around her waist. Jubilee felt his greater body heat seeping into her as he lead her over to the coffee truck.

"Brrr I'll NEVER be warm again…"

"Gotta do somethin' about that, don't we?" he commented, and she sighed with pleasure as he pushed a hot cup of coffee into her gloved hands.

"Ohhh that's perfect," she gasped, absorbing the heat from the cup.

"Thought so," he said as he grabbed a cup for himself. They all stood around, sipping hot java or hot cocoa and chatting amongst themselves. Northstar glanced thoughtfully in her direction, but she let herself stand next to Wolverine, his arm close about her waist.

"I have to say, that was the most unusual work out I have ever seen. That fastball special move…" Sasquatch said as he stood nearby, his huge fur pelt inundated with snowflakes. Jubilee shivered as she saw small flakes whirling down.

"X men trick I bet," said Aurora. She stood beside him, and he wrapped his arms around her from behind, warming her with his fur. Northstar and Puck were talking quietly, standing very close to one another. Hip to hip, and exchanging bites of the hot pastry they had decided to split.

"Talk about the odd couple," Logan snickered. Jubilee laughed.

"Hey, something wrong Jubes?" he asked.

Jubilee cursed because she knew it was hard to put anything past him. "Oh, just the ol' sabretooth thing…" she said vaguely.

"That all? Don't worry… told ya before and I'll tell ya now, yer with me…" he said.

"Thank God," she murmured. "I'm gonna NEVER get used to this…"

"Cripes Jubes, all ya had to do was ask," he laughed, and crumpled his cup. He tossed it easily into the trash, and then slid his arms around her. She was pressed to his front, and felt the warmth of his body radiating into hers. He'd finished his coffee and tossed the cup into a bin nearby.

"I don't have natural FUR like some of us," she whispered.

"That reminds me, darlin' there was something I'd been meaning t' give ya considering how things are going lately… and I think now's a better time than any…"

"I'm scared to ask what," she said half jokingly, using humor as a shield for a possible let down.

"Ha hah. While we're taking a breather I figured…"

"Okay I'll bite. What such a big thing you big doofus?" she twisted her lips with a sarcastic grin, seeing the seriousness in his eyes that stunned her.

"C'mere… over away from the others," he urged, taking her hand and pulling her over to a spot by the fence, shielded partly from view. He turned her so her back was to the fence, and he was standing directly in front of her.

"Some top secret thing my fearless leader has to tell me?" Jubilee joked.

"Close yer eyes…" he said. "Tight now. No peaking…"

"C'mon Wolvie…" she groaned, reverting to her teenage self for a moment.

"Uh uh, no fair…" he said. She grumbled good-naturedly and squeezed her eyes shut. There came the rustling of cloth and something jingling and she wondered what the heck was going on. Something whispered over her nose and neck, then dangled of its own accord around her neck once he'd let it go.

"What the heck is this?" she asked, opening her eyes. They widened in shock when she felt the flat metal dog tag hanging on a metallic chain at her mid chest. It was battered and worn, but she knew very well what it was. Normally he wore two of them, as many servicemen did, and it was worth far more than any huge sparkler or piece of jewelry Everett, Dmitry or any other guy she dated had ever given her. The second thing that floored her was that Logan was down on one knee and glancing up at her insistently.

"Logan what are you doing? I can't take THIS… get up already!" Jubilee groaned.

"Don't give that away lightly," he muttered. "An it's only one. Still wearing the other one here…"

HE patted over his breast, to the left side, and the significance made Jubilee choke. Not for the first time did she feel tears stinging her eyes. "God… please you can't just give this to me… I mean it's like one of the most valuable things you own, right?"

"Don't got much else t' give ya at this time, but I think ya know what it means… and maybe there'll be something more proper to… I sure didn't figure I'd ever be this crazy enough t even consider… and I know ya had someone give you the same line… but I wanted you to to realize I take such things seriously darlin'… and we both can't seem to stop what's been brewing… damn I'm not good at flowery speeches…"

"Logan are you… um popping the major league question?" Jubilee gasped.

"And I thought I had a thick head," he grumbled. "Cripes Jubes I wouldn't just get down on my knee and act like an ass in front of just ANYONE…"

"Are you like SURE? Pinch me cause I sure as hell hope I'm not dreaming… cause if I am I'm gonna be so not happy!" Jubilee sniffled.

"Proper answer's yes or no, darlin," he said quickly. "Can't get the damn words out though… but will ya?"

"Ohmy god, ohmy god… this is… wow… wow…" Jubilee babbled. "I so can't believe this…"

Sniffling she grabbed his face and crushed herself close, locking her lips to his. Wolverine couldn't complete the rest of what he was saying, and she realized he didn't mind because his mouth was eagerly claiming hers as well. His kiss was hungry, demanding, and she felt his body respond as he pressed her to the wall. Jubilee slid her leg up the outside of his hip and rubbed the back of his neck and petted his hair as if it were fur. The result was amusing, for she could swear he was purring through their kiss, his body pressing close and his fingers tightening.

"So… I take it that's a yes?" he asked sardonically, and she could have both kissed him and paffed him simultaneously.

"What do you like THINK? DUH, of COURSE yes!" Jubilee laughed back at him. "That metal skull of yours must be keeping EVERYTHING out!"

* * *

__

Sooo… hehehe sorry to cut off in such an EXCITING place… but the next part will be even MORE interesting… :VEG:


	13. A New Loose End

**__**

Chapter 13

* * *

"Everything okay?" someone called to them.

"Everything's flamin fine!" he mumbled back.

Aurora and Walter were standing nearby, and Aurora had a smirk on her face as if she had seen the whole thing. "So… you two lovebirds wanna be alone or…"

"Don't make me come over there and put you on KP duty, Langowski, cause yer lucky I'm in a damn good mood," Logan joked good-naturedly as he still held Jubilee close to his front.

"You two look extremely happy, considering your usual disposition," said Snowbird as she wandered over, coffee in hand. "Your face is positively glowing Jubilee…"

"All right, should I start selling TICKETS or what?" Jubilee groaned, flushing pink.

"For your information, I just asked her something pretty darn personal. If you recall one of my FIRST rules was no questions asked," Logan griped.

"That wasn't the exact wording," said Shaman. "But I think all of us can guess what just happened."

"Should we guess or not?" Northstar asked, his arm around Puck's shoulders as Puck had his arm around the tall mutant's waist. "Something good I trust…"

"All good, all good," Jubilee babbled. "Logan… do we like tell them or is this something we're keeping to ourselves…"

"Did you…" Aurora whispered.

"Since the whole flamin world heard me, I just asked Jubes here if she'd let me make an honest woman outta her," Logan said with a smirk.

"You're joking…" Snowbird got out. "You… asking someone to marry him?"

"Uh oh, the M word," Walter joked. "Logan, you've shot your reputation as a miserable skeptic to hell."

"Are you surprised?" Northstar quipped, an eyebrow raised. "Seems to me it's about blasted time you settled down…"

"You of ALL people saying THAT?" Shaman added dryly.

"Ohh congratulations I'm SO happy!" Aurora squealed as she rushed up and patted Jubilee on the cheeks. Walter slugged Wolverine on the back, and he grunted momentarily at the slap.

"Whoof, thanks I think… ya mind using a little LESS English on that, you walking carpet?" Logan quipped, slugging him back.

"Much happiness to you both… have you set a date?"

"Um uh no… I'm still floating on air," Jubilee whispered.

"Congratulations… I'm happy for you both…" Northstar said with a rare smile as he shook Logan's hand. "If you break her heart, I'll kick your butt back into the lower 48…"

"Uh oh, I already got a protective brother from hell," Jubilee snickered.

"Guys, fearless leader lady's back… better let her know the news…" Puck cautioned.

"She gets bitchy when we don't report for duty, so look sharp people," Logan barked. "Fall in… I'll just be a second with the lady, and then we'll join ya…"

"Shall we?" Aurora asked.

"Nah, let HIM have the pleasure of telling her, after all, it's his life," said Northstar. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks pal," Logan said. Northstar gave him a curt nod, and an understanding passed between both men.

"We've GOT to talk later, girlfriend," Aurora giggled and Jubilee saw Walter pull her away. Puck, Shaman and Snowbird were all smiling and Jubilee felt her heart pounding fit to burst.

"Logan… Wolvie, good god I'm so like HAPPY," Jubilee whispered. "God, did you just say what you said?"

"You bet, darlin'," Logan said as he pulled her before him, blocking her view of the base, and cupping her chin. "I don't wanna lose ya now that I've figured this all out…"

"Then you do…"

"I don't screw with anyone's head. Can't abide by it myself…"

"So no more of this 'I'm too old crapola?'"

"No more Jubes. If I kept second-guessing this, I'd lose ya forever. I don't wanna do that."

"Logan I like SO love ya right now, and it sounds so damn cheesy but I gotta say it over and over again," she babbled and he laughed as he pulled her hips to his. Never since she had been a teenager had he seen her face so alive with that spark he missed so badly?

"Business again? Looks like I timed this pretty damn well," Logan said as he pulled Jubilee before him and leaned over to give her another quick kiss. He lifted her up off her feet and gave her a very adult kiss that made her burn through and through. She felt herself wanting to faint and hoping she would never wake up from this wonderful dream.

* * *

Staring past his shoulder she saw Heather Hudson in her Guardian Uniform. The bright red and white moved against the white snow as she walked over to where two uniformed personnel were escorting a tall figure with blonde hair curling around his shoulders. He was easily six feet tall, and a pair of designer shades hid his eyes. The long coat hung around his ankles, and a heavy Russian fur cap and gloves covered his head.

Jubilee froze, and Wolverine thought nothing of it, thinking she was cold. He rubbed her arms and Jubilee buried her head in his neck, shivering all the more. It couldn't be him. It just COULDN'T be…

Northstar was watching Jubilee as she hid her face in Wolverine's shoulder. He frowned, and Puck glanced up at his partner in query. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later, Cherie," he muttered, narrowing his eyes.

Wolverine heard Northstar's whisper, and frowned. Jubilee felt his tension, and then pulled back quickly. Desperate she seized his face, and he gave her a questioning look. His question was silenced with the quick kiss that she gave him. Logan's arms held her protectively, and she gasped as he deepened the kiss momentarily.

"Later darlin," he whispered against her lips. "Got company."

"Shaman, are you making it snow again?" Aurora demanded. "Because if you are…"

"This isn't my doing," Shaman said. "Just old man winter himself…"

"Perhaps you could do something to change it?" asked Puck.

"No, let it snow," said Snowbird. "It's beautiful, is it not?"

"Just like home, in January," boomed a tenor voice. "Guardian, I'm feeling welcome already…"

"Sir, t his is our team… Alpha Flight… during our coffee break. We've just had a training exercise…"

"Wolvie, excuse me… I gotta use the ladies room…" she whispered quickly as she squirmed.

"Hurry up… she's got the all fired important…" he trailed off as he released her.

Jubilee bolted into the center. Northstar rushed after her. "What the hell…" he muttered before Heather's voice indicated he would have to wait to find out what was going down.

"This is our leader, codenamed Weapon X," she said.

"So, you finding the snow somethin' like yer home?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at the visitor. Something about him was just not quite right, and he narrowed his eyes. Just what remained to be seen.

"Da, sir. Although I would prefer a name…"

"We're secret here, bub," he said. "No offense… figured Guardian filled ya in…"

"He knows, Team Leader…" said Heather.

"You got a moniker I take it?" asked Logan.

"A code name?" he chuckled. "How very interesting. Though I figured that you government types had such arcane things. Mr. Ravina at your service. Although if you chose to find some appropriate name for me…"

"That reminds me. Suppose you wanna know the others… the tall hairy walking carpet's Sasquatch… the pretty dame he's holding is Aurora…"

"Pleased to meet you," Sasquatch said as he walked up with his arm around Aurora, and extended a massive hand.

"Likewise," said Mr. Ravina, shaking his hand. "Ever consider a career as a bodyguard, if you get tired of the fun here?"

"I'll keep it in mind…"

"And this lovely lady… enchente," said Ravina as he kissed her hand. Aurora smiled.

"Bonjour… excuse my brother but he's being… shy…"

"Antisocial more like," Sasquatch laughed.

"Some of us aren't as outgoing as you two," Puck said as he shook the man's hand. "He'll be back…"

"Northstar's her brother. The one taking the powder. Probably for the same reason my fiancee's temporarily indisposed," said Logan. At the sound of fiancée, Heather's eyes widened. Logan folded his arms across his chest and gave her a look back that clearly meant he wasn't joking. A smile crossed his face, and she smiled in return.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Mr. Ravina asked as he turned to Snowbird, who stood alongside Shaman.

"Snowbird, sir," she said, inclining her head with a bow. He did the same.

"I'd be interested to see your medical files," said Shaman. "If you don't mind…"

"They're at your disposal. It's a pleasure to meet you… Shaman is it?" asked Ravina.

"So there is going to be a Mrs. Weapon X then?" asked Mr. Ravina jokingly.

"You bet bub," Wolverine nodded.

"So, you allow people on your team to be married?"

"Vindicator and Guardian are," Logan said quickly. "Why the hell not?"

"My congratulations to you," said Mr. Ravina with a charming smile. "So… where is your lovely fiancée…"

"And you must introduce me to your lovely fiancée."

"Later," Logan said. "So, you gonna have us in a briefing to explain what's what, or does he know the drill? I understand you have powers of your own?"

"Considerable," he said as he lifted his sunglasses. Slate gray eyes twinkled amber, and he fixed a nearby snowbank in his gaze. Flames erupted from the heart of it, and snow quickly hissed into steam.

"He's our ace in the hole against pyro, right?" asked Puck.

"Indeed… but couldn't his power be used against him?" asked Shaman.

"Not so. My ability as a pyrokinetic is thought based. I can control the duration of the flames. Pyro requires flammable chemicals to generate his flames. But I can create my own through combustion. It comes quiet in handy when spotwelding or high temperature operations are needed…" said Ravina.

"I got a name for him. Flashpoint," said Shaman.

"I'm intrigued," said Ravina. "I shall submit to your regulations… although I have my own uniform suited to my unique abilities… you said you had another member, Northstar and…"

"Firecracker," said Heather.

"It's a working name," Logan said as his nostrils flared. His senses tingled with familiarity, and he realized why Jubilee had run away. Was it possible…?

"I like it… Flashpoint it is…"

"By the way, bub, what's your first name?" asked Logan. "If ya don't mind me asking… is it Dmitry by any chance?"

"Yes… you are well informed agents, I am impressed," said Flashpoint with a curious smile.

"Yeah, we're on the ball," said Puck. "So are we going to stand out in the cold all day, fearless leader?"

"Guardian, why doncha take the team and… Flashpoint here to get some eats," Logan said. "I'm sure he's pretty hungry after flying with Air Canada. I've gotta rustle up the rest of the team…"

"All right, we'll meet you in a half hour… Vindicator wants to start the afternoon briefing and run over the game plan… we'll ask for your input of course…"

"Sure," he said. "S'cuse me…"

"That's quite a ring you have there," said Aurora. "Are you married?"

"Engaged," he said. "Although my fiancée… is part of the reason I'm here. She's on an extended trip… and her disappearance…"

"What?"

"Save it for the briefing… he'll explain then," said Heather quickly at everyone's puzzled looks.

"Flamin perfect," Wolverine cursed as he rushed inside the complex.

* * *

"Jubilee?" Jean Paul yelled as he rushed into the main entrance. He wended his way through the hallway to the main living quarters for Alpha Flight, in the large Victorian style mansion. It was interconnected to the base by a series of corridors. Northstar had a fairly good idea of where she might go.

He heard the soft sounds of someone crying, and trying to stifle sobs. Sighing, he entered the large recreation room, complete with its plasma TV, DVD player, and pool tables. Near the bank of sofas by the video game player, he saw her figure huddled with her back to him.

"You have to tell him," Northstar said.

"I can't… I just can't…" said Jubilee as she sniffled.

Jean Paul slid his arms around her, hugging her. "Jubilee… you can't hold it in. He has to know…"

"I didn't think that he'd EVER…" she trailed off.

"Was this the connection you had… who is he? You looked like you'd seen a ghost…"

"He's my EX fiancée," said Jubilee in a whisper. "Till…"

"If you don't tell Logan I will. This has got to stop. Didn't he ask you not TEN minutes ago to marry him?"

"Jean Paul… it could ruin everything. I like being in Alpha Flight. I don't wanna ruin it for Wolverine…"

"You won't… because the man loves you!" Northstar sighed as she pushed away. "Jubilee…"

"Please… don't tell them."

"Did this man… did he hurt you?" Northstar asked. His hand formed a fist. Just like Remy, she thought. A protective brother.

"No… yes… I mean…" she hugged herself.

"Yes he did, or no he didn't…" Northstar demanded. "I'm confused here!"

"No he didn't HURT me I mean he didn't HIT me… but yes he DID hurt me emotionally… he expected me to be someone I wasn't… he pressured me into marrying him. IT seemed like the right thing to do at the time, but the more I remember…"

"What? What did he do?" asked Northstar softly.

"I can't remember. I just know that there was SOME reason why I shouldn't. He's perfect in every way. He's a little demanding… and he WAS somewhat possessive… and I didn't exactly wow him between the sheets or anything… and he WAS older than me…"

"Jubilee, you don't look like he was perfect," said Northstar. "If you ask me, he had a really weird look in his eyes… like we were all just pawns in some game. I don't trust him…"

"I…"

"Is it something that you can't remember or won't tell me…?" Northstar asked. "He didn't abuse you… but you're saying that he didn't think you 'did it' for him in bed? Did he make fun of you when you were together? Because that's VERY uncalled for. No man or woman should do that to their lover."

"No… I mean… it's all so hard… I just… I wasn't what he expected in bed that's all. But that wasn't a major big deal, really…"

"Jubilee… what did he DO?" Northstar demanded. "Did he make fun of your sexual experience or something? Laugh at you cause you didn't want to try something he did, or did YOU shock him somehow?"

"I… he wanted to… be with me… but I couldn't… I just… and then…"

"Did he… force himself on you?"

"NO! I mean he… he'd NEVER do that… he saved my life… he gave me treatment…" she said with a slow gasp.

"I'm sorry if it's too personal to talk about," Northstar said softly.

"No… I guess… it's stupid but… well I did tell Aurora about it… though I didn't use words cause she's a gal and all, and since you're well… um you know I figure it won't hurt…"

"I'll understand," Northstar said softly.

"Well, my mutant powers were acting really messed up… and I had the habit of not being able to control my 'paffs' when I got excited. It wasn't a problem when I was with Everett, because he got in 'synch' with me, and I was able to kiss him and you know… neck and stuff. But with Dmitry… he had a mutant power to set fires to things with his mind. He figured since he could control his powers I should be able to when we… you know… did it?"

"And you couldn't, and he was angry with you. So you refused to go all the way with him?" asked Northstar.

"Yeah… that's pretty much it. I mean that is till I started having my 'treatments'. And then things were all cool and everything. But it got to the point where I didn't feel like me anymore…"

"He made you forget everything, didn't he? Isn't that a little TOO convenient… and you seem to remember EVERYTHING except why you're scared of him… you're terrified!"

"I'm not… I just didn't expect to see him… it brings back memories of Sabretooth."

"That makes NO sense!" Northstar said as he seized her arm.

"Let me go… you're hurting…"

"I'm sorry," Northstar said as he drew his hand back as if she'd been stung.

"Don't… touch me like that… don't grab me there… I…"

"Shit I'm sorry… wait… he touched you like that. Did he restrain you… did he…"

"Please don't ask me… I can't remember…"

"If you have a problem we need to know. If you're terrified you have to tell Guardian and Wolverine…"

"Tell me what?" Logan asked.

Jubilee froze as she saw him standing there in the doorway, smoke curling from the cigar clenched between his teeth.

* * *

"Why don't you ask her…" Northstar coughed, waving away the smoke. He clenched his nose, his eyes watering.

"Jubes, got something to tell me?" Logan asked, stubbing the cigar out in a nearby ashtray that Northstar indicated.

"It's not what…" she stammered.

"I'm not talking about THAT, Northstar. I know your door don't swing her way. She seems pretty upset. You say something to…"

"Wolverine no…we were just talking…"

"Jubilee has something she has to tell you, Logan. And she NEEDS to do it now…" said Northstar. "Please Cherie, you HAVE to tell him…"

"Tell me what, darlin?" Logan asked. "Jubes, what's wrong… you're spooked… hey…"

"Don't ask me, please don't!" she sniffled.

"I'll just leave you two alone," said Jean Paul as he quickly exited. Jubilee moved to follow, but Logan got in her way.

"Please, I just need to be alone… I…"

"Jubes, level with me. You're shaking in your boots, and I need to know why," Logan said firmly. "Is it that clown who just showed up…"

"I…"

"He's your ex fiancée, isn't he?" asked Wolverine as he took her shoulders.

"I didn't know…" she trailed off.

"It's not something to get upset about," said Logan. "I'm more worried about just WHY you're so scared you're going to bolt out of here. Why you didn't think you could tell me…"

"Logan it's just…"

"Just what? Jubilee… please, you gotta tell me…"

"Can't you SENSE it?" she snorted, breaking away. "I mean you're so all friggin' badass with the instinct why don't YOU figure it out?"

"Because I'm not Jean Grey. I don't read minds, Jubes. And I don't know the whole story. Something you're not telling me?"

"You probably heard it all anyway…"

"Yeah, but I want YOU to tell me. Cause if he's upsetting you, I'll do something about it…"

"You can't… you won't… you have to work with him…"

"The hell I can't!" Logan growled under his breath. "You're holding something back, and you're so confused you don't know what end's up. I'm NOT risking your mental health over this asshole."

"Logan… he's not an asshole he's just… I don't want to make a scene…"

"He can't know who you are, is that it? Well if you don't want to see him, I can make sure that you don't. But that ain't the point, is it? You gotta talk to me… is there something that you can't put your finger on… something that he might have done that you don't remember… because you're scared to death when you see him…"

"No it's NOT that… it's just…"

"Then what is it?" asked Logan.

"DUH, well if your old lover came back wouldn't YOU be freaked?" Jubilee snorted.

"Yes… I would," said Logan slowly. "But you said this clown saved your life. And you're defending him in one breath, and in the other you don't want to be anywhere in the same county with him. I figure there's a damn good reason why…"

"I can't remember," she cursed. "I don't know if there IS a reason… but I just…"

"Your instinct's telling ya something, an ya can't ignore it. An him bein' here is just what ya don't need… Jubes do you wanna get away from this… cause just say the word and…"

"There's noplace to run to," she whispered.

"There is a place darlin where you'll be safe… with me," he said. "An that's no lie."

"I… I'm not myself whenever I was with him… he paid good money to help me forget. And I was so happy and then the nightmares started… he's not the cause of me bein' freaked… but he's…"

"Jubes…"

"I can't explain… but it seems pretty freaky he's here NOW…"

"He doesn't haveta know you're you," said Logan. "That life's over. You're startin' with a clean slate. You want him to ruin your life?"

"No… I just…"

"Jubes, I won't let him. Whether he's the cause or not… he's makin' ya miserable. And I'm not gonna let him freak ya…" Logan promised. To this, Jubilee said nothing, but she buried her face in his shoulder and squeezed him tightly. He knew right now she just needed to be held and held tightly, as he had done so many times before when she was either in danger or newly rescued from some deplorable situation.

"Logan, I'm a big girl," she muttered into his shoulder.

"No doubting that. Yer all grown up now, but that don't mean ya face things alone. Now more than ever we're in this together…"

"You promise that?" Jubilee choked, and he pulled back, still holding her. Twining his arms around her waist he lifted her up easily. That look in his eyes was deadly serious. She felt tears stinging her eyes, and he carried her over toward one of the sofas.

"Would I have given ya THAT if I wasn't serious? This ain't me getting on the scoot an' leaving, Jubes. I'm serious about this, an' we both need to stop runnin' away from things or else they'll come back and bite us on our backsides when we least expect it. I'm not asking you to remember what happened with you or didn't with that guy out there. But you can't just hide in here crying an' expect me to read your mind. I ain't Chuck…"

She was glad he didn't say Jean Grey. Logan sat down, putting her on his lap. Desire darkened his bleu eyes and he gave a very deep and hardly audible rumbling that she could hear at the bottom of her hearing, but it vibrated through her all the same. Base and elemental, and the answer to her fears and the start of her hopes. Logan cursed because he desperately wanted to throw her down on that table and take her for his own there and now. Yet it wasn't right. He wanted to wait and make that time, if it ever came, to be much more meaningful. She had enough disappointments; she didn't need him adding to them.

Jubilee slid her hands down his back, massaging his powerful muscles and then slid her hands to pinch his backside. This very action provoked a purring snarl of desire, and he felt his body precariously close to the animal instincts. For the past few weeks he had kept them at bay, and this was not making it any easier. She tasted like a woman, through his tongue lightly thrusting in her mouth, responding to her teasing open his lips. Young and yet experienced in some ways, he reflected. He wondered WHERE she had learned such a kiss, and then wondered if it was the result of Dmitry.

"Jubes, this ain't a good idea, to… um keep goin' lettin' nature take its course…" he muttered, and then could have kicked himself.

"You started it, not me," she mumbled.

"Want the first time to be special," he muttered.

"We don't have to totally go through now… I mean I could help with…"

"Not yet darlin… yer worth far more than just satisfying an itch," he mumbled.

"I don't mind… after what you just asked me," she said. "I mean we're just kissing right?"

"Right," he nodded, and returned to show her his love.

* * *


	14. Jubilee's Ex meets Weapon X

* * *

**__**

Chapter 14

She chuckled, and then stopped with a sorrowful look in her eyes. Logan sensed the change in her mood, and grasped her chin, nudging her lips with his. "Hey, whatcha thinking, darlin?" he rasped in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"He must know Logan, he must know," she whispered as Logan nibbled on her collarbone. "God, he knows…"

"I didn't see any recognizing from his angle, cause ya up and ran so fast," Logan said, turning her chin to face him. His frown lines deepened with the protective concern, and she felt rather than heard the possessive growl at her safety being threatened.

"But if I DO avoid him, he's gonna know… I mean he did know about my powers… ohmigod Wolvie what do I do?"

"First of all darlin, its Logan to my friends and loved ones, and secondly, I'm gonna protect ya. And I've got something VERY special in mind to prove whether or not he's after YOU or this is a coincidence, and I smell a big rat…"

"Wol… Logan the mission…"

"To flamin hell with it. This'd be the biggest monkey wrench in it all… if you're in danger… then the safety of the team's top priority."

Jubilee looked away and Wolverine again turned her face to him. "I don't remember what he DID if anything? Just pieces… and yet the thought of BEING with him… I have memories of being with him… intimately and yet when my memories were returning I had this revulsion. Of everything he stood for…"

"Sounds like Pygmalion to me, darlin," said Logan. "What I don't like see, is that his ol man had someone the likes o' Creed workin' for him. Granted he sounds nice enough, but the apple don't fall far from the tree if ya get my drift…"

"But Nightcrawler's mom is a murderer and he isn't," Jubilee protested.

"True, but she abandoned him at birth and he was raised decently. Yer ex boyfriend doesn't give a rat's tail about mutants fighting aggressively and yet in the other breath he says he has his own costume and he seems VERY sure of himself. You said he didn't want YOU fighting with the X men… and that mutants shouldn't fight but use their powers productively. What I think he meant was that he doesn't want you with the X men cause he was protecting you… cause he had something nasty in mind…"

"But Logan… he saved me from Creed…"

"Did he?" asked Logan slowly.

"You can't think that he… no friggin way!"

"Smells like it to me. Creed hates yer guts darlin. What better way to get a hold over you than to make him look like the big hero, and then conveniently use mental therapy to blur your memories so you forget MORE than just the traumatic event. Prof. X blocked my memories, but he'd NEVER use his talents to suppress them entirely. "

"He blocked Rogue's of Carol Danvers."

"Not the same Jubes. That was another person inside her. Yours was traumatic. You try to tamper with that… you're worse than I am. Blocking it out's only temporary. Jean would never block it totally, just live through it with you. That's how she n' Chuck helped me. By confronting them head on…"

"Emma said she was suppressing the memories…"

"Yeah, but not erasin' em. You say you got gaps in your memory. Part of ya wants to defend this bozo, while the rest wants to damn him. Yer instinct's fightin' with your reason, and your reason tells ya one thing while your gut tells ya otherwise."

"Are you saying he DELIBERATELY used Creed to attack me, just so he could manipulate me into loving him? That's SICK!" Jubilee snapped, leaping off his lap.

"Seen it a million times. Brainwashing, clean and simple…" Logan said, getting up off the sofa and taking a step towards her. Jubilee backed away, her eyes wary, and Logan smelled fear and outrage.

"You can't be serious… how could I EVER…" Jubilee trailed off, and turned away from him to peer out the window. Her yellow gloves were visible on the sides of either arm as she hugged herself tightly and shivered.

"Yer losing yer grip on your powers cause yer mind is a fragile thing," Logan said. She heard the flick of a lighter, and smelled the bitter smoke of a cigar curling into the air.

"Excuse the hell me?" she snorted, still not facing him.

"Whatever memories were suppressed, your mind's fighting tooth n' nail to recover, and reject the programming'. I know what I'm talking about Jubes. You've got a stubborn will, as stubborn as my own, and it's buried under all that head job stuff that's blocked your memories…"

"Logan, you realize what you're saying? I just thought I was suppressing memories, but you're saying that he deliberately messed with y head… and I had no friggin clue? My God Logan… how can I trust anyone or anything again?"

"I swear Jubilee, by all I hold holy, I'm gonna find out WHAT he did, and make him PAY," Logan said angrily, and she heard the rasp of his claws unsheathing at his sides. Jubilee wheeled on him, her blue eyes sparking and her fingers misting with multicolored plasmas.

"Stop this macho shithead trip!" Jubilee yelled at him.

Logan resheathed his claws. However he stood his ground, smoke curling from the cigar clenched in his teeth. He removed the smoke, and set it into the ashtray of the coffee table. "I can't help from wantin' to protect ya, Jubilation. You're not bein' fair to yourself or me. There's one thing you can always trust, and that's your heart and your gut. What do both of them tell you?"

"It's MY fight, don't you see?"

"I don't think so, darlin'. It's OUR fight. Cause he messed with someone very important to me. I'd do the same thing for ANY X man, and especially since ya said 'yes', how the hell can't I wanna slice that bozo to ribbons? I'd do it to ANY man who hurt you in any way, regardless…"

"Jeez Louise Wolvie… you can't just… we don't KNOW! And Prof. X isn't here to…" she trailed off, and then turned away. Logan exhaled deeply, picking up the cigar again, and he took a step towards her. Yet inches from touching her shoulder he hesitated. Jubilee stood there, hugging herself even more violently and trembling with rage.

"That's right darlin', he ain't here. I'm here, an' I guess you gotta put up with me whether ya like it or not. Cause I ain't gonna let this go. Or you either," he added. "Now are you gonna cry in yer beer and shut me out…"

"You're one to talk, Mister 'Leave me Be'," Jubilee snorted. "I'm asking you to do the same…"

"If that's what ya want now, then so be it. But I ain't gonna be able t' stay away from you for long…"

Jubilee flinched when Wolverine grabbed her shoulders with his large hands. He felt her body tugging away, and he turned her quickly to face him, his hands sliding down and grasping her hips. She was pulled towards him in an embrace she couldn't break, and all inclinations were to push him away.

She at first pushed against his chest with both hands, and then saw the determination on his face. He wasn't trying to prove anything, merely do what he thought was right. Protect her now more than ever before, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Once Wolverine made up his mind, heaven help anything or anyone that got in his way. Jubilee surrendered, muscles going slack as she lay her head on his shoulder and accepted his embrace. Still she kept the flats of her hands against his chest as he rubbed her back and held her tightly.

* * *

"Excuse me," Heather said. "I didn't want to bother you but you're shouting…"

"Sorry, I'll just go," said Jubilee quickly.

"No way, Jubilee…" Logan said firmly. "Got a major problem Heather. Jubes here knows Dmitry…"

"What?" asked Heather.

"Logan…" Jubilee sighed.

"No, she has to know…" Logan said softly, but firmly. Jubilee lifted her head from his shoulder and turned to face Heather. Logan released her from his embrace, but still kept his arm tightly around her waist.

"You do? How?" asked Heather, narrowing her eyes. "Northstar said that I needed to talk to Wolverine about an urgent matter… he DIDN'T betray you, but he wanted me to check and see if you were okay…"

"But he promised…"

"I did not tell, but I told her she had to speak with both of you. On a matter that was urgent. But she would have to ask you… either way, having you run away would have gotten her running to find out…" Northstar said.

"How are you connected with Mr. Ravina?"

"HE was my fiancée…" she trailed off.

"Oh shit," Heather sighed. "You should have told us…"

"She told me," Northstar said. "Because she didn't want to jeopardize the mission…"

"I was afraid that if Logan knew… I'd spoil everything…"

"Listen to me," Heather said. "That's NOT your fault. It's better that this comes out now before any lives are endangered. You're one of Alpha Flight and we take care of our own. Our top priority now is to determine if he deliberately knew you were here, and if so, find out his motives…"

"I smell trouble," Logan said.

"I don't trust him either," Northstar said. "He has a cruel look in his face."

"But he never hit me or anything…" Jubilee said, squirming against Wolverine. He released her, and she began to pace the room nervously. Logan folded his arms across his chest and let her walk off her restlessness.

"Mental manipulation's STILL abuse," Logan said calmly.

"If we had Jean or Prof. X…" Jubilee trailed off.

"We don't, but we do have a psychic on staff. And we have something better. Shaman's mystical abilities include hypnotic regression. He can use his medicines to look into your mind and remove the blocks… without poking around…"

"Spirit guide stuff?" Jubilee scoffed.

"Don't knock it darlin, it's actually less invasive. It works just as good," said Logan. "How do ya think I held it together for so long?"

"But I don't want to… screw things up…"

"They aren't. We're supposed to TRAIN with him, and we will," Heather said. "Logan, any suggestions?"

"Well, we're supposed to divide the team, so let's do it. I'll lead one, and you lead the other. Providin' Jubilee's with you, and not with that bozo."

"Huh?" asked Jubilee.

"Where else to hide you but in plain sight," said Heather nodding.

"I want to see what he's made of," Northstar flexed his fists.

"Exactly. Yer with me, bub," Logan said as he looked at Northstar. "And I suggest we divvy the teams into powers that'd be redundant…"

"Yes. You will take Northstar, and I Aurora. Jubilee is with me, and Firestarter will be with you. Puck I shall take also, and Shaman, to help Jubilee's progress. "

"Leaving me with Sasquatch and Snowbird?" he asked. "Ya sure?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Snowbird's abilities might prove useful to you, since you might not be able to rely upon him… and my electromagnetic powers are up to the test…"

"You don't have super strength darlin… Snowbird can always change into something more powerful…"

"He might underestimate snowbird. That can be his weakness. He was looking at her rather hungrily," said Heather with a smile. "And strength is one thing. Stealth is another. And we have plenty…"

"Leaving me with a male dominated team, to leave that bozo at ease, and then we'll watch and see how he does. If he's surrounded by fellow male mutants, he'll probably fess up. Nice going darlin," he grinned.

"So, I'm still going to be in 'hiding'," Jubilee nodded slowly, trying to make certain she kept straight all of what was going on. After all, seeing someone she had broken off a relationship with, on the heels of accepting a proposal from her long standing crush was the next part of the emotional roller coaster.

"While we sort out what the hell to do with this situation, yes," Heather said. "We won't let you become any more distressed. And hopefully

"Jubes… I hate to be away from ya…"

"You do what it takes," said Jubilee. "And I'll do my part. I'm scared if I'm near him, I might do something I'd regret…"

"Exactly why we need it to be like this. Go announce to the team. You stay here, Jubilee. Northstar, look after her, and we'll come back to get you both…"

"But he's going to wonder about me…"

"Exactly," said Wolverine. "He's not met either one of you really well. So I'll just let him think yer on a mission… take her for a flight Northstar and we'll meet ya at the training camp. I'll see ya soon Heather… and darlin…"

"All right Wolvie I mean Logan…" nodded Jubilee. "But be careful… I hope for all our sakes he DOESN'T know who I am…"

"Logan, just a moment… we're forgetting something…" Northstar said. "Isn't he a new arrival… and if so…"

"Wait a moment," Heather grinned. "I just THOUGHT of something… Logan, you should remember our rules…"

"How could I flamin… hey wait a minute… he has to PROVE he can work with us… but you said that he was…" Logan trailed off.

"I had forgotten in all the excitement," said Heather. "He was going to be evaluated at our training sessions… but that still leaves single combat…"

"And guess who he gets to go head to head with," Wolverine grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"Oho I feel sorry for him," Jubilee chuckled, walking back over to Logan, as he held his arms out to her.

"See ya at the training camp darlin. We'll see if he's innocent or guilty…" Wolverine nodded. He leaned down and squeezed her closely, kissing her lips.

"Just don't forget he's a pyrokinetic," said Jubilee quickly as she pulled away. "I don't want YOU hurt… Logan…"

"I don't plan on getting hurt. If anything, I'd worry more about the other guy…" Logan said sternly.

* * *

"So, was he like this to all the women you knew he dated?" Jubilee asked Northstar as they whisked along at breakneck speed.

"I never paid much attention to that. Logan kept to himself, and we knew better than to pry into his business," Northstar shrugged. He held Jubilee under the back and knees, and she had her arm around his neck. Her costume sluiced off the worst of the wind effects, and Jubilee was glad for it.

"Sorry you're cold, I'll slow down a little," Northstar suggested, and Jubilee felt his resulting deceleration.

"I'm okay. Just don't think I'll EVER be warm again… except…" and at these words Northstar saw her cheeks turning a slight pink.

"I hear you, Cherie," said Northstar with a chuckle. "But what I do know is that Logan was fiercely protective of what he considered 'his'. Heather and Mac Hudson included."

"How long did you serve with him on the team before he… left?"

"Hmm, only a few years," said Northstar. "I was only a teenager when alpha flight recruited my sister and me. Both 15 and full of spirit and fire. They trained us at their facility, and gave us the equivalent of a college education. Then when we graduated, we were given aid in making our civilian I.D. For instance I'm an Olympic skier, and Jeanne Marie is a schoolteacher. Snowbird is a forestry ranger, Michael's a doctor, and so is Walter."

"So we are government agents?"

"More like a division of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police."

Jubilee burst out laughing, and Northstar raised an eyebrow. "Oh my god that is too funny…"

"Good to see you laugh, but what's so amusing?"

"Nothing… just the mental image of you guys in the uniform like Dudly Do-Right…" snickered Jubilee.

"Ah, I get you," Northstar snickered. "Don't let Logan know about that. I'm sure he'd find a suitable way to punish you…"

"But seriously, how much do you know about his…"

"Past? Good question. Should I start with what we DIDN'T know at first? Surely he's told you… on second thought maybe not," said Northstar slowly as he thought to himself. "Well you know about where the Hudsons found him… how they took him in. We all knew that. And we also knew about the adamantium when we um…tried to persuade him to come back those few times…"

"But where did he come from before? He's told me he served in WWII, among other wars. But he's got some 'Swiss cheese' memory… and some of those memories were implants… fake ones that whoever pumped him full of adamantium did too…"

"Mac's looked into that. It was a government project, but very top secret… not related to Dept. H. But when they found out the history file, it made it that more important to get Logan back. The other three were unaccounted for. Believe me they TRIED to get them back, but it wasn't worth it… and now…"

"Sabretooth, Silver Fox and Maverick?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah," nodded Jean Paul. "But they're not worth the trouble. Two are mercenaries, and the other's a confirmed enemy. The first two are working for Hydra, so it's not even an option…"

"Ugh… the Red Skull and all," Jubilee shivered.

"You know your history…"

"Logan told me a LOT of what he remembered…" Jubilee trailed off.

"But we suspect that he might be even OLDER than we first imagined. There were legends about a wild man running with the wolves in Alberta that go back at least a century."

"But if THAT was the case he'd have to be… no way…"

"Could be coincidence. We don't know. But Mac and Heather have always tried to figure out his elusive past. When they had time of course. He can't remember anything earlier than WWII… or so he says…"

"Or he won't fess up," Jubilee said softly. Her mind spun at the possibilities.

"He does have a healing factor that won't quit. And Michael and Walter hypothesized that he could be literally immortal, or extremely long lived…"

"Yikes, shades of Highlander," Jubilee shivered.

"Tell me about it," Northstar nodded grimly.

"Still major heavy," Jubilee murmured. As old as she thought he was, he seemed almost ageless. He had no idea how far back his memories went. No memories of childhood whatsoever, just snatches from the pit of dark dreams, the substance of nightmares.

* * *

"Get a move on, people, we haven't got all day," Heather shouted.

One after the other they climbed into the large van that contained the mobile command center of Alpha Flight. Michael Twoyoungmen sat in the furthest seat up front next to Heather Hudson, while Aurora sat opposite Walter and Snowbird just behind him.

They were in a spacious compartment, upholstered with bucket rotating seats, while two Mounties drove the unit, both armed. The driver's cab was armored, as well as the entire vehicle, which looked like an armored truck carrying money.

"So Bub you gonna take in the scenery or get moving?" Wolverine barked at Flashpoint. The orange and black outfit was form fitting and molded to a well muscled yet lean body. Much like Bobby or Scott. He was about six foot two, and his long blonde hair was done up in a braid at the nape of his neck, which was tucked into the hood and left to hang down like some plume.

"Damn idiot looks like Omega Red," Logan mumbled to himself. Minus the long tendrils and the bad attitude. As for himself, Logan wore a form fitting black leather outfit, with yellow boots, belt, and a leather jacket that had the Canadian emblem on the back. Heather wasn't surprised to see it. There was no trace of his X Men persona. Rather he wore a replica of his first uniform, Weapon X, and it sent chills down her spine. He'd shaved and trimmed his hair somewhat, and the tinted shades hid his eyes from everyone.

"My apologies," said Dmitry politely as he climbed on board and sat next to Aurora.

"Excuse me," Walter said.

"Reign it in, big guy," Wolverine whispered to him. "Remember the plan… if he gets outta line, THEN you can pound his butt."

"I don't like how he's LOOKING at her," Walter hissed as Logan held him back.

"For HER sake, don't lose it… till we know for sure…" Wolverine whispered.

"It's a weird day when you advocate self control," Walter snorted, and his features blurred back into his human form. Reluctantly he backed away.

"Au revior Cherie," Aurora smiled as she blew him a kiss.

"How come you're going?" Logan asked as he roughly pushed past where Dmitry sat next to Aurora. "No offense, Guardian…"

"Both leaders must be present when testing," said Heather.

"Cripes, I gotta eat that damn rule book to get it through my thick skull then," Logan mumbled.

Wolverine sat down and crossed his knees, leaning back in his chair and glancing at the man they called Flashpoint. "So, ready to roll?"

"Ready," Heather nodded. The door hissed shut. The diesel bus moved forwards, and slid out of the front entrance, winding its way along the road to the first guardpost.

"You have quite the facility here," said Flashpoint. However several large opaque panels slid down over the windows, blocking out their view.

"Too bad you won't get a better glimpse of it," said Heather.

"Security, then?" Dmitry raised a blonde eyebrow. "I commend you."

"Standard procedure," said Heather. "So are you aware of the regulations…"

"Every mutant who comes on Alpha Flight's base is subject to test their powers for security classifications…"

"You have my personal profile data…"

"Yes," Shaman nodded, as he tapped keys on a small laptop the size of a small paperback book. "Right here. You're registered as an Alpha Class pyro, but your file denotes no formal combat training…"

"I have trained to defend myself when necessary. I abhor physical violence…"

"Do ya?" Logan asked, as he slid out one claw, and started sharpening another along it. Dmitry blinked at the rasp of metal, and the appearance of a skewer on either hand. However Heather noticed Logan had kept the other four claws sheathed, and raised an eyebrow. She guessed from Logan's expression that he didn't want to give up TOO much of his identity.

"Impressive armaments," said Dmitry slowly. "They resemble several mutants on register…"

"I take it your company has a list of known mutants on file… presumably since your organization only employs mutants," said Heather.

"He does…"

"We aren't the Mutant Registration Corporation," Dmitry said smoothly. "I do my research on many mutant organizations including Hellfire, and other covert teams."

"Like who?"

"Private ones that seem to show up out of nowhere…"

"Does the public know you're a mutant?" asked Logan.

"Not necessarily. Only when dealing with other mutants," said Dmitry. "We pride ourselves on living in peace, much like the citizens of one particular town in New Mexico…"

"Terrific," Wolverine mumbled, retracting both claws.

Dmitry narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Impressive…"

"What's the matter, bub, I got dirt on my face?" Logan asked, glaring at him through his shades.

"No, it's just those retractable blades… in your gloves remind me of a mutant I'd encountered… in the X men…"

Aurora was about to say something, but a sharp cough from Heather shut her up. Logan raised an eyebrow and glanced at him in mild interest. Although his hackles were up, he was sniffing out the measure of his opponent.

"Really?" Logan asked. "Since WHEN did you run into the X men?"

"Well, we only had brief brushes with them. We've tried to stay away from them as little as possible. It's not like they're commonly known except in mutant circles… this can go no further than here…"

"Please, we've all signed the proper forms, in triplicate," Heather snorted.

"My apologies, Ma'am," he said with a smile that made Logan want to puke it was so saccharine. "I meant no disrespect. I simply wanted to know if I was stirring up any particular bad situations… I understand that you and the X men were not on the best of terms…"

"Really?" Logan asked.

"My memory's vague. But since I have experienced certain tragic circumstances… I can trust you'd understand my recent lapses in judgement…"

"Such as…" Heather asked.

"Allowing my father's company to harbor dangerous mutants that only seek to use their powers for selfish ends. Without considering the impact of their actions on fellow mutantkind," said Dmitry diplomatically. "Which is why I am here… to show your team that our private organization is willing, ready and able to help clean up our operation…"

"So how much DO you know about the X men?" Heather asked.

"Although I have no access to Alpha Flight's data of course… only second hand data, and files and testimony from employees who knew them… and one personal tentative connection…"

"Thank god for small favors," Michael Twoyoungmen said under his breath, and Logan mentally agreed.

"Such as?" asked Logan, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs. "You have a personal vendetta against these bozos who infiltrated your company? Have anything to do with this missing fiancée of yours?"

"Everything and nothing possibly…"

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Logan asked.

"My fiancée was a student of the Massachusetts Academy, run as you know by Emma Frost, a member of the Circle Club," said Dmitry. "We met in college…"

"At New York University?" asked Heather. He nodded.

"But what has THIS got to do with…" asked Aurora.

"All will become clear in time, dear," said Dmitry. "My fiancée and I in the process of getting to know one another, had naturally our own secrets to keep. She did not speak much of her time at Xavier's Institute for the Gifted."

"Guess he doesn't know," Heather mouthed to Logan, who nodded.

"But she finally admitted that she had been an X man," said Dmitry. "Naturally I was stunned to discover this. Considering the reputation of that covert mutant team, and their noble, if counterproductive means of action…"

"Counterproductive in what way?" asked Logan.

"Resorting to violent confrontation, while they could be using their mutant powers in more benevolent means…" said Dmitry. "At first my fiancée, was hesitant to see my point of view. But gradually as we grew to love one another, we realized that she had earned her right to live a quiet life…"

"And yet you're here with us, a covert action team, donning a costume… isn't that a bit hypocritical?" asked Snowbird. "If you'll excuse me…"

"It is for the sake of my fiancée as well as myself, and my company. Jubilation means more to me then life itself. The loss of her is a tragic blow. And it was my suspicion that one of the saboteurs, one called Victor Creed specifically, had kidnapped her…"

"Maybe she just went back to the X men?" Aurora asked.

"There was no sign of her in their presence. I don't know the exact location of their headquarters, but recent activity shows no sign of her among their ranks. It is literally as if she disappeared off the face of the earth. Psychometric traces from Bridy… she's one of our psychics on staff… showed her telepathic traces ended abruptly along one of the routes the smugglers use…"

"Really?" asked Logan. "And so you have an ulterior and more personal motive working alongside us professionals?"

"Wouldn't YOU do anything to get the woman you love back?" asked Dmitry.

"Depends on if the feeling's still mutual, pal," Logan rumbled. "Did she get kidnapped or did she break off your engagement?"

"She wasn't in her right mind. Creed had attacked her a year ago, and she still suffers traumas. Bridy's therapy, along with Emma Frost's has helped to block the memories of her tragic encounters…"

"So she's mentally ill?" asked Michael.

"That's a harsh word, but she was so fragile then. As if life itself was not worth living. Up till that point, she had been vivacious, albeit a bit wild. I had a grounding effect on her. She was a glamorous young lady, and we had so much promise ahead of us…"

"What precisely WAS wrong with her? Post Traumatic stress disorder?" asked Michael. Logan's eyes grew dark, and he hid his anger.

"Yes. The encounter with Creed triggered a nervous breakdown. She then revealed her past with the X men, and I realized that Creed's motive was to get back at my father and I through my fiancée. To save her, I had to erase all traces of her past with the X men, and protect her…"

"What do ya mean erase?" Logan asked, suppressing the growl.

"What was the nature of these treatments?" asked Michael Twoyoungmen. "You mentioned a psychic."

"Bridy is one of the best at working with mentally distressed patients. She had been working with Victor Creed, but unfortunately he did not respond to her treatment."

"What were ya thinking having a psychopathic furball like him on yer payroll?" asked Logan.

"He made a good bodyguard. But my father's foolishness was all too apparent. Fifteen years ago, he sacked Creed, and there was always mutual hatred between them. Sabotage and all manners of other problems plagued us. But it was our attempt to right the wrongs by taking him into custody and using our best psychic doctors to try and heal his shattered mind. However he used the opportunity to learn about our secrets… and I fear that is the source of our competitor information. He had someone else inside feeding him information…"

"What a mess," Snowbird shook her head. "And you think that he's responsible for your fiancée's disappearance."

"Yes. Not him alone, but the others."

"Any ransom notes?" Logan asked.

"Threatening phone calls, and traces of her in the woods, and along the route… I found this the other day… psychometric traces revealed that she abandoned it over three months ago…" said Dmitry as he pulled out a small velvet box. Logan saw him open it, and blinked at the two-carat marquis cut diamond flanked by four 1/2-carat gems, set in white gold with a twist of yellow streaking around it.

"That's quite a ring," Aurora breathed.

"Good Lord who'd want to leave THAT behind?" asked Heather slowly.

"That is why I think she was taken against her will. She had been having flashbacks of her traumatic memories… and sudden nights where she woke up screaming… she has difficulty controlling her powers… and well…"

"What powers?" asked Michael.

"She's like me, a pyrokinetic. However she has only used her powers to create beautiful sculptures of light, and yet when she wakes up in her sleep she has destroyed extensive amounts of property. But through conditioning and treatment she was almost recovered…"

"How together WAS she? You make it sound like she was pretty loosely wrapped," Snowbird murmured.

"I loved her. I knew that I could get back the woman I fell in love with. And for that reason, I seek to destroy Victor Creed for the harm he has inflicted upon my Jubilation."

"Great… take a number," said Logan with a low growl.

"From your reaction, we have a mutual enemy," said Dmitry.

"You could say that… he's not the top of our hit list," said Heather. "We're approaching the training course now…"

"So, here's the deal," Wolverine said. "You're gonna go through a combat simulation, and show us what you can do with your powers. Then you're gonna take one of us on, one on one…"

"Which one?"

"You'll find out," said Logan with a grin. "We need to know the limits of your powers…"

"I'll be monitoring you on the video link," Michael nodded.

"Vindicator and I will be watching from here and the Alpha Base as well… and making observations," Heather Hudson nodded.

* * *

The van pulled to a stop, and the door hissed open. Everyone unfastened seatbelts, and Snowbird was the first to leap out. Dmitry was next, followed by the rest. Cold air hit his face, and his breath misted around him as his protruding plume of blonde ruffled in it.

"Much like the Urals in winter," he murmured as he glanced at the snow-covered wilderness. Logan grunted in agreement, seeing the distant streak that indicated Northstar was taking Jubilee for that requested flight.

"We are at the edge of the training ground Sigma," Heather said as she adjusted her visor. "If you'll come this way, Mr. Ravina…. We will commence with phase 2… since you underwent phase 1 in Toronto…"

"I look forwards to this. It has been a while since I put my skills to use in this manner," he said.

"Now I know you're pullin' my leg," Logan muttered to himself as Dmitry strode up to the fence, which slid a section aside with the blinking of a light. He stepped behind Heather, and then was followed by the others present. Logan hung back and then followed at a wary distance, sizing up this man.

Trees and various shrubbery were snow coated, and Dmitry glanced around expectantly. Heather nodded towards the command vehicle, and a sudden sizzling shot past his cheek. Snowbird leapt up; spreading her cloak as Heather took to the air. Aurora did so as well.

Flashpoint kept his head, tumbling out of the way easily. He brought up his hands, and his eyes narrowed at the source. A laser gun which had risen out of the snow. Beams crisscrossed the perimeter, and he fixed them in firm stares.

One after the other exploded in flames. He panted, and then glanced movement out of the corner of his eye. He only just turned his head in time to fix the hovering battle pod in his sights. A net dropped down from above, and wrapped around him. A quick thought, and it exploded into flames.

"So soon?" he asked, glancing around as his feet left hissing steam in the snow. He glanced around for the other members of Alpha Flight, but all he saw was Heather Hudson hovering over him.

"You have to expect the unexpected," Heather said. "You have to show us you can reach the end of the training course. The next part involves fighting your opponent after you get to the end of the obstacle course… by that artificial cell phone tower…"

"The one shaped like a tree?"

"Affirmative. You have thirty minutes… good luck…"

"Chert," he cursed as Guardian dipped out of view, and he was alone on the training course. A gold streak dipped down, and he turned quickly to see the shape of a speeding woman zip by. He narrowed his eyes, and a curtain of flame erupted behind her, just barely keeping up with her before she turned her course vertical.

A White Mountain lion slammed into him from one side, and he twisted his body, pinned. However he fixed a firm stare on the creature. It snarled, breaking his concentration. Yet the presence of heat was enough that it backed away, and enabled Dmitry to twist and throw it off balance.

He rolled over, hearing the sizzle of an EM blast, and dodged. Trudging through the snow he ran ahead, his feet steaming as he directed the force of his mind to clear a path just ahead. The sharp staccato of machine gun fire sounded next, and Dmitry narrowed his eyes at the hale of bullets. Just before him they incinerated in a wall of heat that blurred and twisted with flame before him.

"Too simple," he laughed as he sought their locations, and both machine guns were vaporized with a blinding flash. With a grin he forged ahead through the trees, his eyes tracking every available direction.

Occasionally he would shield any missiles with a circle of heat before him, or incinerate the guns or cannons that were trained on him. Living and nonliving obstacles were avoided by gymnastics, while the swooping attacks of Alpha Flight members were rebuffed with some difficulty.

"Not too shabby," said Heather as she swooped down, and narrowly missed him with her EM beam. A fireball exploded from the oxygen around her, and she zoomed out of its heart, her EM shield crackling around her. Aurora gasped as she narrowly avoided having her hair singed from the creeping barrage of flame, while Snowbird's transformations to various beasts were all rebuffed with rings or walls of fire.

Nobody could touch him, it seemed. Even after twenty minutes he was that much closer to his goal, shaken, tired and triumphant when he crossed the gate into the Red Zone. He wiped sweat from his brow, and glanced left and right. Guardian landed just before him, hands on her hips.

"So, is that warm-up the best you have in store?" he asked with a slight smile.

"You're pretty impressive," said Heather. "But you only get a few minutes before your last exam…"

"Alpha class?" he asked.

"Yes," nodded Heather. "Shaman's still assessing the tests. Are you certain you've never been in combat?"

"Like I said, my dear Guardian, a man does have to defend himself… these are dangerous times. And I do not resort to physical confrontation unless necessary…"  
"You think you can handle a mission alongside us?"

"That will be proved shortly," he said.

"Help yourself to some hot drink and lunch, and we will gear up for the final exam," Heather said. He saw the mobile HQ pulling up, its satellite dish aimed towards the large tall artificial tree. Glancing left and right he blinked.

"Something wrong?" Snowbird asked as she landed and walked up. Aurora mumbled as she shook snow off her hair.

"My apologies ladies. I do hope I did not singe a hair on your lovely heads…"

"You only barely caught me, Monsieur," said Aurora with a gleam in her eye that suggested she was not altogether thrilled at what had transpired, but she calmed down at the charming smile he cast her.

Taking her hand he kissed it softly, and said, "My apologies. Had I wished to harm you, it would be far worse…"

"No doubt," Heather said, waving him to the van.

She followed him on board the warm vehicle, and he sat down. He grabbed the towel she threw him, and she rested her chin in her hand. Her dark eyes had lightened with a twinkling smile, and she caught him admiring her long shapely legs. Snowbird picked up the pot of herbal tea to pour herself a cup, while Heather slid the door closed.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Vodka perhaps?" he asked.

"Right here," she said, and he heard the clink of ice into a glass, followed by the swishing sounds of a drink being prepared.

"And perhaps a sandwich or two?" Aurora suggested, reaching into a mini fridge near her seat. She had taken the wide sofa in the rear, near the kitchenette where Snowbird was fixing beverages. Various glasses hung above the mini-bar, while the separate food locker was a few steps away. Soon they munched on hot beef sandwiches, potato soup, and baked apples.

"Where is your other member?" Dmitry asked, finishing a bite of his baked apple

"Gearing up for the final test. You'll be up against him…" Heather Hudson said, between chews of roast beef.

"Interesting. What are the limits of his powers?" Dmitry inquired, sipping his vodka.

"They aren't known, but you'll discover them in time…" said Heather.

"No doubt," said Aurora, as Dmitry cast them a smile.

"Now, I am just curious as to how certain you are that your personal involvement won't somehow jeopardize this mission… you volunteered your services in exchange for our aid in stopping this smuggling operation… but since you mentioned your connection I am hesitant…"

"I must insist I can handle myself," he said. "There will be no difficulties. I do after all run one of the larger corporations… Fortune 500… and despite what some may say, I've had to face my share of confrontations from disgruntled employees…"

"That explains your training," said Aurora.

"Yes, Malishka," he nodded. "And that is not all I can do with my abilities. More benevolently I can illustrate some of the finer points of a long folktale by a fire…"

Flames crackled into view, drifting and undulating but emitting no heat, from his glass of Vodka. A scene of a great bear, and snow princesses and the Baba Yaga and wild horses flickered in three dimensions, directed by his hands and his intense gray stare.

"Cute, but I don't think that's going to help on the battlefield…"

"Perhaps not, but think of how a flame replica of a person could temporarily decoy or deceive an attacker…" he shrugged. "Do you always think in terms of militaristic uses…"

"We are a special ops team," Heather said curtly.

"My mistake. I intend no disrespect…"

"She means none… I understand how difficult this must be for you… to work alongside someone or something you don't fully agree with," said Aurora as he turned to look at her.

"Indeed. I will defer to your better judgement, provided that I can be assured that we can work together for a mutually beneficial outcome…"

"Spoken like a true salesmen," Heather said.

"And may I remind you of his generous offer of the electronics components?" asked Aurora. "Guardian, with all due respect he is…"

"Yes, but we can't get distracted. Are you ready for the next phase?" asked Heather.

"Indeed. Shall we begin?" asked Dmitry.

"Aurora, prepare to fly him to the white zone. Explain the rules to him… and how he is to engage Weapon X…"

"Yes, Guardian…"

"I'm enchanted to have such a lovely host," he said as he offered Aurora his arm, and she slid hers through it. The door slid open, and both of them stepped out into the snow.

* * *


	15. Showdown

**__**

Chapter 15

* * *

Dr. Michael Twoyoungman, a.k.a. Shaman, entered the bus a minute after the laughter and chatter from the two departing mutants had faded. Seeing both teammates sitting pensively he took a seat near Snowbird. He said, "He passed phase 2, and I'm just gearing up the data to transmit to Walter…"

Snowbird shook her head and sighed. She finished her cup of herbal tea, and watched as Shaman Heather bit her lip, and tapped her fingers on her armrest. She pushed her goggles up, and dabbed her face with a wetnap. "Well THAT was interesting…"

"I take it you're not impressed either," said Heather slowly.

"I have my doubts," Snowbird said.

"Well, I did overhear your conversation. It was pretty hard to miss…" Shaman snorted.

"He is overconfident… and I think he's exaggerating when he says he never trained for combat. Who is he trying to fool?" asked Snowbird.

"Exactly," said Heather with a sigh. "Can we trust this man? For he seems altogether too calm for a man who's lost his fiancée…"

"I am inclined to agree," said Shaman slowly. "He's not what he seems."

"Logan agreed," said Heather. "And what he revealed on the bus…"

"Calling Guardian…" crackled Mac's voice over the videolink. "Are we ready for phase 3?"

"Yes," she nodded. "We have some startling developments…"

"Clue me in as we go… Dept H just dug up some dirt on Mr. Ravina… "

"You got the data then?" asked Shaman.

"What sort of dirt?" asked Heather.

"The medical records he transmitted are equally puzzling, and disturbing. The experimental treatment he described his so-called fiancée undergoing is radical…" said Shaman.

"That's correct. It hasn't passed the FDA certification; much less the JCMAH or the New England Journal of medicine peer review. I was one of the major opponents to use psychic projection to deaden pain response…"

"Psychology is one of your fields, Michael," said Heather. "What is your impression?"

"He gives all indications of projection, and denial. Classic case of hiding something."

"That's not all, Michael," said Mac, his face creasing in worry. "The medical file on Jubilation lee shows the sessions were performed by this 'Bridy' he specified. But there is no history past five years on the name, or patient treatment records. She doesn't have a certification to practice psychological therapy…"

"What?"

"She's licensed as a hypnotherapist, and she has some permits to treat provided she is only using her psychic powers to observe along with training. Supposedly its visualization. But Jubilee's treatment involved direct memory suppression. …"

"Damn…" muttered Heather.

"But memory suppression isn't used for post traumatic stress disorder except as a stop gap. Professor Xavier himself wrote the book," Shaman protested.

"This is more and more confusing," said Snowbird. "I don't like this at all…"

"I don't think we can trust his source of information. He also shows a case history of Supernova use. He is recovering from it, and this whole fiasco is some sort of 'community service' that he's performing to make his company look good, and pacify the Canadian government." Said Mac.

"We already know that," said Heather, sighing in exasperation.

"But Jubilation's record also shows signs of abuse… now that you mentioned that," Shaman muttered, bringing up her file.

"You're joking…" Heather murmured.

"Yes. When combined with a tranquilizer, Supernova can also be a narcotic… enabling the control and enhancement of mutant powers by the user. In Jubilee's case it was prescribed to stop the 'night terrors' while her memories were suppressed of all traumatic memories…"

"How did you get hold of all this?" Michael asked. "I don't have access to her psychologist's notes…"

"Ah but we do have records of her clients. You'll see that the patient history shows indications of severe changes in behavior of any patients she's treated. It is as if she has some 'magic touch' to heal psychic trauma. The so-called treatments on Victor Creed simply pacified him. Memory suppression didn't work… and he became addicted to her therapy."

"But are you saying Jubilee was a supernova user?" asked Heather.

"Yes. There were traces of the drug found in her body… going back to Generation X. Apparently there is a criminal suit filed against one of their former students, Dmitry Ravina, for selling the stuff…" said Mac. "I accessed the files sent to us by Banshee… of the Massachusetts academy…"

"Dmitry was in Generation X?" Heather muttered.

"He was a former student of Emma Frost, before the school closed down… and he was a member of the Hellions… along with Warpath, Catseye, Roulette, and Empath…"

"The Hellions…" muttered Heather.

"Which are all names of current employees of** Dnepper Kiev**… and many were former Genoshan workers," said Snowbird.

"Exactly… and although Emma Frost claims she is no longer in touch with any of them… which I am sure of, it seems as if our 'informant' isn't what he seems," said Heather slowly. "Damn…"

"A royal mess," said Shaman, shaking his head.

"Dmitry was less than exemplary. He was dropped from the school after only two years… and then was trained by private tutors," said Mac. "According to the records… he was stricken from the official rolls of the school in order to prevent a scandal…"

"Daddy cleaning up his child's mistakes," Heather sighed. "We have got to keep digging…"

"I agree. I'll be on it here. You give me an assessment of Logan's single combat… I have a feeling he knows something we all overlooked, as usual," said Mac.

"Right," she nodded. "What now?"

"Stay put. And have Jubilee out of the way…"

"She's with Northstar," said Heather.

"Excellent. Have him take her back to base, and keep her out of sight till Phase 3 is over…" said Mac.

"Agreed… but I still wonder if he somehow KNEW she was here," said Heather, stroking her chin.

"Hopefully I can find an answer to that soon, from here," said Mac. "Take care… and let me know if anything turns up on your end…"

"Will do," Heather nodded, depressing the off switch.

* * *

The White Zone boundary was marked by the smell of ozone, from infrared beams. Logan tensed, then leapt up into the nearest tree and crouched, waiting for the inevitable hiss and crackle of heat as the barriers were moved aside. He had smelled the overconfident puppy miles away. Who could miss the stench of charred hair coming to him on the breeze, mingled with Aurora's scent?

Silent footsteps tracked the steaming ones, and the black suited figure moved from tree to tree. "If that idiot was making any more noise…" he mumbled to himself. "I'd be getting a damn headache…"

He leapt to the next tree, and positioned himself to peer through the canopy. The wind shifted, and the smell grew stronger. Bold, brash and challenging, yet subtle. However the sharp crackle and surge of flames that sprung up was the next tree over. He heard the squeal of a deer, and saw the blur of brown against fire, leaping away. A sharp exhalation of breath, and a snort followed the scent of fear and sudden shock. Then the fear ebbed away and was replaced with brash reassurance.

Someone was fifty yards distant, standing in the clearing. Just standing there, not moving. Logan could easily tell who it was. Almost too easily. A casual ease as the heat drifted back, and Logan realized that this pyrokinetic must have some super sense of heat. Including the body heat that living beings radiated.

"Clever bastard," Logan muttered. He clutched the blade in his hand, and then leapt out of the tree. Flipping over and onto his hands, he gathered momentum and landed in the snow behind Flashpoint.

A quick movement and he glimpsed out of the corner of one eye. Logan somersaulted out of range, and a fireburst exploded two feet away. A ring radiated from just before Flashpoint and swept out to a circumference of five feet. However Flashpoint couldn't see the source of the sudden movements that kept the figure just out of his view.

A punch landed in his kidneys, and he lurched forwards. Then it was followed by a kick to the shins that felled him. He stared wildly, and the ring of fire swept back towards him, closing tighter and tighter. Another burst of movement and a loud growl echoed in his ears, and he was laying on his back in the snow, hearing only the crackle of the fire he had generated burning around him.

"I know you're there… come out and face me…" called Dmitry as he climbed to his feet. Movement blurred, and he glared into the trees. Firebursts exploded after the movement, a creeping barrage radiating out, but he saw nothing.

Then the blur of black came into view, and he saw someone flipping just before the punch landed into his jaw. He feinted, and brought up his fist to barely miss the target. Angrily he sent another wave of fire, and saw the movement behind the flames of a squat figure. Spinning about he felt something move, and stopped. The fire burned steadily in a protective ring, and he peered through the curtain of flames, seeking some sign of the attacker.

Light was eclipsed and he tumbled under a solid weight from above. Cursing he rolled throughout he flames, and smelled burning hair. Something was on fire, and rolled over and over to extinguish the flames in the snow. His attacker stood for a second, and a knife flew in his direction. Quickly it hit the zone of flame thrown up, vaporizing in the intense heat of Dmitry's flame.

"Simple toys won't stop me," called out Dmitry. "If this is the best you can do…"

"Just warming up, bub… you ain't seen nothing yet," someone growled, and he turned his face to the noise as the opponent turned to face him, and then somersaulted out of the way of another pyro flare. Another creeping barrage started, and the random flips and dodges of the Weapon X kept him just ahead.

"You can't keep this up forever… sooner or later you'll tire… you're only flesh and blood…"

"You don't have a clue, do ya?" came harsh laughter. "Why don't you come out from behind those flames, and fight like a man?"

"Very well, but don't expect me to be lenient," Dmitry laughed.

"Seem pretty experienced for a man who claims he's not had battle training…" came the reply, and he was facing empty air.

"I owe you no explanations, save what is required," said Dmitry. "Now shall we fight or not…"

He anxiously glanced around, alone in the clearing. Sending out the waves of heat, he felt nothing in return. Just the currents of snow whirling, and a small drift here and there. Not a sound save the whistling of the wind, and the beating of his own heart. Whatever he was doing, this Weapon X was playing with him, toying with him.

"This is getting monotonous…" Dmitry muttered, and whirled at the sudden rasp of metal. It was metal on metal, just faint, but almost directly overhead.

He turned, and saw metal, and heard the loud road coming right at him. Six gleaming skewers aimed RIGHT at him, and he could not get out of the way in time. Except to hurl up a wall of flame that slammed into whatever it was. A nasty suspicion grabbed him, and he slowed his attacker long enough to roll away, and see the smoldering cursing figure growling and rolling in the snow.

Something tagged his leg, and he felt a sting and something oozing out of a long cut. Gasping in pain, Dmitry sent a wild series of fireflashes all around him. Three gleaming skewers swiped and he gasped as they only just dug into the skin on his chest, tagging him and tearing the cloth. The snarling, growling figure was altogether too fast, and his clumsy fireflashes narrowly missed as he backed away.

Again it leapt, and he felt the sickening crack as a kick landed in his solar plexus. He sank, hugging his gut, and felt another kick throw him down. Head swimming he managed to land a punch. Then he was rolling over and over with a masked figure, and a fist was shoved under his jaw.

"Ain't such a hot shot without yer fire are ya, pal?"

"You can't be… here…" Dmitry trailed off, recognizing the masked face that stared at him, fangs bared and body pinning him down. Three foot-long blades were pinning him by one shoulder, through the gathered material of his costume overcoat.

"Surprised to see me? Bet ya thought I was far away, didn't ya, punk?"

"How the hell… you're one of the X men… where's Weapon X…"

"My other moniker bub. You ain't up on yer history ARE ya? But then again you don't look too bright seeing as ya resort t' hiding behind yer little matchsticks instead of really fighting… I bet ya don't even break a sweat in the training room, do ya?"

"I've been deceived… I…" Dmitry grasped as he struggled to focus his power. A hissing rasp by one ear jolted his concentration, and he saw the gleam of adamantium on one side of his face.

"Don't even give me that garbage, bub… you didn't come here just to play nice-nice with Alpha Flight didja? Better start talking…"

"I don't know what you mean…" he stammered, and a second flash on the other side of his jaw indicated a second claw had been unsheathed, pinning his angular face on either side, and the metal housing of the middle just under his neck.

"I'm talking about one of my teammates. Jubilee… maybe ya know her? I hear you paid for some pretty expensive treatments for her… messed with her head…"

"You misunderstand… I saved her…"

"Now why don't' I believe ya?" Wolverine growled, pressing his fist tighter, and cold adamantium barely broke the skin on one cheek. His heart pounded, and he felt the other set of claws digging into the cloth, and cutting towards his shoulder.

"No… you don't understand… I… she needs me…"

"Better not be lying to me bub, cause I get REALLY cranky when I hear answers I don't like… and I'm tempted to shish kabob ya unless I do…"

"I…." Dmitry trailed off as he felt something moving under his chin, and glanced anxiously down.

"Tell me… ya messed with her head so she forgot everything, right? Is THAT what ya did… hurry up now… I'm REALLY impatient…"

"I… it was for her own good…"

"Yes ya did, or yes ya didn't…"

"I didn't… want to hurt her I… let me go…" he gasped, adrenaline pounding as he struggled to focus his power but found himself paralyzed by fear and sudden fascination that the X Men had somehow tracked him here, and Alpha Flight was nowhere in sight. "Please…"

"Bad answer, bub," Wolverine growled.

"No… I… please… I didn't mean to… I only wanted her to forget…" he cried. Dmitry felt everything go black as metal rasped. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, and all his muscles went limp in a split second. Pinned under Wolverine he lay deadly still. Wind whistled around them, moaning and blasting cold air across the Red Zone.

With a snort of disgust, Wolverine pulled his hand out from under the man's chin. "I'm not surprised. The bozo fainted…" he snickered. Indeed Dmitry still lived, but the triple clawmarks all over his uniform, not breaking the skin but leaving fine scratches, and the cuts on either cheek were proof he'd faced the Wolverine and had been left wanting. Even though the cuts were superficial, they were a clear warning.

Logan pulled off his mask, and glanced down. The black and gray mask had been tucked under his jacket all the time. He wondered if Dmitry would get the hint to stop playing games, and fess up. Either way, he faced a long trek back. Reaching for his cell he dialed the Command mobile, and heard the resulting crackle. Heather's voice said, "Wolverine… you cut that pretty close… you scared the living hell out of him…"

"Good. Tell Shaman he's got a patient suffering from shock… and some superficial cuts. I'm damn tired… is this session over?"

"Yes. And he clearly failed," said Heather with a note of satisfaction. "Standby… we're coming to get you."

* * *

"What a wimp," Aurora observed as two medics lifted Flashpoint up and set him on a gurney. They wrapped him in a blanket, clustering about him with their various first aid treatments.

"You're not joking… but where did you hear THAT word from?" Heather asked as she stood by Aurora, hands on her hips.

Logan watched as they hauled him on board the helicopter, which was setting to take off. Shading his eyes with his hand, he gritted his teeth at the loud drone of it taking off. Wind from the spinning blades pushed their hair out of their faces, and the helicopter rose up to eclipse the view of the sun, which was fast setting. "Hope they got plenty of Band-Aids and iodine… he's sure as hell gonna need them…"

"Did you HAVE to resort to that?" Aurora asked.

"He just as good as admitted to having SOME share in Jubilee's problem," said Logan.

"And he's failed his test. He was clearly fighting defensively, and in no shape to go up against anyone such as you," said Heather.

"Wasn't it… cheating in a way…"

"You know how I fight, Aurora… sounds like yer almost DEFEINDING the guy…"

"Well we don't know…"

"I can smell the punk was hiding something. He DID mess with her. If not him, then someone else…" Logan growled.

"Let's go back. We have a lot of debriefing to do with Mac on this development…" said Heather slowly as she held out a hand to Logan. "You up to a ride back?"

"What the hell…" Logan muttered as she lifted him under the arms, and he felt the ground disappear from under him. Aurora was far ahead as they flew along towards the Alpha Base. Heather updated him on the file that Mac had found.

"You did what you had to. Mac's research confirmed your instincts…"

"Jubilee… on supernova?" asked Logan, shaking his head. "And that guy was pushing it on her?"

"Just about. Shaman is performing a blood test on her now… he should have the results soon…"

"Damn him… but what would THAT get him if he already had some goon messing with her head?"

"I don't know… but the fact she was using the substance when she was in Generation X proves he's got a connection that is less than savory," said Heather.

"You bet Red," he muttered. "No wonder her powers were going screwy. And those lapses in her memory WERE a telepath…"

"Indeed. Bridy…"

"Did you say Bridy?" Logan snarled. Pink and green bands striated the sky as the sun slipped behind the mountains.

"You've heard of her?"

"Bridy's only Creed's little mistress," Logan said angrily.

"But she was supposedly working for…"

"No way in flamin' HELL. She's under Creed's thumb. He got addicted to her head-trips. Wanted her damn 'glow' all the time. So either he's in cahoots with Sabretooth, or else he's awfully stupid. And I'm putting my money on the first…"

"I figured Jubilee would have told you…"

"Think about it Heather, would someone be THAT flamin' stupid to leave a loose end?" Logan snorted.

Guardian sighed and they dipped in altitude, circling the Alpha Base. The ground expanded and Logan felt himself come to a stop as she hovered, and then set him gently down in front of the main entrance to the large mansion. Already the shadows were long, and the chill had set to the air. Heather and Logan felt it seeping into their bones, and entered in silence.

* * *

Jubilee winced as she sat on the examining table. Northstar stood nearby, his arms folded across his chest as Michael Twoyoungman pulled back on the plunger, and blood filled the ampoule in his other hand. "Ugh, I don't mind seeing other blood, but my own…" she trailed off.

"Don't fool me, you're used to it…" said Northstar as he saw the twinkle in her eye. She was trying to lighten the mood with humor, in an attempt to not think about the Phase 3.

"So what's this test for anyway?"

"Just a routine blood analysis… we make all members of Alpha Flight take one," said Michael.

"Are we done?" Jubilee asked.

"Yes," said Shaman, who was in civilian clothes and a long white labcoat. He seemed so normal, as did the other members of Alpha Flight who were waiting around for the return of their co leaders. If she glanced out the window, she could see the surrounding forest and modern buildings of the Base. Already the sky was pitch black save the glow of base lights and the albedo of the snow reflecting a sodium orange.

"Let's go join the others in the rec. room… I think you promised you'd show me just how GOOD you are at pool," Northstar said as Jubilee leapt off the table, and rolled her sleeve down.

"Are we okay to take off these uniforms?" she asked. "I sure as hell hope so… I feel like I'm wearing an oven mitt…"

"I know these costumes are thicker than your X Men uniforms, but they are better suited for Canadian winters," Northstar chuckled as they walked out of the medical suite, and down the long hallways into the mansion. She felt edgy and nervous, hearing no word of Logan or Dmitry.

"Why didn't they let me watch the fight?" she asked.

"Logan didn't want to upset you," said Northstar.

"He was right, but not hearing ANYTHING? I thought that Shaman…"

"Shaman had to come back here, and Heather had the remote monitor hooked up… you remember Walter was having trouble exercising self control?"

"He went ballistic cause he thought he saw Dmitry flirting with Aurora… can you BLAME him? What is her DEAL?"

"My sister was simply acting according to orders. Walter had to be deceived to think she was actually interested in Dmitry… and once they explained things to him, he finally settled down…"

"After getting hit with a needle the size of a skewer!" Jubilee groaned.

They emerged in the recreation area. Jubilee sighed as she remembered being here only a few hours ago, sitting on the sofa and having the roller coaster ride of her emotional life with Logan. How could she want to strangle him one moment, and hug him the next for being so overbearing? On one of the sofa's they saw the movement of a blonde head of hair, and a black cascade, and gentle giggles.

"Are we interrupting something?" Northstar coughed.

Jeanne Marie yelped, and Walter nearly jumped a foot out of his seat. Features merged and blurred, and Sasquatch towered over them, his head almost touching the ceiling as he grabbed Northstar by the front of his costume and swung him around. "Put him down!" Aurora cried.

"You scared the HELL out of me!" Sasquatch rumbled.

"I see…" Northstar gurgled, and stumbled against Aurora as he was set down again. Jubilee stifled her laughter behind her hand, her mind diverted from her worries for the moment.

"I guess you two kissed and made up?" Jubilee commented.

"You could say that," Aurora said as she helped Northstar to sit down, and catch his breath. Sasquatch swept her up in his arms and put her over his shoulder.

"After I thought of a good punishment," he laughed, and the sound was like a low growl.

"If I wasn't…" Northstar panted.

"Jubilee, they're on their way back," Snowbird announced as she turned away from the video screen and walked over from another chamber adjoining the recreation area.

"Oh hi there," said Jubilee. "You mean…"

"They should be here any minute…"

"What happened?"

"We're all going to have a team meeting regarding it," Snowbird said. "I will let Logan tell you the rest…"

"Logan is he okay… did Dmitry…"

"Other than a few singed hairs, I'm fine, darlin'," Logan's voice rasped from behind and Jubilee was swept up and spun in a circle.

"Jeez Louise Logan, you're gonna make me hurl!" Jubilee yelped in protest as she stared down at him.

"That's a fine way to greet your man after he kicked major backside," Heather laughed as she looked on.

"You didn't…"

"Let's just say Dmitry went down in a blaze of glory," Logan laughed.

"You didn't hurt him too badly did you?"

"Just a friendly warning he needs to stop with the BS and start with a clear story, nothing more…" Logan reassured her as he lowered her to stand directly before him, and pulled her into an embrace.

"Logan why the HECK didn't you at least let me have a CLUE about what was going on? I was so worried!" Jubilee scolded him. "I mean it would have like been nice to at least know you were BBREATHING…"

"Sorry darlin'… just figured you had enough of a ride today without me adding to it," Logan said as he stroked her back, in full view of his team members.

"Sorry to break up the greetings, but we have a meeting…" Heather coughed gently. "And some bad news for you, Jubilee…"

"What bad news?" she asked. Logan stroked her arms gently.

* * *

Sasquatch put down Aurora, and shifted into his human form again. Logan stood on Jubilee's side, his hand holding her close to his hip. Puck had entered, sitting down next to Northstar, and glancing up at Heather with her hand on her hips. Snowbird stood apart, her amused smile vanishing in a worried frown.

"You're probably wondering why we ordered a blood test," said Shaman as he entered the room, his hands thrust into his labcoat pockets.

"There was another reason, wasn't there?" Jubilee asked as she hung her head. "You know about…"

"The supernova…" said Heather softly.

"Oh GOD," she sniffled.

"Hey, shh it's okay… I'm not gonna flip out," Logan reassured her.

"Oh god if that's the bad news… but I swear I haven't touched the stuff since graduation…"

"We believe you. The drug is metabolized slowly and is stored in the fat cells… the byproducts. But the medication you were taking… the anti depressants… they contained traces of it…" said Michael Twoyoungman.

"How did you…"

"I gave him your medication just to confirm something, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," said Heather softly.

"Good grief it never ends does it?" Jubilee groaned, hiding her eyes behind one hand.

"And Logan here got a close admission from your ex," said Snowbird softly as she stood on Jubilee's other side.

"What admission…" Jubilee asked. "Logan… what did you do to him… what did you say?"

"Let's just say he fainted dead away when he saw the Wolverine standing over him with six reasons to fess up," Heather said with a wry smile.

"But you were wearing your other costume…"

"Simple… if he thought the X men were wise to him, he was thrown off balance. The last thing he expected was to see an X man anywhere NEAR alpha flight. Shows that he had some inside knowledge of the team workings… and his knowledge ended about the time that you and I took off…"

"He assumed you were still with the X men then," Jubilee trailed off. "But I swear I don't remember telling him anything about you… only that I had been an X man… and he wanted me to stop…"

"Do you remember a doctor… a psychic they called Bridy?" asked Logan gently.

"No… not really… I mean he said I had treatments but…" she trailed off. "Dammit why can't I remember… it's all a gray blur in places and when I try to…"

Her fingertips misted blue, and then purple as she squeezed her eyes shut. Everyone backed away, except for Logan who clutched her tightly and pushed her fists between them so they were trapped against his chest. "What's going on?" Heather asked, her costume humming with electromagnetic power.

Jubilee's eyes flared white and Logan gritted his teeth at the sizzle of plasma crackling from her hands. Still her hands were tucked between herself and Logan's chest. Her entire body trembled with anger, and the sudden onslaught of something breaking through the gray haze. Bridy. The name Bridy had jarred her, and a flood of images coalesced in her mind.

"Her powers…extreme stress is triggering them," Shaman said. "Walter… get the medical kit… I'll see if I can sedate her…"

"I could have told you that, pal," Logan hissed. "Jubilee, relax, you've gotta relax…"

"Let her go… she looks like she's breaking through," said Northstar.

"How do you know?" Aurora demanded.

"No, he's right," Logan said. "Jubilee, try and remember…you gotta relax!"

"I can't… I just can't… damn them!" Jubilee gritted, the cascade of anger and frustration building up to a fever pitch.

"Stop her she'll fry Logan!" Heather cried.

"Stay BACK!" Logan yelled, clutching Jubilee to his chest.

"I can't remember, damn him," Jubilee gritted.

Shaman's hand was thrust into his medicine pouch, reaching for an enchantment for sleep. Heather was pushing everyone back, shielding them behind her EM armor. Northstar was pushing Shaman away, blocking his progress with his body as Aurora looked on in confusion. Puck had left the room, to help Walter get the medical kit for the emergency that was unfolding. Plasma arced and wreathed around both Logan and Jubilee, Logan gritting his teeth and feeling the heat increasing around him.

* * *


	16. Courting the Firecracker

****

Chapter 16

* * *

"Enough's enough!" Shaman said as he brought his wristsbands together. His costume flashed over his form. "I've got to get the right incantation, but you MUST separate them!" 

Heather Hudson a.k.a. Guardian charged up her suit. It hummed with shimmering EM force. "I'm going to try and break them apart… so you can get a clear shot Shaman…"

"Stay back!" Logan howled. "You can't risk yourselves... I got..."

"Logan... Let her go…" Heather yelled back.

"She is light... and there are only two of us who can safely approach her..." Snowbird suddenly interrupted, her voice cutting through the confusion. "Even if you do separate them her power will burn out of control... I sense her energies are screaming..."

"You mean me?" Northstar asked. Snowbird nodded.

"Then let's do it..." Heather said.

"I'll get Jubilee, Guardian..." Northstar said quickly. "You grab Logan…"

They streaked over, and Logan felt a crackling tingle that shot over him the instant Guardian's gloved hand hit his. A massive burst of light blinded him, and he heard Jubilee's scream and Northstar's. The mutant crumpled backwards with Jubilee in his arms, the wind knocked out of him. Heather crumpled under Logan's 250-lb body.

"Cripes...she's burning…" Logan gasped. Jubilee looked at her hands in mute disbelief, as Northstar held her, and shivered. Her loud cry was ear splitting and more plasma seemed to crackle. Yet Northstar's hands closed over hers, and he gritted as he absorbed the plasma into his own body. Logan staggered to his feet and was stopped by Guardian.

"How the hell is he doing that?" Wolverine panted as he moved close.

"Northstar and Aurora can generate light. But to generate the light they absorb charged particles from the earth's atmosphere... the natural ions responsible for the Aurora Borealis. Jubilee's powers are charged plasma. Essentially that's enough of an ability to draw off her powers so we can..." Guardian explained as she held him back.

"Quickly... I can't absorb much more..." Northstar gasped. Aurora rushed over and grabbed his hand, as Jubilee's eyes flared bright white. Plasma crackled in almost every direction, only to dissapate when Northstar's hands absorbed it. Standing behind her brother, Aurora closed her eyes and siphoned off the heat the plasma was generating. Both twins began to glow from the generated lights.

"Shield your eyes!" Aurora screamed.

"Cripes, someone hope they burn their flamin bulbs before I..." Logan muttered.

"Trust them... they know what he's doing..." Guardian said. "Get ready to grab Jubilee once Shaman casts his spell..."

Meanwhile, Shaman had finally found what he needed from the medicine pouch at his hip. A quick chanted spell later, and Jubilee went limp in Logan's arms. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, while Puck and Walter raced in with their equipment.

"A little late guys," Heather commented.

"You all right, Logan?" asked Shaman. He sniffled and coughed off the dust, feeling drowsy.

"Damn what did you hit her with? That was some whammy..."

"She would have burned you… I had to stop her with a sleep powder…"

"But she looked like she was about to remember…" Logan trailed off.

"And you were about to be toast, so what is your point?" asked Shaman. "Now are you going to let us help her or NOT?"

Angrily Wolverine growled in the back of his throat, fangs showing. Tension mounted and everyone saw as he clutched Jubilee's body close to him. Challenging anyone who dared separate them.

"Logan, back off," Heather barked. "We don't need this attitude..."

Wolverine let out a snort, and then grumbled, "Ah hell… look I'm not mad at you. You did the right thing…"

"Shall we take her to the medical unit?" asked Sasquatch as he held out his massive arms.

"Yeah. Look her over and find out what in hell happened," Logan mumbled as he tugged off his mask, and ran his hands through his hair. Kissing Jubilee's lips softly he handed her to his teammate. Carefully Sasquatch carried her off down the hall.

"This is one of those episodes?" asked Shaman.

"Yeah… firsthand…"

"I'll go with them and check her out. You look like you could use some sleep yourself…"

"Will she be…" Aurora asked.

"Don't know, but they'll take care of her," Northstar said. "It reminds me of how you and I used to lose control of our powers when…"

"Proved she was on the stuff," said Shaman. "But if I act fast, I can help her…"

Logan made to follow, but Northstar and Aurora stopped him. "There's nothing more you can do, Logan…"

He growled in his throat, and if it had been ten years ago they'd be bloodied or worse. Northstar folded his arms across his chest, and Logan knew he was still shaky on his feet but posturing for Jubilee's sake. For a second Wolverine's wrists flexed, and any second he expected to be on the business end of the infamous claws.

Inhaling deeply he blinked and looked at them. "Fine. You're right. I guess we'd all better get some rest… but there's still that damn debriefing…"

"I can take care of that," Heather said.

"No, I'll follow it through. Let's let the doctors do their magic… and give Vindicator the low down…" Logan mumbled.

"I brought you a beer," said a soft voice, and he saw Snowbird standing there with a bottle of his favorite, and in her other hand a bottle of white wine.

"Thanks," he nodded. She smiled and handed the bottle of wine to Northstar. In the crook of her arm she had carried a few glasses, and he opened the bottle to pour them each some.

Logan shook his head and followed Heather into the Briefing room. His teammates sipped their glasses of wine and followed close behind. Snowbird exchanged looks of mild surprise with Northstar and Aurora. "Did I just see Wolverine not actually pop his claws when you challenged him?" Aurora asked.

"Yes… it was strange… very strange…" said Snowbird.

"Not so strange. He's a changed man…"

"That's obvious," Aurora snorted.

"Indeed. I like the change. If only he could have done this years ago…" she trailed off, remembering Logan's sensitive hearing. Yet he gave no indication that he had heard them, even though she knew he easily had.

* * *

Blackness yielded to dim radience, and Jubilee felt her body hard and sluggish around her. Jubilee blinked and came round, seeing the bandages on her hands. Her eyes misted over, wondering why she needed them. 

Over her stood the angular features of Dr. Michael Twoyoungman, wearing a labcoat and hospital scrubs. "Jubilee… do you know where you are?"

"Mmm…" she groaned.

"What's the date…"

"Gimmie a break… it's on the wall calendar…"

"President of the US?"

"Davison," she said blearily. "Look are you gonna just sit here and ask me stupid questions or tell me what the hell happened to put me here?"

"She's all right," Walter quipped. "Can you wiggle your toes…"

"I didn't hit my head did I? Cause I have a splitting headache and I'm sure a whole ton of aspirin won't help," Jubilee mumbled.

"Your power started involuntarily activating," Michael Twoyoungmen said calmly. He glanced at his electronic slate, and pressed the stylus into the groves on one side. "Your powers are triggered by stress…"

"Duh," Jubilee groaned. "Where's Wolvie… I mean Logan…"

"Probably eating dinner…"

"How long was I out…"

"For two days…" he said.

"Two days? Holy crap… what… where…"

"It's all right. Dmitry's been turned over to the US govt. for incarceration. And Heather's team has gone on ahead to scope out the smuggling routes…"

"Is she awake…" Broke in a familiar voice, and she saw Logan walk in quickly, wearing his costume with his mask clustered around his neck.

"Yes… she's just come round…"

"Wolvie… I mean Logan… did I…"

"You did, but you're safe now, darlin'," he said softly, moving over to the bed and taking her hand. He deposited a kiss on her forehead, and she felt the tingling in her hands.

"When will it stop… and WHAT are these doing on my hands?" Jubilee yelped as she saw her fingers swathed in bandages. Panic filled her and Logan's hands closed on her shoulders to hold her down to the bed.

"You burned yourself…" he explained. "Flamin' near fried the rest of us to a crisp, but Northstar and Aurora..."

"That's NEVER happened before. No WAY!" she despaired.

"Unfortunately the memory problems temporarily compromised your power to absorb your powers… and there was an energy feedback…" said Michael Twoyoungmen.

"Please this guy's WORSE than Beast! Someone explain to me in ENGLISH?" Jubilee snapped, trembling as Wolverine's hands held her gently to the bed.

"Heather's EM suit somehow charged the air… cause she grabbed me… she didn't know it would make your powers twist back on ya…" said Logan."My stupid tin plated bones conducted the energy like a circuit and zapped you back…"

"And then Northstar and Aurora absorbed the plasma you generated into their bodies... it was Snowbird who figured out they were capable... she has a rapport with the spirit of the northern lights, Hodiack..." said Dr. Twoyoungmen.

"Whatever, it sounds like he saved my life..." she trailed off. "When is this going to stop?"

"Shh Jubilee, it's gonna be all right. Doc here figured it out. They won't rest till they find out what's going on... not that I flamin helped much..."

"Not your fault Logan," Jubilee smiled weakly. "I just wish… I had your healing factor…"

"Shh, just relax… how long's she gonna be cooped up in here?" Logan asked.

"I see no reason why you can't take her back and put her to bed in the quarters…" Shaman said. "Her burns are healing. Luckily they were only second degree. I was able to stop the damage… with the synthetic skin grafts… but she needs plenty of fluids…"

Jubileegrumbled, "This is a major drag to my love life…"

"Yeah, any prognosis doc?" Wolverine asked, still smoothing her bandaged hands between his gloved ones.

"I injected you with an enzyme to absorb any last traces of the supernova from your body. But your mind will have to heal on its own, with some therapy from my own regimen, which involves…"

"Wolvie told me…" she muttered.

Wolverine registered the use of the childhood nickname and frowned. Coughing he folded his arms and looked down at her. When the heck did THIS happen? Typical of Jubilee to shut him out when things got awkward. Yet he hoped that what he had planned would remedy this setback.

"Spirit quest?"

"If you chose not to participate I can recommend someone else…"

"If Wolvie trusts it, I do," Jubilee said quickly. He lightly stroked her bandaged hand and her cheek with his other gloved hand.

"C'mon, let's get you outta here…" said Logan. He slid down the rails with the help of Shaman.

"We won't start the treatments till you're ready. A good night's sleep and plenty of Snowbird's herbal tea is what I'm recommending. Make her take it easy, Logan…"

"You can bet on that," Logan said meaningfully as he slid his arms under her knees and back, lifting her easily out of bed. Jubilee slid her hand behind his neck, and let him carry her out of the ward.

* * *

"Afraid that's partly my fault, darlin," Wolverine mumbled. "My flamin' bones…" 

"Don't go there, Wol… Logan.. or else I'll paff you…" she trailed off. "On second thought I guess I'd better not be doing THAT… this is so weird!"

"Just relax and enjoy the ride, darlin…" he murmured, carrying her down the hall to their quarters. Jubilee saw him hit the panel with one elbow, and turn sideways so she wouldn't smack her head or feet on the doorframe as he entered.

Pale golden radiance set the room in tan and amber pools of light. Like a bright star, she saw the flame of a candle, and more that moved into sight as he moved into the living area. A smile crossed her lips when she saw the candles on the coffee table, and the entertainment center. Through the partly open door to the bedroom she glimpsed more flickering lights, and saw their source as he maneuvered her inside.

"An oil lamp? Dude where did you get THAT? Or on second thought should I ask? Like duh, you have all sorts of old junk lying around I bet…"

Wolverine chuckled, realizing she sounded much more like the old Jubilee he knew so well. The covers were folded back, and she smelled cinnamon and apples. Fragrant oil burned nearby, and she saw the china incense burner was slowly smoking with the scent. "Isn't this gonna kill your nose?" she joked.

"Well not close up," he joked as he lay her on the left side, and pulled the covers around her.

She held up her bandaged hands, to try and touch him, and whined with a frustrated snort. He sat down on the edge next to her, and leaned down to kiss her forehead, and both cheeks. She moaned at the touch of his lips alone that touched off a cascade of desire. He wrapped both her arms around his neck and leaned alongside her to embrace her and touch his lips to hers.

"This part of what the doctor ordered?" she murmured, eyes half shut when he released her to breathe.

"Nah, some good old fashioned remedy for what ails ya… he told me to make sure ya relaxed…" he said meaningfully. Jubilee shivered, goose pimples erupting on her skin when she saw his eyes deepen to a smoldering steel blue.

She protested when he removed her arms from his neck and leaned over. Two thumps told her he was taking off his boots, and he got up and she saw the gleam of his eyes and heard the rumbling growl that signaled what might well come. "You want to… I mean you actually…"

"Let's take it slow… you've had a pretty tough week there, darlin'," he rumbled. "Don't go away. I'll be right back…"

"Gonna slip into something more comfortable, huh?" she joked.

"You know it," he winked, and she felt the shivers of desire arc through her. He dissapeared into the bathroom, and closed the door.

Around her neck she felt the warm metal of the dog tag, and memories spun just out of reach. The past week was a blur, and she felt a chill creep over her that dissipated. That gray haze was lifting, and she began to shiver.

Spontaneously a hard lump formed in her throat, and she lay on her side, heaving deep breaths. It seemed impossible to breathe, drowning in the onslaught of memories breaking free of their barriers. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she was transported along with it.

The taste of blood in her mouth as Creed slammed her against the wall. A smell of charred hair and flesh as she slammed him aside with a huge paff. The sting of his hand and the dragging scrape of his claws down her body, marking her forever with ribbons of blood.

Then the inhuman howl as he suddenly burst into flames, grabbing her arms and digging in with his claws. Kitty Pryde's shouts as she phased through him, and phased her free of his grasp. Dmitry's shouts and yells as Sabretooth and he faced off, and pain became her reality.

Seconds later she was elsewhere, her hands bandaged. Her body swathed in a cast that contained five broken ribs, a punctured lung, and lacerated tendons. The soft murmur and ding of hospital bells, and the shouts from Dmitry and the others. A blonde woman smiled, reaching to touch her temples and the pain subsided.

"Jubilee, this is Bridy… she's going to help you with your nightmares…" Dmitry said smoothly.

"I don't think…"

"You can't sleep properly. She's going to help you, Malishka… and then you won't remember a thing about those horrible times…"

"What…"

"Do you want that bastard to ruin your life?" Dmitry tisked. "It's only temporary… if you don't sleep you won't heal… and I want you home so badly…"

"All right…" she stammered. A warm tingling glow spread over her entire body when Bridy touched her fingers to Jubilee's forehead. The warm radiance drowned out all pain, and she fell fast asleep.

Memories reunited and shifted, and she was in the large bed, Dmitry standing over her with a frown on his face. "You should be able to control it… those are Expensive sheets…" he chided.

"Look dude, calm down! Take a chill pill, I didn't MEAN to…"

"You'll have to learn to control it… I was looking forwards to a long romantic night…" he trailed off.

"Dmitry, chill out"

"I suggest you take the guest bed while I have the maid change the sheets… since you obviously don't seem in the mood…" he trailed off, voice filled with a cold iciness that made her feel less than desirable. "I thought you learned how to control your mutant abilities around your last boyfriend…"

"But Everett…"

* * *

"It's not my fault dammit! I tried… I just can't be perfect you asshole!" Jubilee yelled. 

Wolverine emerged from the bathroom, wearing black silk boxers and Mariko's silk robe open. Although he figured this was the best way to approach her, the anguish jarred through the romantic mood he was trying to create.He dropped the two glasses of champagne when he saw Jubilee huddling on the bed and cursing. Broken glass shattered on the floor, in a puddle of fizzling liquid. Two leaps took Wolverine to her side, and he was clutching her close as she shook.

"Jubes… you okay?" he asked as he saw and smelled the change in her mood instantly.

"Oh god, oh god," she moaned as she hugged herself with bandaged hands.

"Jubilation… you're safe, it's Logan… you're safe darlin'…" he whispered, spooning into her from behind and wrapping his body around her. He took her wrists in his hands and she whimpered as tears spilled down her face.

"Bastard," she whispered. "Why didn't I stop him... why didn't I like know what he was doing... he used me... he played me like a freakin guitar..."

"I'm so sorry darlin I wasn't there…" he trailed off, and then she squeezed her eyes shut.

Jubilee flinched and stiffened in his embrace. "Wolvie… don't… I don't want to hurt you…"

"Darlin, its Logan to my friends and loved ones… call me that again and I'll hurt ya…" he growled playfully, hoping to tease her into laughing.

"This isn't gonna work, is it?" she said bitterly. "Joke's on me. I finally get the guy I've wanted all my damn life and I can't be with him without flipping out…"

"Jubes… darlin'…" he said but she pushed him away.

"Don't, just leave me alone… I messed it up…" she whispered.

* * *

Wolverine growled in the negative and turned her over on her back. Before she could protest he swung his knee over her hips and trapped her there loosely as he straddled her. Any further objections muffled against his demanding lips. She relaxed into his ministrations, feeling the weight of his body that he propped up on one arm, almost afraid to crush her. 

"I trust ya darlin'. An' if ya do let loose with yer paffs it won't hurt me permanently… remember my healin' factor…" he growled softly, licking along her collarbone and depositing soft kisses and licks to her clavicle. Along her bare skin his own dogtag chain dragged, till he moved it around to hang down his back.

Jubilee's mouth opened but she could not form the words. Rather her tongue wrapped around insensate babbles that came through as low moans. "Ohhh so very… verry… awesome…" she managed to squeak out as he pulled the blankets down, and nuzzled his cheek against her chest.

Lifting her arms she draped the bandaged hands around his neck and tugged gently down. Logan thrust his tongue into her mouth, letting his purr vibrate through both of them. Tears leaked out of shut eyes as Jubilee wrapped herself around him, and Logan let out a soft groan against her mouth.

"You can stop me any time darlin'… just say the word an' I'll stop…"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart an' hope to die…" he said.

"Stick a claw in your eye?" she smirked.

"Zip it you little," he snickered, and then they both started to laugh.

"Little WHAT?" Jubilee asked, snorting through a teary laugh as she felt his hands.

"Squirt," he teased, and ran his hands along her side so she yelped and almost kicked him in the shins.

"So NOT fair!" she yelped back. "Hey!"

"Jubilee…" he purred as he buried kisses in the hollow of her throat, and then pulled the sheets back to reveal her hospital gowned body.

"Yikes…" she gasped, and then twisted her body as his lips and tongue tasted her skin and then traveled back up to kiss down her arms to the periphery of her bandages.

"These damn things don't leave a whole lot to the flamin' imagination do they?" he teased as he surfaced and his blue eyes gleamed with a wildness that reminded her of the wolves that she'd seen in their many travels. Or the feral spark that arose in combat. A very low purring growl came through clenched teeth, and she closed her eyes, relaxing back as she lost herself in his warmth.

Wolverine sensed she was relaxing because he was simply being himself. Dmitry was as opposite in nature from Logan as was possible. A rugged wild mutant versus a cultured snob. Yet the latter was capable of much uglier violence than the former.

"Logan… I want you so badly," she panted.

"So do I darlin," he whispered back. "You want this? Because I know you've had your share of rotten luck, and I want ya to know how good it can really be…"

She opened her blue eyes, moist with tears and he saw the smile that lit up her face as effectively as any pyrotechnics she could generate. So young and fresh like a flower, and he arched over her like an ancient oak tree, gnarled and creased with centuries of experience. His knuckle slid down her cheek, and he kissed the hollow of her throat and nipped her ears. She bit her lips; frustrated she couldn't touch him with her bandaged hands.

"Do you know how incredibly hot you look in silk?" she whispered. The robe slipped down from him as he shrugged it off and she sharply gasped at his body revealed save the silk shorts.

"I've been told now an' again," he rumbled back, lips near her ear. The whisper of adamantium sliding out of its sheath was a welcome sound.

She saw the blur of her features reflected in the surface of the single claw he'd extended. With delicacy, he slid it along the front of the gown, not breaking the skin and removed the rather obnoxious hospital gown. Jubilee gave a mock growl to be playful, and his response was another series of strokes that revealed her bathed in candlelight. His hot breath hit her skin, chilling it, followed by the nips and kisses. She snarled in frustration.

"So not fair… you're gonna GET it for this…" she gritted, twisting in ecstacy at delicate strokes of a sandpapery tongue.

"So, you DO blush all over…" he muttered with a saucy grin as he moved up, and she reached up for him.

"C'mere you… so are you gonna loose the shorts or what?" Jubilee panted impatiently.

"What'll you do for it, darlin?" he teased; though the snarl was more of a challenge, and her blue eyes widened with anticipation. Her whole body trembled at the caress of rough hands that had bled thousands of times from repeated engagements.

"Anything for you…" she murmured. "Always been yours… always wanted it to be…"

"Shh, just relax… and let yourself go…" he purred, and she watched black silk whisper to the floor next to the shreds of her gown.

He sensed her surprise and admiration, and the tension of impending completion. Nine years of longing to be culminated in one night. Her eyes were shut, almost dreamlike, and he loved the look of sheer bliss moving into her features, while she waited impatiently with a lump in her throat. Especially when large hands gripped her bodyand she gasped at the force in his finger. Although he would leave bruises, she knew he meant no harm, and smiled up at him.

The rumbling vibrated through both of them, and she felt the answering in her own throat, laying herself vulnerable with bandaged hands outstretched. Another sharp gasp as his lips claimed hers, and she felt the heat of his body burning against her skin. The tingling hunger that was bottomless ached for the completion.

Burning up she felt the crushing pressure of lips devouring her, and his fingers grasping her hips. She locked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and bemoaning her hands that were denied the pleasure of touching him. The tip of her tongue traced along the contours of sharp incisors and canines that were trying not to slash her delicate mouth to ribbons. Wolverine snorted through his nostrils for breath, so he did not have to tear his lips from hers. Jubilee reveled in the contact she had dreamed of for so long.

So when she bit into his tongue, he chuckled against her mouth and released it. Her apology was canceled at the amused glint in his eyes. Bracing both hands on either side of her, and he inhaled her scent then as if preserving a memory for all time. A lump came to his throat at the devotion and the longing that surged over him from her scent. Although she seemed a small delicate thing, only half his weight, she was strong enough for this.

His mouth swallowed her squeal of joy, and she heard his chuckle against her lips. Torturously slow movement and she was completely at his mercy. He drew back to watch her with predatory eyes, and her own blue gaze answered his. Eyelids closed, and she moaned at the moment passing that she had ached for. It was the end of a a cycle that was inevitable, and logical. Before the urge became frantic and she felt what years of experience could achieve.

* * *

"Geez Louise… man that was…" she gasped, heart pounding in her ears like a drum. Every muscle in her body twitched spasmodically, and she lost any sense of coherent speech.

"So very what?" he teased, licking his lips and kissing back up to rub his rough unshaved cheek to hers. It was much later, judging by the comfort level that surged between them, and the ease with which they simply lay there in the dimness of the morning light.

"So very… totally awesome…" she babbled, and then saw his eyes watching her intently. Nostrils flaring indicated he was becoming intoxicated with her taste and scent, and she wished not for the first time she could get a sense of just what he was able to feel through senses highly more adapted than hers. That low purring in her throat told him she was savoring the glow that was slowly fading into the candlelight around them. She lay with her head on his chest, rubbing her cheek against the thick hair.

"Mm hm," he grunted in the affirmative.

Turning over, he grabbed an ashtray from the bedside table and set it on the bed to one side. He fished an Excalibur out of the small tin to his left where he had dumped his watch and wallet. For a long moment he clenched it between his lips as Jubilee rested alongside him.

"So, got a light?" he asked.

"Do I dare try?" she looked doubtfully at her finger.

"Let's get those damn bandages off of you… and find out," he murmured, and she glanced up at him.

"But Shaman said…"

"Screw what he says. The blazes with it," he growled impatiently, and she shivered in arousal at the rasp of claws unsheathing. Bandages dropped to the bed, and she squeezed her eyes shut, expecting incredible pain.

"Ouch…" she gasped, and her skin tingled. She squeezed one eye partly open and blinked in shock at what she saw.

"Better?" he asked, kissing along her tender flesh, and Jubilee shook her head in disbelief.

"That is so not possible…" she muttered as the skin was still sensitive, but all traces of blisters were fading. The telltale jump of a spark was enough and the smoke curled upwards toward the ceiling.

"Thanks," he murmured and lay there, sliding his arms down to pull her towards him. She turned on her side, tracing her hands up and down, and grinning foolishly. A small smile twitched the corners of his lips as he leaned back and enjoyed the drags from his smoke. She played with the chain of his dogtag necklace that resembled her own, and closed her eyes to impress the scents of this moment.

"I should be thanking you," she chuckled.

"What for darlin?" he asked, placing his cigar in the ashtray temporarily, and turning over to look at her with his head rested on a folded elbow. Jubilee shifted so her front was pressed to his, Logan moved the cigar in its ashtray safely to the bedside table.. As he pulled her to him, she kissed him and tasted the bitterness of the cigar smoke residual present.

"I dunno, I'll think of SOMETHING," she whispered.

"I already thought of one thing... Jubilation," he whispered back,and he pulled the sheets up and over them both. With a squeal of delight and a laugh she pushed herself up and tackled him. Logan devoured her kisses.

Soon it was round two...

* * *


	17. Coffee Talk

**__**

Chapter 17

* * *

"Mmm, good morning," a deep voice buzzed in Jubilee's ears. Whiskers tickled and she chuckled. Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked up into Logan's bright blue ones. They gleamed in a captured ray of sunlight sneaking in horizontal strips through the venetian blinds. Frown lines were creased into a smile, and as a well-muscled thigh slid over hers, light gleamed off a battered dogtag that swung like a pendulum from his muscular neck.

"Good morning yourself," she murmured, partly closing her eyes and stretching her arms and legs out to their full extent. Bliss still tingled every muscle and she could not remember the last time she felt so happy. Especially since the grin plastered on her face would probably be there for the rest of the year or the next five at least.

"Sleep good?" he whispered, laying feather kisses down her neck and to her collarbone, then licking lightly at the marks that indicated the last tenth of possession making her well and truly his in the feral sense.

"Duh, what do you think?" she laughed, reaching up and sliding her fingers in thick silky black hair. She delighted in his rumbling purr as she petted and massaged his scalp then dragged her fingers down through his sideburns. His dogtag lightly collided with the tip of her nose as he raised his head, and gazed right into her eyes, watching her intently when she opened hers once more.

A massive hand cupped her face and fingered her well-kissed lips, then traced delicately over her cheeks and nose. The tears that were glistening there were reflective of utter joy and fulfillment, something that still brought a lump to his throat because it added to her stunning beauty. "Ya really are all grown up," he rumbled as he devoured her lips and she tugged him down to her body.

Rough stubble abraded her cheeks, chin, neck, and sensitive skin. Warmth flooded her body, radiating through the slightly chilled room. Jubilee remembered suddenly where they were, and how glad she was for such a natural bedwarmer as he. As she prepared to offer herself again to him, she felt his muscles tensing and a curse muffled by her lips. She didn't bother to ask why, because she could guess from the way he was cocking his head to one side and staring past the wall that their tryst would have to wait till later.

"Here's the flamin' reception committee…" Logan rolled his eyes.

"I hope they have coffee, or else, kick their butts outta here," she complained.

"It's Northstar. If I didn't know better I'd say the pretty boy's sold on the concept of you an me," Logan chuckled. "Haven't seen him THIS well behaved in almost NEVER…"

"Be nice! He's my surrogate big brother from hell, okay?" Jubilee growled playfully, and grabbed his sideburn face to nip his lip lightly. He retaliated by pinning her under his body and growling against her lips for a much more demanding and hungry kiss that made her burn hotter than her plasma.

"Wait here, darlin'…" he murmured, levering himself out of the bed, and throwing off the covers. Jubilee raised herself on one arm and watched him with a smile on her lips, crossing the sitting room in the gloom without a second through to difficulty. A flannel shirt lightly collided with her face, and she knew from his commanding look that she should put it on right away before he opened the door.

Jubilee shook her head and gave an overly dramatic sigh that made them both laugh. She let the sheets slip down and quickly slid the shirt on and buttoned it. For a moment she inhaled his scent and fabric softener, feeling protected by its presence. Lovingly she fingered the matching dogtag necklace, and sat up in bed to watch him.

Black silk boxers and a long red robe came into view as Logan made good use of them, and opened the door after the soft knock. "So, you gonna make this quick?" he asked.

"Good morning to both of you… I trust you and your lady won't mind a little morning coffee?" came Jean Paul's voice.

"Hey JP," Jubilee called loudly as she waved to him.

"Good morning Jubilee… sorry to intrude but I have some coffee and breakfast courtesy of your well wishers, although your beau looks about ready to throw me out…"

"Let him in, will ya, Logan?" Jubilee groaned. "Sheesh…"

"That had better be leaded, not decaf, pal," Logan bitched good-naturedly. "So, you all took up a collection for the coffee pot?"

"Pretty much…" Northstar said with a smile. "I'll give this to you… and let you and the lady enjoy in private… congratulations…"

"Same t' you pal… and see I don't get any more interruptions, okay?"

"No more… unless it's life or death, right?" Jean Paul nodded. "Have fun you two!"

"Thanks a million bub, you ain't so bad after all…"

"Just don't tell anyone else or I'll ruin my reputation," said Northstar with a laugh.

"We can't have THAT can we, huh pal?" Logan joked back as he took the tray, and jubilee heard the rattling of coffee cups and other crockery. She rubbed her hands together, her stomach growling almost as loud as she had been during their celebratory lovemaking.

"So what have we got?" she asked.

"Some grub fer our troubles… looks like ya got yerself a fan club, darlin'… flamin' miracle he's not a total grouch this early…"

"I think he's got a good reason not to be…" Jubilee laughed. "And it adds up to a short, hairy dude…"

"Darlin, that'd better be Puck yer talking about…"

"Of course, who did you THINK I meant?" Jubilee shot back as he set the tray down on the bedside table, and tossed the robe over a chair. She held up the covers, and he slid under them again, giving her a sound kiss.

"He's not so bad I guess… who'dve figured he'd actually grow a personality that wasn't resemblin' a bucket full o' lard…" Logan laughed, and she reached for the carafe, which was steaming hot. She poured two mugs of frothy coffee, and saw him inhale the scent with his eyes shut, a sense of bliss on his face.

"So, it isn't poisoned, right?" she joked.

"It's the real Joe, as in coffee… all right," he nodded, sipping it black. "An' I think you'll love the cinnamon buns even if they ain't those ones ya get in yer natural habitat…"

"You've got your poison, I've got mine," Jubilee laughed, grabbing a bun slathered in hot white melted icing and taking a huge bite. "Mmm, that's like so damn good… not as good as OTHER things, but almost as good…"

He dumped ketchup on the scrambled eggs and devoured a bit before prodding her lips with a forkful. "Remember what I said about fergettin the twigs n' leaves…"

"You eat one of THESE and I'll eat your crappy egg junk, deal?" Jubilee teased. She opened her mouth and quickly gobbled the eggs, and he found her almost smashing a cinnamon roll in his face.

However he quickly devoured half of it, and licked the icing from her fingers, making her groan lightly. That impish look on his face was priceless, and she waited for him to cut off another piece of omelet for her. By far the most fun was the bacon he fed to her, strip by strip.

Mouthfuls of coffee washed down their repast, and they spent most of the time just chewing in silence. Logan noticed how she was enamored with simply watching him chew, and chuckled into his coffee. Her entire body was aglow, and the smell of his scent mingled with hers was a welcome one. Softly he kissed her fingers; licking off more icing and glimpsed how the burns were almost invisible now.

"Ya look good in my shirt," he whispered.

"And you look good in anything… or nothing," she winked.

"Am I gonna have to move this tray?" he raised an eyebrow at the lascivious twinkle in her eyes. She closed her eyes and shivered with delight at his kiss to her neck.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, and Logan quickly picked up the entire tray and set it on the floor before turning back to Jubilee.

* * *

"Hand's healing nicely, ain't it?" he commented, as she watched the smoke curling up from one of his marboroughs.

"Dude, I thought you handed those cowboy killers over at the boarder! What's up with that?"

"There's always one that they miss," he commented, finishing it off before sipping more coffee and handing the cup to her. She took another sip, and snuggled up to his chest again.

"So, I was wondering…"

"Ask away…"

"Like are you on vacation or something, cause I thought you were saying stuff about training…"

"Forgot to tell ya, that Heather insisted that we have a couple days off, to unwind… while she takes the advance team first. Leaving you and me to figure out what the hell to do for the next forty eight hours…"

"You coulda TOLD me!" Jubilee grumbled, elbowing his chest and wincing as she forgot yet again about the dangers of thumping a man with an adamantium ribcage.

He leaned over and lightly kissed her elbow, and she forgave the cause to her injury with the next promising kiss. "Sorry bout that…" he chuckled

"So, before we were interrupted, you said that heather was leading a team ahead… does that still mean you and me are on the case, or what?"

"Depends on what ya mean darlin'…"

"Don't screw around with me, I mean not in THAT way," Jubilee nudged him. "You don't have to hide stuff from me… remember we had a deal…"

"Well, actually she's taken Sasquatch, Aurora, and Puck with her. Leaving us with Northstar, Shaman… n' Snowbird," said Logan. "They're going to see what they can find out while we drill around with them a bit and stuff…"

"They still think that Dmitry's company is behind this stuff? I wish I could remember all of what was going down, dammit," Jubilee shook her head.

"Don't be thinking about that now, Darlin… you're supposed to be relaxing n' recovering… doctor's orders," Logan said as he touched a finger to her lips.

"I hope nothing bad happens to Heather and the others, cause…"

"It shouldn't… heather's a lot tougher than I give her credit for sometimes. She's handled a few missions before we even showed up. I learned all about 'em in the last few days… and while you were sleeping, we went a few rounds in the Training area..."

"Did I miss anything fun?"

"Other than Northstar setting fire to Sasquatch? Or Puck putting snowballs in Snowbird's herbal tea?" joked Logan. "Nah… just the usual stuff…"

Jubilee giggled, thinking of the mischief that reminded her of another group of comedians. "Sounds pretty familiar…"

"He'd give Popsicle and the Cajun a run for their money," chuckled Logan. "Northstar's an imp when he puts his mind to it…"

"God could you imagine him and Gambit going head to head with pranks?"

"That's why they're in two separate flamin' countries," Logan laughed.

"Reminds me… I um… gotta thank him and Aurora for um… absorbing my extra paffs…"

"They're both okay, darlin'…"

"Logan… my powers are they gonna continue to be screwy?" Jubilee asked him, looking very vulnerable for a moment.

"Not if Shaman an me can help it. Northstar said he'd work with ya on how to better control 'em… not that ya don't know… but seems like yer control over yer powers has gone the way of backsliding since…"

"I know… I mean when I fought you it was okay… but…"

"You havin' any memories?" Logan asked, fingering her chin.

"Bits and pieces… when I think about what Dmitry did…" she trailed off.

"Hey, should I have kept my big trap shut? I don't want ya to think about that bozo…" he trailed off.

"No… you should know…"

"Only if yer up to telling me…" he said as he turned over on his side, and stroked her cheek tenderly with the back of his hand.

"Well I sorta have to let you know. I mean… I did tell you that Everett and me…"

"You two slept together, right?" Logan asked, and she was afraid to say more. "I'm no dummy darlin… lucky for you I liked the kid, otherwise he'd be pushin' up the daisies now…"

"Swear to God you can't get all mediaeval on me, cause it's hard enough…"

"I'm just joking about Ev… I'm sorry Jubes…" he trailed off, and she sighed. "Darlin… hey… look, I'll promise not to get mad at whatever ya gotta tell me…"

"Well I did sorta tell Northstar… but at first all I remembered was when Dmitry tried to get close to me. I'd sometimes get nervous, and my powers would… um… trigger… like they did when I first was at the mall and had a giant transformer on my butt…"

"Go on… you said it wasn't a problem with Everett because of his synching powers?"

"Yes… he was the only guy I could be… you know close with… like um you and me… well anywho, Dmitry and I tried horsing around a few times, but it just never worked out. And he would tease me and stuff at first. He said he'd get me some 'help'…"

"Oh man," Logan groaned. "Go on…"

"That's how the whole thing with the head jobs started," Jubilee muttered, and felt Logan's hand slide over hers, squeezing it lightly.

"Sex therapy or something?"

"Yeah, go figure. Anyway, we went through the whole thing, and we also got these sessions so we could 'control' my powers. But as much as I tried showing him I could control them, he was always correcting me and stuff. He pretty much 'retrained' me to use my powers in a less 'destructive' way… like to make pretty pictures and crap like that…"

"And…"

"He sold me this whole line about 'using my powers to help mutantkind' and all that happy horseshit," Jubilee mumbled. "I hadn't told him about the X men, because like I figured those days were behind me and all. I wanted to start fresh…"

"Yeah… I figured. Still pretty sore about Scotty shipping ya off to Massachusetts and all for that last year of 'school'…"

"Really," Jubilee sighed. "And then college and all… where I ran into Kitty… and we were roomies…"

"Pretty lucky to have her as one," Logan said softly. "Though what gets me is that she didn't know what was going down with Dmitry…"

"he had us all fooled, me most of all," said Jubilee sadly. She hugged her knees and Logan let her sniffle for a moment. "I moved in with him because I figured I was in love. I broke up with Ev… or he broke up with me cause we weren't like working out well… and then I went off to college…"

"Yeah…"

"And when I was a sophomore I met him the first time. And we were going out and stuff. Him, Kitty me and Colossus. Go figure he was going to college at the same time we were. We double dated. Dmitry was a friend of Pyotr… I figured if Kitty had a Russian boyfriend why not me. I mean he was so nice and all…"

"was he wanting ya to sleep with him then?"

"Not at first. He suggested we all share an apartment together. We did, and then Kitty and peter moved out… and they decided to join Excalibur. Then Pyotr got called away, and Kitty stayed behind to finish her degree, and moved into a dorm room. Left me there with Dmitry. At the time we were falling in love and stuff…"

"And then ya said Creed attacked ya…"

"Yeah… I still hadn't gone much past necking and stuff… and Dmitry wasn't always around cause his dad needed him to work in the company and stuff. He was a senior and I was a sophomore. So during my junior year he was like getting more and more close…"

"So he was tryin' ta get you to stop using yer paffs to fight with, huh? And did he start pushin' ya to go all the way with him?"

"He expected that would be less 'hostile' and 'reprogram' me to use my powers in a peaceful way, so then when we did do it, I wouldn't have problems… turned out that it still wouldn't work… and then the only way we could… was for me to wear an inhibitor…"

"Cripes," he mumbled.

"I figured it wouldn't be so bad cause Rogue wears one so she can be with Gambit. But the more I thought about it, the more I figured it was so totally against who I was… I mean like Prof. X taught us to value our powers for what they were. And for someone to expect me to totally change…"

"He wasn't right for you, darlin' and that's that…"

"I told him that I wanted to wait," she trailed off. "That I didn't want to sleep with him all the way if that was the only way we could. He wasn't too happy… but he suggested we could get married… and THEN the crap with Creed started."

"You were pretty badly shaken up. Cripes if I'da flamin' known…"

"You were pretty messed up with the whole Apocalypse thing. And we didn't have a clue where you were. And I also stayed away… because…"

"Because…"

"I was nineteen Logan. I had broken it off with Ev, cause I realized he wasn't the kinda guy I wanted. And then when I'd worked up the nerve to tell you how I felt. I couldn't. Because you were in love with someone else. You told me all about her when you came to visit those times…"

"Oh man," Logan groaned.

"You and Mariko were pretty much in love and all. I couldn't compete with a Japanese lady… I mean hell… and so I moved on…"

"Dmitry," he nodded slowly.

"Joke was on me when I found out she was killed… and then I was engaged. I didn't have the heart to tell you… and then you went all crazy and stuff, and Jean and the Professor figured the best thing for me was to get back to my life because you needed to face your stuff on your own…" she trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"You saying ya went with Dmitry cause he wasn't me, and I wasn't around?" he asked slowly.

"I guess. Pretty lame-o, right?"

"Nah, it's called getting on with your life…" Logan sighed.

"You were dealing with so much cause you were nuts when she died. Last thing you needed to hear was me whining about my problems and being engaged and all…"

"Wish ya had told me," Logan trailed off.

"Would it have mattered?" she asked slowly as she looked up at him. "I was the kid. Your sidekick and your best bud. You didn't need some lovesick teenager trying to move in on you when you were getting over losing the love of your life…"

"Still, I'da been there, to help you, dammit," he said softly.

"Woulda, coulda, shoulda," Jubilee shook her head sadly. "I guess it was that whole attack with Creed that drove me into his arms for good… and then I started forgetting things…"

"What made ya decide to leave him? I know ya told me…"

"I had to go home. The nightmares were getting worse. I heard you were back on the team, and you'd been emailing me and stuff. And I just started remembering that I hadn't told you. That everything that happened in the last three years wasn't really like the me I was remembering. And yet I couldn't really remember much of who I was… and I knew that if I didn't leave when I did… I couldn't ever…"

"Instinct?"

"Maybe, and maybe remembering you was what was pulling me back. Reversing all the memory jobs he was having Bridy put me through. Cause when I told him about the X men… I didn't tell him everything. But he wasn't too nuts about it…"

"Did he know about me being your mentor n' all?"

"No…" she trailed off. "But I think he might have figured it out…"

"I'm just glad you DID come home…" Logan said as he kissed her forehead.

"Thing was that I thought I owed him something for helping me learn how to use my powers more 'productively', for letting me live in his apartment so I could go to NYU, cause I had a scholarship but not much else, and for helping save my butt last of all from Creed. And the night he wanted me to put on that inhibitor collar, I just realized I needed to leave him…"

"And you did…"

"Yeah… I spent the night on the couch. And then went to class, and packed my stuff. I met him for lunch to break the news to him. I'd had most of my stuff sent back ahead of me that day. And then I gave him his ring back and told him it was over… and the rest you know…"

"He never hit ya, but what he did was worse," Logan said as he slid his arms around her, and Jubilee buried her head in his shoulder. She didn't cry, but simply lay against him, hugging him tightly.

"But don't get me wrong, Logan. Cause I can't be any happier than I am now, with you… and I'm glad I did remember. Cause I've got my life back now… "

"And you've got me… like it or not," Logan said softly. "I just want ya to know I thought long and hard about this, and it feels right. But if ya ever have second thoughts…"

"I don't, Logan. I've loved you half my life, and I don't ever want you to let go of me," Jubilee said softly, and buried her face in his neck.

"I never will," he promised. "And I love ya too, darlin."

* * *

In an attempt to cheer her up, Logan had suggested taking a shower. Jubilee rose from the bed, and held the shirt to her body in full view of him.

"Why ya hiding yourself from me?" he asked as he got up and walked over to her.

"Um… I dunno…"

"You don't ever have to.." Logan said gently. "Unless ya feel ya need yer privacy…"

"thanks," she whispered.

"Besides, I don't want anyone else seeing ya in the altogether…" he growled softly, picking up the red silk robe and wrapping it around her.

"That's so totally sweet of you, Logan," she chuckled, stumbling against him.

"But since ya need to get used to the idea, why don't we play the ol' conservationist then…"

"Now THAT sounds like fun," Jubilee chuckled, and Logan picked her up easily by grabbing her hips, and hugging her tightly so her arms were around his neck and she was carried like a small child into the bathroom.

They had even more fun when she helped him button up a flannel shirt, this time not one of the plaid ones, but a simple maroon colored on, overtop a black T shirt. She had chosen a thick turtleneck sweater and a heavy insolated fleece anorak that zipped up the front. The tall Harley Davidson boots were also a godsend in the chilly weather.


	18. Meet the Hudsons

**_Chapter 18

* * *

_**

_A few days later:_

Jubilee felt the tension in his body, and knew he was traveling down memory lane. While she partly resented being sidelined the last week, and missed him when he had to go with Northstar for backup, she knew why. She was in no shape to fight after the plasma burns. Even with Logan's added supercharge of her healing, her mind was still reeling from the emotional shock of seeing Dmitry again. Not till she had full control of her powers would Logan allow her to even think of rejoining full time duty. This time she let him take care of her, because she knew the significance of the dogtag necklace that was chilly between her breasts.

"Are you SURE that they're not gonna give us the third degree?" Jubilee shouted over the noise of the Harley.

"Nah darlin', it's just dinner," Logan laughed as she hugged him close to conserve body heat. Cold Canadian spring burst through even the thick thermal pants Jubilee wore, and she swore as she buried her chin in his neck. If not for the man before her she would have become a 'jubesickle' a long time ago.

"I thought Heather was on the trail of Sabretooth," said Jubilee. It was two days after she had recovered from her plasma fire.

"Trail ran cold. They grabbed the goons, but nothing happened… remember?"

"I know, but I kinda feel like we got gyped…"

"You know Heather n' me figured you should take it easy…" Logan said. "And it's not OUR fault Nick Fury came in and grabbed a piece of the action for himself…"

"Old glory hog…" Jubilee grumbled. "Just HAD to waltz in and take over from Alpha Flight…"

"Heh, if I'd been there… I'd have loved to see the look on Heather's face when they almost ran into each other. Needless to say, Alpha Flight DID raise the bar…"

"I know, but all that training with Northstar, I feel like it was wasted," Jubilee pouted. "And YOU only just got back last night! I was getting lonely!"

"Sorry about that, darlin… hope this makes up for it," Wolverine said. "Besides, with Shaman in charge at the Alpha Base we're all due for a break. Haven't had dinner with Heather and Mac for ages…"

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were pushing me to the side," Jubilee half-joked.

"Only cause yer still getting used to your powers again, and I don't want anything t' happen to ya. Shaman himself said he thought you weren't nearly ready to face Sabretooth…"

"I know Logan, I just… damn…"

"It's only cause I want ya to be at yer best when ya go back on the team full time. I don't wanna lose ya now that I have ya, darlin'," Logan said.

Jubilee still felt chills up her spine and lay her head on his shoulder. "I forgive you then… but you're playing dirty with all that mush, dude…"

"Dude… I'll dude you, darlin," Logan griped good-naturedly.

Jubilee laughed and snuggled up to him, and Logan sighed in pleasure at the feel of her hands gliding up and down over the front of his alpaca lined jacket. He pulled into the upscale townhouse subdivision of Toronto that Heather and Mac Hudson called home. Memories flooded back and he swallowed hard, realizing he had spent some of the best and worst times here.

"I don't want to screw this up," Jubilee whispered to herself.

"Huh?" Logan asked as the scoot abruptly stopped, tossing her lightly into his back. "Didja say something?"

"Nothing Logan," she said dismissively, and he let the engine die. She glanced at the driveway they had pulled into, seeing the SUV that Heather and Mac drove, with the handicapped sticker on the back bumper. She giggled, realizing that it looked so normal. Except for a white picket fence, the townhouse was five floors, with an entry and garage on the first, and the second was the actual living room. The third was a study and bedroom, while the fourth was the guestroom, and the fifth was attic storage space.

Logan had described in great detail the layout of the house, and Jubilee almost wondered if he was giving her a briefing. "I lived here a good number of years darlin," he said as he kicked the stand down and got off. He extended his gloved hand and she took it, climbing off the scoot.

"Don't forget the goodies," Jubilee said, reaching for the saddlebag. She pulled out a six pack of Molson golden, and a bottle of wine. Passing them to Logan, she then grabbed a box containing a dozen almond cookies she had whipped together in the Alpha Base common kitchen.

"Thanks… so, relax Darlin… this ain't no big deal…"

"Why do I feel like I'm meeting your 'rents?" Jubilee joked, taking his hand and walking alongside him up the stone pathway. Though blanketed in a small dusting of snow, the setting sun was already giving it a golden hue. Canadian winters lasted well into spring, and she still shivered though she was bundled up in a parka, thermal pants, and tall boots.

"Heh, never thought of it THAT way," Logan blushed awkwardly, and Jubilee chuckled at how rare that was. Especially the sheepish look on his sideburned face. "C'mon… let's do this…"

"Where's the 2.4 kids and the dog?" Jubilee joked.

"They could never have kids, actually," Logan said quickly. "Figured she had told ya…"

"No, she never did. I never asked, cause I figured it was none of my beeswax," Jubilee said. "Thought they mighta skipped the rugrats cause they were both superheroes…"

"Mac n' Heather tried for years," Logan said as he let go of her hand, and pressed the doorbell under the ceramic tile painted with the house number. "God knows they did, but never worked out… an' I guess that didn't help matters when I…"

* * *

The door jerked as the bolts were unlocked, and they saw Heather's face blurred behind the beveled glass. She swung open the door, and smiled brightly at them, shivering in the cold. "Come in you two… we've got a fire going…" 

"Hey," Jubilee grinned as Logan urged her inside, and was quickly behind her. Coldness clung to both of them as they stood in the foyer, and Heather helped them off with their coats. IT took a few minutes as she greeted both, and Logan hung Jubilee's layers on the large clothes tree with the antique mirror and cane and hatstand just inside.

"Good to see you… traffic wasn't too bad, I hope," Heather said, and Jubilee blinked for a moment.

"Um yeah… too bad we didn't fly here, but ya know…"

"Gotta keep the scoot in shape," Logan joked. Heather hugged Jubilee quickly, kissing her on the corner of the lips while Logan walked into the house.

"Where should I dump the brews? Fridge?"

"Hullo Logan, good to see you," Mac's voice spoke from inside.

"C'mon… come in," Heather said as she slid her arm around Jubilee's shoulders and walked her up the stairs to the second floor, which was actually the living room. A small elevator had been added to the stairs, to accommodate Mac's condition. He and Logan were shaking hands and slapping one another on the back.

"Jubilee, nice to see you…" Mac said as he opened his arms and smiled warmly at her. For a moment she choked, thinking he looked like a young Professor X. She smiled and walked over, leaning down to press a tentative kiss on his cheek. He returned that corner-of-the-lips kiss and hugged her, patting her back gently.

"Same here, you doing ok?" Jubilee asked brightly.

"Sorry, forgot my manners Red," Logan joked as he kissed heather chastely on the cheek, and she hugged him back.

"Not a problem… we're just glad to have BOTH of you here," Heather said, out of breath from the bear hug Logan had given her.

"Nice place," Jubilee whistled. "I like it… it's WARM…"

"Just a place to keep the snow and rain out," Mac shrugged. Despite how stern and harsh he sounded on the videoscreen, he was much gentler in person, in the refuge of his own home.

"Built one of your famous fires, huh?" Logan asked as he released Heather and moved over to slide his arm around Jubilee's waist to reestablish his territory.

"Yep, and you both should warm up…" said Heather.

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Jubilee blurted out, dusting off years of social graces from her So Cal days, and socialite days with Dmitry. He was good for SOEMTHING, she reflected sadly.

"Sure, that would be great of you," Heather said as she saw Logan's look of surprise, and Jubilee's smirk.

Both women disappeared into the kitchen, leaving a perplexed Logan rubbing his sideburns. "Don't that beat all…" he mumbled.

"Not used to your woman in the kitchen, are you?" Mac asked as he lay his hand on Logan's forearm.

"Nah… I mean she DID cook now and again, but I swear there's a whole other side of her I just am getting' used ta…" Logan blinked as he walked alongside the whirring Jazzy. Both men found a place in the large living room, where a hickory fire roared cheerfully in the large stone fireplace. Logan sat down on the sofa, sitting on the edge as he laced his hands and twiddled his thumbs. There was a nervous energy and he looked on edge.

"Relax Logan, you always could before," Mac said neutrally.

"Lot of bad blood between us I guess I'm regrettin," Logan mumbled.

"That's the past. I thought we hashed it out," said Mac. "Sure we were pissed when you didn't write or call… but that was almost seven years ago. We've gotten over it, and you should believe me when I say I understand…"

"You of all people," Logan laughed nervously. "Never thought I'd see the day… guess I'm still getting' used to the idea of you two lettin go…"

"Logan, do yourself a favor and drop it," Mac said with a momentary stern look. "Heather and I realized about the same time that we were just acting like parents… you're close as family to us… and we screwed up when we did what we thought was best for you…"

"I know, but dammit, coming back here… there's a whole lotta hurt still," Logan shook his head, shivering.

"That's why we want to make some good memories, Logan," said Mac gently. "And we can start by you getting us both one of those beers…"

"Sounds good," said Logan. Before he could get up, he saw Heather and Jubilee emerge from the kitchen, carrying two beers and a tray of chips and vegetable dip.

"Here you go, guys," Jubilee said as she sat the tray down, and Logan glanced up at her, still perplexed. Was this HIS jubilee, the tomboy who was suddenly a socialite?

"Hey, aren't ya gonna come jaw with us a bit?" Logan asked as he caught hold of her hand. "I just got into…"

"No, you two catch up," Jubilee said as she handed him a beer, frosty with condensation. "I'm just taking in this place… it's sweet…"

"But it's for you to enjoy too," Logan started.

"I am enjoying it…" Jubilee whispered as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I haven't cooked or done gal pal stuff for ages… it's okay…"

"Come back soon darlin," Logan whispered almost inaudibly as he kissed her briefly on the lips, and let her go. Mac and Heather exchanged wistful glances and small smiles.

* * *

Jubilee followed Heather into the kitchen, where she could smell the pot roast cooking in the oven. The boiling potatoes on the stove blasted Heather's face with steam when she checked them and Jubilee grabbed the handle of the fridge and opened it. 

"Salad, salad, where the heck are ya already, jeez…" she mumbled.

"Third bowl on the left…"

"Ah one of these CRISPER things? These are so totally OLD," Jubilee joked as she pulled out the container and plunked it on the counter. Reaching up she grabbed four ceramic bowls and set them down. Tearing off bits of lettuce she arranged them into the bowls and grabbed the box of cherry tomatoes that was sitting already on the counter.

"Well, I can't bring myself to part with it. It's more expensive to buy bagged lettuce."

"Tell me about it," Jubilee laughed, biting into a cherry tomato, sweet and tangy. "Hey, is the corn almost done?"

"I think so. I appreciate your help…"

"Logan was kinda weird though. He looked at me like I came from MARS…" Jubilee mumbled. "What's his deal? You think he's freaked cause I can't cook or something?"

"He's just being a man," Heather chuckled. "He's used to you being a teammate, so when you put on an apron and roll up your sleeves he has to get used to Jubilee the woman…"

"I thought he HAD," Jubilee mumbled, plunking the bowls to the side as she grabbed plates down and stacked them on the center island.

"Some aspects maybe, hon," said Heather gently. "But have you ever cooked for him?"

"Not really, I mean other than microwave popcorn, and there were the times I helped prepare some of my Chinese stuff that aunt Hope showed me," Jubilee said. "But I guess he's still wierded out that I just jumped right in instead of hanging with the guys…"

"Give him time. That's exactly why I invited both of you. If we're going to get used to one another, why not have some girl time…" Heather said as she walked over and slid her arm around Jubilee's shoulder.

"You're so totally right," Jubilee said as she glanced up. "This feels really cool actually. Never thought I'd get into the whole hostess thing, but it ain't so bad…"

"Doesn't mean you're any less of a strong hero because you decide to show your feminine side," said Heather with a smile.

"That's what I dig about you," Jubilee said as she munched on a sour cream chip. "You're so totally badass but you still act like you're female…"

"It's hard to do," said Heather. "And Logan cares enough about you to accept you however you are. Nothing wrong with taking care of HIM like a mature grown up woman should…"

"Been doing that a lot before I left actually," Jubilee mumbled. "Wonder if he thinks I'm still brainwashed from Dmitry…"

"You don't give him enough credit. You two are best friends… and who knows you better?"

"I'm just worried, I mean like you and Mac are great, but the X men are gonna freak when they get used to Logan n' me bein' a couple…"

"If they care truly, they'll accept it. We were angry with Logan for just up and leaving Alpha Flight with no explanation…"

"Huh, sounds familiar…"

"He's like that. It's like dealing with a teenager, sometimes," said Heather. "Even though he IS grown up, he acts like a child nine times out of ten…"

"You guys are like his parents, ya know," Jubilee chuckled, washing her hands free of lettuce particles. "Like Jean n' Scott are to me, or were…"

"Your parents died when you were young, you said," said Heather softly. "You're like Logan. Both orphans…"

"Scott n' I dig each other. He's like me… and he was like kinda a big brother. Prof. X was the closest I had to a dad… and Storm was a big sister. But Jean was like my mom I guess…"

"You miss her?"

"I guess I know why Logan's got a jones on redheads," Jubilee joked, hoping Heather wouldn't think it was in bad taste.

"Well, I've had theories on that," Heather laughed. "I've seen pictures of the X men, and I'm not surprised that Jean Grey was a huge crush of his…"

"Is THAT like why he left, cause he had a Jones on YOU?" Jubilee asked.

"Yes," Heather said as she sighed.

"Sorry… I've got a big mouth," Jubilee apologized.

"No, you're right. You're a bright woman, Jubilee. Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"So, like Mac n' him were like him and Scott arguin," Jubilee shook her head. "It's so totally like the X men… it's almost so not funny…"

"Well, I'm glad to see him here. It's good having him back…" Heather sighed. "But I know in some ways he's running away from the X men…"

"It's me," Jubilee said softly. "He's doing it for me… I know it's cause the X men still resent the fact I didn't keep in touch with them, and turn to 'em when I had my problems… Dmitry pretty much screwed THAT up…"

"They are your family, Jubilee. As much as Logan is part of ours. He's also and X man, but it doesn't hurt for him to come home once and a while…"

Jubilee felt her eyes misting over, and Heather saw her turn away. "Shit, here I go again…"

"Shhh, it's okay," Heather urged as she hugged Jubilee, and the girl sniffled into Heather's shoulder. The red hair was so like Jean's in texture and she let the tears flow again.

"I feel like so totally bad for running away, and yet I had to go…"

"You aren't running away. Not from your true feelings. You've loved him a long time, and you're afraid it's going to be taken away from you," Heather whispered, rubbing Jubilee's back.

"I can just see Scott throwing a shit fit at us together as a couple… and Storm… I guess the only one who'd get it would be Jean…"

"If they are your friends and family then you know they'll have to accept it. Look at us with Logan… I never thought we'd see him again for what we tried to do, but here we are laughing about how stupid and bullheaded we were…"

"I know," Jubilee sighed. "I thought I'd never have a chance in HELL of ever telling him how I felt…"

"But he already knew, didn't he?" asked Heather.

"Yeah I guess. When Scott n' Jean got married he was miserable. But he got over it in a way… "

"You know, the best marriages start when both are best friends. Mac and I were never 'hot and heavy' at first. We were close friends for years before he got the courage to ask me out… and I was afraid that he'd never see me as anything more than the smart girl who helped him through biology class…"

"You'd love to meet Hank," Jubilee chuckled, nibbling on a cookie.

"I'm sure… I've corresponded with Dr. McCoy professionally at many a conference. Before I became Guardian…"

"I just don't want to lose him, like I lose everything else," Jubilee muttered.

"Then let's go out there and have some time with our men," said Heather as she urged her out. "Go see if they need another brew or so…"

"Knowing Logan he'll be banging the empty bottle by now," Jubilee said.

"I can handle things in here. Go out to him," said Heather as she shoed Jubilee out of the kitchen with a pair of beers. Jubilee yelped as she shot out the door.

* * *

"So, you remember the time that you ended up slicing Chasin's tie?" asked Mac with a laugh. 

"Yeah, the bum was livid…"

"I thought it was great though. He always DID have it coming to him," said Vindicator.

"So where's the egg sucker now?" Logan asked, finishing his beer.

"He's out of the service. After they transferred him, he dried up and went away."

"You were a better choice in his place, Mac," Logan nodded.

"Yeah, but there's only so much you can do from a desk…"

"I know ya loved the superhero stuff, Mac…"

"Heather's actually a far better leader than me," Mac said with a whisper. "But you didn't hear it from me…"

"Brew?" asked Jubilee and Logan glanced up at her.

"Thanks darlin… you were beginning' t' worry me there…"

"Mac?" asked Jubilee.

"No I'm fine," Mac waved her away. Logan grabbed Jubilee about the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Missed ya," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver all over.

"What am I gonna do with the extra beer, dude… Hey," Jubilee yelped as he chugged a few sips, and then gave her a kiss that tasted of Molson golden, and his own flavor.

"He'll give it a good home, don't worry," Mac joked. Heather strode out, and carried a bottle of wine on a tray with several glasses inverted.

She set it down, and Mac grasped her arm. Pulling her down, he pecked her cheek, and then kissed her lips briefly. "You're lucky I wasn't carrying the bottle first…" she breathed.

"Just reminding you that I miss you too, dear," Mac winked at her. She leaned over and kissed him back, then took the corkscrew and twisted it to pull out the cork. She poured two glasses, and handed one to Mac, and then glanced at Jubilee.

"Maybe ya'd like to give this brew a home?" Logan said as he glanced at Jubilee. She raised an eyebrow in surprise as he set his down, and then twisted the cap off the other.

"Jeez the world's comin' to an end…" Jubilee joked.

"Less alcohol in beer," he whispered to her, and she groaned.

"Thanks a heap, Logan," she groaned. Still she accepted the beer, and gave him a grateful look that showed he was actually not throwing a fit at her having a loaded beverage.

"Shall we make a toast?" Mac asked. "Since we are all holding a beverage?"

"Go ahead, knock yourself out," Logan said.

"To good friends, new and old," Mac said. "And to the lovely couple…"

"Aw hell," Logan groaned.

"Shut up," Jubilee blushed. However they all clinked beer bottles or wineglasses and sipped thirstily.

* * *


	19. Blizzard of Activity

**__**

Chapter 19

* * *

Jubilee basked in the warmth and general well being of the entire dinner experience. While Heather and Mac told the anecdote of General Chasin, she found herself swirling the wine in her glass and glancing into it as if wanting to see her fortune inside the dark magenta liquid.

"Penny for your thoughts, Jubes," Heather said, nudging her.

"Earth to Jubes," Logan joked.

"Oh, uh sorry," she chuckled. "Just getting caught up in the moment. This is the most excellent pot roast I ever tasted… no fooling!"

"Considering the help I had from yours truly," Heather smiled with pride.

"That reminds me," Mac said as he pushed his glass over. Logan grabbed the wine bottle and replenished his stock of Pinot Grigot immediately.

"Refill coming right up…"

"Not only that, but something else. I know you've been thinking about a lot lately, and heather and I were wondering… even though it's NOT our business… what your plans are…"

"Um," Jubilee trailed off, as Logan's forehead furrowed.

"Wedding wise, or career wise?" Logan asked. Jubilee coughed, and he slugged her on the back.

"Easy honey, Jubilee is going to choke!" Heather nudged Mac.

"Sorry," Jubilee coughed.

"You okay darlin?" Logan asked. "Cripes, can you beat around the flamin' bush any more?"

"Sorry, what Mac means is, we were wondering when you two were going to make your arrangement official, and if so, what Mac and I could do to help?" Heather said. Jubilee and Logan exchanged looks of relief, and Heather noticed the confusion in both their eyes.

"Well, actually we were kinda not sure," Jubilee said sheepishly.

"Something we SHOULD think about," Logan said. "Sorry Darlin'… we WILL talk about it… I was figuring both of us wanted something simple and to the point, right?"

"Yeah," Jubilee nodded. "Really… like big overblown production numbers blow, if you know what I mean…"

"Anything you need, let us know…" Mac said as he glanced at both of them. Jubilee and Logan's cheeks flushed a slight pink, and they looked away from one another, and at an invisible speck on the wall.

"Well, we'll work it out, and you'll be the first to know," Logan said quickly. "But somethin' tells me that's not the ONLY thing you two are gonna ask…"

"You're wondering if we're sticking around?" Jubilee asked, feeling Logan's hand slide across the table and giving hers a reassuring squeeze.

"We do acknowledge you go where you want to, and we don't want to impose at all, but we did wonder how long you were going to stay members of Alpha Flight," said Heather gently.

"Till Jubes here thinks otherwise," said Logan. "Right?"

"Yeah… I guess you could say it's kinda a trial basis?" Jubilee said, looking at Logan, who nodded in approval. The silent understanding, though nonverbal was certain.

"I hope you give us notice if and when you want to leave," said Mac quickly. "And just for the record, whenever you want out, there are no questions asked…"

"Thanks," Logan nodded, face twisted into a serious stare.

"That reminds me… there was something that we wanted the two of you to have… something that will show you both how much we're happy with your relationship," said Mac gently.

"What?" asked Logan and Jubilee, both glancing in surprise and awkwardness.

"Hold on," Heather said as she got up and walked out of the dining area. She returned after a minute with something in her hands. Jubilee glanced at Logan anxiously, and he shrugged.

* * *

"As you both know, we could never have children," said Heather softly, sitting down again. "Although we tried…"

"Not for lack of enthusiasm," said Mac, reaching over and grasping her hand.

"I know," said Logan. "What's on yer minds?"

"Well there was something of a family tradition," said Heather. "We always thought of you as family, Logan. And this was meant for our children… and considering the circumstances, we would like you to have this…"

"Aww cripes what the hell is this?" Logan asked as Heather lifted her hand, and he saw the small felt box. "I can't take this…"

"What is it…?" Jubilee asked.

"My mother's engagement ring," Heather said softly as she pushed the box into Logan's hand. "If I ever had a daughter or a son, this would go to them. Like my mother gave it to me, and her mother gave it to her…"

"Are you serious?" asked Jubilee, panicking momentarily as Logan looked shocked.

"It's appropriate, considering how happy we are that Logan's found someone special to share his life with," said Mac. "That she have a proper engagement ring…"

"I can't take this," Logan groaned.

"Please… with our blessings," Heather said softly, pushing it back to him. "To remind you that you're always welcome here, and that you're both part of our family…"

"Damn," Logan murmured as he looked at Jubilee. "You sure?"

"Wow," Jubilee murmured as she saw Heather open the box. Gold gleamed in a modest half-carat diamond flanked by two-quarter carat ones on either side. The thin band was set with filigree around each of the three stones, and was partly worn with decades of being worn.

"You're the best thing that happened to him," said Mac gently. Heather nodded, and Logan and Jubilee looked at one another, choking slightly.

He gently closed the box, and put his hand over his head. Jubilee lay her hands overtop of the velvet ring box, and interlaced her fingers with his. "It's perfect… it's the most beautiful awesomeist ring I've seen," Jubilee said, wiping at the tears threatening to form in her eyes.

Heather and Mac both reached over to touch their shoulders, and Logan pushed the moisture from his eyes. "Something caught in your eyes, huh?" said Mac quickly.

"Yeah, hell yeah," he coughed. "Damn friggin allergies…"

"I'm very happy for both of you," Heather said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Jubilee got up and hugged Heather tightly, kissing the corner of her lips, then moved over to squeeze Mac tightly. He patted her back and Heather hugged Logan again. Mac gripped Logan's arm and squeezed it firmly, and Logan nodded, scrubbing violently at his eyes and making a fuss about wiping away invisible dust.

Jubilee sat down next to him, and together they exchanged awkward looks. He slowly passed the box to her, and opened it. The silent understanding passed, and she nodded eagerly as he removed the heirloom and slid it on the third finger of her left hand. She leaned over and kissed him gently, in full view of the Hudson's.

"I um… damn," Logan murmured as she parted and beamed at him, wiping tears from sapphire eyes.

"Don't say anything, you big goofball," she whispered as she stroked his cheek. "I'm not backing outta this now…"

"Feel like a flamin' idiot not talkin' about when we're gonna make this all legal," Logan mumbled awkwardly.

"We can have papers drawn up easily," Mac said softly. "If you want…"

"I do want," Jubilee whispered. Logan nodded adamantly.

"But yer foster parents," he trailed off.

"I haven't seen them in years," Jubilee said softly. "And the X Men…"

"I don't wanna lose ya, darlin," Logan said quickly. "How soon can we have a license done?"

"Say the word, and it's done," said Mac.

"I can have the blood test done," said Heather quickly. "And both of us can call the rest of Alpha flight for a private ceremony, if you want…"

"You game, Jubes?" Logan asked.

"Abso-freakin-lutely," said Jubilee firmly. "Let's do this… before anything ELSE happens to mess it up…"

* * *

Northstar picked up the phone as it shrilled from the compartment on his belt. "Hello? Yes… Jubilee?"

"Jean Paul, you won't BELIEVE what's gonna happen…" said Jubilee excitedly.

"You two moved up the date?" asked Northstar.

"How did you…are you like PSYCHIC or something?" Jubilee asked, with a groan.

"No, just perceptive," Northstar smiled.

"Who is it?" asked Aurora, as she nudged him.

"Jubilee," said Northstar as he covered the bottom of the phone with his hand. "They're going to actually do the deed…"

"What, when… how?" Aurora whispered excitedly.

"Shh," he hissed. "Yes Jubes, Jeanne Marie's here, and she wants to know EVERYTHING, just like a sister does…"

He rolled his eyes dramatically, and Aurora let a grumble and her sharp elbow jab his ribs. "Where are they? Is it this weekend or what?"

"Tell J. Marie that we're fixing to have it soon as we can… and we want you guys to fly over here and get Shaman and Snowbird up here… and don't forget the other members of Alpha Flight," Jubilee said excitedly. "Mac and Heather's home, ASAP!"

"Where's the fire?" asked Walter Langowsky as he walked by, seeing the twins standing in the entrance of the lounge area, Aurora standing right on top of her brother almost to hear jubilee's excited voice at the same time.

"Shh," Aurora hissed. "Where's Puck and the others?"

"Will you two shut up," Jean Paul grumbled. "I can't hear Jubilee talk!"

"What, is something going down?" Puck asked, walking into the room with a towel slung around his shoulders.

"This is a three ring circus," Walter whispered. "We need to get over to the Hudson's PRONTO…"

"Now?" asked Jean Paul. "Yes. They're all here… yes… hey Aurora…"

"Yes, Brother dear?" Jeanne Marie asked.

"Go tell that big walking rug to get Shaman and Snowbird. We'll be getting there on the DOUBLE…"

"Major emergency?" Puck asked.

"If you call getting the firecracker and the wolverine hitched a situation, then yeah," said Walter Langowski.

"I'm on it," Puck said quickly as he rushed off, and Walter felt Aurora grab her hand and tug her away.

"Wait… wait for ME!" Northstar yelled as he rushed after them, holding the phone.

"But they haven't even gotten her a dress, how could they just…" Aurora wailed.

"They'll deal, I'm sure, sis, honestly…" Northstar groaned. "Hey… wait sorry Jubilee… just my sister…"

"Well tell her not to have a cow… heather's got everything covered," said Jubilee excitedly. "How soon can you all get down here?"

"Consider it done!" said Northstar as he leapt up and streaked past to grab Puck by the back of his costume.

"Hey… don't I get a chance to wear something for the occasion?" Puck complained as he shot out the door with Northstar streaking away.

"I'm the LAST to know these things!" Snowbird complained as she rushed out of the medlab, followed by Shaman who was wearing his labcoat and a pair of scrubs."

"They could have given us a warning," Michael Twoyoungman grumbled. "What's going on?"

"They want us to go to the Hudson's… they're in some big rush to get our two lovebirds married and they didn't even TELL us… and I wanted to help Jubilee pick out a dress!" Aurora chattered angrily as she grabbed Walter, who was about to shift into Sasquatch form, but decided against it.

"What?" Michael asked as Snowbird grabbed him and streaked off after the others. "Hey…"

"Can't we at least stop and get some appropriate attire?" Jeanne Marie cried.

"Fine, whatever, just let's have YOU explain to them why you're late!" Northstar shouted back at her as they shot through the cold Canadian night towards where the Hudsons lived.

"What's the hurry?" Shaman asked Snowbird.

"Perhaps he has come to his senses, and he's afraid something will go horribly wrong if he doesn't act quickly…" Snowbird said softly. "I sense something foreboding about to happen… don't you?"

"Let me just…" Shaman muttered as he brought his sacred wristbands together. In a second he was transformed into his costume. All around them the wind whistled, as Snowbird tried to keep pace with the twin streaks of Northstar and Aurora, bearing their passengers.

"You're always a pessimist, lighten up!" Puck shouted.

"She's not joking… something IS brewing… nature is out of balance… and I sense something extremely powerful wending its way north…" Shaman whispered.

"Such as…"

"Another elemental. Capable of GREAT power in manipulating the elements… having the same effect as my medicine pouch," Shaman mumbled as he glanced at his wristbands glowing faintly.

"Who could that be?"

"Three guesses, and the first two don't count…"

"As in…"

"The X men have an elemental, a weather witch of CONSIDERABLE power at their disposal. She controls the elements at her whim. Someone's warping the patterns of the weather to allow easy flight up here…"

"How far away?" Snowbird asked.

"An hour or so…"

"But surely… they mean no harm," said Snowbird.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Logan left the X men so abruptly, I fear history will repeat itself and they will resent the fact he left them as he left US so long ago…"

"Why? We are his family, his original team," Snowbird said quickly. "If anything he is settling unfinished business…"

"But the weather witch is not all I sense. I also discern a large craft approaching…"

"Terrific," Snowbird groaned as they circled around Toronto. "We'd better get a move on…"

* * *

"What's that on radar you say that the Government's tracking?" asked Northstar as he spoke into his comlink.

"A suborbital craft heading into Canadian airspace. Using some sort of cloaking technology. If not for the information Logan had given us, we couldn't identify it…"

"Who?" Northstar asked.

"An SR 71…" said Mac's voice.

"A Blackbird?" Northstar frowned. "But nobody uses those anymore…"

"The X men do," said Mac.

"But why are they…"

"I'm thinking they're coming after Logan and Jubilee," said Mac quickly.

"Why?" Northstar asked. "Surely they…"

"Don't know… but they'll be in for a surprise…" Mac said.

Northstar landed in Heather and Mac's backyard, gently putting Puck down. Minutes later, Aurora landed with Walter, and Snowbird with Shaman. They quickly walked towards the back porch, where Heather was waiting in her Guardian costume. "Good timing," she said.

"What on earth… you said a Blackbird was…" Northstar trailed off.

"Does Logan know?" asked Snowbird.

"Not yet… no reason to break the news to them yet. We've got a wedding to attend," Heather said quickly, hustling them all in. She turned to Shaman.

"Yes?"

"Can you whip up a snowstorm?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, they have a weather manipulator, called Storm… she is most powerful," Shaman said quickly.

"Do what you can. I don't want anything to ruin this," said Heather quietly as Aurora and Northstar entered the warmth of the house, followed by Puck and Snowbird.

Sighing, Shaman reached into his medicine pouch, and extracted a small talisman with a snowflake on it. "Snowbird… I need you…" he called to her.

"Yes," she nodded, as she strode out.

"Fly me up to the sky…" he said. She grasped him under the arms, and Shaman held his talisman aloft.

Heather glanced up as a blue glow surrounded them both, and she heard a soft hissing streak into the air. Clouds rolled over the moon, and she felt the wind whipping into her face as it quickened. Light flakes of snow dropped silently, followed by more and more. Within minutes a full-scale snowstorm was whistling over Toronto. Snowbird dropped to the yard, releasing Shaman.

"I hope that this doesn't inconvenience too many people," said she.

"It won't… for long," said Shaman. "By that time I'll dampen it…"

"Thank you," Heather said. "Now, let's go in… Mac needs you for something else…"

"All right," Michael said as he entered the living room, and Heather closed the door behind him. All around them the snow increased, swirling and accumulating, blanketing the city for miles as full whiteout conditions cloaked Toronto for the next hour.

* * *


	20. Xmen meet Alpha Flight

_Thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers for your help and encouragement! I hope this chapter will be just as exciting and entertaining!_

_**Chapter 20**_

**_

* * *

_**

"So just what ARE we going to do if…" Heather trailed off as she looked at Mac Hudson.

"Save it," he said quietly. "I just got an update from Dept. H. Seems the X Men were spotted stopping a group of super powered mutants that you and Logan were tracking…"

"But why are they…"

"Seems the X men beat us to the punch. Just inside the US boarder they stopped them from entering into Alberta. They happened to track them to the Pacific Northwest… and since it was outside of Canadian airspace…"

"You mean to say that they… but Shield…"

"Apparently Shield missed the main offensive. Professor Xavier has been trying to reach Dept. H, and I think he knows where Logan is…"

"Of course… he was the one person that Logan did tell…"

As if on cue, the screen buzzed, and Mac depressed it. "Yes… Vindicator here… a call from whom?"

"Professor Xavier. He said it was urgent… he asked to speak to Vindicator of Alpha Flight…"

"Better let me talk to him," Heather Hudson said. "Wolverine wants to run over the vows he's written for the wedding…"

"They want ME to officiate?" he shook his head. "But Shaman…"

"Your signature is needed, and they DID award you General Chasen's position. And as such, you have power to validate ceremonies of civil and religious marriages. Shaman is performing a blessing in honor of Logan's own native American beliefs… to honor the 'spirits', but you're the one who has to sign the license…"

"Fine… but what are you going to tell the Professor…"

"To come see us by himself. And that the X men if they ARE going to try anything, should think twice…"

"Excuse me, Logan's looking for you," said Shaman as he coughed. "James…"

"I'll be there… is that weather witch… ahem I mean that X man Storm still trying to…"

"She's resisting the blizzard. It's taking a lot of her energy to try and stop it. I sense the powers of the spirits warring. I can't keep this up, or people could be hurt… weather patterns are being stretched to their limits with this spell…" Shaman warned. "Snowbird senses it…"

"Then get rid of it. I've got a better idea. You and Mac continue the preparations, and the Alpha Carrier hovercraft will continue... I'll try and stall Xavier when I locate them… let Storm clean up the mess. That will buy us enough time to try and break the news to Logan…"

"But do you think they'll… I'm sure they're gonna be pissed and want Wolverine back… that's the only reason why… I read Cyclop's profile and since the Blackbird was spotted just before Canadian airspace…"

"Using the sensors in my suit I'll be able to tell if they're using some cloaking shield or not… Storm's there and they'll help her… tell Logan I got called away on a mission…" Heather said, sliding on her helmet. "Shaman, stay here. I'm taking Snowbird and Walter with me as backup…"

"But Logan asked you to…"

"Northstar can stand in for me. I'm sure. Tell Logan I'm sorry…" said Heather. "Give the order to have them land in Calgary now…"

"Right Guardian," Mac said. He kissed her gently.

"I'll be careful, Vindicator," said Heather softly. "Don't do anything stupid though… it's not worth our pride to have a fight that's not necessary…"

"I always did want to have a battle between our teams hypothetically… if they are coming to take him back…" Mac trailed off.

"Don't even think it mister," she said. "Just because WE tried to take him back doesn't mean the X men…"

"The X Men aren't up to date. They might assume that we're taking Weapon X and Firecracker by force. And doubtless they must have found out about Dmitry by now… they're not stupid, and Xavier has access to top secret files through a connection in X Force. I saw a tracing that a file had been accessed. They know. That's the other reason they're flying up here… now get going…"

* * *

Heather nodded, kissing him one last time before she pulled her visor down, and strode out. Through the living quarters of the Alpha Hovercraft, that was hurtling through the snows towards Calgary. Sighing she passed the large gathering room which was serving as an unofficial rehearsal space. She poked her head in, and saw Jubilee with her face to a mirror, surrounded by Aurora and Snowbird. 

"Snowbird, I need you… something's come up…"

"Heather, don't you love it… your wedding gown fits tres incredible!" Jubilee laughed as she turned around. "What…"

"A mission, now?" Snowbird asked.

"No, you can't…" Aurora cried.

"No, this can't wait. Mac will be able to perform the ceremony with Shaman. But I need Snowbird and Sasquatch with me…"

"But…" Aurora said.

"You'll be her maid of honor, right?" Heather asked.

"It wont' be the same…" Jubilee trailed of. "Does Logan know?"

"Mac is going to tell him soon. But you two are still going to get married. Alpha Flight still may have a job to do, but I won't let this ruin your day. We take care of our own…" Heather said. "If I'm not back by the reception, save me a piece of wedding cake…"

"Will do, but please be careful," Jubilee said as she kissed Heather. A sick feeling surfaced, and she watched as Snowbird turned to hug and kiss her cheek.

"Take care in my absence… do not worry," said Snowbird as she left Jeanne Marie, who was wearing an ice blue gown, and left to try and finish adjusting Heather's old headpiece and veil on Jubilee's elaborate bun.

"Shit," Jubilee sighed.

"No doubt Heather and the others are only ensuring our safety," said Aurora. "It will be no problem. She will see you and the groom as husband and wife… do not worry…"

"I hope you're right," she bit her lip as she felt Jeanne Marie lower the veil over her face. She closed her eyes and wished that Professor X and the others could see her now. If not for resentment and fear of Scot and Jean's objections, she would have invited them on the spot. They would know after she and Logan were safely married.

"Come, let us finish your makeup, and then we will wait for the others to start," said Aurora, kissing her cheek. A knock disrupted them, and she went over to answer it.

"Yes?"

"It's Jean Paul… can I come in?"

"Of course…" said Jubilee. Northstar stood there in a dark navy blue tuxedo with an ice blue cummerbund and tie. He matched his sister's color scheme, and smiled warmly at the sight of Jubilee.

"Can I greet the lovely bride to be?" asked Northstar as he walked over. She hugged him, and he kissed her cheek.

"Ohh gosh, Heather just got called on a mission…"

"It's nothing for you to worry about. This happened at Shaman and snowbird's dedication party…" said Northstar with a chuckle. "That's why they postponed their engagement…"

"What a shame," said Jubilee with a sigh.

"That is why we will ensure all is as it can be," Jean Paul nodded. "Right sister?"

"Right," Jeanne Marie nodded. "You and Logan will share the same name, and nothing will stop this… if we have anything to say…"

"Are you ready?"

"Gosh, so soon?" Jubilee asked.

"Yes, it's about time. I was wondering if you'd mind me giving you away," Northstar asked. "Since…"

"I'd be honored," Jubilee said, wrapping her arm around Northstar's and kissing his cheek. Aurora picked up a bouquet of white roses and chrysanthemums, and handed it to Jubilee. Smiling, they exited and went down the hallway of the hovercraft. White snow whipped over the windows, and Jubilee could barely make out the landscape around them.

"Calgary huh? Why Calgary?"

"Logan chose it for the honeymoon. He says it hold special significance," said Northstar with a shrug.

"Well I did let him pick, but he and I are gonna have a chat about keeping secrets after we get hitched," Jubilee shook her head.

"Do you have something old?"

"Logan's dog tag…"

"Something new?"

"The um… what's under it… is new…" Jubilee blushed.

"Something borrowed…" asked Jeanne Marie.

"Heather's wedding gown," Jubilee said with a chuckle.

"You need something blue," Northstar said as he glanced at her carefully. "Hmm…"

"The garter's blue," said Jubilee, with a smile. "J. Marie made sure…"

"Check, all check," Aurora grinned. "Now…"

* * *

Back in the guest quarters of the hovercraft, Logan was angry, not to mention extremely suspicious. "Are you shitting me?" Logan asked with a low growl. 

"Heather had to be called onto a mission," Mac said.

"Something don't smell right. What's goin' on?" Logan growled as he paced. He began to shed the tuxedo they had gotten him to wear, and Mac sighed in frustration.

"Logan, I had been sworn to secrecy…"

"Bullshit. No more crap, Mac. I don't wanna have ta…"

"Logan… please… you never told the X men where you were going did you?"

"What's this got to do with… hey… wait a minute," Logan trailed off as he grabbed his Weapon X uniform, which was the only thing handy, and started to pull on the top. A pair of rented tuxedo pants flew to one side as Logan donned the rest, and shoved his feet into the heavy boots.

"An SR 71 was spotted on the way here… to Vancouver…" said James. "And Shaman was responsible for the weather spell… we didn't want to think so… but…"

"Dammit you shoulda told me!" he snapped, yanking his gloves on violently.

"We didn't want to stop your wedding. You've waited so long for this… Alpha Flight didn't want to be responsible for screwing THIS part up…" said Mac with an exasperated sigh. "Do you have any idea why the X men… unless they're coming to get you back…"

"Mac, if they did, I'm gonna be so pissed it ain't funny… I asked the Professor not to…"

"So the professor knows?"

"He knows but he gave his WORD that the X men were t' keep outta Jubes and my business," Logan snarled, shoving the small dagger into a sheath at his calf and buckling it securely. "he's gonna be sorry…"

"I'm sorry that it came to this Logan… that's why Heather is gone to…"

"HEATHER?" Logan exploded. "You sent HEATHER?"

"She volunteered, Logan. She wants to talk to Xavier herself. That's why she's flown on with Snowbird and Sasquatch to intercept the Blackbird before they reach us… your mutant Storm's…"

Logan squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. "Will it never end… dammit…"

"Logan… don't do this to yourself," Mac said gently. "You're both Alpha Flight and X man. They should respect that… I know I was guilty of making that mistake and I want to make it up to you now by helping you get married…"

"It's making it Alpha Flight's business and I shoulda…"

"You're part of our family, Logan. And Jubilee will soon be. I want her to remember this day with joy. For her sake I want you both to be happy. You've earned it. And Heather won't be alone. Because if she can talk to Professor X and explain what's going on…"

"I could save everyone a whole lotta hurt if he came n' spoke to me…" he mumbled.

"That's why Heather went. She will explain what's going on, and hopefully stop this from getting worse. But coming back here was your choice. And whatever you decide, Alpha Flight is behind you 100 percent. I'm behind you 100 percent."

"Thanks Mac you don't know how much that means to me…" Logan trailed off.

"Now are you going to get married in THAT?" asked Mac.

"I um… look, work with me. I wanna be ready. An' um… well… it is an official uniform, in a way… and considerin' you're wearing YOURS…"

"All right Captain, we'll play by the rules," Mac nodded. "Though dress uniform would have been…"

"Kinda wanna get ridda the hurt associated with this outfit. I was wearin' a getup similar to this one when I had those turkeys pump me fulla adamantium… and I was promisin' t' come home to one woman… I guess I gotta prove it to myself…" he trailed off.

"C'mon, they're waiting…" said Mac. Logan glanced down and saw that Mac had pulled off his dress uniform. Underneath was the Vindicator electromagnetic suit he knew so well.

"I guess you're getting into the mood too, huh?" asked Logan.

"I had hoped there'd be a better occasion. I was saving it for the wedding reception… dancing with your new bride… but I wanted to see the look on Heather's face when she sees me take my first steps… they just finished the mods to make it possible for me to walk…"

"That's why ya were keepin' away from the base huh? Top secret training?"

"Yes Logan. I can't let her bear the load…"

"She's a good leader, Mac. Give her a chance. I been watching her, and she ain't half-bad. You got a good wife there… natural leader. Don't take it away from her… just yet…"

"I won't. That's why I need your advice for the best time…"

"Take it slow. Don't try flyin' in that zoot suit before ya master walking," said Logan. Mac nodded, his suit hood clustered around his neck, much like Logan's was around his. Both men nodded to one another. Logan walked out the door, followed by the wheelchair bearing Vindicator in his costume, fully revealed now that the uniform had been stripped away.

* * *

An hour later, they had arrived at the local branch of Department H, in Calgary. Not far from the tall ultramodern tower downtown, it was an old warehouse/factory converted to comfortable plush offices and operative training areas. It served as Alpha Flight's base in Western Canada for missions in this province. 

In the small reception hall, Alpha flight gathered. It was a Department H office, with oaken desk and upon it were several stacks of documents. Including a file that said Jubilation Lee on it. Transfer papers and a permit visa was printed up, and Logan shook his head with a chuckle. "All the legal garbola for her t' be a member huh?"

"I finished it today. When she's ready she'll take her place alongside the rest of us…" said Mac. "Only thing is, you discussed if she's gonna…"

"Well things have been so flamin' fast…" he scratched the back of his neck.

Shaman strode in, wearing ceremonial robes from his tribe. He nodded at Logan, who bowed lightly back. A smile was shared between the two old friends, and the sacred wristbands glittered on his wrists. Vindicator maneuvered his jazzy to the left, while Shaman stood to the right. Logan stood on the one side, and saw nobody else except Puck standing there.

Just then, Snowbird strode in, wearing her costume, and Mac glanced at her. "What are you…"

"Heather went on alone. She's apparently arranged a meeting at an undisclosed place with your Professor… she sent Walter and myself back to see the ceremony…"

"Is she okay is she…"

"She's fine. Apparently Heather's EM tracings tracked the Blackbird to outside of Vancouver, BC... They don't know that we're in Calgary. The snow slowed them down…"

"Damn…"

"I'm sorry," Shaman looked guilty.

"Guardian said that we should start… and she'll come when she can, once she's explained things to the Professor… I hope…."

Aurora poked her head in. "Can we start… Walter?"

"Don't ask, we'll explain later," he said, adjusting his tie and kissing her cheek. Walter and Snowbird stood a distance apart, and he glanced back to see the door to the private office moving.

"Are we ready?" asked Mac.

"Yeah, let's do this, I don't wanna keep her waitin' any longer," Logan said.

"Then let's begin…" he nodded to Shaman. "Northstar?"

They glanced back and the door opened. A rustle of silk and fabric hissed across carpet, and Northstar extended his arm to a slender figure in a traditional lace gown that swept the floor, with a small gathered skirt and bustle in back. The long sleeves were pointed and extended over her middle finger, while the sleeves were slightly puffed on the shoulders. Logan glanced at Mac gravely, recognizing the gown. Her face was partly obscured by the veil overtop, but he could smell the joy and nervous anticipation while Northstar escorted her around the desk to stand by Logan's side.

Aurora moved over, standing at Jubilee's side, while Northstar stood beside Logan. "Since um… everyone's involved in the…"

"Sure, thanks pal, appreciate it," Logan nodded to Northstar. He moved to stand beside Logan, since Mac was a co officiant as Logan's commanding officer. Ironic. Both twins serving as best man and maid of honor. Not unheard of, but unusual. Yet this was far from a traditional wedding.

Jubilee felt her stomach churning out of joy and nerves. The silence was unnerving, but reverent. Seeing Logan in that outfit almost made her faint, because he looked so much like the young Weapon X in the picture. Except his hair was longer, and his eyes less wild and angry. Still they gleamed with awe as he saw her in Heather's wedding gown. It had taken only a few minor alterations so it would fit Jubilee, since she was a few inches shorter, but she was glad and honored to have this special gift bestowed.

"Fellow members of Alpha flight we have gathered today in the sight of one another to witness the marriage of this man and woman, two of our own. They have chosen the traditional vows with their own additions…" said Shaman gently. "I shall grant the blessings of the Great Spirit and those forces that brought these two together… but with the help of old friends we shall seal this pledge…"

Most of the official ceremonial stuff had been dropped. In favor of a quick pledge. Jubilee was sure that someone was going to dash in and ruin it as Shaman continued about the institution of marriage according to various Native American traditions. Then Mac took the point with more traditional civil duties, and Jubilee felt her nerves increasing. Logan's attention was diverted between her, and a scent that wafted just out of his range of smell.

"If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever…"

* * *

Jubilee held her breath, and Logan held up his hand. A tear burned in her eye as she felt the passage of something special, moving into ruin. When would their time be, she wondered? Logan turned to the door, and saw Heather Hudson walk in slowly. A neutral expression was on her face as she strode up towards them. 

"I apologize. There's someone who wants very much to speak to both of you before we continue. He says he's a member of your family…"

"Chuck, ya promised…" Logan growled.

"No, let him come in…" said Jubilee. "He deserves to be part of this…"

"Logan, I assure you that the X men are NOT here to stop this ceremony…" Professor X said gently as his hoverchair glided in, and the members of Alpha Flight tensed.

"Ya promised to keep the X men outta this… not to come after us…" Wolverine growled angrily, flexing his wrists while fighting the temptation to pop his claws.

"But that did not extend to myself," said Professor X. "It was not your absence that was the main reason for our flight into Canada. But the investigation of a mutant who claimed to have last seen Jubilation as his fiancée…"

"Dmitry… what did he tell you?" Jubilee choked.

Vindicater grew exasperated, and finally cut in, "Excuse me, Professor Xavier? I'm General James Hudson. I'm officially Alpha flight's contact, and I demand to know what this is about…"

"Mac…" Logan sighed. "Now's not the time for posturing!"

"Vindicator, I spoke with him. He simply wants to speak briefly to Wolverine and Jubilee," said Heather. "Please Logan… he wants to understand what's going on…"

"It's okay Logan… he deserves to know…" Jubilee said firmly as she turned to him.

"I apologize for interrupting, but I do want to understand what I'm going to tell my other X men… they are worried as am I about you both…"

"Well it's like this… chuck, I love Jubilee and I want to marry her. End of story. An' that clown hurt her and abused her and you guys overlooked it. I brought her here to Alpha Flight, an' she's gotten 100 percent better. She's happy an' so am I… and I don't' want ANYTHING To ruin it…" Logan said angrily.

"You would deny your friends and family the honor of participating in such a special day, for what reason?" Professor X asked. "You are an X man, as is Jubilee. For that alone we deserve to know that you are all right…"

"Save it Chuck… they weren't exactly fallin' over to ask Jubes what…"

"Please, just let me talk!" Jubilee said angrily. "Logan, please…"

"Sorry darlin," he trailed off.

"Jubilation… why did you not come to us before…"

"Because I didn't know what was wrong…" she trailed off. "And I didn't know if you could help… I had to find my own answers. And I promised to come back when I had them… Logan and I love each other… and is it WRONG to want to marry?"

"Why so soon?" asked the Professor.

"Didn't Jeannie and Slim every wanna elope?" asked Logan angrily. "Too many of ya sayin' no. I don't want Slim and everybody else saying no to my chance t' be happy…"

"Are they outside waiting?" Jubilee asked.

"Yes… I told them to stay in the Blackbird. They are worried sick. We encountered the mutant Sabretooth, and a small band of Brotherhood members. And one of them named Flashpoint had vanished. They suspected the X men… and attacked the mansion. However nobody was hurt. Then next we heard they were stopped by Shield in Canada. Only Sabretooth and the one called Misty escaped. We pursued them and stopped them from attacking towns in route to the Pacific Northwest. It just so happened that I sensed the trace of the words Alpha Flight, and suddenly we had to investigate…"

"That's all nice an' good, but do ya mind, I'm getting' married!" Logan sighed.

"Please, we know that we made you worry… but I wanted to start fresh… please… after all that went wrong…" Jubilee trailed off.

"I don't want ya making her cry chuck. Won't stand for it," Logan said angrily.

"Can't we handle this in a more diplomatic matter?" said Heather softly. "Logan and Jubilee are both members of Alpha Flight… and if the X men are going to be a nuisance… we have no choice but to…"

"You are also X men," said the Professor. "And that will never change. I understand your need to take care of the hurts of the past. But you still have a responsibility to us, your second family…"

"Chuck, I'm so damn sick of…" Logan turned away towards the desk. Jubilee saw his claws extend, and in a quick moment swipe at the wall. Nobody tried to stop him, because they all shared his frustration. Three neat holes were punched in the solid wood panelling, while Logan leaned his arm against the wall nearby, and his head rested against it. Slowly he heaved his breath in and out to regain control. Jubilee rushed over and slid her arms around him from behind.

"Professor, you really know JUST the right time to tell him something he already knows, okay?" Jubilee snapped. "No offense, but you really shouldn't go there!"

"ButJubilee... you'realso one of the X men... our family…are you not?" the Professor said.

"Yeah I am. And I'm kinda ticked off at all of you right now for not realizin' I had a problem... and ignoring what coulda been a major mistake," said Jubilee as she turned towards Logan, and urged him to moved away from the wall. He pressed a hand to his head, struggling to suppress his rage.

"That may be so... but you cannot expect us not to worry when you both don't keep in touch. All of us are worried sick... can you not at least realize my position... as your teacher, your friend, and the one who..."

"I'm sorry, Professor," Jubilee said quietly. "I guess we blew it... but considering how screwed up my brain was...I didn't know up from down. I guess it took me running away with Wolverine to get my sanity back..."

"Let me help you... please don't shut me out... I respected your need to handle things your way, but there is only so long you can keep to yourselves before your actions cause considerable worry to your loved ones... please try and see it from the point of view of me... if your children did not call wouldn't YOU worry..."

"Yeah, but I'd also trust that they'd come back when they were ready..." said Jubilee.

"Okay Chuck, you've got a point, but you picked a lousy time to come after us..."

"Getting married is a major decision... I had hoped you would at least come to me... for help... guidance..." the Professor sighed as he steepled his fingers. "I'm trying to understand. And I know you're both hurt and both finding solace in each other... but is it so much to ask to let me be part of your lives... this is a life changing event for both..."

"Maybe so, Chuck, but Jubes and I need to have the freedom to screw up on our own. Wanted something that was OURS and ours alone... we'd have come back and told ya of course..." Logan grumbled, sighing as he stood up and walked over to the Professor.

"Guardian, Vindicator, surely you must understand why I am here... can you not helpLogan to see..." the Professor trailed off. "I know that you must know exactly what I am feeling now... though your reasons were misguided to try to bring him back several times, your motivation was the same..."

"But every family needs to let go," said Heather quietly. "And we realized we had to let go of Logan. I know you probably think of us as monsters. Kidnapping Logan. But that hurt has long been healed. Don't reopen old wounds. Let him be happy… let them be happy… is that so hard? Jubilee wants the same from you, and she deserves it."

"I was wrong to hold Logan back," said Mac. "And I almost lost him forever as a friend. Do you want the same to happen?"

"Nothing is further from my mind then that…" said the Professor with a sigh. "Jubilee, I realize that you have been through some tribulations that would destroy the best and strongest… but is this what you want?"

"I've wanted to be with him for nine years, Professor. I don't want to wait for one of us to meet another person, or die, or anything… please don't stop us…"

"I doubt I could. And that was NOT my intention. Rather to ask that the X men be part of this special time…" said the Professor gently. "And that this be a day that would bring us together, not separate us…"

"Hearts an' flowers… Chuck but still don't erase the fact you guys didn't consider her feelings…" said Logan angrily.

"Logan, I just want to do this… I guess it won't hurt for the other X men to be here. They are our family… and I don't want to have all sorts of bad karma going down…" said Jubilee. "Please, for me?"

"They are waiting…" said the Professor.

"If they do try to stop things, I ain't responsible for the consequences…"

"Jubilee, he mentioned you were part of Alpha Flight, is this true?"

"Yes. Please I'm needed here… can't we talk about this LATER?"

"Out of respect for your feelings we shall. But we cannot ignore it…" said the Professor.

"No, but we can find a more opportune time," said Vindicator. "Now… how many more chairs are we going to need?"

"Only six…" said the Professor. He held his hand to his head.

"Jeannie?" Logan asked as he saw her and Scott slowly walk into the office.

"We heard someone was getting married…" said Jean with a smile.

"Slim, doncha dare mess this up," Logan said quietly.

* * *

"Who's da lucky bride?" Gambit's voice asked. Northstar turned to see the Cajun striding in, wearing a long trechcoat as he held Rogue's hand. 

"Well ain't this a nice party," Rogue said.

"Remy… Marie!" said Jubilee as she turned and hugged them tightly.

"Who is this?" Northstar asked in French.

"A close friend," Gambit answered quickly.

"Oh?" said Northstar. "Then you are the one called Gambit. Her brother…"

"Remy, this is Jean Paul and Jeanne Marie… kinda funny… this is Remy Lebeau and Marie… also called Rogue…"

"Pleased t' meet y'all…" Rogue smiled as Jeanne Marie moved up and made kissing noises just before Rogue's face without touching her. Jean Paul kissed her hand, and Gambit did the same to Aurora.

"Jean Grey, I'm Guardian," said Heather as she moved up. "I understand that you and Logan are close friends…"

"Indeed," Jean smiled. "And you are the Hudsons…"

"General James Mac Hudson and Heather Hudson," said Vindicator as he moved over and shook her hand.

"Cyclops… also know as Scott Summers," said Jubilee.

"Yeah… Chuck these are the Hudsons… closest thing I got to a family," Logan said as he felt his weight shifting from one foot to another. "Meet Red n' Slim… the Summers lovebirds…"

Jean was giving Logan an amused glance as both redheads exchanged mutual astonishment. Scott glanced at Vindicator, both men serious and stern.

"Logan, I have missed you… Jubilation… are you well child…" Storm said as she strode in, and Shaman had the good grace to look ashamed.

"My apologies Wind Rider… for putting you through such a crisis… I had no idea my magic would…"

"We will speak later," Storm said as she looked at him sternly. "About the impacts of your magi… though natural they were misguided. Now… Jubilee… I hope you hold no anger towards us…"

"Ororo, I missed you. And you were right," she said hugging her.

"Sugah, we're so sorry for not bein' there for yuh…" Rogue said as she hugged her.

"Gambit also sorry t' not be listnen' t' you petit," said Remy as he hugged her. "An' for not bein' a better friend t' yer beau…"

"It's okay Gumbo. Just make sure nobody gets any crazy ideas," Logan said as Gambit shook his head.

"Congrats to you both…"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Scott asked.

"Scott, please don't…" Jean sighed, jabbing his ribs.

"Felicitations and greetings," said Beast.

"Henry McCoy?" asked Walter Langowski. "I didn't realize you were still…"

"Walter Langowski?" asked Beast as he lifted his glasses. "I don't believe it… you're in Alpha Flight?"

"Official stuff," Walter grinned as he walked over and as Sasquatch grabbed the Beast and gave him a huge slap on the back.

"You two know each other?" Scott and Vindicator both shook their heads.

"The medical profession is a small brotherhood unto itself," said Beast. "How are you doing, Michael?"

"Well, Henry. But I hope that you and the other X men will permit this ceremony to continue…" Shaman said, shaking his hand.

A flash of bright light alerted everyone as Northstar and Aurora joined hands. Everyone fell silent. "Ahem… can we please continue with the wedding?"

"So what are we waitin' for, mon ami? Let's get these two married!" Gambit said loudly.

"I agree with you, mon homme," said Norhtstar firmly.

"Um… we um don't have a best man…" Jubilee said. "Gambit? Logan do you mind?"

"Gambit would be proud if da Canadian wouldn't mind," said Remy.

"Sure Gumbo, knock yourself out."

"Aurora… would you mind… if Marie…"

"Certainly. She is your friend… why not?" said Jeanne Marie as she stood aside.

"Good, cause we've got a surprise for yuh both…" Rogue whispered.

"Now, can we begin again, or shall we start over?" asked Vindicator.

"Please, continue where you left off," said Professor X. "Nobody has any objections… do they?"

"Well…" Scott started. But Logan gave him a dirty look, and Jean stepped on his foot. He coughed and relented.

"Good, now, let's start again," said Shaman.

* * *

An half hour later,the ceremony had moved to a large assembly room instead of a small office. Rather than start all over, the ceremony was resumed after the objections part. On Jubilee's side the X men sat in comfortable plush chairs, while Alpha Flight was assembled behind Logan. Still he wore the replica of his Weapon X costume. Jubilee had freshened up her makeup, and there were a few changes in the wedding party. 

Such as Rogue wearing a formal gown, which she just happened to have brought with her, with ever-present gloves. Opposite her Gambit wore a tuxedo that he had stashed in his luggage. One could never be too prepared, he had often said. Jubilee grinned, thinking he and Rogue had sensed all along what was going down, otherwise, why the clothes.

Jean Grey had accepted a formal gown from Heather's wardrobe, while Scott had settled for a nice suit that Vindicator had sent Jean Paul back to get quickly. Both she and Scott sat next to Professor X's wheelchair; hands clasped like expectant anxious parents of the bride. Heather Hudson sat directly across the row from Professor X, still wearing her Guardian Uniform. Vindicator had donned a dress uniform, and Logan still sensed he had the Vindicator suit underneath for his little surprise later on at the reception.

Hank and Storm sat next to one another, in the row behind Jean and Scott. Slowly into the room strode Bishop in a tuxedo matching Gambit's, who sat in the empty seat next to Storm. Rogue had also found her a formal change of clothes. The only ones still in costume were Snowbird and Heather for the sake of convenience. Shaman lifted his arms and his ceremonial robe spread out like Storm's cape.

He chanted softly and then asked, "Do you, Logan, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife… to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, to love, honor and cherish… till death do you part?" asked Shaman.

"I do," he nodded.

"Do you, Jubilation Lee, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband… to have and to hold, to love, honor and cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

"You bet I do…"

"Then make your promises to one another, as you have so done… in the sight of those friends and family assembled," said Michael Twoyoungman. "Although civil marriages do not require the exchange of tokens, such traditions have been in many societies, tribes and creeds. Is there such a token to be exchanged now, or has it been done…"

"Take this," Gambit said as he thrust something into Logan's hand.

"Where the flamin' heck did ya…"

"It's legal… for da petit… from Gambit…" he whispered. "Not polite t' turn down a gentleman's gift, non?"

"Um yeah, right here," Logan said as he held up the gold band, simple and yet thick.

"Then make your promise known to all assembled…" Shaman instructed.

"I had something written here… but I'm guessing it's gonna change anyway," he murmured as he looked at it. "All of you've known me for years, and put up with a lot in the process. I'm not an easy man t' put up with. Got a lotta bad blood an' memories that aren't exactly straight. But some of 'em are real, and you're all part of 'em. You've been a BIG part of them, Jube… an' I want ya to be part of them for as long as both of us are alive t' sort 'em out. I never thought I'd see the woman you've grown into, an' I've gotten the chance t' see ya grow up… an' I was friends with ya for nine years. Now I wanna spend the rest of that time as your husband. I love ya, and I'll do whatever I can to make sure you're safe an' happy. I can't promise forever, but I can promise t' be the best at what I do, regardin' marriage. It ain't perfect and it ain't always nice, but this is what I can promise ya… to love ya… and protect ya for as long as I can…"

Jubilee's hand was shaking when he slid Gambit's ring on her finger. She swallowed hard, as he squeezed her hand tightly. Rogue pushed something into her hand and she saw the flat band that matched hers. Simple and elegant at the same time. "I'm not gonna ask, but thanks," she whispered.

"Anytime sugah," Rogue nodded. "Now grab him before ya change yer mind…"

"I'm not always the best at mushy stuff. Logan and you know that… I'm kinda a girl that likes to say what's on her mind and stick to it. And I like totally want you to know how much you've been there for me, and how I don't even wanna go there when it comes to not having you a part of my life, Wolverine… Logan… you've always been there and when you couldn't, I always knew you still were thinking about me… I know in a lot of ways you still saw me as that gum chewing mall rat that you all saved from the sentinels in the mall that day… and I've come a long way thank God… but I always wanted to be with you. Maybe as a sidekick, or team mate… I just never thought I'd be standing here promising to marry you. And I know you're not perfect. Heck, I'm far from it. But I love you and I don't want to let you get away again… I'll be here for you always…" Jubilee said, swallowing hard and fighting back tears. She grasped his hand and slid the ring on shakily, her hands sweating as much as his were.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Great Spirit I bless this union with prosperity and health…"

"And by the power invested in me by the state of Alberta, in the country of Canada… and as your commanding officer… I pronounce you husband and wife…" Vindicator finished. "And I know you've been waiting for what comes next…"

Jubilee's eyes shimmered when the veil was lifted, and he smelled nervous anxiety and fear, mingled with that sweetness of promise. Their hands clasped tightly, fingers interlacing, small in strong large ones, as they leaned and their mouths met gently. Of equal height they pulled close, and their kiss was brief but firm and strong. His arms crushed her close, and her hands threaded behind his head. Lifting her off her feet he broke the kiss and swung her around.

"X men yer lookin' at a married man now!" he laughed as he swung Jubilee in circles.

"Isn't it so totally awesome?" Jubilee shrieked as she raised her hand, and a shot of sparkles exploded around the room. Red, blue, purple and green hissed and popped everywhere.

Northstar and Aurora grinned mischievously and joined hands. White flashes of brilliance hissed and undulated into a ribbon pattern, joining Jubilee's plasma. Storm had to gesture a wind and gentle rain to keep the furniture from being sizzled. Not to mention an Ace of hearts that Gambit tossed up with a flick of his wrist.

"Showoff," Rogue said as she grabbed the card and it stopped fizzling.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Logan," said Mac Hudson, shaking Logan's hand, and then kissing Jubilee's cheek.

"Um… if that's okay by you," wolverine said as he glanced at Jubilee's raised eyebrow. "IF ya wanna hyphenate…"

"I don't care… let's just party!" she screamed with joy.

Later in a banquet hall in a government building in Calgary, loud music played over a stereo system. Gambit had seized control of the turntable and made himself the unofficial MC of the whole reception. Northstar and Puck were helping to officiate the hijinks as Logan and Jubilee writhed in embarrassment.

"Not a bad party, huh, Lori?" Bobby Drake asked. He clinked glasses with Warren and Betsy, who excused them to go greet the newlyweds.

"Sorry to be late, but couldn't miss this for the world, luv…" Betsy said. "No hard feelings I trust…"

"Nope, I'm over it. It WAS nice of you to go to all that trouble… even if it wasn't the best thing at the time…" Jubilee said. "Though you coulda included Wolverine in it…"

"I'm not sayin' nothing," Logan held up his hands.

"Congratulations," Warren said, extending a hand. "I hope you're not still… pissed at us…"

"Wings, right now I'm one of the happiest men in this world, so you're off the hook, luckily," Logan said, grasping Warren's hand and giving it a firm shake. Yet the grasp was momentarily tightened to punctuate his point that all might be forgiven, but not forgotten.

"Hey Jubester… how does it feel to be spoken for?" Bobby asked

"Pretty awesome," Jubilee answered as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm very happy for you," Lori smiled as she kissed Jubilee's cheek and stood back. "This gown is exquisite… I haven't seen the workmanship since… well since my mother's wedding…"

"Sorry I missed your big event," she said as she saw Lori's platinum band with the icicle pattern. "You finally decided to marry the Popsicle?"

"My condolences," Logan joked as he wandered over, and she kissed his cheek.

"Nice suit. That what they wearing in Alpha Flight now?" Bobby asked.

"At least I don't give my teammates frostbite," Logan zinged back, shaking Bobby's hand.

"You got yourself a live one…" Bobby whispered. "Sorry she got away from me…"

"I'm not," Logan answered with a smirk.

"Ouch," Bobby shook his head, laughing.

"Everyone, be ready for da festivities…" Remy called out from the microphone. "Da t'rowing of da garter… an da bouquet… all single men get ready…"

"That's our cue," Beast said to Bishop.

"Hank, don't get overexcited…" Carly said as she stood up and kissed his cheek.

"It's part of the festivities," he winked. Bishop shook his head and decided to play along. After all, it couldn't be worse than being forced to wear a stupid paper hat.

"Now, da garter petit," Gambit said. Northstar brought out a chair and set it down.

"Dis be da lst time we see da petit's leg without getting skewered," Gambit continued, sipping his champagne. He wandered over and handed his champagne to Rogue, and rubbed his hands together.

Logan slid a claw out as Gambit tugged the garter off Jubilee's leg, and Northstar raised an eyebrow and groaned. Wolverine snagged it quickly and flicked it casually over his shoulder into the waiting group of eligible males. A brief scurry ensued, where Walter almost trampled Beast, and Gambit was squirming and grasping at the elusive scrap of cloth. Yet the thing landed at Shaman's feet and he picked it up, shaking his head. Bobby looked on and laughed so hard that his tears leaked out and turned to ice.

"Now dat's no fair," Gambit pouted.

"You said it," Northstar grumbled as well.

"Ah shaddup you two, and quit whining," Walter snorted.

"Traitors," mumbled Beast. "Benedict Arnold…"

"Guys, get a clue, it wasn't MY idea," Jubilee said as she rolled her eyes and Logan held his sides to keep from laughing so hard.

"I'd hate to see the cat fight that's gonna happen next," Logan grinned as Jubilee winked and held the bouquet up.

"All right ladies… get set!" she yelled.

A sparkle of fireworks hissed sending the bouquet up like a rocket into the hall. Rogue snatched at it, only to have Aurora streak past and grab it, while Puck somersaulted in, and was promptly pounced on and tossed aside by a white snow leopard that seized it in her teeth. Storm generated a snowball and tossed it at Snowbird, who released it quickly. The wind blew it into Storm's hand, but was quickly batted away by Rogue again. She and Aurora suddenly began to tussle when the elfin featured speedster Aurora slid between both and had the bouquet in her fingers. Carly stood wisely out of the way, and shook her head to Lori.

"No sense in getting mauled by the desperate ones. We KNOW that our men will come through…" smiled Lori.

"Or else…" Carly grinned.

The snowy owl nimbly flew down and grabbed the bouquet from both Rogue and Aurora, fluttering away from the melee. Snowbird landed next to Shaman, holding the bouquet triumphantly. In a pile, the ladies mumbled and shook their hair. "I was gypped," Aurora complained.

"Ah didn't see yuh comin, yuh little…"

"Rogue, behave…" said Remy.

"Ah oughta knock yuh seven ways t' Sunday, swamp rat!" Rogue shook her fist.

"Is he like that ALL the time?" Northstar asked Rogue.

"Yu'd be surprised when he hasn't had his gumbo, this is nothing," Rogue whispered.

"Jean Paul's a wreck without his coffee," Puck nodded to Gambit, who snickered..

"Okay, are you gonna put that on her or what?" Walter prodded Michael Twoyoungman, who glanced sidelong at Snowbird. Shyly she held the bouquet, and sat down in a chair that Remy planted nearby. Shaman reached down and slid the garter up one stockinged leg, and she seized his face to plant a kiss on it.

"Woohoo, way to go, Doctor Mike!" Walter boomed.

"Congratulations," said Beast. Snowbird took Shaman's hand and he kissed her cheek in return. He slid her arm through his, and they both turned to see the audience that had gathered.

"You had to do that, didn't you?" Jubilee asked as Logan's claw slid out and sliced into the small cake that Heather had made for them. Department H pulled no punches when catering, for the full spread of entrees and other banquet items were fit for a king. Gambit was even satisfied by some spicy entrees that he was trying to get Rogue to try.

"Shh, there they go," said Rogue. Jubilee and Logan promptly started to smash icing in one another's faces. They rolled over and wrestled, before she had 300 pounds of adamantium pinning her down and finally nibbled the piece of cake he handed her.

"You're lucky I like you, or you'd be so dead," she chucked up at him. He licked the icing off her cheek and she seized his face in a kiss.

"Get a room you two!" Walter yelled.

"I suppose you wouldn't mind if I cut a piece for Jean and myself?" Scott Summers asked, touching the side of his visor.

"Go ahead Slim… be my guest," Logan chuckled as he got off Jubilee and hauled her to her feet.

Leaning over, Scott Summers directed a pencil thin beam across the cake, and cut no less then enough pieces for everyone involved with a few strokes. Not a bit of icing was smeared out of place, and each was suspiciously the same size as he backed away. "You enjoyed that, didn't' you?" Jean asked as he smirked and handed her a piece.

"Just giving him a taste of his own medicine. Oh and Logan… if you hurt her, they'll be picking that skeleton clean mister…" Scott said as he turned to Logan.

"Okay I get the message, Slim," he grumbled. "Fair's fair…"

"I knew you'd understand… and by the way… I wanted to ask about what you two plan on doing after this…" Scott said.

"Dear, your timing stinks," Jean sighed. "Honestly…"

"Better listen to yer wife, Slim… she's got a point… it's a big day for the kid… an' if ya want me to hold to yer little promise… you'd back down… and let us celebrate it," Logan growled back at Scott.

"Men," mumbled Aurora as she shook her head and glanced at Rogue.

"Ah know… makes you wonder if Northstar an' Puck have it easier or worse…"

"About the same," Northstar said as he licked a bit of icing off his finger. "Let me know if you have any good advice when you get married…"

"Brother dear, don't you have a dance to announce?"

"With your beau as the master of ceremonies, I need not," Northstar chuckled, giving Rogue a brief hug. "He's a good man. Don't let him go…"

"Ah don't intend to," she smiled back at Northstar.

"That's some ring," Aurora pursed her lips when Rogue showed the two carat diamond flanked by emeralds, in a platinum band. "Have you set a date?"

"Well, we were kinda thinkin' this month…but we kinda have a problem. Seein' that Remy an' I wanted Logan an' Jubilee to be there… and seein' as they didn't have proper rings…"

"You mean you and Gambit…" Aurora trailed off.

"Yep. Remy an' I agreed it was the best wedding present we could give 'em… shoot, we can get a new set any other time. An' it's always fun the second time around shoppin' fer wedding bands…" Rogue grinned. "don't tell no one, hear?"

"My lips are sealed…" Aurora grinned.

Hank and Walter stood near Snowbird and Shaman, discussing details of the latest medical research. Storm looked on, feeling wistful that Bishop was with Betsy and Warren along with Bobby and Lori on another mission. "So, what are you doing here all alone?" Snowbird asked as she wandered over.

"My… significant other could not make it," Storm said quietly. "He had a feeling this might be where they'd come…"

"Don't be sad for them. They need one another. Logan has greatly improved since…"

"I know, Snowbird… with all due respect… he was an X man… is still…"

"And you are fortunate to have seen him learn to be happy…" Snowbird nodded with a smile. "I hope you find the same with your chosen…"

"Your husband to be must learn how to properly control the elements. He cannot turn the weather on and off like flipping a switch…"

"I will speak to him," said Snowbird with a smile.

"Hey, Storm, what are you waiting for?" Jubilee asked as she moved over and tugged her sleeve. "We're getting ready for the dancing…"

"My apologies…" she said. "Coming Snowbird?"

"Wouldn't miss this…" she smiled, sipping herbal tea. She pushed a cup into Storm's hand, and the mutant glanced up gratefully.

Heather Hudson gasped when Vindicator slowly and stiffly rose out of his chair. Everyone gasped, riveted to the moment when he took that first step forwards, and shook. The first words out of Heather's mouth were lost when she leapt to grab him. James Hudson stumbled against his wife, and both of them met face-to-face, their outfits mirror images of one another.

"James… you…."

"Now's a time as any to show you what I've been up to," he said gently.

"Surprise," said Logan, arm around Jubilee's waist.

"You knew about this?" Heather asked as she steadied James, and he slid his arm around her waist. Taking her in his arms he kissed her gently, but thoroughly. She sighed with pleasure at the feeling of his body close and strong, his arms holding her like they did when they were first married.

"My congratulations," Professor X smiled as he glided over. "I had seen Hank's progress on artificial impulses but not in this application…"

"the suit is EM based," said Heather quickly. "I never thought…"

"I'm glad you like it," Shaman nodded. "I collaborated with Walter and Hank here… for months. Had no idea that it would be so soon…"

"But does this mean that…"

"No Heather. You're doing a good job leading in my absence. I intend to keep directing Alpha Flight from behind a desk while I regain the use of my legs. Someone told me it's not smart to run… er fly before you can walk…"

"Amen," said Jubilee. Heather leaned over and kissed her, then Mac moved over to embrace Logan and give him a slug on the back.

"You stinker…" Heather sighed.

* * *

"Don't look like it too much different here den in New York," Gambit said to Northstar and Puck, as he held Rogue's hand. 

"Nope… sounds like Jubilee wasn't kidding when she mentioned you were every bit as interesting as Jean Paul here," Puck nodded.

"Ah take it they've decided t' stay, after all?" Rogue said.

"I cannot speak for her, but that was what she had mentioned… and she qualified the entrance exams. She was looking forward to joining us on missions full time soon…" Northstar said.

"But is she happy here…" Remy asked.

"As far as I can tell yes, and I'll make sure personally that she is," Northstar said. "You can count on me… mon homme… the petit will be in good hands…"

"Merci," Gambit said, shaking his hand.

"No changing your mind," Scott Summer asked, moving up to where Logan and Jubilee were sipping champagne.

"You mean am I coming back with you X men?" Jubilee asked.

"It's a reasonable question," Jean said gently. "After all…"

"This is where you're gonna give me that song and dance about how I'm still an X Man and all that, right?" Jubilee sighed. "Well for weeks I felt like I was just an add on. I can't forget you sent me away to Gen X with the other X kids… and that hurt. I got used to them… they were my family… and it hurt when they were taken away. I like it here… no offense to you guys… I can be an adult here… they don't see me as the kid…"

"But you are an adult… we never…" Scott said.

"Jubilee, ya don't' have to explain yerself. You're way past bein' old enough to make up your own mind, and yer own decisions…" said Logan.

"Wolverine… can't you see we need you!" Scott said.

"Scott… please… what Cyclops means is…"

"He don't need a translator, Jeannie. I hear him loud and clear," Logan said. "Look, I'll always be grateful to ya for helping me out. But fact is that I ran out on these guys when they needed me. I broke a promise…"

"You weren't in your right mind…" Scott spluttered, holding up his hand.

"Yeah, but still, I gotta lot of catchin' up to do. You guys can stand to let me go with Warren an Betsy… and the others. Besides, Jubilee needs me, and so does Alpha Flight… my x man trainin' will go a long way… I'll give back to them what you gave to me… isn't that the whole point of the X men?"

"True… but…" Scott said. "Wolverine, be reasonable..."

"I've been nothing but..." said Logan as he turned away. "An if ya can't see that, then I can't help ya, bub."

"I guess he's not coming back, is he?" Jean said as she walked over.

"Not right away Jeannie. I gotta give this a chance," Logan said as he glanced partway over his shoulder. "This don't mean that we won't come back for Remy an' Rogue's wedding..."

"Or that you can't visit us," Jubilee said brightly. "C'mon guys this is a GOOD thing... please... can't you try and see it like some opportunity or something? You always DID try an' spin doctor something dissapointing that way, right Scott?"

"Jubilee... we'll miss you... we need you... I can't say how sorry I am... if this is about us..."

"No, it's about Logan and me... starting somewhere new where we can be together... make a start... prove ourselves..." said Jubilee. "And grow up..."

"I won't be gone forever... but not right away. They need me, an' they need Jubes. I left 'em and now I'm takin' responsibility. Is THAT so bad?" Logan asked, sliding his arm around Jubilee's hip.

"No... I guess it isn't," Scott said, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "But that doesnt' change the fact that you are and always WILL be X men..."

"Funny... hey Mac... did ya hear that?" asked Logan as he waved over to Vindicator and Guardian.

"Loud and clear," Vindicator said, stepping slowly over with his wife's hand around him to steady him. "And it sounds damn familiar. I said the same thing about Logan here. He was STILL a member of Alpha Flight when he jumped the fence and joined your outfit, Cyclops. We never stopped hoping he'd come back. And look at this... he did."

"Jubilee... are you SURE?" Jean asked.

"Alpha Flight needs me," Jubilee said softly, pulling her hand through Logan's arm. Both of them walked over to stand next to Vindicator and Guardian.

"That's yer answer," Logan said. "We're stayin'. An' I can't give ya a clear answer WHEN we'll come back..."

* * *


	21. Goodbyes and a Fresh Start

**__**

Chapter 21

* * *

"Wolverine…" Scott trailed off. "You can't be serious after all the time both of you have spent… don't you have a better answer than that?"

"Scott, please don't do this…" Jubilee pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. Logan glared murderously at Scott.

"C'mon Jubes, time we said our good-byes…" Logan said. "We've got a honeymoon to attend…"

"Jean, Scott, please don't make this any harder than it has to be," Jubilee pleaded.

"Now wait… don't leave like this… Jubilee… can't you…" Scott trailed off. "Jubilee!"

"Mac, Heather, do you mind," Logan said loudly. "I think Jubes is getting' tired, and I don't want her to overdo it…"

"Logan WAIT!" Scott said, rushing after him.

"Scott, he's made up his mind… we don't want to make a scene, do we, on Jubilee's special day…" Jean urged, tugging Scott's arm and dragging him along with her.

"Excuse me, Cyclops, but if you have further complaints, I suggest you take them up with me… I am Wolverine's commander," Vindicator said crisply, while Heather helped walk him over towards Scott and Jean.

"Look, I don't want to get into it with you, Vindicator but did you pressure him?"

"No, he volunteered, if that's any of your concern," Vindicator started.

"Scott, that's enough," Professor X's thoughts echoed in his mind. "You're not helping the situation. If you can't stop making a scene… you should leave now… with Jean… Jubilee is starting to get more and more upset… and I promised Logan we wouldn't do this…"

"All right, you win Professor," Scott said, continuing to let Jean drag him away.

Jubilee clung to Logan, burying her head in his shoulder while he led her over to a quiet corner of the room. "What's wrong… what did they say?" Northstar demanded, rushing over with Aurora beside him.

"It's no big deal. Just some stupid crap, from an old teammate," Logan snarled under his breath. "Shit I was afraid this would happen…"

"Logan… we heard…" Storm said as she strode over. "I'm most sorry…"

"Ororo, would you mind… this ain't the time. I think it'd be best for all of us if we said our good-byes so's Jube an' I can go on our honeymoon… okay?" Logan said sternly. "There's too much hurt comin' to the surface now…"

"If that's what you both want, then I shall bid you both good fortune, and a fond farewell," Storm said gently. Northstar puffed out his breath and moved back so Storm could stride over and stand by Jubilee. She lifted her head from Logan's chest and reached out to hug Storm.

"I'm sorry to lose it… I just… why can't he be happy for me?" Jubilee whispered. With the edge of a gloved finger she brushed away hot tears, wanting the floor to open up and swallow her out of the pool of embarrassment she'd fallen feet first into.

"I am happy for you both," Storm whispered into her ear. Her slender arms wrapped around Jubilee and gave her the warm strong maternal hug that she had missed for so long. Only Heather's recent embraces had helped ease the ache.

"Thanks Roro, that means a lot to me," Logan said. Gratefully he pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips. They embraced as good friends, who knew each other far better than most biological siblings.

"Be well, and be happy," Ororo soothed. She reluctantly separated herself from them, and walked away from both with tears dripping down her dark brown cheeks.

Next to wander over was Henry McCoy. Laying a large hand on either of their shoulders, he opened his mouth to utter some erudite quote, but choked, "Grow old along with me… the best is yet to be… my apologies but I cannot seem to remember the author at this point…"

"Don't sweat it, it was fine," Jubilee giggled. His blue fur tickled her cheek when he kissed hers, and his massive arms wrapped her in a protective hug that did not want to let her go right away. So much had they learned from one another. He had convinced her that education and science were indeed as 'hip' and 'cool' as shopping for new clothes or makeup. In turn she had exposed him to more pop culture than he realized possible from the cozy world of preppiedom. Their relationship was a great equalizer, leveling their playing fields. Turning to Logan, he clasped his hand, shaking it tightly, and coughed.

"I know, Blue," said Logan with a deep laugh. "Got somethin' stuck in my eye too… funny, huh?"

"Fare thee well, and keep each other safe and happy," Hank added, backing away.

Rogue and Remy with interlaced fingers approached, their faces reading a mixture of joy and sadness. Delight in seeing two dear friends finding what they shared, and misery at impending parting. After all they had worked and lived together in close quarters for so long they well knew each other's moods and dislikes. Jubilee fell into both their arms, sobbing into Remy, then Rogue's necks. Both of them together hugged her to them, and she could not bring herself to let go for what seemed like forever.

"I love you both so much… I'm really loosing it… I'm spouting all this mushy stuff… look at me I'm a mess…" Jubilee sniffled, laughing lightly.

"Don' forget a lady always needs a handkerchief t' keep the makeup from running," Gambit said, tugging out a square of linen embroidered with his name, from the top breast pocket of his suit. Jubilee let him dry her eyes, while Rogue turned to Logan. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, uncomfortable with the outpouring of intense emotions uncorked by Scott and Jean's questions.

"Sugah… ah know you're gonna take good care o' each other… ya hear? Don't let nobody tell ya it's impossible… cause I thought so till now…" she sniffled, then buried her head in his shoulder. Logan shushed her, gently rocking his teammate back and forth.

"Gonna miss ya too, Marie," he whispered, using a name he rarely spoken, and it caught on his tongue. "An ya tell yer Cajun I owe him two bands…"

"Non, I will not accept dem," Remy waved his hand. Jubilee clung to Rogue's waist, laying her head on the older woman's chest as the two old rivals argued.

"Look bub, there's no way I'm gonna let you get away with giving me your wedding bands, an' not at least do ya the favor of…"

"You stopped a weddin' dat never shoulda happened. Dis Remy's way of thankin' you both…" Gambit waggled a finger at him. "Besides, I never gave her a proper gift t' celebrate her becomin' a lady… dis will be sufficient…"

"Give it up, Logan… it's a wedding present. An' doncha dare try an' come up with some cock-a-mamy plan tuh make it up to us, ahl right?" Rogue scolded Logan.

Bishop coughed discretely, and Remy and Rogue backed away, before Rogue and he again burst into tears. The once and Future XSE now X man towered over the newlyweds, his eyes gleaming with recognition. "So, it finally came true… and I was here to see it…"

"You tellin' me ya knew this was gonna happen, right?" Logan asked.

"I'm not saying anymore, old man, but just trust me on this, that it's the RIGHT thing. You two being married definitely won't HURT the future."

"Wish you could tell us just how it's all gonna turn out, but I guess you're gonna feed us a line about some temporal prime directive garbola," Jubilee rolled her eyes. Nevertheless he witnessed the teasing gleam that Jubilee was perfectly fine in trusting his nonspecific prediction. Then he kissed her cheek and hugged her while shaking Logan's hand as the other guests had done.

Bobby and Lori both strode up, hand in hand. However when Bobby opened his mouth, he could not get out words without simply going over and grabbing both Jubilee and Wolverine in a crushing hug. "Get off ya big joker," Logan growled, breaking a tense emotional moment.

"All the best," Lori whispered, kissing both of their cheeks. Bobby wiped his eyes, letting the tears drop without freezing. It would be altogether too corny, and right now that was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Here's lookin' at you kid," he sniffled, bopping her cheek playfully. Lori slid her arm around his shoulders and guided Bobby Drake away before he again wept all over the couple.

Jubilee felt a fresh batch of tears blurring her observations of all the X men slowly departing the reception, under the watchful eye of Alpha Flight. Other uniformed servicemen and operatives had gathered to line the corridor outwards for security purposes. Jean and Scott had long since left, Logan able to tell from the absence of strong recent scent. Perhaps it was just as well considering the tension that erupted, Logan reflected. Damn shame though, because he hated seeing the pained pathos washing over Jean's face. Torn between sympathizing for he and Jubilee, and being wife to Cyclops was she. Not a pleasant position to occupy, sitting a fence between two divided camps.

"Hatfields an' McCoys, no offense to beast," Jubilee mumbled.

"Yeah, it ain't funny… but it's just somethin' else…" Logan agreed, arm tightly holding her to his sturdy body so she felt grounded in the emotional storm. Nostrils flared when he recognized the last scent of Professor X still present, and the faint whine only he could hear of the hoverchair approaching.

"Sorry for losin' it, Chuck," Logan said.

"It is I who should apologize, Logan… and Jubilation. I do not know if this made things worse or better between us… but I wanted to thank you both for letting us share in this day…"

"No comments about us not coming back?" Jubilee asked quickly.

"There is nothing to say, except I hope that you will both find what you're looking for. You were right when you said that your sharing of your X men experience and training was the entire point of what I wanted for all of you… the promoting of mutants and humans living in harmony. Alpha Flight shows the same potential. I faced this same situation with Kitty and Kurt, as you recall…"

"Yeah… I remember," Logan nodded. "An' Colossus… ol' Petey…"

"You were all a tight knit family as I recall. And it was incredibly hard to accept that they wanted to strike out on their own. I had forgotten how painful it is to let each of my X men go… but I know that you will make me proud. Even if I don't necessarily agree with all of your decisions, I trust that you will make the most of it…"

"Ya sure about that? Or are ya just tryin' to make nice?"

"I'm reluctant to say all these things Logan, as you well know," Professor X confessed. "But weddings and funerals always bring out the best and worst in all of us. I think that your drive to try and right the mistakes of your past is noble, although unnecessary… but your desire to continue my teachings is what makes it somehow appropriate… but I must ask if there are any other reasons you don't plan to return… anytime soon?"

"I think you know, already," Jubilee said firmly. "We're all in each other's faces and up each other's butts in the X mansion. I don't want people there thinking that just cause Logan and I stay there that they know what's best for us. Maybe staying is okay for Jean and Scott, but we all get sick of each other after a while, right? And from that little hissy fit Scott threw just now… do you REALLY think it would be good for the X men if Logan and I did stay?"

"Perhaps not. But please consider that should you choose to return, you will both always have a place in the X men… think about that…"

"Sure thing, Chuck," said Logan. "But I need to do this. For whatever reason I gotta stay for a while. It feels right. An' Jubes an' I want to start fresh. That's the other big thing here. Just like Lorna an' Havoc remember?"

"Then all my best. And don't stay strangers," the Professor said as he reached out to both. Leaning down Jubilee hugged him tightly, her throat constricting and jaw wobbling. Logan shook his hand, and then gave the Professor a rare embrace, slapping his back.

"Thanks Chuck, for lettin' us go…" Logan said, drawing back and taking hold of Jubilee's shoulders. The Professor allowed himself another long last observation of his two former pupils, impressing the image forever in his mind before shifting his chair back.

"Goodbye Logan, and Jubilee. Till we see each other again…" said Professor X, and swiveled his chair to glide noiselessly after the others.

* * *

Jubilee lay her head on his shoulder. Logan moved behind her, sliding his arms around her waist to press his chin into her neck and kiss her cheek softly. His sturdy body radiated warmth as always into her smaller one. Nudging her forwards they moved to the tall windows overlooking the city streets of Calgary, Alberta. A few flakes of snow still fluttered by the window, and the other members of Alpha Flight had gathered to watch.

"C'mon, let's go outside for some fresh air," Logan said, taking her hand. Husband and wife rushed out to hear the whine of the VTOL engines thrusting blue white against the pavement of the street. The long imposing shape of the Blackbird slowly lifted off its landing gear and rose upward to hover fifty feet above the pavement. Wind whipped Jubilee's long veil about her body and billowed her skirt out, and both shaded their eyes with their hands to watch the SR-71 continue its vertical assent.

Behind them, the other members of Alpha Flight clustered to watch and make certain the X men were planning to leave. Radiant gold gleamed on the sides of each skyscraper, as the setting sun sank to the horizon. The underbelly of the blackbird was similarly painted in sunlit gilt, and its shadow eclipsed the Canadian team below. Then with a sudden burst and whoosh of power, it shot upwards and the back engines burst into life. Soon the black shape was nothing but a fading speck in the skies, headed due south and east opposite the setting sun.

Jubilee was not sure how long they all stood there watching it leave. Chilly frigid winds whipped around her and the others, and she shivered with more than just the ambient cold. That same feeling that she remembered so long ago when she first arrived at the X Mansion washed over her with a vengeance. It was a sense of uncertainty and the realization that a door on her past was truly closed so another could be pushed wide open. Mountains rose around her, both artificial and natural.

"Let's go back inside an' have one last drink t' toast the newlyweds," Vindicator said, breaking the silence.

"Sounds good to me," Sasquatch boomed. "Comin' sweet-stuff?"

"Right with you," Aurora cooed, her tiny body cradled by an enormous arm that turned her towards the center.

Northstar and Puck stood next to one another, the arm of the taller around the shoulders of the shorter, while Puck's arm clutched Northstar's waist tightly. Jean Paul turned a sympathetic eye to Jubilee and Logan, and gently patted both their shoulders. Logan grunted and nodded his gratefulness at their understanding and support.

"It is for the best," Shaman said quietly. "They will see. And if they do not, it is they who are blind…"

"Somehow Michael, I don't think that gives them much comfort right now," Snowbird gently chided him. She grasped his arm and tugged him back with her.

"Logan… Jubilee… we're waiting for you," Guardian coughed, gently. "Will you join us?"

"Yeah… let's go in. It's freezing out here," Jubilee shivered.

"C'mon darlin'… we got a party to get back to…" he nodded.

* * *

Inside the reception hall, glasses were charged with fizzling champagne. Darkness had cloaked Calgary with merciful quiet and reverence, while the party carried on within. Music from the hired deejay echoed in the hall, while Alpha Flight commiserated and celebrated the passage of two of its own into another phase of life. Vindicator and Guardian continued to support one another in their mirror image costumes while the other couples stood near the newlyweds.

Presents were being passed around, and Logan and Jubilee couldn't help but wonder where they had gotten them on such short notice. However she did not care to ask or question, for the matching bands of gold on her finger and Logan's were by far the most unexpected of all the gifts. Perhaps the most precious wedding gift of all was the Professor's blessing and understanding, despite his reservations. Jubilee's empty feeling was rapidly filling with new memories that swirled around her. Granted the champagne facilitated the well being that had started to glow in her stomach. Far better than the sickness and queasiness that had haunted her for so many days.

Vindicator clapped his hands together, and the music stopped along with the chatter of the team. "I know this is a watershed day already… but I hope the happy couple can tolerate one more event…"

"Just hope it isn't as bittersweet as what just went down…" Jubilee muttered. "Don't know how much more fun an' games you could cram into one day…"

"If you'd rather wait…" said Heather.

"No, bring it on…" Jubilee relented, arm threaded through Logan's. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll be cool with it…"

Vindicator motioned to one of the other uniformed soldiers that carried a portfolio. Two manila folders were tucked inside and Logan recognized the scent of the papers contained inside. Another soldier carried a small bundle, which looked like the uniform Jubilee had initially donned during Phase III. Other cases contained what Logan suspected was something he never thought he'd see again in this lifetime.

"As you both know, we have a newest member. In all the excitement we had forgotten one of our most important ceremonies. The awarding of a uniform to show that a new recruit has been accepted as full Alpha Flight status…" Vindicator said, managing to stand apart from Heather to everyone's surprise. Logan sniffed the electromagnetic field crackling and knew what made it possible.

"I already got a uniform," Jubilee said, and then shut up with a look of apology.

"This one is more suited to your unique… codename and persona within our team," Heather clarified. "And relax… we'll show you all the ropes that Wolverine here forgot…"

"Jubilation Lee Logan, I hereby award you with a field commission as a special operative of Alpha Flight, and bestow the codename of Firecracker on you, and grant you the rank of acting ensign. By virtue of your marriage to one of our agents… you are granted citizenship conditionally…" he said importantly, holding the bundle out to Jubilee. She reached for it with a solemn smile on her young face, still framed by that wedding veil.

"I accept…" she said, and Logan nodded that it was the right response. Slowly she tried a salute, and Vindicator's expression told her that she would learn the rest in time.

"And Capt. Logan, a.k.a. Wolverine, a.k.a. Weapon X, my sincere congratulations on rejoining us. Your commission is reinstated as of your appearance with all the rights and privileges included, and the demarcation of desertion has been stricken from your record… we welcome you back and look forward to serving with you for a long time to come…" said Vindicator. Logan saluted though it seemed an anathema to him. Though he knew it for the best. This time they knew better than to put expectations on him that he wouldn't be expected to keep.

"Heather Macdonald Hudson, a.k.a. Guardian, it is my privilege to bestow upon you the position of Leader of Alpha flight, contingent upon completion of your training in continued co authority with agent Wolverine. The field commission of Captain is hereby granted… with all rights and privileges associated… Congratulations…"

Heather strode forwards and accepted the framed certificates and other items that denoted her station. She glanced at her husband and felt a glow of pride and gratitude. He was deferring to her as Leader. Granted he might come to learn to use that suit as Vindicator to again take up his position, but he mentioned he had no stomach for leadership. Rather the continued grooming of her as his replacement.

"Guardian and Wolverine, it is Department H's request that you continue as co leaders of the team Alpha Flight from this day forwards. Till such time as either of you see fit to step down or relinquish your position. Together you have become an effective leadership duo that cannot be equaled by one alone. Do you both accept?"

"We do," both Guardian and Wolverine chorused.

* * *

"Do you think that they'll care if we wear these threads on off duty?" Jubilee asked as she climbed up behind Wolverine on his scoot. Her uniform was much the same as before, except for the addition of gold starbursts on the elbows, right breast, and hip. She had her trademark pink visor sunglasses shading her eyes, along with her hair tucked through the hole in her hood. For the first time she was toasty warm in the insulated uniform, and the warmth extended all the way to her core.

Wolverine pulled the gray and black mask overtop his face, which matched the rest of his costume. He was loath to abandon something that was his connection to past and future. Yet the rest of the uniform was the same Weapon X black and gold garb he had before, his fingertips exposed in the black gloves covering both hands. Still he felt it unnecessary to wear a helmet, and Jubilee was half wanting to scold him as she strapped hers on.

"So where to?" she asked, hugging his waist as he thundered the motor into life. Heat and noise vibrated the Harley, and they sat for a moment as it warmed up in Heather and Mac's driveway.

"Edmonton Alberta, and parts north. There are a few places I'd like t' show ya…"

"The middle of freakin' nowhere, great," Jubilee chattered her teeth.

"But first we stop by Chinatown… and you lemmie know what a REAL dinner is like…"

"No foolin, a Chinatown in Calgary?" Jubilee's eyes widened. "Holy CRAP…"

"Another incentive fer staying… Vancouver an Calgary both got pretty big concentrations a Chinese… I think if ya wanna get back t' any of yer roots or get homesick for yer Aunt Hope's it won't be too hard to…"

"Go on you two, get out of here already!" Northstar yelled.

"Meter's running!" Puck called.

"What ARE you waiting for anyway?" Aurora added.

"See ya in a few…" he waved, and gunned the engine.

* * *


End file.
